


The Choice You Didn't Make

by autumnevil5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Captain Swan - Freeform, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drugs, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Infant Death, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swan-Mills Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 103,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnevil5/pseuds/autumnevil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ - "No puedo ser la persona que hace de tu vida un cuento de hadas con final feliz porque de una u otra forma soy un simple espectador o peor aún quien voltea las páginas del narrador que lee en alto tu historia. Soy la villana y siempre lo seré".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dos meses antes

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> A todos aquellos que decidan leer esta historia quiero darles la bienvenida y todo mi agradecimiento. Espero que lo disfruten y sepan disculpar cualquier error. 
> 
> Estará escrito en tercera persona, y en primera persona a partir del punto de vista de algunos personajes.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Si a usted no le gusta el relacionamiento swan queen, entonces esto no es para usted. Aquí encontrará contenido adulto, con temas que pueden herir su susceptibilidad como sexo y la muerte de algunos personajes, y la molesta presencia de Killian Jones.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_¿Y si tuviera que dejarte ir…?_

_¿Y si mi felicidad solo depende de la tuya? Si el ver tu sonrisa apagarse despedaza mi alma y me obliga a hacer a un lado lo que siento y lo que soy para volver a sentir que respiro, porque el sonido de tu risa es el aire y tu corazón es el mío bombeando sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Y es que a pesar de ocupar un espacio físico en este mundo para ti soy invisible, soy esa que miras y no encuentras nada en ella. Me he convertido en la fuente de tu angustia cuando todo lo que quiero es ser la razón de que salga el sol en cada una de tus mañanas._

_Sigo estando aquí cada día que despierto, mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo, mi cumpleaños no ha dejado de suceder y hay que elegir de nuevo a un político en las elecciones de este año. He cambiado de empleo y he rizado las puntas de mi cabello para provocar un efecto dominó que desate una tormenta que cambie el rumbo del viento que sopla las velas de mi destino. Y lo único que he conseguido es descubrir que lo que siento no ha cambiado, ha crecido y se ha transformado en algo que no entiendo._

_¿Por qué tú?_

_De todas las mujeres en el mundo mis ojos han decidido mirarte a ti, infantil, arrogante y obstinadamente torpe, con esa mirada absurda que pones cada vez que algo te parece descabelladamente irreal. Te veo Emma. Aquella primera vez que te conocí está impregnada en cada espacio de mi memoria. Pero he debido verte antes, he debido escucharte y entenderte muchos días y horas atrás, las hojas han tenido que caer de los árboles y otras volver a nacer para que yo empiece a hacer lo que no hice en el segundo siguiente de conocerte. Me he enamorado de ti y tú te has enamorado de él. Así que voy a dejarte ir porque no puedo tener a alguien por quien no puedo luchar. No puedo ser la persona que hace de tu vida un cuento de hadas con final feliz porque de una u otra forma soy un simple espectador o peor aún quien voltea las páginas del narrador que lee en alto tu historia. Soy la villana y siempre lo seré._

 

Regina deja de leer, cierra su diario, lo lleva hasta su pecho y se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hay lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y ella no hace nada por ocultarlo, así como tampoco se ha esforzado por cuidar la marca roja en su mejilla que está convirtiéndose en un moretón, ni su labio que ha empezado a hincharse. Guarda el diario en su bolso de mano, toma la maleta que acaba de empacar y sale de su habitación a toda prisa, tras poner todo en el maletero de su auto corre hacia el estudio, toma el mapa y las hojas con apuntes que están sobre su escritorio, lo rompe todo y lo deja caer sobre el cesto de basura. Los sollozos no han parado y aunque su mente no es del todo clara, escoge los documentos que cree puede necesitar y se los lleva consigo al auto, todo va a parar en el asiento de copiloto. Un macetero se rompe al ser tumbado por la llanta mientras se aleja de la casa que un día creyó sería un lugar lleno de felicidad.

 

Empieza a llover, el parabrisas se moja y lo último que alcanzan a ver sus ojos es el letrero que dice que está abandonando Storybrooke. Es hacia adelante donde necesita mantener su mirada porque la única forma de no derrumbarse por completo es no mirar atrás.

 

* * *

 

**DOS MESES ANTES**

 

Llovía. Era un viernes cualquiera, aún no amanecía, y había nubes grises que oscurecían la ciudad, el viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo las copas de los árboles y las gotas que caían del cielo eran heladas. Regina envolvió su abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo, cerró la puerta, atravesó corriendo su patio trasero y se subió a la camioneta negra que había estado esperando por ella cerca de media hora. Unos labios tibios se estrellaron contra los suyos en un beso hambriento.

 

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—No podía encontrar las llaves.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

—Estoy aquí.

—Estás.

 

Regina se perdió en los ojos claros que la miraban con deseo, respondió ansiosa a los besos exigentes de quien había sido su romance secreto por cerca de tres meses ¿o acaso eran seis? Nunca jamás creyó que algún día podía fijarse en una mujer, y que aquella mujer sería precisamente Emma Swan.

 

Emma condujo por caminos discretos, la ciudad aún estaba a oscuras pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Mencionó lo feliz que estaba de que Regina haya cedido enviar a Henry al campamento escolar de fin de año que habían organizado para ese fin de semana. Cada vez que movía la palanca de cambios su mano terminaba acariciando la pierna de Regina. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a la cabaña en el bosque, había estado esperando dos semanas, y cada día había creído que la morena se echaría para atrás.

 

No usaron nada para cubrirse de la lluvia. Emma cargó los pequeños bolsos que cada una había llevado, los dejó caer al suelo apenas Regina abrió la puerta y estuvieron en el interior.

 

Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar aquél lugar, se quitó la chaqueta y estrechó a la morena entre sus brazos, besó sus labios y no demoró en quitarle el abrigo. Regina tuvo que dirigir a ciegas el camino hacia la habitación principal, sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando Emma la levantó y la hizo envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

 

En el momento en que su espalda tocó la cama su ropa había desaparecido en un humo blanco, la magia de Emma era cada vez más fuerte y precisa, aunque era evidente que la rubia estaba utilizando sus poderes por todas las razones equivocadas.

 

—Espera. —Dijo Regina apartando a la Rubia insistente ubicada entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Emma jadeante.

 

Regina la miró fijamente y perdida en sus ojos la respuesta murió en sus labios en el momento exacto en que Emma la besó.

 

Toda su ropa quedó esparcida por la habitación, las sábanas de color rosa pálido se arrugaron bajo los cuerpos ardientes que se movían sin cesar. Un grito silencioso se perdió en el aire cuando Emma deslizó dos dedos dentro de Regina, su pulgar fue implacable con el delicado manojo de nervios que creció bajo su tacto, sus dientes marcaron la piel perfecta y una marca roja apareció tras el paso de sus labios hambrientos en el cuello de la morena jadeante. Eran sus pequeños pezones erectos su punto de atracción, su segundo manjar predilecto que consumía sin cesar mientras marcaba un ritmo cada vez más rápido entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer que empezaba a trazar líneas rojas en su espalda.

 

Una gota de sangre resbaló hacia las sábanas y unos labios casi igual de rojos soltaron su último gemido.

 

Emma se acostó boca arriba, se lamió los dedos, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y sonrió al ver a la morena con los ojos cerrados intentando nivelar su respiración. Se acomodó de lado apoyándose con un codo en las almohadas, lamió su dedo índice y dejó un camino húmedo mientras recorría el estómago plano de la hermosa mujer a su lado.

 

—No creo poder cansarme de ti.

 

Regina abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió un dedo haciendo círculos en su clítoris que la hizo estremecerse.

 

—Voltéate. —Dijo Emma con autoridad y Regina obedeció.

 

Besos cálidos fueron puestos en toda la espalda de piel bronceada. Regina apretó las almohadas cuando la rubia mordió una de sus nalgas; con facilidad dejó que sus piernas fueran abiertas, giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Emma recostándose encima de ella y no dudó en corresponder a sus besos.

 

Emma usó una mano para sujetar a la morena por la cadera y el peso de su cuerpo para fijarla en la cama, mientras su mano libre volvió a perderse entre aquellas piernas firmes, no dejó de mover sus dedos dentro y fuera hasta escucharla gritar su nombre repetidamente y sentirla deshacerse en un intenso orgasmo.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Volví a la cama con un tazón de frutas. Habíamos pasado allí todo el día. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de Emma y unas bragas de color beige. Emma me arrebató las uvas, se las comió todas demasiado rápido.

 

—¿Eso es durazno? —Preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pensé que solo comías manzanas.

—Eso es tonto incluso viniendo de ti.

 

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y grité. El resto de frutas que había picado en trocitos calló sobre la cama.

 

—No seas malcriada conmigo.

 

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mis muñecas pero eso no me impidió robarle un beso y morder su labio inferior.

 

—¿Acabas de morderme?

—Tú lo hiciste primero, y tengo una marca en mi cuello.

 

Tensó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y su boca chupó un punto sensible en mi cuello.

 

—Ahora hay dos marcas en tu cuello.

—Estás rompiendo las reglas.

—Yo hago las reglas, puedo romperlas.

 

Por suerte para mí, dejó de sujetarme, se sentó y me llevó con ella haciéndome sentar en su regazo. Recogió un pedazo de manzana lo puso en su boca y yo lo mordí de inmediato.

 

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Me preguntó.

—Es como en las películas… lo que hacemos… lo he visto en películas.

—¿Demasiado cliché?

—No.

 

Sostuve un pedazo de piña y esta vez ella lo tomó de mis labios.

 

—Es normal… me gusta lo normal. —Dije en un susurro.

—Nuestra vida está muy lejos de ser normal.

—Pero puede serlo.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Henry quiere una mascota.

—Odias las mascotas —Dijo acariciando mis piernas.

—No. Solo no es bueno tener algo que los demás pueden usar para hacerte daño.

—Esto es mío, lo quiero de vuelta —Dejé que me quitara la camiseta—. No debes tomar las cosas que no son tuyas, puede hacerte ver mal para las próximas elecciones.

—Has sido una mala influencia para mí. —Dije rozando mi nariz con la de ella.

—Te ves mucho mejor cuando no llevas ropa. Creo que te ayudaría si fueras desnuda el día del debate.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no puedo prometer que te mantendré como mi sheriff… conflicto de intereses.

—Tendré que buscar una manera de chantajearte —Sus manos apretaron mis senos.

—Talvez no sea necesario —coloqué su cabello rebelde detrás de sus orejas—, Henry volvió a recordarme lo mucho que quiere ser un hermano mayor.

—Ufff… es bueno que eso sea imposible.

 

Me besó, al igual que cada vez que intenta que dejemos de hablar en absoluto.

 

—Es bueno que estemos en este mundo, hay… opciones. Adoptar no es fácil pero existe la inseminación artificial y el tiempo ya no está congelado.

—Si es lo que quieres… —sus manos dejaron de tocarme.

—Solía querer muchas cosas pero me volví… lo que soy… ¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos una vida normal como todos los demás?

 

Ella rió y se balanceó, quizá olvidándose que yo seguía sentada en su regazo. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atraje hacia mí.

 

—Podríamos tener todo eso… decirle a tus padres que estamos juntas… a Henry… podríamos conseguir una mascota y talvez…

—¿Casarnos? ¿Hacer un niño en un laboratorio? No somos como los demás, es iluso que pienses que la gente va a aceptar tan fácilmente que tú yo estemos juntas, ni siquiera estamos juntas, esto es…

—Sé lo que es… lo siento.

 

Me alejé de ella, recogí mis cosas y no necesité decirle que nuestro día había terminado, el mensaje fue claro mientras me vestía.

 

—Vamos… no hagas esto, lo que tenemos es bueno. Nos divertimos, y a Henry lo hace feliz que no estemos peleando. Si pudiéramos tener más, lo tendríamos, pero las dos sabemos que no hay nada más.

 

Eso era cierto y era lo que más dolía, así que dejé de intentar vestirme y volví a la cama con ella.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

No volvimos ese día, ni el siguiente. Volvimos el domingo antes que el sol saliera y alguien pudiera vernos, fue bueno porque pude descansar y dormir suficiente para recibir a Henry al finalizar la tarde. Emma cenó con nosotros porque él quería contarnos todo lo que había hecho durante el campamento y obligarnos a prometerle que un día no muy lejano iríamos todos juntos a acampar en el medio del bosque.

 

Hablamos sobre lo que haría durante las vacaciones, las cosas que necesitaba, como nuevos pantalones y más medias, y una visita al dentista para controlar la posible existencia de caries debido a todos los dulces que Emma le permitía comer. Mientras ellos hablaban, mi mente no podía dejar de engañarme, y es que era como si de alguna manera fuéramos esa familia que tanto quería, quizá no era tan imposible, talvez había una pequeña posibilidad.

 

A pesar de tener que usar abrigos de cuello alto, los días estaban pasando de maravilla. Henry y yo estábamos muy ocupados preparando toda nuestra campaña para las próximas elecciones, Emma nos traía el almuerzo y venía después del trabajo con chocolate caliente o pizza, y terminábamos casi siempre viendo una película.

 

—Recibí por correo una invitación para un seminario de seguridad en Boston, creo que tú y David deberían ir.

—¿Un seminario? —Preguntó Emma con la boca llena.

—Es sobre nuevas políticas, capacitaciones, es necesario que estemos al día. Lo reenvié a tu correo.

—A veces olvido revisar mi correo.

—O eludir todo lo que sea trabajo.

—Bueno, esto no debí eludirlo, parece divertido, aunque no tanto si tengo que llevar a David conmigo.

—Solo son dos días.

—¿Y si los dos se van quién va a proteger la ciudad? —Preguntó Henry trayendo la tarrina de helado y tres cucharas.

—Le diré a Ruby y a Leroy. A parte de rescatar un par de gatos o resolver algún robo menor, el trabajo se ha vuelto bastante aburrido.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Quizá en otra ocasión chico, necesitas quedarte cuidando a mamá.

 

Ignoré su burla y tomé el control de la tarrina de helado en venganza.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Emma y David llevaban fuera medio día, Henry estaba en el parque dando vueltas en su bicicleta y yo estaba cocinando una nueva receta. El timbre sonó insistentemente y salí enojada a ver quién era. No fue difícil adivinar, el llanto estridente del nuevo bebé de Mary Margaret anunció su llegada.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo hacer que deje de llorar, he intentado todo —puso al bebé en mis brazos y entró en mi casa sin pedir permiso. Lo cierto era que ella lucía más histérica que el pequeño bebé llorón—. Voy a volverme loca Regina, se supone que esto debería ser fácil, estoy haciendo todo lo que se supone debo hacer. Me siento como una completa inútil en la clase para padres. Y ni siquiera me he bañado.

 

Mecí a Neal en mis brazos, sobé su espaldita y al instante había dejado de llorar.

 

—He pasado por esto y sé que mientras más tensa estés más difícil será.

—No, no creo que sea eso. Tiene seis meses, no he logrado hacer que se siente ni que tenga una rutina de sueño. David solo se va a trabajar cada vez que lo oye llorar porque ni siquiera sabe preparar un biberón. —Todo lo que decía era cierto pero no pude darle la razón, ya tenía suficiente culpándose a sí misma—. Creo que tú le agradas más que yo.

—No es cierto.

—Logras hacerlo reír, y contigo se duerme fácilmente, solo míralo.

 

Neal tenía su mano pequeñita aferrada a mi dedo y estaba chupando mi camisa, totalmente calmado.

 

—Creo que tiene hambre. Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha y duermes un poco. Me ocuparé de él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Y pueden quedarse hasta que Emma y David vuelvan, Henry estará encantado.

 

Ella estaba más que aliviada, no dudó en hacer lo que le dije. No era la primera vez que me entregaba a su hijo, cada vez que iba a su casa de inmediato ponía al bebé en mis brazos y David y Emma suelen hacer lo mismo, sobre todo Emma, siempre se esfuerza por tener el menor contacto posible con su hermano.

 

No se supone que todos dejen a la Reina Malvada de niñera, pero secretamente me gustaba que lo hagan. Henry se había dado cuenta y por eso volvió a recordarme lo mucho que ha querido ser un hermano mayor desde que tenía cinco años.

 

Neal era un bebé mucho más fácil que Henry en realidad, bastaba una canción para calmarlo y unos cuantos juguetes que pudiera chupar para tenerlo entretenido. Estaba segura que pronto asomaría su primer diente.

 

Dejé el cuarto de huéspedes para Mary Margaret y Neal. Estaba durmiendo cuando ella entró en mi habitación con el bebé llorando, simplemente lo tomé en mis brazos y le dije que podía volver a dormir y que yo me haría cargo. Cambié su pañal, le di el biberón, y tras sacarle los gases cantándole una canción se quedó dormido.

 

En la mañana todas mis almohadas olían a bebé y la idea de volver a tener un bebé volvió a ocupar mi mente.

 

Había enviado un mensaje de texto a Emma contándole que su madre y su hermano se estaban quedando conmigo, así que cuando llegaron se detuvieron primero en mi casa, eran las diez de la noche, Henry estaba durmiendo y yo estaba en pijama paseando por la sala intentando que Neal se durmiera.

 

—Miren quién está despierto aún. —Emma sacudió el cabello de Neal y eso solo lo agitó más.

—¡Hola Regina!

—David. —Él se acercó a besar la cabeza de su hijo pero no hizo ningún intento por tomarlo.

—¿Dónde está Mary Margaret? —Preguntó él.

—Salió con Ruby, fueron a cenar, creo que tenían una reunión o algo así.

—Es viernes de chicas —Dijo Emma—. ¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

—Les guardé la cena, la calentaré si toman a Neal.

—Oh, no te preocupes, podemos hacernos cargo.

 

Los dos fueron a la cocina, calentaron la cena, conversaron y rieron sobre todo lo que habían aprendido durante el seminario.

 

—Nunca seas así —susurré al oído de Neal—. Eres un príncipe y debes aprender a portarte como tal, no como tu padre y tu hermana. ¿Lo prometes?

 

Me dio una sonrisa sin dientes y enredó su manita en mi cabello, quizá intentaba decirme que necesitaba un corte, era seguro que estaba demasiado largo para lo que había acostumbrado por los últimos treinta años.

 

—¡Regina! —Llamó Emma—. Le dije a David que podía dejar a Neal contigo, me quedaré a ayudarte para que puedan tener una noche libre ¿qué dices?

—Claro, de todas formas es tarde como para que lo saquen con este clima. —Dije abrazándolo contra mi pecho.

—Gracias Regina. Te veré mañana campeón. —Dijo David. Besó la cabecita de Neal y se fue.

 

Emma abrió el refrigerador y buscó algo más para comer, era increíble que no tenga sobrepeso con todo lo que comía, siempre que estaba en casa se dedicaba a vaciar mi refrigerador.

 

—Creo que necesitas hablar con tus padres, están siendo irresponsables con Neal, ya fue suficientemente malo que eligieran un nombre tan feo para él.

—He visto peores, al menos lo dejan contigo y no solo en casa. Parece que no me perdí de mucho al no tenerlos como padres.

—Quieren que todo sea fácil y no hay nada fácil en criar a un niño.

—Tú pareces agradarle. ¿Verdad Neal?

 

Sacudió el cabello de Neal y luego me besó. Cuando sus labios besaron mi cuello me alejé.

 

—No hagas eso, tengo a tu hermano en brazos.

—Solo es un beso y él no entiende. Puedes hacerlo dormir y acompañarme en la ducha.

 

Llevábamos dos días sin vernos y la había extrañado muchísimo, pero en cuanto me metí a la cama con Neal y cantamos una canción no tuve el corazón para dejarlo solo. Emma tuvo que conformarse a estar sin mí durante su baño, y antes que saliera ya me había quedado dormida.

 

No sé si Emma pasó la noche en casa y tampoco sé a qué hora se fue. Me desperté porque Henry estaba haciendo demasiado ruido en la cocina, eran las ocho de la mañana. Una risita a mi lado me hizo recordar quién era el culpable de haberme levantado tan tarde.

 

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

 

Él volvió a sonreír y apenas pudo agarrar mi dedo índice lo llevó directo a su boca.

 

—¿Tienes hambre?

 

Cambié primero su pañal le puse un nuevo trajecito y fuimos juntos a la cocina para hacer un biberón. Henry estaba allí y sonreí al ver que había preparado el desayuno no solo para él sino también para mí.

 

—Esto está muy bueno Henry.

—Quería ayudarte, has estado cuidando a Neal todo el tiempo tú sola.

—Tu abuela necesitaba un día libre.

—Es un poco raro que lo dejen siempre contigo.

—Solo fue por esta vez, supongo que no tienen otra opción y él no sabe quién soy.

 

Sus enormes ojos azules me miraban fijamente mientras bebía toda su leche, su única preocupación era ser cuidado y muy bien alimentado, así que parecía no querer protestar por ser dejado al cuidado de una Reina Malvada.

 

—¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermano?

—No lo sé Henry eso no es como comprar una mascota.

—Tampoco tengo una mascota, y ni siquiera intentas tener citas.

—¡Henry!

—Ha pasado un tiempo mamá, dijiste que querías estar lista para cuando el amor vuelva a llamar a tu puerta pero no haces nada por enamorarte de nuevo…

—Henry…

—Solo necesitas tener al menos una cita, la abuela tenía citas ¿recuerdas? Y sé que dices que nadie aquí puede enamorarse de ti pero ahora podemos salir de la ciudad.

 

Era el equivalente infantil de mi madre criticando mi falta de interés en una vida amorosa, y por segunda vez tenía a alguien en secreto que podría cumplir al menos todas mis expectativas, pero no podía decirle a Henry que tenía una especie de relación clandestina con su otra madre, así que guardé silencio y esperé a que se rindiera y cambiara de tema.

 

Mary Margaret llegó prácticamente al medio día. Yo había perdido toda la mañana y estaba bastante atrasada con el trabajo.

 

—No imaginas lo agradecida que estoy, Regina. Creo que pude haberme vuelto loca sin tu ayuda. Gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño Neal.

 

Se acercó y tomó a Neal de mis brazos y lo llenó de besos hasta hacerlo quejarse.

 

—¿Me extrañaste? ¿Tuviste una pequeña aventura con la tía Regina?

—No soy su tía, vas a confundirlo.

—Prefieres que le diga que eres su abuela.

—Vete de aquí antes que decida asesinarte y enterrarte en mi patio trasero.

—Dile adiós a la tía Regina.

 

Besé su pequeña cabecita solo porque lo compadecía de tener por madre a la ridícula de Blancanieves, y cuando me alejé sus manitos agarraron con fuerza mi blusa de seda.

 

—No. No. Hay que dejarla ir.

 

Desenredé sus puños de mí y sus bracitos quedaron extendidos para que yo lo cogiera, asomó su labio inferior y sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

—Te veré luego osito dormilón. —Le dije en voz baja acariciando su espaldita.

 

Hubo un instante en que el desconcierto brilló en los ojos de Mary Margaret, pero volvió a sonreír y salió de mi casa de inmediato, diciendo que debía ir a preparar el almuerzo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Henry y yo fuimos de compras el fin de semana, él estaba emocionado porque quería chaquetas y camisetas de superhéroes. Lo dejé comprar un poco de lo que él quería, siempre es bueno que tenga algo de ropa para destruirla cada vez que decide ir en alguna aventura, y no iba a dejar de comprarle camisetas y pantalones que no lo hicieran ver como un pequeño delincuente. Su buen humor ayudó a que me esperara pacientemente hasta que yo pudiera probarme algo de ropa y unos cuantos zapatos nuevos.

 

Salí del vestidor para ver en los grandes espejos qué tal me quedaba un par de jeans que había creído necesarios en mi guardarropa.

 

—Eso no puede ser legal Alcalde Mills. —Volteé y me sorprendí al ver a Emma sentada en el lugar donde Henry debería estar—. Voy a tener que multarte si decides usar eso en las calles.

—¿Dónde está Henry?

—Lo envié por un helado.

—¿Solo?

—Tiene once, creo que puede sobrevivir el ir aquí a lado por un helado.

—Creí que estabas trabajando.

—Vi tu auto y pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

—Tienes un gusto pésimo ¿por qué habría de querer tu opinión?

—Auch —Fingió sostener su corazón adolorido.

 

Henry volvió con un helado demasiado grande para mi gusto y Emma se fue para continuar trabajando. Minutos después recibí un mensaje diciendo que debía esperarla esta noche en mi habitación, que usaría la llave que le di para emergencias.

 

No dudé en aceptar la petición de Henry y yo misma lo llevé a casa de su nuevo amigo Larry, que vivía dos cuadras cerca de la casa, para que pudiera quedarse a dormir. Sabía que no dormirían, llevó todos los nuevos comics y juegos de videos que habíamos comprado.

 

Con Henry fuera de casa me sentí más tranquila cumpliendo lo que Emma me había pedido. Me puse un lindo y no muy elegante vestido rojo, me maquillé un poco, y esperé en mi cama con un libro que llevaba demasiado tiempo leyendo. Sonreí al escuchar la puerta trasera abrirse, sabía que su primera parada era en el estudio para servirse un poco de mi sidra sin pedir permiso, y cuando escuché sus pasos pesados sobre las escaleras arreglé un poco mi cabello, estaba largo hasta mis hombros y no sabía qué hacer con él, necesitaba un corte.

 

Emma se acercó y en lugar de besarme como suele hacerlo siempre, me entregó una funda blanca de papel con el logo de una tienda de lencería impreso en ella, no me era difícil imaginar lo que contenía.

 

—Lo compré para ti, antes que me dijeras que tengo muy mal gusto.

 

No dije nada, me bastó ver el uniforme de sheriff que ella llevaba puesto para comprender que era una noche de juegos. Me encerré en el baño y con extrema curiosidad saqué lo que ella había comprado para mí. No era mi estilo, y tampoco el de ella, al menos eso creía, pero definitivamente sabía que era algo para mantenerla siempre en control. Nadie lo creería si lo supiera, yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde; había dejado que ella estuviera al mando en nuestra relación sin siquiera darme cuenta, pero no podía decir que no lo disfrutaba.

 

Me desvestí, dejándome las medias con el liguero, el pequeño cachetero blanco de encajes que ella me había comprado era demasiado atrevido incluso para mí, los pequeños lazos que tenía no combinaban para nada con las medias negras y el liguero que al final decidí quitarme, me puse el negligee, aunque con lo transparente que era no veía la necesidad de ponérmelo, pero estaba dispuesta a cumplir la fantasía de Emma; a pesar de los lacitos demasiado infantiles iba a complacerla. Me alboroté el cabello y salí.

 

En lugar de lograr sorprenderla yo lo hice. Ella estaba acostada en mi cama, totalmente desnuda y llevaba puesto un arnés de color rojo.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

En el momento en que logré convencer a Regina de pasar nuestra amistad a un segundo nivel, ella fue la primera en exigir que debíamos tener reglas, una de las mías era que nuestra relación era absoluta y totalmente privada, y una de las de ella era que por ningún motivo haríamos nada raro ni fuera de lo normal, y por la mirada que me estaba dando esto era fuera de lo normal.

 

Los días que había estado fuera en Boston se suponía que serían relajantes, y en parte lo fueron, realmente disfruté del seminario, la parte aburrida fue haber ido con mi padre, aun así tuve un pequeño tiempo a solas que pude aprovechar, ya que no podía divertirme, podía planear cómo me divertiría cuando volviera a casa. Fui a una tienda en un centro comercial y compré varios juguetes que sabía que Regina odiaría, incluido el negligee que ahora vestía.

 

La vi cruzarse de brazos y moverse inquieta, sabía exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer.

 

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Lo compré en Boston, me encantó el color, combina con mi chaqueta ¿no crees?

 

Arqueó su ceja en esa forma sexi que tanto me gusta, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de elegir la respuesta correcta, pero estaba demasiado molesta.

 

—Tenemos reglas, si yo respeto las tuyas tú debes respetar las mías.

—Ven aquí.

—No.

 

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Prefirió mirar hacia otro lado en lugar de a mí. Tuve que poner de mi parte para tampoco detenerme a mirarla, lucía perfecta.

 

—Es solo un juguete —Su cabello olía a manzanas, besé su mejilla y fue una buena señal que no me apartara, así que levanté su rostro y besé sus labios—. Confía en mí.

 

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. La levanté del piso y de inmediato colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La acosté en la cama y casi protestó cuando me alejé de ella. Tomé mi celular, que lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y encendí la cámara.

 

—¿Quieres posar para mí? Necesito un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

 

Sus ojos brillaron pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Se sentó y por un instante creí que me sacaría de su casa a patadas pero en lugar de eso recogió sus piernas hacia el lado derecho, metió un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja, e intentó no sonreír mientras se mordía el labio. Entonces tomé la primera foto.

 

—Creo que tienes mucho talento señorita Mills.

 

Rió, fue una verdadera risa, y se cubrió el rostro un poco avergonzada. Me fue imposible no besarla.

 

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. —Dijo aún sonriente.

—Lo borraré después.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

 

Lo que se suponía sería una muy seria fantasía cumplida se convirtió en uno de los momentos más divertidos que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo. Regina tenía talento, verdadero y real talento en posar para mí.

 

Las tiras del negligee resbalaron por sus hombros, y en lugar de tomar una foto lo filmé. Regina estaba matándome, lenta y dolorosamente. Jugaba con su cabello, se mordía los labios, lanzó el nigligee para mí y cubrió de inmediato sus senos con sus manos.

 

—Acuéstate. —Ordené y ella obedeció.

 

Me subí a la cama, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sostuve el celular solo con mi mano derecha y la izquierda la usé para descubrir uno de sus senos, mi lengua lamió su pezón, lo chupé hasta dejarlo enrojecido e hice lo mismo con el otro.

 

Regina estaba jadeante, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su cabello desordenado sobre las sábanas. Enganché mis dedos en sus bragas y las arranqué de un tirón. Su pequeño sobresalto me excitó aún más.

 

—Abre las piernas para mí. —Dije casi en un susurro.

 

Abrió sus piernas solo un poco. Pasé mis dedos por su humedad, de arriba hacia abajo, lo hice un par de veces y cuando estuvo lista la penetré con dos dedos. Sus caderas se movieron a mi ritmo.

 

—Emma… por favor… —Suplicó—. Te necesito.

 

Me incliné sobre ella y le susurré al oído.

 

—Dime lo que quieres.

 

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y besó mi cuello con avidez.

 

—Emma.

—Dime lo que quieres y lo haré.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —Dijo con sus labios rozando mi oreja.

—Estoy dentro de ti.

 

Seguí moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella sin ningún afán, volviéndola loca de deseo. Abrió más las piernas permitiéndome acomodarme mejor. Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas y me hizo presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sabía lo que quería pero yo quería que ella lo pidiera. Era mi juego.

 

Me besó, mordió mi labio, y haciendo uso de mi distracción me empujó intercambiando nuestras posiciones logrando quedar en la cima. Mi teléfono quedó olvidado en algún lugar en la cama.

 

—¡Qué demonios!

—Quédate quieta —dijo sujetando mis muñecas a los lados de mi cabeza—. Estoy cansada de tus juegos. No estás a cargo y no puedes jugar conmigo como se te antoje.

 

Se alejó de mí y se bajó de la cama.

 

—¡Qué diablos! —Dije sujetando su mano deteniéndola—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Llévate tus juguetes y vuelve cuando madures.

 

Estaba prácticamente en shock, ni siquiera pude detenerla. La vi caminar desnuda hacia el baño, apreté las sábanas y me mordí la lengua para no gritar de frustración. Iba a recoger mis cosas y largarme de allí, estaba enojada, furiosa, pero entonces escuché el agua de la ducha caer. No iba a irme a casa frustrada, no iba a dejarla ganar en mi propio juego.

 

Entré en el baño. Ella saltó cuando abrí la puerta corrediza.

 

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —Gritó.

 

Antes que pudiera decir algo más mi boca se estrelló contra la de ella. Su espalda chocó contra los azulejos fríos. El agua tibia mojó mi cuerpo. Levanté una de sus piernas colocándola contra mi cadera y entré en ella con fuerza. Un grito escapó de su boca. Se abrazó a mí, enredó su otra pierna alrededor de mi cintura. La sostuve apretando sus nalgas y comencé a penetrarla en un ritmo frenético.

 

Sus dientes marcaron mi cuello, sus uñas hicieron sangrar mi espalda, sus gritos y gemidos se escucharon en toda la casa, y lo mejor era que no dejaba de repetir mi nombre. No sé si era el agua o el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo pero me sentía ardiendo.

 

No gané mi juego, perdí, y ella ganó su propio juego que había diseñado para mí. Lo sé porque había una sonrisa de satisfacción y no era solamente por haberle dado uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

 

—Creí que te irías. Te demoraste demasiado.

—Eres una chica mala Regina, un día de estos voy a tener que castigarte. —Reímos y volvimos a besarnos—. ¿Quieres que te enjabone?

—Luego.

 

Pegó un saltito y con las justas alcancé a sostenerla. Volvimos a la misma posición de hace un instante, excepto que no estábamos arrimados contra la pared, estábamos en el centro bajo la ducha, el agua tibia seguía cayendo.

 

—Necesito un respiro nena.

—No. Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

 

Estaba exhausta y seguro tendría graves problemas de columna en unos años pero nadie podría decirle que no a Regina Mills, en especial cuando está desnuda y totalmente mojada.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Sonreí mientras Emma se alejaba, saliendo por la puerta trasera de mi casa. Era tarde pero ella iba a ir al bar en donde estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Ruby. Por mi parte yo solo quería acostarme a dormir. Bebí un poco de agua, apagué la luz de la cocina, fui a la sala y no encontré las llaves en el recibidor, siempre las dejo allí, busqué por todos lados y no las encontré.

 

¿Dónde pude haberlas dejado?

 

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Emma preguntándole si había tomado mis llaves pero no recibí respuesta. Puse los seguros que me fueron posibles, apagué todas las luces y volví a la cama. Tuve que arreglar la habitación antes de poder acostarme.

 

Abrí los ojos, algo me había despertado, parecía que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que me había quedado dormida, pero no creo que haya sido así. El teléfono sonó y me di cuenta que fue ese sonido el que había escuchado previamente.

 

—Hola —Contesté somnolienta.

—¡Oh por Dios Regina, es Neal! ¡Mi bebé no respira! ¡No está respirando!

 


	2. Los finales felices no existen Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo inesperado sucede, y todo parece desmoronarse irremediablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Es posible que esta historia me haga ganar unas cuantas cartas de odio, pero siempre y cuando pueda entretenerlos y provocarles alguna emoción yo seré feliz.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Las advertencias dadas en el capítulo anterior se mantienen a lo largo de esta historia. 
> 
> PD: El inicio de esta historia en el capítulo 1 está ahí por una razón, en su momento llegaremos a ese punto de la historia.
> 
> RECOMENDACIÓN: Cuando lea la parte final de este capítulo por favor tome respiraciones lentas y profundas y cuente hasta diez.
> 
> FELIZ LECTURA!

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Era demasiado temprano, o quizá demasiado tarde, como si las palabras gritadas al teléfono no tenían ningún sentido, parte de una pesadilla extraña y ajena a la coherencia de la realidad.

 

“No respira” “No respira” “No respira”

 

El grito lloroso de Mary Margaret se repitió demasiadas veces en su cabeza antes de poder entenderlo y reaccionar adecuadamente. Entonces una nube de humo la rodeó y en un segundo estaba en lo que parecía ser el centro de una tormenta, porque los gritos eran como truenos y las lágrimas eran la lluvia cayendo.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Regina no sabía qué hacer, sus pasos fueron indecisos y sus manos temblaron cuando tocaron a Mary Margaret para anunciar su presencia.

 

—No respira —repitió Mary Margaret—. Estaba dormido y ahora no despierta.

 

Regina contempló el pequeño cuerpo, envuelto en una manta tejida, en los brazos de su madre. Con toda la esperanza que una madre puede reunir, puso el niño en sus brazos, y Regina sabía que los ojos que la miraban le pedían respuestas y soluciones mágicas. Así que cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir los tres estaban en el pasillo blanco del hospital, con enfermeras y médicos que se acercaron apenas las vieron allí.

 

No había latido en su pequeño corazoncito, y sus ojos no se abrían. No escuchó a su madre suplicar por su salvación, hacer promesas que se cumplirían únicamente si su sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro otra vez. No vio las manos flotando sobre él y la magia fluyendo de aquellos dedos delgados para intentar hacer lo que ya no era posible.

 

Y ningún beso de verdadero amor funcionó esta vez.

 

Fue una madrugada terriblemente silenciosa, la luna brillaba en lo alto como si hubiese una razón para hacerlo. Regina había dejado de insistir en llamar, sabía que eran muchas las personas en el hospital que estaban intentando localizar al resto de la familia. Por un momento pensó en salir y buscarlos pero no podía moverse de allí, no mientras esperaba que el efecto del sedante hiciera efecto en Mary Margaret. Lo más difícil de todo fue tener que tomar el lugar de ella y sostener en brazos al pequeño Neal, pero lo había prometido.

 

—No estás solo —dijo en un susurro demasiado roto—. Estoy aquí, tú mamá también está aquí, papá está llegando…

 

Una de sus lágrimas resbaló, y mientras veía su carita no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era esa regla que decidía cuándo un beso de amor verdadero podía funcionar y cuándo no. ¿Qué sentido tenía si no funcionaba cuando más lo necesitaban?

 

—Solo tienes que despertar… pero si no lo haces…

 

Puso un beso en su frente y sin decir nada dio su último adiós.

 

Cuando David llegó nada de lo que supieron decirle le fue suficiente, nada podía hacerlo entender lo que había ocurrido, nada podía consolarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener a su hijo hasta que los brazos le dolieron.

 

Emma se mantuvo alejada, era como si una barrera invisible le impedía acercarse demasiado. Se quedó de pie en la mitad del pasillo, confundida, sin saber si debía sentirse enojada y salir a buscar respuestas o dejarse caer en la derrota de la aceptación. Fue Regina quien caminó hacia ella en su pijama de seda y sin decir palabra la abrazó.

 

Síndrome de muerte súbita. Quizá eso tenía algún significado para Whale y el resto de médicos que intentaron explicarles la razón por la que el pequeño Neal nunca iba a ir a la escuela o enamorarse, u odiar a sus padres por no dejarlo salir a jugar en un día de lluvia. Simplemente no tenía sentido para nadie.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

El domingo, en una mañana fría como cualquier otra, enterraron al pequeño Neal.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Terminé de guardar las compras en el refrigerador y me aseguré que el pequeño departamento estaba lo suficientemente limpio. Acomodé los cojines sobre los muebles y escuché los pasos de Mary Margaret acercándose hacia mí.

 

—¿No tienes nada más qué hacer?

—Sí. —Contesté simplemente.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues jugando a ser nuestra niñera? Ni siquiera eres mi madre, dejamos eso muy en claro en el momento en que intentamos matarnos la una a la otra.

 

La miré de pies a cabeza y en lugar de emitir un comentario hice un intento por recordar cuántos días llevaba Mary Margaret con el mismo pijama.

 

—¿No tienes algo más que ponerte? ¿Te has dado siquiera un baño?

—¿Te acosé por tu forma de vestir cuando la esposa muerta de tu novio apareció en este mundo? No, no lo hice, y las dos sabemos que esos chalequitos informales no te quedan para nada bien.

 

Una vez más tuve que respirar profundo y recordar que voluntariamente había decidido estar allí.

 

—Es el fin, dos semanas sin bañarte es más que suficiente. Luego puedes pasar el resto de tu vida encerrada aquí comiendo cereal y vistiendo pijamas horrendos, pero al menos necesitas bañarte una vez por semana.

—No te importaba mi aseo personal cuando me dejaste vivir en el bosque meses enteros, y yo no necesito ser cuidada, aun me queda una hija y seguro está ahí afuera esforzándose por ponerse en riesgo lo suficiente.

 

No se opuso a ser empujada hacia el baño y no tuvo ningún pudor en desnudarse y meterse bajo la ducha. Era como hace tantos años atrás, conmigo lavando su cabello, solo que esta vez era ella la que tenía el corazón roto.

 

—Casi puedo entender ahora… —Dijo, mucho más calmada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté.

—La forma en que te fuiste apagando cuando vivíamos con mi padre… qué sentido tenía seguir siendo esa chica hermosa e increíble que creía que el verdadero amor lo conseguía todo.

—No deberías decirme que soy hermosa mientras estás desnuda en el baño. —Dije en un intento por evitar hablar de cosas que ni ella ni yo queríamos hablar.

—Las bromas de doble sentido no son lo tuyo, Emma es mejor en eso.

—Lo es.

—Regina —dijo sujetando mi mano evitando que siguiera enjuagando su cabello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Estabas equivocada, nada ni nadie puede crear felicidad.

—Pero lo somos, lo hemos sido…

—Pero nunca voy a ser una madre y tú nunca vas a tener un verdadero amor, una persona con quien puedas tener lo que querías con Daniel.

—Lo que sientes… sé que el dolor no se irá nunca pero puedes seguir adelante puedes ser feliz…

—Talvez podamos serlo Regina pero para serlo necesitamos aceptar que hay cosas que nunca tendremos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

En el transcurso del día tuve que poner todo de mi parte para poder hacer a un lado todo lo que Mary Margaret me había dicho, no había sido propio de ella, pero la esperanza no puede ser algo a lo que aferrarse en este momento. Lo más preocupante de todo era que después de los primeros días de haberla visto totalmente destrozada y llorar a mares, ahora todo lo que podía ver y sentir en Mary Margaret era una gran sensación de vacío y una pasividad que por experiencia propia solo era el fugaz adormecimiento que generalmente terminaba transformándose en ira.

 

Mi siguiente parada fue en la estación, parecía ser el habitual lugar en el que podía encontrar a Emma, y no precisamente trabajando. Y tal como lo predije, Emma estaba allí viendo algún programa basura con las botas sobre el escritorio y comiendo quién sabe qué.

 

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Eso es debatible.

—¿No deberías estar jugando a la niñera con mi madre o es que es mi turno de ser cuidada? —Dijo con una sonrisa irónica que decidí ignorar.

 

No había ningún lugar en donde pudiera sentarme, el lugar era un desastre, así que me interpuse entre ella y el televisor.

 

—Estoy preocupada.

—Parece ser tu estado actual de todos los días.

—Bueno, pues alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Quieres moverte? No eres transparente ni tan delgada.

—Tiene una mancha en su corazón… cuando perdí a Daniel y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno no había ninguna mancha en mi corazón y aun así hice todo lo que hice.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Estamos acostumbradas a romper maldiciones, por qué no vas y escribes un nuevo reglamento sobre eso.

—¡Esto es serio!

—¡Perdió a su hijo, Regina! ¡Solo déjala deprimirse en paz! —Gritó bajando las botas del escritorio—. Y ahora, mueve tu real trasero, que estoy viendo ese maldito programa.

 

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que simplemente encontré una tijera y corté el cable del enchufe del televisor.

 

—¡Maldición Regina! En serio me gustabas más cuando perdías el tiempo odiando a todo el mundo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Sé que estás afectada a tu manera pero…

 

Se levantó, se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

 

—Solo dales su maldito tiempo, te prometo que si alguien empieza a volverse la versión malvada de sí mismo haremos algo. No pasa nada si no nos deshacemos en lágrimas, es lo que hacemos ¿recuerdas? Perdemos a alguien y seguimos adelante.

 

¿Era cierto? Estábamos tan acostumbrados a perder las personas que amábamos que nos hemos vuelto insensibles. ¿No lloramos porque nos hemos quedado sin lágrimas y es mejor optar por la autodestrucción hasta encontrar algo más que nos permita seguir adelante?

 

—No vine aquí a retarte.

—¿En serio? Por poco me engañas.

—Vine porque en vista de que David está ausente o perdido, haciendo quién sabe qué, creo que soy la persona idónea para ocupar su lugar. Después de todo siempre somos tú y yo quiénes resolvemos todo.

—¿Quieres ser mi asistente? —Preguntó con una risita.

—Compañera de trabajo.

—Soy el sheriff, tú serías mi ayudante aunque por tu perfil serías más bien mi asistente.

—¿Mi perfil?

—No tienes experiencia, ni siquiera sabes usar un arma.

—No necesito un arma, y nada de lo que digas me hará desistir. Voy a trabajar aquí contigo, quieras o no.

—¿Tú? La reina del orden y el papeleo.

—Por esa misma razón considero que la única forma de conseguir todo hecho es trabajando aquí.

—¿Y vas a dejarle a George el puesto de Alcalde así como así? Él va a aplicarnos ley marcial o crear leyes que facilite que nos pueda cortar la cabeza.

—No me preocupa lo que haga o deje de hacer, estoy segura que él mismo será el que ponga la renuncia al poco tiempo.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a acatar mis órdenes? ¿Todas ellas? ¿Sabes que como mi asistente estás obligada a traerme rosquillas y café todas las mañanas?

—Creo que puedo ser una asistente muy eficiente, pero no seré tu asistente.

—Bueno señorita Mills, creo que antes de darle el puesto debo hacerle una revisión, necesito saber si tiene algún tatuaje o marcas que me indiquen que consume drogas y pueda ser un mal ejemplo para los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.

—Tú tienes un tatuaje.

—De ahora en adelante preferiría que te dirigieras a mí como Sheriff Swan, soy tu jefa ahora ¿está claro?

—Sí. Sheriff Swan.

—Muy bien señorita Mills, por favor quítese toda la ropa.

 

Ella se movió a cerrar la oficina, sus ojos nunca me perdieron de vista mientras me desvestía lentamente. Llevábamos quince días exactos sin tocarnos la una a la otra, al menos en la manera en que lo íbamos a hacer en ese momento; todo lo demás había sido simplemente abrazos que pudieran consolar a Emma, y hacerla sentir que nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa, por los celos que había sentido de nunca haber tenido los cuidados de dos padres que la amaran. Ella debió notar mi distracción porque no demoró en ayudarme a dejar caer mi ropa en el piso.

 

—Ninguna marca visible señorita Mills.

—¿Puedo volver a vestirme Sheriff Swan?

—Todavía no, necesito comprobar que es capaz de acatar todas mis órdenes.

 

Despejó el escritorio rápidamente, sin el menor cuidado de en dónde ponía las cosas.

 

—Inclínese sobre el escritorio y separe las piernas.

 

La miré por un instante y luego hice lo que me pidió. De inmediato sentí sus manos en mi cintura, subiendo por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pezones. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras ella apretó mis senos, rozó sus palmas contras mis pezones y luego los apretó logrando ponerlos duros.

 

Se apartó de mí y esperé en silencio.

 

Mi mejilla estaba sobre la madera dura del escritorio. Casi protesté al verla usar su magia innecesariamente para hacer aparecer un arnés, si tan solo usara todo su potencial en algo productivo. No pude verla bajarse los jeans apretados pero la escuché hacerlo, y sabía que no demoró en ponerse el arnés. Fue una sorpresa sentir una de sus manos entre mis piernas. Sus dedos iniciaron caricias que me hicieron morder mis labios para no gemir en voz alta.

 

—¿Es esto lo quiere señorita Mills? —Susurró en mi oído. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío—. ¿Quieres ser tomada por tu sheriff todos los días en esta oficina? Porque esas serán parte de sus obligaciones si trabaja aquí.

—Creo que puedo acusarla por… —Me tragué un gemido al sentirla tocar mi clítoris—, acoso sexual, Sheriff Swan.

—Entonces es algo bueno que sea yo quien ponga las reglas aquí.

 

Mordió mi hombro y luego lo lamió. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse dentro de mí.

 

—Eres tan jodidamente apretada, casi me hace desear tener un pene de verdad, solo para poder sentirte y terminar dentro de ti.

 

Sus palabras hicieron que mis mejillas se encendieran, siempre encontraba algo que decirme para lograr hacerme sentir tan ridículamente ingenua, era parte de su juego de poder, y yo lo odiaba por no poder decirle nunca que no.

 

—Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre Regina.

 

Sus dedos experimentados fueron reemplazados por el frío arnés, era solo la segunda vez que lo usábamos y seguía sin poder acostumbrarme, me era tan impersonal. Los movimientos suaves y lentos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Estaba atrapada entre ella y el escritorio, gimiendo sin cesar, gritando su nombre hasta deshacerme en un estado de éxtasis que me dejó totalmente agotada.

 

Necesité unos minutos para poder recuperarme y ella me ayudó a vestirme.

 

—Creo que el trabajo es suyo, señorita Mills. La espero mañana a las ocho.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

En un principio no creí que lo que Emma había dicho sería cierto, pero tras una semana completa de trabajar en la estación comprendí que definitivamente hablaba en serio con respecto a hacer el amor todos los días en la oficina, no era que yo quisiera contradecirla tampoco; en todo caso lo único en que ella no tenía opción era en la comida, era mucho más fácil para mí asegurarme que estuviera comiendo sanamente, así que las rosquillas estaban terminantemente prohibidas.

 

Fue también muy bueno poder ahuyentar a Hook cuando se apareció buscando a Emma, no me importaba en lo absoluto su falsa preocupación por no haberla visto los últimos días, él también tenía prohibido acercarse allí.

 

Mi nueva situación parecía ser algo que alegraba a Henry, también sirvió para que se burlara de mi falta de habilidades para el puesto. Generalmente lo enviaba a casa de Mary Margaret con la comida que la viuda Lucas preparaba ahora para todos nosotros, bajo mis estrictas instrucciones, para que la acompañe durante el almuerzo. Fue una grata sorpresa que eso sirviera para que David pasara más tiempo en casa, en lugar de estar vagando solo por todo Storybrooke, incluso si lo único que hacían era competir maratónicamente con los juegos de videos. Henry era más feliz y la estación empezaba a parecerse menos a un basurero.

 

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, Henry había llamado dos veces preguntando cuándo iba a pasar recogiéndolo para ir a casa e informándome que estaba a punto de morir de hambre, ya que sus abuelos no eran capaces de cocinar nunca más. Pero yo no podía moverme. Después de una rara llamada recibida a la hora de almuerzo, Emma había salido, me llamó dos veces para informarme que todo estaba bien pero que me quedara en la oficina, que ella pasaría por mí y me llevaría a casa con Henry.

 

Yo sabía mejor, algo no estaba del todo bien. Y cuando Emma llegó a las nueve de la noche a verme, supe por su expresión que algo había sucedido.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté de inmediato.

—Es Ruby. Está bien. Va a pasar esta noche en el hospital pero está bien.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

—Parece que anoche se fue de fiesta, conoció a algún tipo, y luego se despertó fuera de Storybrooke en la tina de un motel.

—Espera ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. No tiene ni idea de cómo llegó o quién era este sujeto. Los exámenes de toxicología van a estar listos mañana.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Pues físicamente… tiene un golpe en la cara, un mal corte de pelo y si te refieres a si fue abusada pues no sabemos realmente.

—¿Cómo que no saben?

—Le hicieron el examen en el hospital, no hay señales de haber sido violada pero obviamente hubo sexo, Ruby cree que pudo haberse acostado con el tipo.

—Pero si ese hombre la drogó…

—Lo sé. Tú conoces a Ruby, ella dice que la única razón por la que llamó es porque se dio cuenta que no estaba en Storybrooke, no es lo primera vez que se despierta en una cama extraña sin acordarse de lo que sucedió, y se asustó porque estaba desnuda en una bañera con el cabello cortado y un golpe en la cara.

—¿Tiene el cabello cortado?

—Un poco más corto que el tuyo. Es jodidamente raro pero por ahora tenemos que esperar al resultado de los análisis y vamos a intentar hacer ese truco para ver en sus recuerdos, una vez que esté más calmada.

 

El sonido de mi celular me sacó del asombro de lo que acababa de oír, era Henry.

 

—Mamá necesito que vengas por mí. La abuela y el abuelo están discutiendo.

 

Henry no parecía estar calmado, había preocupación en su voz y un poco de miedo. Le dije que estaría allí de inmediato. Ni siquiera le di tiempo a Emma de saber que no era en auto en lo que iríamos. Aparecimos en el medio de la sala del departamento, el lugar era el medio de una guerra, había gritos de parte y parte y cosas rompiéndose.

 

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Gritó Emma.

—¡Esto no es tu problema, es entre tu madre y yo! —Gritó David.

—¡Henry! —Lo busqué con mi mirada y me sentí aliviada al verlo bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Lo abracé de inmediato, intentando calmarlo.

—Nos vamos. —Dijo Emma—. Es su problema Regina, si quieren gritar necesitamos dejarlos gritar.

 

Puso una mano en mi espalda y me guió fuera de allí. Caminamos hasta la estación y fuimos a casa en su escarabajo amarillo.

 

Henry se sentía confundido, nunca antes había visto a sus abuelos así, nos dijo que se habían echado la culpa el uno al otro por la muerte de su hijo y por no haber criado a Emma.

 

—Están muy tristes y eso los hace sentirse enojados, y como Emma dijo, a veces las personas enojadas necesitan gritar un poco para dejar salir todo lo que sienten, pero los conozco muy bien y sé que van a estar bien. —Intenté explicarle lo mejor que pude.

—Pero no entiendo por qué tenía que morir mi tío Neal, era un bebé, los bebés no deberían morir.

—Hay cosas que simplemente están más allá de nuestro entendimiento y de nuestro control.

—La abuela dice que fue su culpa por ser una mala persona. ¿Crees que la abuela es una mala persona?

—Creo que pensar eso es la única forma que ella encuentra para entender por qué perdió a su bebé.

—Pero va a estar bien ¿cierto? Todos vamos a estar bien, por eso estás cuidando de nuestra familia ¿verdad?

—Sí Henry. Todo va a estar bien.

 

Le di un beso de buenas noches y me quedé con él hasta que se quedó dormido.

 

Encontré a Emma en el estudio, estaba acostada en la alfombra, con un brazo sobre su rostro y su mano libre sostenía un vaso vacío, al acercarme a ella pude oler el whisky. Me quité los zapatos y me acosté colocando mi cabeza sobre su brazo estirado sobre la alfombra.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

 

No contestó. Decidí esperar en silencio a que decidiera hablar conmigo.

 

—¿Crees que es mi culpa? Quizá de alguna manera yo deseé esto y se hizo realidad.

—Tú no deseaste que un bebé muriera.

—Pero no lo quería. Me molestaba el solo hecho de verlo. Él tenía todo lo que yo siempre quise.

—Yo quería a Blancanieves… y a medida que crecía empecé a odiarla porque ella iba a tener todo lo que yo no tendría jamás. El desear que muriera no lo hizo realidad, así no funciona.

—Se supone que esas cosas no le pasan a la gente buena. No acuestas a dormir a tu bebé y te levantas a media noche a revisar si su pañal está mojado o tiene hambre… y lo encuentras muerto.

—Se llama síndrome de muerte súbita.

—Eso es una mierda.

—Lo es.

 

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido de su respiración, era increíble lo feliz y tranquila que me hacía escuchar algo tan simple como eso.

 

—No te enamores de mí. No soy la persona que quieres en tu vida, Regina.

 

Mis ojos se abrieron. Ella quitó su brazo de debajo de mi cabeza y se levantó.

 

—No vayas mañana a la oficina, vendré después de pasar por el hospital. Ponte algo deportivo y que Henry también lo haga. Los dos necesitan unas clases de defensa personal.

—¿A dónde vas? —Dije sentándome.

—Iré con Ruby.

—Es tarde ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?

—No quiero que Henry piense lo que no es.

 

Mentira. Sabía exactamente lo que sus palabras significaban y no podían doler menos de lo que dolían.

 

¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de ella? Si la verdad es que me había enamorado de Emma Swan mucho antes de siquiera darme cuenta que lo estaba.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

No me detuve en el hospital, pasé de largo y fui al único lugar en el que parecía sentirme bien últimamente. El Jolly Roger.

 

Hook no hizo preguntas, llevábamos una semana sin vernos, así que estaba feliz de verme aparecer al fin. Había estado para mí el día después de enterrar a mi hermano, y a diferencia de Regina él no quería que abriera mi corazón. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué había terminado lo nuestro la primera vez, quizá fue porque tuve que poner su corazón de vuelta en su pecho y enterarme que había estado trabajando con Gold solo por haber querido su estúpida mano de vuelta, o quizá porque esa misma noche había cometido el grave error de acostarme con Regina.

 

Nunca debí acostarme con ella. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

 

Es verdad que por mi culpa había perdido a su verdadero amor y eso me hacía sentir culpable, pero acostarme con ella solo había complicado las cosas. No soy su jodido verdadero amor, no nos vamos a casar y tener hijos mágicos. Nuestra historia no es un cuento de hadas.

 

Besar a Killian era fácil, sencillo. Sus ojos no me miraban esperando que hiciera realidad todos sus malditos sueños. No me cuestionaba por querer tener sexo sin sentido, el mundo no se iba a acabar por romper su horrible camisa y no desvestirnos por completo para hacer el amor, porque no hacíamos el amor, era sexo, y no iba a dejar de hablarme una maldita semana al igual que Regina hizo por haberme ido sin darle ninguna explicación después de habernos acostado por primera vez.

 

Y si le preguntaba a Killian si aún tenía guardados los condones que había comprado, él contestaba que sí, porque los dos éramos conscientes de lo jodidos que estábamos como para querer tener un hijo. Así que lo besé y me moví sobre él, cerré los ojos y me dejé disfrutar de no pensar en nada y saber que eso era todo lo que había entre nosotros, porque no había nada más que yo pudiera dar… porque los finales felices no existen.

 


	3. Los finales felices no existen Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina se esfuerza por cuidar de todos a su alrededor, y sin embargo todo parece salirse de control. Emma, por su parte, empieza a cuestionar sus propias acciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> NOTA: Las canciones en este capítulo son Keep us together y You don’t really know me de Jessie J, por si les interesa escucharlas.

 

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

Regina, como todas las mañanas, se levantó muy temprano; casi automáticamente revisó que Henry seguía dormido, lo abrigó bien y besó su frente; recogió los cuatro vasos que estaban sobre el escritorio junto al computador y los llevó a la cocina, se preparó un café para terminar de despertarse y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, si fuera por ella y Henry las frutas serían la parte más importante, aunque Henry se incline un poco más hacia los pancakes; pero desde que Emma está en sus vidas sabe que eso es insuficiente para el siempre hambriento estómago de la rubia, así que hizo huevos revueltos con tocino, dos torres de pancakes de diferentes sabores, unas tortillas de verde con queso que ha aprendido a hacer solo porque Emma le dijo que una vez las había probado y le encantaron, jugo de naranja, leche y batido de frutilla. Cuando todo está listo, no duda en tomar una foto y enviársela con un mensaje de texto que le asegura que puede pasar a desayunar si tiene mucha hambre.

 

No hay un mensaje de respuesta, y a pesar de ocupar su tiempo en cambiarse de ropa e intentar arreglar la casa, Regina pasa al pendiente de su celular. Incluso Henry nota su distracción.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Henry con la boca llena de pancakes.

—¿Sobre qué? —Responde Regina.

—No has dejado de mirar el teléfono.

—Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

—Y no deberías usar el teléfono en la mesa.

 

Ella sonríe ante el regaño de su hijo, y eludiendo las preguntas prefiere darle una ración extra de pancakes. Eso es suficiente para que Henry desista del posible interrogatorio.

 

Él la ayuda a organizar la cocina y también el estudio, por lo general son los lugares que más a menudo se desordenan, y al terminar siguen esperando a que Emma aparezca. Henry cree que su mamá está desilusionada por la impuntualidad de su otra madre, cuando en realidad es simplemente su ausencia lo que la tiene casi en un ataque de ansiedad. Pero justo antes de que Henry pueda escaparse para ir a jugar, Regina recibe un mensaje de texto de Emma, diciéndole que está en camino.  Nadie nota la ligera emoción en Regina, ni siquiera ella misma, lleva a empujones a Henry a la sala de juegos del segundo piso que han despejado previamente para lo que sea que Emma vaya a enseñarles.

 

Nunca en su vida había tenido una clase de defensa personal, y lo único que viene a su memoria son las clases de equitación con Daniel, eso le provocó una sonrisa. Puede ser que su vida romántica era otra vez clandestina, pero esta vez no habría corazones convertidos en polvo, y eso era lo único que importaba. Así que a pesar de las quejas de Henry, sabía que el calentamiento era importante, seguramente él habría preferido un poco de estiramiento aburrido, pero después de veintiocho años de no tener que preocuparse por envejecer o engordarse, el baile era lo único que siempre había sido una de sus formas preferidas de entretenerse.

 

—Esto es ridículo.

 

Regina suspira al escuchar a su hijo renegar, conecta el ipod a los parlantes y elige una de sus canciones favoritas.

 

—Es un poco de calentamiento previo.

—Es ridículo… y no quiero tener ninguna clase de defensa personal.

—Emma lo cree necesario.

—Ella ni siquiera está aquí.

 

La única persona capaz de hacer tanto estruendo al entrar en un lugar es Emma, sus pisadas son fácilmente reconocibles para cualquiera. Ella se alegra al ver que sus instrucciones han sido seguidas y que el espacio dentro de casa es más que suficiente.

 

—Mamá quiere hacer un calentamiento de baile.

—Es una idea estupenda —sonríe la rubia y muerde una manzana.

 

Las mejillas de Regina se tornan ligeramente rosa ante la mirada curiosa de Emma, le es difícil disimular su timidez, pero está acostumbrada a no dejarse abrumar por esas cosas, es una reina después de todo, y quien paga las consecuencias es Henry.

 

—Mamá —se queja Henry una vez más.

—Tienes que aprender a bailar. Todas las niñas del mundo quieren ser invitadas a bailar y no puedes invitarlas si no sabes bailar.

—Se suponía que serían clases de defensa personal, no de baile. Ma… dile algo.

—Ella tiene razón, y es mucho mejor bailando que yo.

—Son las peores madres del mundo —y aunque se queja gira exactamente como su madre le dice que lo haga.

 

Emma solo se queda allí, arrimada contra la pared, terminando de comer su manzana; su rostro tiene marcado una sonrisa, y es que ver a su hijo ser enseñado a bailar por una mujer como Regina es algo que jamás creyó que vería en la vida. Así que saca su celular y captura el momento lo mejor que puede, como sabiendo que hay posibilidades de no volver a contemplar algo así jamás.

 

Y apenas puede, Henry se escapa fingiendo que está a punto de morir deshidratado. Es el momento exacto en que cualquiera creería que la música se apagaría y la ex reina dejaría de bailar, pero sucede todo lo contrario, y Regina se suelta totalmente al ritmo de la música, como si ninguna preocupación la atormentara, como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo; es como si Emma fuera invisible, pero al mismo tiempo es un espectáculo privado para la rubia, y las dos son conscientes de eso.

 

—¿Pop? ¿En serio, Regina? Ni siquiera yo conozco a la cantante, y ya es mucho recordar haber escuchado a Ruby cantarla, pero tú…

—Hay una canción en mi ipod que puede responderte… tú realmente no me conoces, Emma Swan.

 

Henry vuelve a entrar, creyendo que quizá su mamá ha dejado de ser aquella que era cuando era pequeño y él adoraba pararse en sus pies para bailar con ella, pero está equivocado, y es tarde para volver a huir, así que se ve atrapado en clases de baile moderno, y eso solo le recuerda que su madre no debería conocer la existencia de Jessie J, porque solo sus compañeros más populares tienen sus canciones en sus ipods. Y esta vez Emma es cómplice, y eso lo hace sentir mejor porque ahora entiende por qué a pesar de todos los años que su madre ha intentado que él deje de tener dos pies izquierdos no lo ha conseguido, debido a que la respuesta es que su madre biológica es aún peor en eso del baile que él. Regina es la que más ríe, porque ellos son realmente terribles bailando.

 

Tres canciones más tarde Regina se rinde, y es momento de cederle el mando a Emma; a los pocos minutos entiende que ahora es ella la que está en desventaja. Henry es mucho más rápido en aprender que ella, y en otras circunstancias se sentiría orgullosa, pero no puede hacerlo porque está frustrada de no ser tan fuerte físicamente. Siempre fue ágil montada en un caballo pero sus habilidades físicas empiezan y terminan allí. Así que cuando Emma la obliga a dar un golpe muy fuerte contra una de sus manos en alto, ella lo hace.

 

—¿Es en serio? —Pregunta Emma—. Henry podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

—Recuerdo haberte dado un buen golpe.

—Oh por favor, deberías estar agradecida que me detuvieron porque de lo contrario…

—Bueno talvez tú estés feliz de ser una salvaje pero yo…

—¿Puede irme? —Henry interrumpe.

—No —contesta Emma—. Puede que seas mejor que tu madre, pero eso no es nada.

—¿Por qué no compramos un arma entonces? Es mucho más fácil de aprender a usarla.

—Nunca tendremos un arma en esta casa, y jamás estarás cerca de una —Regina no deja opción a réplica.

—Está bien pero ¿puedo irme? —Henry vuelve a insistir—. Prometiste que si hacía todo esto podría salir en bicicleta.

—Pero aún no hemos comido.

—Come algo en el restaurante de la abuela y dile que yo paso más tarde por ahí, pero no pienso pagar nada que no sea nutritivo ¿felices? —Emma sonríe ante la emoción de Henry y ver a Regina rendirse y dejarlo ir.

—Son las mejores. Adiós —Grita al salir.

—¡Date un baño primero! ¡Henry! —Regina deja caer los hombros y sacude la cabeza en negación.

—Va a ensuciarse otra vez, no es como si se va a morir por no bañarse un día.

—Cierra la boca.

 

Regina se aleja con intenciones de dar todo por terminado pero Emma la toma de la mano y la hace volver.

 

—No he terminado aún contigo.

—Ha sido más que suficiente.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien te ataca?

—Tengo magia.

—¿Al igual que con Greg?

 

Es evidente que el comentario enoja a Regina, y toma todo de ella no contraatacar, libera su mano de Emma y se acerca a apagar su ipod.

 

—Ha pasado antes Regina, he tenido que salvarte un montón de veces, necesitas aprender a cuidar de ti misma.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma, lo he hecho toda mi vida.

—La magia no es la respuesta…

—Lo es para mí, y es muy ingenuo que creas que puedes resolverlo todo con tus puños —Emma no necesita esforzarse para ver las murallas formándose alrededor de Regina a medida que habla—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si tu oponente es más fuerte, más grande y más experimentado? Nada, y peor aun, cuando la inteligencia no es uno de tus rasgos favorables.

—Y por eso te ha ido tan bien. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

—Como dije, tú no me conoces Emma Swan.

 

Emma termina mucho más enojada, pasa de largo y va directo hacia la salida, no piensa en las ganas que tiene de quedarse y no regresa a ver los ojos marrones que delatan las ganas de verla detenerse en lugar de alejarse.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Es una tontería, no debería haberme enojado con Emma cuando lo único que hace es siempre preocuparse por mí, no es excusa el no estar acostumbrada a importarle a alguien de verdad, y tampoco debería dejar que los fantasmas de mi pasado me atormenten. El tiempo de luchar y estar a la defensiva ha terminado, mi vida es mejor de lo que nunca ha sido, basta escuchar todo el ruido que Henry hace jugando con su Xbox en la sala para provocar una sonrisa en mí.

 

La culpa no me deja tranquila, no he debido tratar a Emma de la manera en que lo hice, y la mejor manera que se me ocurre de solucionarlo es preparar un pastel y pedirle a Henry que me acompañe a buscar a su otra madre.

 

Al no encontrarla en la estación supuse que estaría en casa con sus padres. No es una sorpresa no encontrar a David allí y que el lugar sea un completo desastre. Mary Margaret se come todo el pastel, su estado es peor que antes, pero su buen apetito es un punto favorable, aunque personalmente lo cambiaría por el hábito de tomar baños a menudo. Henry me ayuda a poner la casa en orden, él se preocupa por sus abuelos, y la reciente pérdida aún mantiene cierta tristeza en él, y en todos en general, es como si de alguna forma parte de la esperanza se haya roto y perdido para siempre.

 

En el momento en que Emma llegó Henry y yo nos habíamos encargado de todo y estábamos teniendo una pequeña cena frente al televisor, fue lo máximo que logramos conseguir de Mary Margaret.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunté al verla, fue un poco tonto pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

—Mamá te hizo un pastel pero la abuela se lo comió todo —Dijo Henry riendo.

 

Mary Margaret ni siquiera se inmutó, y era evidente que la única razón por la cual Emma accedió a sentarse y comer algo con nosotros fue por Henry. Él estaba emocionado por tomar los cursos vacacionales que la escuela había preparado, aún no habíamos decidido cuáles tomaría pero Henry tenía los deportes como sus primeras opciones.

 

—Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dijo Emma tras dejar los platos en el lavadero.

 

David entró en ese preciso momento, y Mary Margaret que había estado callada todo el tiempo pareció encenderse de repente.

 

—Creí haberte dicho que no te quería aquí. —Dijo levantándose y acercándose a él.

—Esta también es mi casa.

—No lo es, es mi departamento. Ve a buscar la granja de tus sueños.

 

Ninguno entendía el tras fondo de la discusión, era evidente que seguramente habían discutido con anterioridad y esta era la continuación de la pelea.

 

David la ignoró por completo, fue a su habitación, e intenté detener a Mary Margaret de seguirlo.

 

—Déjame, Regina.

—Necesitas calmarte.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, deja de entrometerte en mi vida. No te quiero aquí, no quiero a nadie aquí —Dijo dándome un empujón.

 

Henry corrió hacia mí, interponiéndose defensivamente.

 

—Todo está bien, Henry —Le aseguré.

—Vayan a casa, me haré cargo —Dijo Emma.

 

No me parecía posible. Me alejé con Henry, e incluso fuera de casa podía escuchar la fuerte discusión.

 

—¿Estás segura? —Le pregunté.

—¿Por qué están peleando? —Henry estaba muy preocupado.

—No es nada, Henry. Iré mañana para que podamos conversar sobre las vacaciones.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Emma cumplió su palabra. Juntos decidimos que el béisbol sería una buena opción, había más posibilidades de que mi pequeño príncipe no sea excluido del equipo. Salimos como una familia de verdad y compramos todo lo que Henry necesitaba, y después del almuerzo ellos pasaron el tiempo practicando las nociones básicas del béisbol, fue un momento digno de capturar, no podría decir cuál de los dos era peor.

 

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —Pregunté en cuanto Henry fue a tomar una ducha.

—Vivos… por ahora eso parece ser suficiente.

—Es comprensible.

 

Serví un vaso de sidra para ella y uno para mí, y compartimos extremos opuestos del mismo sofá.

 

—He estado pensando en conseguir mi propio lugar… debería haberlo hecho antes pero…

—¿Quieres mudarte?

—No hay suficiente espacio, Henry necesita su propia habitación.

—Él tiene su propia habitación, me refiero a que aquí tenemos suficiente espacio… —Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un sin sentido, me sentía avergonzada y…

—¿Quieres que viva aquí contigo? —Interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—No sería como si vivieras conmigo, Henry está aquí… la casa es…

—Es tuya… necesito tener algo que sea mío.

—Lo entiendo —por supuesto que diría que no.

—No creo que lo entiendas.

—Lo hago, sé que no somos… nada… solo pensé que…

—Podrías ayudarme a escoger un buen sitio, tu gusto es mucho mejor que el mío y…

—Henry necesita un lugar seguro.

 

Fue algo bueno que Henry apareciera en ese momento, me sentía terrible conmigo misma, ¿desde cuándo me había convertido en alguien tan necesitada? Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era alejar a Emma de mí.

 

—Dulces sueños, mi príncipe —Dije besando su frente.

 

Emma apagó la luz y yo salí detrás de ella. Nos detuvimos en la mitad del pasillo, ella acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y besó mis labios.

 

—¿Quieres que me quede?

 

No. La respuesta debería haber sido no, ya me había puesto en vergüenza lo suficiente, pero a ella parecía no importarle, no estaba huyendo de mí, ni burlándose de mis necesidades. Sus manos fueron alrededor de mi cintura y su boca rozó la piel de mi cuello.

 

—Sí… quiero que te quedes.

 

En cierta forma, todas las cosas que Emma ha aprendido de magia son gracias a mí, incluso si se trata de un hechizo que no permita filtrarse los sonidos de mi habitación, y un total desperdicio de energía en hacer desaparecer nuestra ropa. Un gemido escapó de mi boca en cuanto sus labios rozaron mi piel dirigiéndose hacia el sur de mi cuerpo.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

El día no podría haber sido más largo y pesado, mi vida era un total caos sin sentido. Era como si cada deseo que había pedido a lo largo de mi vida había sido cumplido en una forma totalmente retorcido por Maléfica o cualquiera de esas hadas endemoniadas. Ni siquiera habíamos logrado sacarlas de ese estúpido sombrero, y mis padres en lugar de armar planes para solucionar los problemas solo creaban más y más. ¿Qué dirían los niños del mundo entero si supieran que Blancanieves había lanzado un plato al príncipe Azul?

 

Estúpidos cuentos de hadas.

 

La peor parte seguía siendo Regina, lo que daría por volver a tener a la Regina que me odiaba y gastaba su tiempo intentando matarme, cualquier cosa era mejor que la versión dulcificada de ahora. El mundo estaba de cabeza. La Reina Malvada se la pasaba horneando pasteles y preocupada por su mortal enemiga, mientras consentía a nuestro hijo. Si tan solo pudiera culpar al idiota de Robin Hood, ¿qué hombre cambiaría a una mujer como Regina por una ex esposa muerta? Si tan solo pudiera estrangular a Zelena por haber abierto ese portal. ¿Por qué me había acostado con Regina? ¿Y por qué diablos seguía haciéndolo?

 

Planteé un último beso en su cuello, retiré mis dedos de su interior y los lamí. Ella estaba tan agitada como yo, besó mi pecho y encontró la manera de acurrucarse en mí.

 

No somos una pareja. Estamos demasiado rotas como para pretender jugar a la familia perfecta. Ella me odiaba, y yo la odiaba. Hemos arruinado nuestras vidas mutuamente, deberíamos estar enfocadas en no arruinar a nuestro hijo, el chico ya tiene una vida demasiado complicada.

 

Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y salí de allí, no dejé ninguna nota. Fui directo al bar y pedí el trago más fuerte que me pudieran dar. Ruby estaba allí, acababa de salir del hospital y ya volvía al ruedo. Habíamos visto los videos de la cámara de seguridad del hotel; ella había llegado sola, con el cabello corto y una muy mala actitud. En un bar cercano el administrador la reconoció y dijo que le había llamado un taxi después de asegurar que podía convertirse en un lobo, no logró hacerlo y eso la hizo perder una apuesta con otra chica y había tenido que cortarse el cabello. Un susto con suerte como suelen decir. Y parecía no aprender la lección.

 

—¿A quién mataste? —Preguntó al acercarse a mí—. Te ves terrible.

—No tanto como tú. Deberías estar en casa.

—Todos hacemos cosas malas Emma, no me juzgues por ser más honesta que los demás.

 

Ruby se fue, al igual que muchos de los clientes, era realmente tarde y la música era terrible. Pero yo no tenía una casa a la cual ir, no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

 

No iba a quedarme allí y seguir compadeciéndome. Lo primero que pensé fue en ir al puerto y ver a Killian. Saqué dinero de mi billetera, y mientras esperaba el vuelto escuché la aburrida canción que estaba sonando en ese preciso momento.

 

_The girl who always says yes_

_Wants to scream no_

_Takes over everyone's stress_

_And ignores her own_

_The life and soul of the party_

_But loves to stay home_

_She says she's not broken-hearted_

_But  cries on her own_

Era la misma cantante del ipod de Regina.

 

—¿Necesitas que llame a alguien que venga por ti, sheriff? —Preguntó el mesero que acababa de darme el vuelto.

—No. Estoy bien —No me fue fácil devolver la sonrisa, pero hice mi mejor intento.

 

Caminé hacia la salida con mi chaqueta en la mano y la canción parecía sonar más fuerte en mis oídos.

 

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_So you don't really know me._

 

Me dolía el pecho, era como una opresión que no me dejaba respirar, y el aire frío de la calle no hizo nada por solucionarlo. No sé si estaba en condiciones de conducir pero necesitaba ir lo más rápido que me fuera posible, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir en la dirección contraria, pero no podía hacerlo, solo quería asegurarme que ella estaba bien, que mis acciones no la lastimaban en lo absoluto, después de todo, la razón por la que la había llevado a casa después de tantos tragos el día que Robin se había marchado era porque quería que ella estuviera bien y no poniéndose en una maldición de dormir por tener un corazón roto.

 

Me estacioné en la entrada de su blanca minimansión, y como la idiota que soy busqué en el explorador de mi teléfono la estúpida canción, no era como si la canción tendría un mensaje oculto, y quizá ella ni siquiera se estaba refiriendo a esa canción pero… ¿por qué Regina escucharía esa cantante? Y sí, es estúpido, son las tres de la mañana y estoy obsesionada con una estúpida canción, pero no era mi culpa, era culpa de ella por ser la mujer más complicada del mundo.

 

Me hundí en mi asiento y miré fijamente su ventana mientras escuchaba esa canción.

 

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_And you don't really know me_

—Pero yo te conozco Regina.

 

Y si ella me conociera estaría apartándome de su vida en lugar de querer compartir su vida y su casa conmigo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Debí haberme quedado dormida porque desperté y seguía allí, en el exterior, y ella estaba de pie en su pijama de seda ofreciéndome una taza de café.

 

—No voy a preguntarte si quieres entrar porque parece que eso solo te hace huir, pero debes decidir si te quedas o te vas porque estás en la mitad del camino Emma.

 

Una taza de café y un desayuno muy temprano en la mañana no debía significar nada. Henry era feliz de tenerme allí, y Regina no parecía del todo molesta por mi presencia. Los dos se ofrecieron a acompañarme a ver los apartamentos que había seleccionado previamente como posibles opciones, cualquiera hubiese estado bien para mí, pero debía tener una cocina adecuada, buenos pisos y por lo menos un baño decente, según Regina.

 

Henry tomó la decisión al final, fue un segundo piso, a solo tres calles de la casa de Regina, tenía un pequeño balcón, dos habitaciones, y aunque no tenía muebles estaba recién pintado, celeste y verde limón, lo suficientemente bueno para mí, Regina y Henry.

 

—¿Podemos pedir una pizza? —Dijo Henry brincando y ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta, por las mismas tomó el teléfono y ordenó la pizza.

 

Las historias que Regina contó sobre las aventuras de Henry cuando era pequeño fueron mucho mejores que las mías sobre los horribles lugares que he alquilado desde que salí de la cárcel. Fue todo risas y diversión. Estábamos pasando un gran momento, y era sorprendente ver a Regina sentada en el piso con una cerveza en la mano.

 

—Deberíamos pasar esta noche aquí.

—No tenemos muebles, niño.

—Mamá puede aparecer sacos de dormir y nuestros pijamas. Por favor mamá.

—No lo sé, Henry. No es mi decisión —dijo Regina.

 

Y no podía decir que no a la mirada suplicante de Henry, así que cerré los ojos, me concentré, y un gran colchón inflable apareció en el medio de la sala.

 

—¡Increíble! —Gritó Henry lanzándose sobre el colchón—. Es el mejor día de mi vida.

 

Las dos sonreímos al ver lo emocionado que estaba. Hice aparecer almohadas, colchas, y tres juegos de pijama muy ridículos aparecieron en nuestros cuerpos, eso solo sirvió para que Henry riera con más ganas, cualquiera lo haría al ver a Regina con un pijama de Blancanieves.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Henry tenía su primera clase de béisbol, prometí pasar por él después, me hubiese gustado quedarme pero debía dar una vuelta y revisar cómo iban las cosas en la Alcaldía. Tuve que llevar la torre de papeles, que se habían acumulado sobre mi escritorio, a la estación, e intentar poner todo en orden al mismo tiempo.

 

La mejor parte del almuerzo fue escuchar lo bien que le había ido a Henry en su primera práctica, estaba emocionado, feliz, y muy sucio, pero su sonrisa era inigualable y de tanto contemplarlo por poco no escuché la idea más loca que pudo habérsele ocurrido.

 

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, una cita, mamá. Sé que no tienes muchos amigos pero creo poder ayudarte con eso.

—Claro que no.

—Ayudará a que te diviertas, y si no encuentras a tu verdadero amor por lo menos harás algunos amigos.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, y no hay más discusión.

—No voy a rendirme. Todavía eres joven, incluso podrías darme un hermanito.

 

Me sentí aliviada al dejarlo en casa e ir a darle una vuelta a su abuela. Lo último que necesitaba era Henry jugando a ser cupido.

 

Los gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo, antes de poder tocar la puerta, David salió muy enojado y casi tropezó conmigo. Mary Margaret estaba histérica, un par de floreros estaban rotos en el piso, y ella estaba rompiendo un par de retratos familiares. No creo haberla visto jamás tan enojada.

 

—¿Otra vez estás aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —Preguntó al verme. No tenía ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas, al menos no una sincera—. Deberías estar celebrando, mi vida es un desastre. Y soy la peor madre del mundo por querer guardar las cosas de mi hijo. Él ni siquiera pasa aquí, no tiene que ver sus cosas en cada rincón, y se atreve a acusarme de no tener sentimientos.

 

Había un par de cajas sobre la cama, un oso de peluche caído en el piso, y una manta azul en el sofá. Era difícil no entender los sentimientos de ambas partes.

 

—Estoy intentando seguir con mi vida, Regina —dijo con la voz quebrada—. No es como si no supiera que soy la peor madre del mundo…

 

Se dejó caer en el piso cerca de la cama y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

 

—Envié a mi hija lejos de mí solo para que pudiera salvarnos a todos, y cuando al fin la recuperé la hice a un lado como todos los demás que la han lastimado.

—No fue por eso que Neal murió —dije acercándome a ella.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué mi bebé tenía que morir? Es mi culpa Regina ¿no te das cuenta?

—No —me senté a su lado y tomé su mano—. No es un castigo… es… horrible, y no debió pasar, pero no es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es.

 

Mis brazos la rodearon y todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme allí para ella hasta que se cansara de tanto llorar. Quizá nunca fuimos madre e hija, pero de una u otra forma hemos aprendido a estar allí cuando antes no estábamos, y eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

 

David volvió al caer la tarde, se veía cansado y extrañamente rendido, recogió la pequeña manta azul y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. No habían gritos ni discusiones, solo silencio, y creí que eso era suficiente como para dejarlos solos.

 

Quería ir con Emma, asegurarme que estuviera bien. La encontré en su escritorio, detrás de la torre de papeles que yo había dejado allí. La observé en silencio durante un momento hasta que ella me dijo que debía dejar de mirarla fijamente.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—Nada, todo está bien.

 

Mi respuesta no pareció gustarle, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí.

 

—Me agrada tu cantante favorita.

 

Por un momento no sabía a lo que se refería pero entonces recordé mi vergonzoso momento de debilidad.

 

—No es mi cantante favorita.

—Igual me gusta.

 

Su mano tomó una de las mías con timidez y suavemente acarició las puntas de mis dedos.

 

—No creo haberte agradecido por todo lo que has hecho los últimos días…

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

 

Acarició mi cabello y mi mejilla, y yo me incliné hacia ella para robarle un beso.

 

—¿Hay algún deseo que quieras que te cumpla?

—¿Serás mi hada madrina?

—Solo por esta noche. Puedes pedir cualquier cosa que desees.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que sea.

—Una cita —no necesitaba pensarlo, era algo que había querido quizá desde muchísimo tiempo atrás.

 

No fue la cita más romántica, ni la más perfecta, pero fue la mejor de mi vida solo porque Emma estaba en ella. Tuvimos dos cajas de chocolate, una botella de vino y un montón de velas encendidas mágicamente por ella, y escuchamos  todas las canciones de la que supuestamente era mi cantante favorita. El departamento seguía sin muebles. Emma había llevado un par de cajas con unas cuantas cosas. El teléfono funcionaba, pero en tan solo el primer día, Emma había logrado dañar los fusibles dejando sin luz la mitad del departamento.

 

—¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? —Le pregunté.

—Dime.

—Henry quiere que tenga una cita.

—¿Con quién?

—No creo que importe, solo quiere que salga y encuentre mi nuevo verdadero amor.

—Pues es una buena idea.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Intenté ocultar un poco mi desilusión.

—Si Whale no se hubiese acostado con mi madre y con Ruby te lo recomendaría, pero es un idiota, y no quieres ser la novia de Frankenstein.

—Puedo salir de la cuidad y encontrar a alguien mejor.

—Tendría que aprobarlo primero, eres la madre de mi hijo. Sería un poco difícil de explicar, ese nuevo ladrón cree que estamos casadas ¿sabías?

—No dejes que tus padres se enteren o estaremos en problemas.

—Me gustan los problemas.

—Y las citas cursis.

—Y las ex Reinas Malvadas.

—Esos son muchos problemas.

 

Las dos reímos, las luces de las velas me dejaban perderme en el color verde de sus ojos, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos mis manos no dudaron en acariciar su cabello desordenado. Mi espalda chocó suavemente contra el piso y los besos siguieron sin ningún afán.

 

—De todas las cosas que podías pedir ¿por qué una cita? —Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Porque nunca había tenido una —contesté con sinceridad.

 

Me dio un beso, suave y demasiado breve.

 

—De haberlo sabido me habría esforzado un poco más… No soy muy buena en estas cosas —dijo realmente apenada.

—Fue perfecta.

—Fue terrible.

—Fue perfecta porque te amo.

 

No me arrepentí de decirlo, incluso al ver de cerca lo mucho que eso la afectó. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse sobre el mío y esta vez yo levanté un poco mi cabeza para poder besarla. Fue en ese preciso momento que el teléfono sonó por primera vez.

 

—Déjalo sonar —le dije.

 

Dudó pero no se movió. El teléfono sonó una vez más.

 

—Lo dije en serio.

—Regina.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

 

El viento entró por el balcón y nuestros cabellos se alborotaron. Volví a besarla y ella también me besó.

 

—Hey Swan —se escuchó la voz de Hook en el contestador—. Este aparato no sirve si nunca contestas, más te vale que lo hagas o no te dejaré volver a subir a bordo para nuestra próxima cita. 


	4. Perdiéndolo todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se derrumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, y comentar. Espero que disculpen cualquier error y que disfruten este capítulo, son más de ¡¡¡13.000 palabras!!! Son prácticamente 4 capítulos en uno, y finalmente hemos llegado al punto de partida. No sé si van a odiar o amar lo que he escrito pero espero causar alguna emoción. El capítulo es una montaña rusa. 
> 
> Nota: La canción de la discoteca es Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj
> 
> Y por si a alguien le interesa deprimirse aún más, les dejo el nombre de algunas de las canciones del playlist que escuché mientras escribía: 
> 
> Say Something by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera  
> How Am I supposed to live without you by Michael Bolton  
> Gravity by Sara Bareilles  
> All you never say by Birdy
> 
> Feliz lectura!

 

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

El viento entró por el balcón y nuestros cabellos se alborotaron. Volví a besarla y ella también me besó.

 

—Hey Swan —Se escuchó la voz de Hook en el contestador—. Este aparato no sirve si nunca contestas, más te vale que lo hagas o no te dejaré volver a subir a bordo para nuestra próxima cita.

 

El mensaje se guardó en el contestador y la sala quedó en completo silencio durante exactamente un segundo, fue el tiempo que le tomó a Regina asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar y buscar la manera de empujar a Emma lejos de ella.

 

—Regina.

 

Emma tomó el brazo de Regina intentando detenerla pero la morena reunió la fuerza suficiente para liberarse de su agarre y ponerse de pie.

 

—Déjame explicarte. Regina por favor.

 

Regina no dijo una sola palabra, no porque no tuviera nada qué decir, el problema era que no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, era como si algo dentro de su pecho se estuviera desmoronando, sus manos temblaban, y sus movimientos mientras recogía sus cosas rápidamente eran torpes, solo pudo encontrar uno de sus zapatos antes de que Emma se le acercara y la hiciera detenerse.

 

—Regina —Dijo Emma, y al ver aquellos ojos marrones llenos de confusión, que hace tan solo un instante brillaban de alegría, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, como si por primera vez fuera consciente de sus acciones.

 

Regina abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero se contuvo, miró fijamente a Emma esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera devolverle el mundo que ella creía habitar, pero la rubia no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza avergonzada y la soltó. Caminó descalza hasta la puerta, sosteniendo su abrigo, su cartera y solo uno de sus zapatos, y cuando su mano tocó la manija otra mano detuvo la puerta de ser abierta.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Eso fue suficiente para terminar de derrumbarlo todo, porque si tenía alguna esperanza esas dos palabras acababan de arrebatársela por completo. La morena se volteó con tanta fuerza, que Emma tuvo que dar un paso atrás dispuesta a recibir toda la ira y enojo que sabía se merecía, quizá eso hubiese sido mejor a tener que contemplar la tristeza y decepción absoluta que invadía a la mujer que tenía en frente.

 

—Tú… —Salió casi en un susurro, y apretó las manos de inmediato para conseguir el valor que necesitaba en ese momento—. ¿Has estado con él todo este tiempo?

 

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Emma, no sabía qué decir, le costaba buscar una excusa perfecta que la librara de vivir aquél momento, quizá un viaje en el tiempo que le permitiera solucionarlo todo, pero ¿cómo sabría el punto exacto al cual volver?

 

—No… lo estaba, lo sabes. La primera vez…

—Y cuando volviste me dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes ¿mentiste?

 

Era como si Regina no pudiera creer sus propios pensamientos, que empezaban a ordenarse en su cabeza para darle un poco de claridad y hacerla comprender lo que la había llevado hacia aquella habitación sin salida en la que parecía estar siempre rodeada de oscuridad.

 

—No. Era cierto. Es solo que… ¡Maldición Regina! Las cosas se complicaron, de no ser por mi culpa estarías feliz con Robin.

—No metas a Robin en esto, él no tiene nada que ver.

—Claro que tiene que ver. Él era tu final feliz y yo lo arruiné.

—¿Y estabas compensándome con un par de noches entre las sábanas?

 

Ella no necesitaba una respuesta a eso, pero quería que Emma la contradiga con tanta fuerza, que dijera lo que sea que la haga sentirse menos insignificante de lo que estaba volviendo a creer que era la mayor verdad acerca de sí misma.

 

—No. —Dijo Emma débilmente—. No es así. Yo solo no quería… eras feliz y por mi culpa no lo eres más… quería que te dieras cuenta que podías volver a ser feliz.

—Y la mejor manera que encontraste fue acostándote conmigo mientras hacías lo mismo con ese sucio pirata, haciéndome creer que eras mi amiga.

—Lo soy.

—No. No lo eres. Esto es solo una muestra más de tu complejo de héroe.

—¡Deja de intentar resumirlo todo en una cosa de héroes y villanos, Regina! Cometí un error y lo enredé todo, pero no es como si no te hubiese dejado las cosas claras.

 

Las palabras sonaron mucho más fuertes y frías de lo que en realidad Emma quería, estaba cansada de ser etiquetada y puesta en un altar, pero lo último que quería era herir a Regina, y parecía que eso era lo único que sabía hacer bien.

 

—No te preocupes, ahora lo tengo todo claro.

 

Una nube de humo purpura fue todo lo que quedó frente a Emma, y la rubia sintió el peso de cada una de sus buenas intenciones. Había salvado una vida solo para destruir otra, y al intentar enmendar sus errores solo había conseguido cavar un hoyo debajo de sus pies y enterrarse así misma cubierta de todo el heroísmo que continúan lanzando sobre ella.

 

Caminó hacia el balcón, apretó con fuerza el barandal, siguiendo con la mirada el camino directo hacia la casa 108 de la calle Miffin. No era así como se suponía debían terminar las cosas. Se arrimó contra la pared y se sentó en el piso, a su lado estaba el zapato que Regina no logró encontrar, sonrió ante la ironía: no era la zapatilla de cristal de Cenicienta, era un Manolo Blahnik de color negro y tacón de aguja de Regina Mills, una princesa que parecía no poder encontrar su final feliz.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El patio trasero de su casa fue el lugar en donde la nube de humo purpura volvió a aparecer, no era allí donde había querido llegar, eran sus emociones que parecían estar jugándole una mala pasada. Las cosas se cayeron de sus manos al ver en dónde estaba, quizá era lo mejor, su hijo estaba en casa siendo cuidado por Ruby, y por nada del mundo quería ser vista en tal estado.

 

Ningún esfuerzo fue suficiente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para convencerse así misma de seguir siendo la mujer fuerte que había logrado ser, era solo una mujer que acababa de confesar su amor y lo único que había conseguido a cambio era el corazón roto. Las lágrimas fluyeron, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped y lloró en silencio como tan acostumbrada estaba, y al igual que todas las veces no hubo nadie para consolarla, nadie para decirle que todo estaría bien. Sus dudas e inseguridades volvieron con toda su fuerza. Simplemente no era suficiente para nadie.

 

Sé quedó allí, y lloró sola todo lo que tenía que llorar.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó, no sé el momento exacto en que logré quedarme dormida después de haberle dado más que suficiente dinero a Ruby por haber cuidado de Henry, él estaba dormido cuando al fin entre a la casa, quité todos los comics que lo rodeaban en su cama y luego fui directo a mi habitación.

 

—¡Buenos días mamá! —Dijo Henry entrando con el desayuno listo.

—Oh Henry… lo siento. Me quedé dormida.

 

Me senté y me arrimé contra el respaldar de la cama para recibir la bandeja sintiéndome totalmente apenada por haber dormido más allá de mi hora, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa, más aún al percatarme que él había preparado jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos, tostadas francesas y lo que parecía ser una pequeña mezcla de varias frutas cortadas en pedacitos.

 

—Nunca duermes hasta tarde, quise hacerte algo especial ¿estás enferma?

 

Eran casi las diez, me sentí avergonzada al ser consiente de mi aspecto, seguro me veía terrible.

 

—Lo siento. Creo que puedo estar por resfriarme o algo así. Lamento mucho haberme quedado dormida ¿comiste algo ya?

—Claro que sí, soy lo suficientemente grande como para preparar mi propio desayuno sin quemar la casa.

 

Se subió a la cama, aún llevaba puesto el pijama, robó un pedazo de manzana y yo lo imité probando los huevos revueltos.

 

—Está delicioso. Gracias. —Sonrió, y siguió mirándome sin decir nada—. Lamento no haberme despertado, en serio.

—Nunca te has enfermado. No se supone que si tienes magia no deberías enfermarte.

—No funciona así.

—Pero no estás enferma. Tienes esa cara.

—¿Cuál cara?

—La misma que tenías cuando lo de Robin.

—Estoy bien Henry, te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

 

Él suspiró, su frente se arrugó y casi podía ver su pequeño cerebro funcionando en búsqueda de la verdad oculta detrás de mis palabras.

 

—¿Mamá?

—Sí cariño.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, y me gustaría que la aceptaras. Y por favor no digas que no antes de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Qué propuesta? —Pregunté sin mirarlo, mucho más concentrada en comer todo el desayuno para al menos intentar evadir lo que sea que tenía que decirme.

—Es sobre empezar a salir… ya sabes… con otras personas. No tienes que enamorarte de ellos ni nada, pero podrías hacer algunos amigos. Sé que no puedo obligarte, pero soy tu hijo, y tengo que hacer algo para no verte triste nunca más.

—Henry —dije levantando la mirada hacia él—. No estoy triste.

—Lo estás mamá. Te conozco. Creí que al fin ya estabas mejor pero no es así, y no estoy diciendo que vamos a encontrar un nuevo verdadero amor para ti hoy pero puedes hacer amigos y empezar a hacer todas las cosas que las demás personas hacen.

 

Creo que una lágrima pudo haber resbalado por mi mejilla, y tuve la terrible necesidad de acercarme a él y besar su frente.

 

—Te amo Henry… con todo mi corazón.

—Lo sé —Dijo con una brillante sonrisa, se comió un par de uvas y habló con la boca llena—. Entonces aceptas.

 

No. Esa era la respuesta real que quería darle, porque él en lo pequeño que aún era no podía darse cuenta que no había nadie ahí fuera para mí, o alguien que siquiera considerara la terrible idea de querer salir conmigo.

 

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Brincó emocionado.

—Sí. Creo que tienes razón.

—¡Increíble! ¡Es lo máximo! Ya tengo lista la primera cita, puede ser hoy mismo. Anoche estuve hablando con Ruby, ella es una chica y sabe de esas cosas, así que me dijo que lo mejor sería empezar por una bola no demasiado difícil.

—¿Le contaste? —Pregunté casi horrorizada al saber que mi vida personal a esta hora ya estaría en la boca de todos los enanos.

—Necesitaba algo de información.

—No puedes contarle a nadie más, y esto no va a ser una especie de reality, será una o dos cenas, no más.

—Está bien. No le diré a nadie. Ruby dijo que sería muy difícil al principio, luego podemos probar las citas por internet.

—Es la última vez que la contrato como tu niñera.

 

Empezaba a darme cuenta de todos los errores que había estado cometiendo hasta ahora, en especial el contratar a alguien que literalmente podía comerse a mi hijo de un solo bocado y con una terrible vida sexual que estaba resultando ser una mala influencia.

 

—Mamá, hay otra pregunta que Ruby me sugirió hacerte.

—No sé si quiero escucharla.

—¿Quieres tener citas también con mujeres?

 

No era exactamente la conversación que quería tener con él, aunque no podía negar que había estado pensando en tenerla hace tan solo un día atrás, afortunadamente para mí todo había regresado a la normalidad, y los sueños tontos sobre finales felices habían vuelto a convertirse en pesadillas que parecían ser mi única realidad.

 

—Yo… creo que estoy bien con eso… solo me preocupa un poco el asunto de los bebés. Ruby dice que eso no es problema porque en este mundo hay muchas formas de hacer bebés, pero eso significaría tener que conseguir un padre…

—Henry. No estoy teniendo un bebé, de ninguna forma, y…  no hay ninguna mujer en la que pueda estar interesada.

—¿Ni siquiera Emma?

—¡Qué!

—¿Estás enamorada de ella?

—No… claro que no… no, no lo estoy. —Apreté las manos, bebí un poco de jugo y tuve que alejarme del deseo de desaparecer y enfrentar el interrogatorio de Henry.

—Son muchos no, mamá. He visto cómo la miras. Siempre estás cocinando todas las cosas que a ella le gustan, y siempre sonríes cuando ella está cerca, es como si no pudieras dejar de hacerlo… ¿están saliendo? ¿Es por eso que no quieres tener citas?

—No. Basta Henry. —Dije alterada—. No estamos saliendo y jamás lo haremos.

—Porque eres la Reina Malvada.

 

Su sinceridad hizo doler mi corazón. Él estaba enojado y sus palabras fueron dichas con el mismo afán con que yo dije las mías, bastaba una sola mirada y escuchar el silencio en la habitación para saber que a veces hay cosas dichas que no pueden ser rectificadas, sin importar cuánto nos arrepintamos de decirlas.

 

—Necesitas ir a cambiarte para que pueda llevarte con Emma, es tu día con ella después de todo, y ya estamos tarde.

—Mamá yo…

—El desayuno estuvo delicioso Henry, gracias.

 

Me levanté de la cama y él se interpuso en mi camino.

 

—Lo siento. No eres la Reina Malvada nunca más.

—Lo que dijiste es cierto, no tienes que disculparte por eso. Sin importar lo que haga siempre seré la Reina Malvada.

—Eso no es cierto. No debí decirlo.

—Está bien cariño —Bese su frente y acomodé su cabello desordenado—. Cepilla tus dientes y no demores en estar listo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Observé a Henry alejarse, y esperé unos minutos en la calle asegurándome que entrara en el departamento de Emma. Volví caminando, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y el viento frío golpeando mi rostro.

 

¿Era malo sentirse aliviada por al fin estar sola?

 

Después de todo el tiempo que había anhelado tener a alguien, que había luchado por recuperar a mi hijo. Si de algo podía estar por completo segura era de mi amor incondicional hacia Henry, el problema era que a veces resultaba demasiado difícil creer que él me ama. Mi mente nunca deja de decirme lo feliz que él debe sentirse de pasar su tiempo con ella en lugar de conmigo. Emma me había dicho una vez que debía preguntarme por qué las personas se alejaban de mí, la respuesta me parecía tan clara ahora.

 

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, solo un día, y no haberle confesado a Emma que estaba enamorada de ella, por qué no pude seguir guardando mis sentimientos como siempre lo hacía en lugar de decirle que la amaba. Entré en la casa, y no fui capaz de dar un paso más, solo me arrimé a la puerta, me resbalé en ella hasta sentarme en el piso abrazada a mis rodillas. Había sido tan ingenua al creer que ella tenía tanto miedo al igual que yo y que esa era la razón por la que se esforzaba por alejarme emocionalmente… eso era lo que sacaba por intentar ser valiente, por dar el primer paso para que ella se sintiera segura de que yo estaría esperándola en la mitad del camino.

 

¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente? ¿Por qué nadie nunca lucha por mí?

 

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, una vez más… me sentía tan enojada conmigo misma, por ser tan estúpida, tan tonta, tan crédula de poder ser feliz… por estar tan ciega y necesitada de amor que no fui capaz de escuchar la verdad cuando esta estaba siendo gritada ante mí una y otra vez. Los sollozos escaparon de mí, y no los retuve, no lloré en silencio esta vez, me dejé sentir todo el dolor que atravesaba mi corazón, porque de una u otra forma sabía que nunca nadie iba a amarme y luchar por mí, porque no lo merecía, porque había perdido esa oportunidad cuando dejé que el odio me quitara cada parte buena que había en mí, y desde hace mucho tiempo simplemente ya no me quedaba nada.

 

Cuando fui capaz de levantarme fui a mi habitación, me quité la ropa mientras dejaba la tina llenarse, y cuando estuve desnuda me sumergí en el agua tibia sin espuma, apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás, miré el techo por un momento y luego cerré los ojos hasta que el agua se volvió fría, me sumergí aguantando la respiración y el pensamiento de lo fácil que sería rendirme y dejar de respirar pasó fugazmente por mi mente.

 

Salí del agua, y después de ponerme el primer pijama que encontré me metí debajo de las cobijas.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Fue el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo que me despertó. La casa estaba por completo a oscuras, y permaneció así mientras caminaba a abrirla ante la insistencia de quién llamaba. Era el grillo.

 

—Regina. —Dijo sonriendo y mirándome de los pies a la cabeza—. No estás vestida aún. ¿He venido temprano? Creí que Henry había dicho a las siete.

—Henry. ¿Él te envió?

 

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus manos inquietas, tenía un pequeño ramo de margaritas, y un corbatín azul puesto sobre una camisa celeste, debajo de un saco gris; y aun así necesité escucharlo para poder creer que lo que estaba pensando era cierto.

 

—Pensé que sabías… Oh… cuanto lo siento Regina… solo… solo voy a irme. —Dijo totalmente avergonzado.

—No. Espera. —Corrí detrás de él y lo detuve antes de que pudiera irse. Sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, y no podía, no quería ser la causa de ese tipo de dolor, no más, quizá solo estaba cansada de ser siempre la villana de todos los cuentos—. Henry me dijo. Me quedé dormida. Lo siento.

—Está bien. No hay problema Regina.

—Dije que sí. Estás aquí por… la cita ¿cierto?

—Conozco tu relación con Henry y sé que debió obligarte a hacer esto. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero tú estás aquí. Y yo dije que lo haría. ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos?

 

Él estaba sorprendido, y nervioso. Y yo seguramente había perdido la razón, pero no quería quedarme en casa compadeciéndome… tenía miedo de que mis sentimientos jugaran en mi contra otra vez, siempre han sacado a relucir lo peor de mí, no podía volver a ser esa mujer otra vez, no podía sentarme a esperar a que alguien viniera a consolarme porque eso nunca pasó antes y jamás pasaría, y esta vez tenía la madurez necesaria de no autodestruirme. Así que me vestí lo mejor que pude y fui con Archie a una cita, sin ninguna expectativa, segura de que lo único bueno que sacaría sería quizá una copa de algún vino barato en el restaurante de la abuela de Ruby.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Henry me ayudó a acomodar un poco las cosas, no parecía tener muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero tampoco quería conversar ni ver televisión, Leroy me había ayudado temprano en la mañana a arreglar todas las conexiones eléctricas. Pedí una pizza, tomé una cerveza para mí y una malteada de chocolate para él, y nos sentamos en el piso a comer mientras mirábamos una vieja maratón de Smallville.

 

—¿Podemos ver otra cosa? —Preguntó. Era como la cuarta cosa que había dicho en toda la tarde, y la primera fue un simple “Hey”.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

—No es real, lo cambiaron todo. Mamá y yo lo odiamos.

—Claro. ¿Quieres ver Sharknado? Se ve divertido.

—Es ridículo. —Dijo con la boca llena y el ceño fruncido.

—Ok. —Dije dejando mi pizza y mi cerveza a un lado—. ¿Qué pasa? Has estado molesto desde que llegaste. Puedes hablar conmigo, no vas a meterte en problemas ni nada.

 

Agachó un poco más la cabeza y puso su malteada a un lado.

 

—Dije algo malo… a mamá —Casi hubiese preferido que me confesara que había matado uno de los conejos amigos de mi mamá, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Regina—. Creo que está enojada conmigo… y triste.

—Oh Henry, sea lo que sea, ella te adora, no hay nada que puedas hacer que la haga amarte menos, te lo aseguro.

—Le dije que era la Reina Malvada, que por eso tú y ella no podían estar juntas.

—¡Qué! Espera… ¡ella te dijo que estábamos juntas!

 

Me miró a los ojos y casi sentí la necesidad de saltar por el balcón.

 

—No. —Oh por Dios, me sentía tan aliviada—. Le pregunté si le gustaban las mujeres. Si tú le gustabas. Ya sabes, ella no es la misma cuando está contigo, es como era con Robin, o conmigo, es más amable y siempre hace tu comida favorita, siempre sonríe cuando tú estás con nosotros.

 

Oh mierda. Saltar por el balcón sería una opción maravillosa si tan solo estuviéramos diez pisos más arriba, porque si ya me sentía como una completa mierda antes, ahora me sentía mil veces peor.

 

—No lo quise decir en serio. Me enojé. Ella siempre se pone triste cuando yo la llamo así. ¿Crees que va a enojarse conmigo y no me va a querer más?

—No. Ella te quiere de verdad Henry. Y si… de todas las personas que la han herido… tú eres el único que ella siempre va a amar a pesar de todo.

 

Eso no parecía hacerlo sentir mejor, todo lo contrario, su cara era aún más triste y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

 

—¿Quieres que vayamos a verla?

—No sé si esté en casa.

—¿Por qué no? —Regina jamás huiría, a pesar de que Henry y yo parecíamos habernos puesto de acuerdo en ser unos idiotas, ella no es de las que huye—. Seguro está en casa leyendo un libro o viendo uno de esos programas raros que solo ve alguien como ella.

—Prometió ir a una cita que yo le hice con Archie, la iba a recoger a las siete, aunque no sé si habrá ido, olvidé confirmar todos los detalles con ella, ni siquiera le mencioné que sería Archie. Ruby estuvo de acuerdo que él sería la mejor opción para ser su primera cita.

—Una cita… ¿una cita de verdad? ¿Con Pepito el grillo? Es tu psicólogo, y su psicólogo, no se supone que los médicos no pueden salir con sus pacientes.

—Él intentó decirme lo mismo, pero él es la mejor opción, va a ser bueno con mamá.

—Seguro que la aburrirá hasta la muerte. ¿De qué van a hablar, de Pongo?

—A mamá le gusta Pongo. Al menos espero que haya ido, a ella le gusta cumplir sus promesas pero…

—No lo sé chico… pero podemos ir y esperarla en casa, son casi las ocho, si te prometió que iría entonces seguro que fue, de todas formas no debe tardar en llegar, podemos esperarla, así estarás más tranquilo.

—¿No te importa?

—No. Vamos.

 

Realmente esperaba que Regina haya salido con Archie, no es que sea la mejor cita del mundo, pero significaba que lo que me había dicho anoche no iba tan en serio. Hace casi nada estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con Robin Hood, no podía amarme realmente, era solo confusión porque yo había estado allí para ella. Salir le iba a hacer bien. Sé que Regina es una princesa y una reina, pero no es como las de Disney que conocen al tipo un día y al siguiente se enamoran de él, ella es mucho más inteligente que eso. Solo tiene que darse cuenta que lo que siente por mí es… lo que sea que se debe sentir por alguien que intenta ser su amiga, es solo que ella nunca ha tenido a nadie, por eso confunde las cosas, yo sé lo que es, y es mi culpa por haberme acostado con ella estando tan frágil después de perder a su supuesto verdadero amor.

 

Llegamos a su casa, Henry se sentía un poco más animado al ver que Regina no estaba, eso significaba que había ido a su cita con Archie, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sería tener una cita con él, casi me sentía mal por ella, y por él, porque seguramente estaba aguantando todo el odio que debía ser dirigido para mí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Desde el primer día de estar en Storybrooke, me había tomado el tiempo de conocer a cada uno de los habitantes, pero entre todas las cosas que pude haber aprendido durante 28 años, el que Archie Hopper supiera manejar no era una de ellas, ni que tuviera un auto, o que tuviera los suficientes buenos modales como para abrirme la puerta del coche.

 

Nunca antes había estado en aquél pequeño restaurante elegante cerca de los muelles. Él había reservado una mesa, y el chef salió sonriente a recibirnos, realmente parecía feliz de verme ahí.

 

—Gracias por atendernos Ernie. —Dijo Archie.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerla aquí señora alcaldesa, pida lo que guste y sus deseos serán cumplidos. —Dijo el hombre muy sonriente.

—Gracias. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia? —Intenté ser cortés. Mientras no sea veneno cualquier cosa estaría bien, fue el primer pensamiento en mi cabeza.

—Le recomendaría nuestra especialidad pero debo suponer que sigue sin gustarle el cisne asado. Pero puede ser un salmón a la parrilla con salsa oriental Teriyaki ¿qué le parece?

—Eso estaría perfecto.

—Lo mismo para mí.

 

Sonreí gratamente al escucharlo pedir un Sauvignon Blanc, porque se había molestado en preguntarle a Henry cuáles eran mis gustos, y mi pequeño príncipe le había dicho que me gustaba beber vino con la comida y no agua o jugo. Era triste pensar que a Emma no le importaba conocerme en lo absoluto, y más triste aún que él no tuviera ningún problema en ser visto conmigo en público. Estábamos sentados en una mesa con vista al puerto, había velas, y el lugar estaba casi lleno. Nadie estaba echándome o mirándome mal. Era una cita de verdad, y Emma no estaba allí para compartirla conmigo.

 

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Archie llamando mi atención.

—Sí. Todo está perfecto.

—Eso es bueno. Sé que Henry nos obligó a esto pero quería hacer que todo fuera especial.

—Archie yo… te agradezco mucho por todo esto. Sé que nadie más habría aceptado y por eso quiero ser honesta… y la verdad es que no estoy interesada…

—¿En mí? Lo sé Regina. Y también debo ser honesto… creo que eres la mujer más hermosa de todas pero… soy gay.

—Oh —Esa era una verdadera sorpresa—. ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

—Porque Henry tiene razón.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Necesitas darte cuenta que eres una mujer hermosa y puedes encontrar a alguien, puedes hacer amigos y enamorarte, y tener una vida normal.

—No estoy tan segura de eso.

—Bueno, yo soy tu primer paso. Estoy aquí para demostrarte que puedes dar el siguiente.

—No puedo creer que Henry esté haciendo todo esto por mí. —No pude evitar sonreír, un poco avergonzada también de que mi hijo esté concertándome citas a ciegas.

—Lo criaste tú Regina, qué más podrías esperar. Por si no te has dado cuenta tú has sido la mayor influencia en las personas que más apegadas están a la esperanza y a creer en los finales felices.

—No creo que eso venga de mí.

—Conozco la historia, y aunque nos alejemos del camino dentro de nosotros siempre queda el rastro de lo que fuimos, solo necesitamos creer que podemos ser nuestras mejores versiones.

—No se supone que hay una especie de ley que prohíbe a los médicos salir con sus pacientes.

—Obtuve mi título de una maldición.

 

Los dos reímos, y eso era algo bueno, porque fue justo después de esa discusión que nuestras vidas se nublaron casi por completo.

 

—Y no me convertí en un grillo por ser una buena persona.

 

Bebí un poco de vino, descrucé mis piernas y me incliné hacia él en la mesa.

 

—No quiero que esta noche sea sobre nuestro pasado, no quiero seguir volviendo a mi pasado una y otra vez.

—Tienes razón. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

—¿Es en serio?

 

Miró detrás de él, prácticamente tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó, caminó hacia mí y me ofreció su mano.

 

Podía negarme, quedarme sentada, conversar y esperar a que mi comida llegue, pero no recuerdo haber tenido nunca la oportunidad de ser invitada a bailar, mi lugar siempre estaba en la mesa observando a los demás divertirse mientras mi presencia se volvía invisible y sin ninguna importancia. Tomé su mano, un poco nerviosa e indecisa, sin poder dejar de pensar en todos los que estaban allí dispuestos a criticarme.

 

—Espero estar a la altura —Dijo riendo—. No soy muy bueno bailando.

—¿Por qué no he conocido este lado antes?

 

Me miró a los ojos, puso su mano en mi cintura y se movió al ritmo de la música.

 

—No eres la única que está intentando tener una vida normal Regina.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Archie me acompañó hasta la puerta, era exactamente media noche, y estaba tan distraída diciéndole a él lo agradecida que estaba y lo bien que lo había pasado, que cuando entré en casa me llevé un gran susto al ver la luz encendida, las había dejado apagadas al salir, casi encendí una bola de fuego en mi mano, pero justo en ese momento Henry corrió hacia mí.

 

—¡Mamá, llegaste!

—Henry. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Me acerqué a él y Emma apareció detrás. Verla no era la forma en que quería terminar mi noche, ni ninguno de mis próximos días.

 

—Estaba preocupado —Acaricié su frente en busca de algún tipo de fiebre que lo haya obligado a volver a casa—. No quería que te acostaras enojada conmigo. Lo siento mamá, de verdad. No quise decir lo que dije. Tú no eres la Reina Malvada nunca más. ¿Me perdonas?

—Oh cariño. —Lo abracé y besé su frente—. No tengo nada que perdonarte, y no estoy enojada contigo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo amarte más de lo que ya te amo. Tú lo eres todo para mí y nada va a cambiar eso jamás.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Y sabes lo importante que son las promesas para mí.

 

Se abrazó a mí con tanta fuerza que perdí un poco el equilibrio dando un par de pasos para atrás.

 

—Te amo mamá.

—Yo también te amo mi pequeño príncipe.

 

Besé su hermosa carita, y tuve que esforzarme por no romper a llorar. Él era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, mi final feliz.

 

—¿Saliste con Archie? ¿Fue todo bien?

—Muy bien. Te lo contaré todo arriba.

 

Tomé la mano de Henry y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pasando junto a Emma sin ni siquiera mirarla.

 

—Buenas noches señorita Swan. Henry se queda conmigo. No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Señorita Swan. Después de todo lo que habíamos logrado avanzar otra vez estábamos en el inicio, como los caballitos de un carrusel, siempre dando vueltas en el mismo sitio.

 

Caminé de regreso a casa, era bueno no tener que preocuparme por algún delincuente a esas horas, ni a ninguna hora, el único que había era Will y desde que estaba con Belle parecía estar en su mejor comportamiento. Sería bueno que Archie pudiera convertirse en el amigo de Regina, quizá podría hablar con él y convencerlo, el tipo era inofensivo y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a todos.

 

—Emma.

 

Levanté la cabeza y me sorprendí al ver a David allí, lo peor de todo fue reconocer que tenía una pequeña maleta en las manos. Sabía que las peleas continuaban pero jamás creí que llegaría el día en que vería al Príncipe Azul echado de su propia casa, y al parecer eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Blancanieves lo había echado, y él no había insistido en quedarse. Me alegré de que Henry no estuviera allí para verlo.

 

—Todo va a estar bien Emma… solo necesitamos darnos un tiempo para poder superar esto.

 

No era como si mis padres se separarían realmente. Eso no pasa en los cuentos de hadas ¿o sí?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Me puse las botas, abroché mis jeans, recogí mi top blanco del piso y en cuanto me lo puse sentí una mano alrededor de mi cintura.

 

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —Preguntó Killian. Su boca olía a ron, habíamos estado bebiendo toda la noche—. Estamos en racha. No me gustaría romperla.

—Ya veremos.

 

Salí de su barco sin un beso de despedida. Llevábamos una semana viéndonos a diario, y era la mejor parte de cada uno de mis días. David seguía en mi departamento, aunque era muy poco el tiempo que compartíamos, él sabía que Killian y yo estábamos juntos, y estaba feliz de verme feliz. No sé si esa era la palabra que yo usaría para describir mi relación con Killian. Era divertido, descomplicado… fácil. Me sentía bien conmigo misma mientras estaba con él.

 

No había visto a Regina en todo ese tiempo. Ella no volvió a ir a la estación y yo no sé exactamente qué decirle si llego a verla. No creo que un lo siento sea suficiente, y tampoco creo que nada de lo que yo pueda decirle la hará sentir mejor o menos enojada. Sé que se ha estado haciendo cargo de la alcaldía trabajando desde casa, y Henry me contó que a pesar de lo muy ocupada que está con todo el trabajo ha ido a todas sus prácticas de béisbol y a casa de su abuela, es por eso que nunca voy a la hora de almuerzo. Estoy intentando darle su espacio.

 

Decidí pasar por el restaurante de la abuela y comprar un desayuno para mí y para David, generalmente es la hora en que solemos toparnos, es como nuestra pequeña rutina. Él ha vuelto a la estación en los turnos de la mañana, y yo me quedo con el turno de la tarde.

 

—Hey Ruby.  Dos cafés, y también quiero dos de ese sándwich nuevo que me diste ayer, mejor que sean cuatro, están un poco pequeños, deberían hacerlo más grandes.

—Estamos probando, hasta ahora tú eres la única que los disfruta. Lo más probable es que no los hagamos más.

—Pero me encanta.

 

Ashley se acercó al mostrador y recogió un té helado de manos de Ruby.

 

—¿Es cierto que no vas a ir esta noche al bar? —Preguntó Ashley.

—Lo siento. Pero vayan sin mí y luego me cuentan.

—Nunca es lo mismo sin ti.

 

Ashley pagó, recibió su cambio y se fue con la misma amable sonrisa de siempre. Era increíble ver lo segura que se había vuelto, y era bueno saber que le iba muy bien con sus clases para bebés, parecía ser que había hecho algún tipo de sociedad con Kathryn.

 

—¿Vas a querer algo más Emma?

—No, eso está bien. —Recibí la bolsa que me entregó Ruby—. ¿Has decidido reformarte al fin?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú saltándote una reunión en el bar, voy a tener que hacerte una cita con Archie.

—En realidad tengo una cita con Regina.

 

Mi sonrisa se congeló, pero no había ninguna razón para sentirme enojada, más aún si se trataba de una broma.

 

—Buen intento Ruby…

—Es en serio. La recogeré a las siete. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es Regina, ella jamás tendría una cita contigo.

—Se acostó contigo, y entre tú y yo las dos sabemos quién es mejor en la cama.

 

Dejé mi pedido en el mostrador y lleve a Ruby a la parte trasera fuera del restaurante.

 

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo el papel del salvador todo poderoso y me juzgues. Estoy harta de que nadie me tome en serio en este maldito pueblo.

—No te estoy juzgando, pero quizá el maldito problema es tu estúpida actitud.

—Lo haces. Lo haces desde el día que fuiste por mí fuera de Storybrooke, y no eres mejor que yo.

—Nunca he dicho que lo sea.

—Pues bien. Porque sé que te acostabas con Regina, y sé que lo hacías mientras también te acostabas con Hook.

—No sé de dónde sacas eso…

—Soy un lobo, puedo olerlo en ti. Creí que éramos amigas.

—Yo también lo creí —Dije enojada—. Y me importa una mierda lo que opines de mí pero no voy a dejar que involucres a Regina en esto, es la madre de mi hijo y…

—Y eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir por ella. No eres su jodida ex esposa, así que no te metas en mi camino y saca tu trasero noble y perfecto de mi restaurante.

 

No volví a entrar. Fui directo a mi departamento y por suerte David había preparado algo de café y huevos revueltos, no solo me moría de hambre, estaba jodidamente enojada.

 

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó.

—Sí, por qué habría algo mal.

—No lo sé. Pareces de mal humor.

—No lo estoy.

 

Comimos en silencio el resto de nuestro desayuno. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Ruby? ¿Y por qué demonios Regina aceptaría tener una cita con ella?

 

—Emma… ¿has hablado con tu madre? —Preguntó David llamando mi atención.

—Mmm… Sí, ayer.

—¿Regina sigue yendo a visitarla?

—Sí, creo que almuerzan juntas. —Levanté la cabeza y lo vi al fin—. ¿Por qué?

—No… es… no entiendo por qué sigue haciéndolo… ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo la primera vez. Ella nunca ha sido amable, y cuando lo ha sido siempre ha tenido un plan detrás.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que pase por la cabeza de Regina, y no creo que nadie nunca pueda descifrarlo. Voy a darme un baño, tengo que pasar por la biblioteca, Belle me pidió que fuera a verla.

—Ok. Ten cuidado.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Había una forma de sacar a las hadas del sombrero, y cualquiera que sea el rito que tuvimos que hacer requirió que Regina lo hiciera. Hook había estado ayudando a Belle con eso, era su forma de rectificar lo que había hecho cuando estuvo bajo el control de Gold, así que él estuvo presente también, lo cual hacía todo sumamente incómodo. Necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas, era lo menos que podía hacer.

 

Hicieron una pequeña reunión de bienvenida para todas las hadas, y pensé que ese sería el mejor momento.

 

—Regina ¿podemos hablar?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Sí lo hacemos. Solo dame un minuto.

 

Ella no parecía con muchas ganas de hablar conmigo, pero caminó delante de mí y salimos del restaurante.

 

—Mira Regina lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por… por todo. Tú y yo estábamos bien y lo compliqué.

—Oh… porque eso fue todo… una complicación.

—No, eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo muy claro y te felicito, tú y Hook son el uno para el otro.

—No es como si tú no estuvieras saliendo también. ¿Ruby? Lo único que vas a conseguir es una noche en algún motel.

—Lo mismo que tuve contigo y al menos no tengo que esconderme.

—No es lo mismo. Regina mira… sé que quizá no vas a creerme pero tú me importas. Quiero que seas feliz y lo único que no quería era hacerte daño, y cuando dije que quería ser tu amiga era en serio.

—No tengo experiencia teniendo amigos pero sí mucha teniendo enemigos y tú francamente encajas mejor en la segunda lista. No necesito ni tus disculpas ni tu amistad, guárdatelas para ese pirata que tienes por novio.

 

Su frialdad, su odio, cada una de sus palabras me las merecía, eso no significaba que no me dolieran, esa no era la forma en que había querido que salieran las cosas. Quería ir tras ella y repetirle lo mucho que lo sentía hasta que me creyera, pero eso no iba a suceder. Volví a entrar, no fui junto a Killian, me detuve cerca de la barra, con Regina justo en el otro extremo, buscando y esquivando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Sentí la mano de Killian sujetando la mía y guardé silencio mientras todos escuchábamos el brindis de agradecimiento del Hada Azul.

 

—Hemos pasado por duros momentos y por muchas pérdidas, pero todo eso nos ha vuelto más fuertes y nos ha permitido ver con claridad quién es quién. Quiero hacer un brindis de agradecimiento para los que parecen ser los verdaderos héroes que merecen todo nuestro apoyo y cariño, Emma, Belle, Killian Jones… gracias.

 

Todas las personas en aquél lugar alzaron sus copas, brindando por nosotros tres, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo Regina estaba marchándose del lugar. No era justo. Si a alguien teníamos que agradecerle era a ella. Me acerqué a esa estúpida hada que estaba hablando y riendo con David.

 

—Regina, su nombre es Regina, y es quien salvó tu trasero.

—Emma. —David me tomó del brazo y me llevó fuera—. Eso no fue correcto.

—Lo que esa mujer hizo no fue correcto. Regina se merecía el crédito.

—No.

—¿Qué? Regina nos ha estado salvando desde que…

—Eso no es cierto. Todo lo que Regina ha hecho es intentar arreglar los horrores que ella misma ha cometido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, por nosotros, desde que…?

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿No te has preguntado eso? Todo lo que ella siempre ha querido es destruir nuestra familia, y es justamente eso lo que ha conseguido.

 

No iba a seguir escuchándolo. Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude.

 

No me molesté en golpear la puerta, usé mi llave y entré. Regina estaba sentada en el patio trasero con un café en sus manos y una manta cubriendo sus piernas.

 

—Lo siento.

—Te sigues repitiendo a ti misma señorita Swan.

—No puedes volver a llamarme así, no después de todas las veces y todas formas en que me has llamado Emma.

—Voy a llamarte como yo quiera, y necesito mi llave de regreso.

—Es mía… es para emergencias.

—¿Es esto una emergencia?

 

Ella no iba a voltearse hacia mí. Me paré justo delante de ella y casi lamenté hacerlo, no necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta que había estado llorando.

 

—Te merecías el crédito. Esta y muchas otras veces.

—¿En serio crees que me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí? Eres una idiota.

—Lo soy. No voy a discutirlo.

—Bien. ¿Has terminado?

 

Me agaché en cuclillas y miré fijamente sus ojos marrones.

 

—Te mereces alguien mejor que yo, mejor que Robin. No puedes enamorarte de alguien solo por un estúpido tatuaje o porque te dio más atención de la que has tenido en toda tu vida.

—Tú no sabes nada de mi vida y mucho menos lo que siento.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Pero sé quién soy, y no puedo ser esa persona que haga todos tus sueños realidad. Quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que nos llevemos bien, y no solo por Henry. Quiero que seas feliz, y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a serlo.

—No debes hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.

—Yo no soy como mi madre, y tú no eres como la tuya, mereces ser feliz. Sé que no fui honesta contigo pero es porque todo se convirtió en un desastre y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

—¿Lo amas?

—Regina.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? Tienes que estarlo porque… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró—. Se lo dijiste a todos...

—No es así…

—Él es visible… sostiene tu mano en público… tus padres lo saben, Henry lo sabe. —No creo haberla visto jamás así… tan vulnerable, tan… rota—. ¿Sientes que es tu verdadero amor?

—No. Ese… ese es el problema Regina. Tú quieres un verdadero amor, un vivieron felices para siempre, un maldito cuento de hadas.

—Quiero lo que todos quieren ¿qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—Nada. Pero yo…

—No me quieres. Y a él sí.

 

El silencio era todo lo que quedaba entre nosotras, y era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Me levanté porque no creía que mi lugar era tan cerca de ella, y porque no me sentía bien viendo sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y aunque sus ojos ya no me miraban más sabía que de hacerlo nada de lo que encontraría en ellos aliviaría mi culpa por haber hecho la única cosa que no quería hacer: herirla.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Eran las siete en punto, estaba completamente lista esta vez, llevaba un vestido purpura, era nuevo, y botas altas, estaba esperando a que Ruby llegue. Henry no había querido decirme quién era mi segunda cita, pero ya que Emma tan amablemente lo había mencionado, estaba un poco intrigada por la opción que Henry había hecho para mí. Antes de dejarlo en casa de su amigo Larry, donde pasaría la noche en una especie de maratón de películas alienígenas, dijo que había sido Ruby quién había insistido en ser mi siguiente cita. No estaba muy convencida, por múltiples razones, pero después de la conversación que había tenido con Emma, y de haber tenido que verla junto a ese pirata, prácticamente todo el día, no quería quedarme en casa, y no podía haber mejor opción que Ruby, necesitaba desesperadamente quitarme de la cabeza a Emma Swan.

 

El timbre sonó y era ella.

 

—Sabía que esto pasaría. —Fue lo primero que dijo al verme.

 

No llevaba flores en las manos. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuero, botines, un top negro por debajo de una chaqueta de cuero blanca con rayas negras, definitivamente era demasiado cuero en una sola persona. No me dio tiempo a protestar, me llevó hacia mi habitación, me entregó algo de ropa que había traído y me dijo que me cambiara.

 

—Vamos. Nadie va a reconocerte, no nos quedaremos aquí si eso es lo que te preocupa, aunque después de ver a Emma y a Hook como dos tortolitos bien podríamos quedarnos y armar todo un espectáculo. No me mires así, soy un lobo, la gente debería de tomar los baños más en serio, sobre todo si estás teniendo sexo con alguien y no quieres que los demás se enteren.

 

Eso fue suficiente para convencerme. La blusa no estaba tan mal, era como una especie de corsé de color negro y una falda del mismo color pero demasiado alta, no es que no hubiese usado escotes muy pronunciados antes, y faldas y vestidos ajustados, es que el largo era demasiado inapropiado, no creía poder caminar con eso y exhibir mis piernas de esa manera.

 

—¿Ya estás? Déjame ver. —Abrió la puerta del baño y simplemente entró—. Wow… estás… wow.

—No voy a salir así.

—Te he visto usar escotes más pronunciados, y es tela normal y a rayas, piensa que es uno de tus conjuntos de alcalde.

—Esto ni siquiera es una falda ¿cómo se supone que voy a caminar con esto?

—Se supone que es tu noche de no pensar, solo déjate llevar y vive por una vez. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Nunca antes había estado en una discoteca, visitar un sitio así no era algo que llamara mi atención. Nos demoramos dos horas en llegar en el auto de Ruby, con música a todo volumen durante todo el camino, mi cabeza dolía, y no me sentía segura de salir de la ciudad hacia un sitio desconocido. Emma siempre decía que Ruby era un poco irresponsable, y yo también lo creía, pero no necesitaba pensar en Emma y quizá era hora de tener una simple noche de irresponsabilidad.

 

Había una fila para entrar a aquél lugar, me alegré de no tener que hacerla porque me estaba muriendo de frío, al menos las botas llegaban casi a la rodilla, pero el abrigo hacía muy poco en contra del frío que hacía. Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar al guardia saludar a Ruby mientras ponía unos sellos en nuestras manos y eso me distrajo de sentir las manos de ella en mi cintura empujándome hacia el interior. El lugar estaba sumamente lleno, la música era escandalosa, había mujeres y hombres desnudos bailando en especies de jaulas colgadas del techo, y la gente bailaba en una manera terrible que definitivamente no debería estar permitido en público.

 

—¿Qué quieres beber? —Gritó en mi oído.

—¡Nada!

—No te preocupes te conseguiré algo.

—No. No quiero nada.

 

Caminé rápidamente detrás de ella porque creí que podría perderme si nos separábamos. No podía quedarme ahí, tenía que volver a casa.

 

—¡Dos mojitos! —Pidió Ruby al hombre sin camisa que atendía el bar.

—¡No voy a tomar eso!

—¡Te va a encantar!

—¡No! ¡Y quiero irme ahora!

 

Se bebió esas dos bebidas raras en un instante, y se acercó lo suficiente a mí para poder escucharla.

 

—Mira, sé que lo que Emma hizo es una mierda, pero esas cosas pasan, este es el mundo real. Así que podemos volver a casa y esperar a que lances la siguiente maldición o puedes mandar al diablo a Emma y divertirte por una vez en tu vida. ¿Elige? —Se alejó de mí, se mezcló entre todas esas personas y comenzó a bailar sin dejar de ofrecerme sus manos para que me uniera a ella.

 

Observé a la gente a mi alrededor, todos parecían divertirse, un tipo de felicidad que no creía haber visto jamás. Nadie sabía quién era yo, nadie se fijaba en mí, o sí, pero no de la forma que lo hacen en Storybrooke. La única verdad era que no quería volver en ese momento, no quería pensar más en Emma. Un mesero sin camisa pasó junto a Ruby y ella le quitó un trago de colores fosforescentes, caminé hacia ella y se lo quité, una mezcla de sabores mojaron mi garganta, y antes de que pudiera saber lo que había tomado, Ruby estrelló sus labios contra los míos.

 

Utilicé mi mano para apartarla suavemente, porque no era eso lo que quería, no era a ella a quien quería.

 

No sé en qué momento me quité el abrigo, ni en dónde estaba. A pesar de mis altos tacones Ruby seguía siendo muchos centímetros más alta que yo, y los tragos de colores parecían aparecer por arte de magia, y de pronto yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

 

—¡Bien! ¡Sabes bailar! —Gritó moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—¡Conozco esa canción! —Grité.

—¿La conoces?

—¡Sí! ¡Una de las que canta es mi cantante favorita!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Una de las cantantes… Emma cree que es mi cantante favorita! —Dije a su oído lo más alto que pude.

 

Su mano rodeó mi cintura acercándome a ella, su muslo estaba entre mis piernas y acarició mi mejilla mientras hablaba inclinándose un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos.

 

—Olvídate de Emma.

 

Volvió a besarme, su lengua entró en mi boca y sentí su mano apretar mi trasero. Me aparté de ella una vez más y cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por la música. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de sentir tanto por una vez en mi vida. No podía romperme en pedazos porque Emma no me quería. Se suponía que Robin era mi alma gemela, mi final feliz, y sin importar las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas él estaba con su esposa, y mi mundo no se acabó porque él no estaba a mi lado. Necesitaba dejarla ir, hacer a un lado mis sentimientos hasta que dejen de hacer doler tanto mi corazón.

 

Escuché a Ruby reír y abrí los ojos.

 

—Tengo una idea.

 

Su mano tomó la mía y pronto estuvimos fuera de aquél lugar, creo que ella tenía mi abrigo y mi cartera pero no estaba del todo segura. Por tercera vez en la noche volvió a besarme, sus brazos casi me elevaron un poco para no tener que inclinarse hacia mí.

 

—¡Basta! —Dije empujándola lejos—. Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Preferirías que fuera Emma? ¡Mira a tu alrededor, ella no está aquí!

—Eres una idiota.

—Al menos no soy la Reina Malvada, tarde o temprano encontraré a alguien pero tú nunca lo harás.

 

Sus palabras dolieron, pero no tuve tiempo de lamentarme. Ruby lanzó mi celular sobre mí, tuve suerte de atraparlo porque era la única cosa que ella me dejó. No iba a suplicarle que se detuviera. Me quedé parada allí, mirando la calle vacía, pensando en que no tenía nadie a quien llamar.

 

El frío comenzó a ser demasiado para mí, tuve que moverme, caminar un poco. Me aferré al teléfono como si fuera algún tipo de arma que podría protegerme. ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa? Lo peor de todo era que Emma había tenido razón. Escuché un auto acercándose por la calle detrás de mí, apresuré el paso; no había ningún sitio abierto, toda la bruma producida por el alcohol en mi cerebro se había despejado casi por completo, y aunque me odiaba a mí misma deseé con todo mi corazón que Emma estuviera allí.

 

Cerré mis ojos un instante al escuchar el auto detenerse y alguien bajarse de él. No me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que vi unos rizos rubios y una chaqueta roja delante de mí, su mano sujetó mi brazo deteniéndome.

 

—Regina.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡No puedo creer que Ruby te haya dejado así! ¡En qué rayos estabas pensando al aceptar salir con ella! —Emma estaba enojada, prácticamente furiosa. Se quitó la chaqueta y me obligó a ponérmela.

 

Me costó un poco ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella simplemente había aparecido delante de mí… como un deseo hecho realidad. Si estuviéramos en Storybrooke lo habría comprendido, pero estábamos en otra ciudad, y ella no tenía manera alguna de saber en dónde exactamente yo estaba.

 

—¿Me seguiste? —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Súbete al auto, vas a congelarte.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?

—Eso no importa.

—Sí importa. ¿Por qué me seguiste?

—Porque conozco a Ruby, ¿ok?

—¿Y cómo ibas a saber que iba a dejarme en medio de una calle en quién sabe dónde?

—No lo sabía, pero no iba a correr el riesgo, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. No quiero ni pensar…

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí, lo que sea. Sube al auto antes de que te conviertas en una paleta de helado.

 

No tuve otra opción, era eso o encontrar un auto mágico que pudiera llevarme a Storybrooke, y a pesar de que ahora todos éramos capaces de salir no tenía idea si alguien de afuera podía entrar. Así que me repetí una y otra vez que esa era la única razón por la que me subí a esa trampa mortal de color amarillo, y que el alivio que estaba sintiendo era solo por no tener que volver a casa caminando. Mi tranquilidad y ligera felicidad no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Emma me había encontrado.

 

—Se preocupa por mí —Susurré en silencio pegada a la ventana mientras veía a Emma caminar hacia mí con un café en la mano. Se había detenido en aquella gasolinera porque estaba convencida de que me congelaría hasta la muerte si no bebía algo caliente. Su chaqueta se sentía lo suficiente caliente para mí.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Dijo tras subirse al auto y entregarme el café. Su mano frotó mi brazo y lo siguió haciendo mientras yo daba pequeños sorbos a la bebida caliente en mis manos.

—¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

 

Su mano se detuvo. Sus ojos dejaron de mirarme. Encendió el auto y apretó con fuerza el volante.

 

—No tenemos que decirle a Henry pero esto de las citas tiene que parar. —Dijo mirando la carretera mientras conducía.

—No tienes decisión en eso.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos? Este es el mundo real, no hay maldiciones que puedan ser rotas con un beso. Te pudo pasar algo. Y tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber que las citas a ciegas son una terrible idea. ¿Qué vas a hacer si la próxima vez te toca un demente que quiere matarte? ¿Y si yo no estoy allí para salvarte? Necesitas empezar a cuidar de ti misma y dejar de correr riesgos tontos. No hay más citas y punto.

—No necesito que me salves. —Dije mirando por la ventana, las calles no podían ser más oscuras.

 

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio. Cada una de sus palabras se repitieron constantemente en mi cabeza, divididas entre todo aquello que me hacía querer odiarla y lo que insistía en asegurarle a mi roto corazón que quizá en el fondo ella realmente me amaba.

 

Me bajé de su auto sin ningún tipo de agradecimiento, y fue hasta que me dejé caer en mi cama que recordé que aún llevaba su chaqueta puesta.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Le dije más que suficiente a Ruby, la discusión terminó en empujones, con ella gruñendo hacia mí y yo con una bola de luz mágica en mi mano. No sé si fue ella o yo la primera en detenerse, pero era algo bueno no haber descubierto qué tan lejos podíamos llegar. Después de eso tuve una conversación muy seria con Henry y afortunadamente él pareció entender lo peligroso que puede resultar empujar a su mamá en citas con personas que quizá lo único que quieran es hacerle daño. Sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

 

Detuve mi auto cerca de la parte trasera de la escuela, los niños reían y corrían por todos lados mientras esperaban que la práctica de béisbol comenzara. Sonreí al ver a Henry refunfuñar mientras Regina le aplicaba protector solar en la nariz. La había visto hacerlo todos los días de la última semana, y mientras él se esforzaba por realizar cada ejercicio y jugada que su instructor le daba, Regina no dejaba de verlo ni un solo momento. Era una de los dos mamás que asistían a todas las prácticas, quizá si nuestra relación no estuviera dañada sería capaz de ir y sentarme a su lado algunas veces, pero creo que de todas formas me sentiría como una intrusa si lo hiciera.

 

Volví a la estación para intentar trabajar un poco, era raro no tener a Regina organizándolo todo, jamás creí que llegaría el día que extrañara tenerla cerca. El Hada Azul me saludó mientras salía, no era la primera vez que ella y David se reunían, y no terminaba de agradarme su presencia.

 

—Llegas temprano —Dijo David al verme.

—Espero no haber interrumpido una reunión supersecreta.

—Tú nunca interrumpes nada.

—¿Vas a decirme de que se tratan todas esas reuniones que has estado teniendo?

—No es… solo estoy trabajando en algo, no quiero decírtelo hasta que esté por completo seguro, pero lo haré. Confía en mí. Esto va a ser que nuestra familia esté bien.

—Ok.

 

Sea lo que sea que él estuviera haciendo parecía mantenerlo mejor, y era bueno escucharlo decir que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas. Mamá necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no importa lo enojada que esté, debía tener a alguien y David siempre sería la mejor opción.

 

Casi a mitad de la tarde, mucho después de que David se había ido, sorprendentemente Regina entro en la estación, no se veía feliz de estar ahí, pero tampoco estaba enojada. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar antes de posarse en mí, y yo esperé que ella dijera lo que sea que había ido a decirme.

 

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Preguntó aún de pie.

—Claro.

—Henry ha estado trabajando mucho para poder mejorar en el béisbol, y parece ser que lo único que desea es ser parte del equipo.

—Bueno, no es el mejor en los deportes pero seguro que van a escogerlo.

—Él no cree que Frederick lo hará, y me pidió que hablara con él para que al menos le diera una oportunidad.

—Si alguien puede convencerlo seguro eres tú.

—La gente me odia, y sin importar lo que haga siempre van a verme como la Reina Malvada, no quiero arruinar su oportunidad.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro que sí, es nuestro hijo.

—Gracias.

—Me alegra que hayas venido a hablar conmigo.

—Emma… aunque tú y yo nunca podamos ser amigas, prométeme que jamás volveremos a poner a Henry en el medio para lastimarnos.

—Regina…

—¿Puedes prometerlo?

—Lo prometo.

 

Y de la misma forma en que llegó volvió a irse, haciendo que la estación se sintiera aún más vacía.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Mi invitación a todas las cenas y desayunos en casa de Regina había sido revocada en el momento en que lo eché todo a perder. No había más mensajes de texto sugiriendo que podía pasar por ahí si tenía hambre, y ya no había un lugar para mí en el sofá en las noches de cine. Henry seguía preguntando si estábamos peleando otra vez, la respuesta siempre era no, y él nunca lo creía.

 

Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando me presenté esa noche a la hora exacta en que sabía ellos estarían cenando. Henry tenía una sonrisa brillante y corrió a poner un plato para mí en la mesa antes de que Regina pudiera prohibírselo y echarme a patadas. La única razón por la que aceptó que me quedara fue que necesitaba hablar sobre nuestra pequeña conversación el día anterior. Después del postre, mientras Henry buscaba la película perfecta que veríamos, Regina y yo salimos un momento al patio trasero para poder hablar.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—Timothy me odia.

—¿Quién es Timothy?

—El entrenador de Henry.

—Frederick.

—Sí, lo que sea. El tipo me odia. Me dijo que Henry jamás jugaría en su equipo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó horrorizada.

—No lo sé, algo sobre mi familia siempre saliéndose con la suya.

—Él no puede hacer algo así. Henry tiene derecho a estar en el equipo.

—Su equipo, sus jugadores, sus reglas. Solo lo acepta en las clases porque es un programa de la escuela, pero el equipo es de él.

—Esto va a destrozar a Henry. Entrar en ese equipo es de lo único que habla. Le prometí que lo ayudaría a entrar.

—Podemos hacer nuestro propio equipo. Seré la entrenadora y tú te harás cargo de las camisetas y poner banditas cuando se caigan. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Empezando porque ninguna de las dos sabe nada de ese deporte… y no podemos hacer un equipo.

—Claro que sí, hay un montón de películas que tienen la misma trama.

—Pensé que tú podrías convencerlo. ¿Qué voy a decirle a Henry?

—Hey —Puse mi mano en su brazo y me acerqué a ella—. Voy a hacerme cargo. No voy a dejar que su corazón se rompa. Lo prometo.

—¡Mamás ya está lista la película! —Gritó Henry desde el interior de la casa.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —Me sorprendió que ella me dejara quedarme.

 

Regina se quedó dormida a mitad de la película. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el brazo del sofá y sus piernas casi totalmente recogidas contra su estómago. Henry sonrió al verla, pero había cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

 

—No ha estado durmiendo bien. Se levanta casi todas las noches y se queda trabajando en el estudio, dice que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer pero luego en las tardes se la pasa haciendo otras cosas, un montón de cosas.

—Ya sabes cómo es.

—Hacía lo mismo cuando me alejé de ella por la maldición… Está triste.

 

Y era mi culpa. ¿Qué iba a decirle para aliviar su preocupación? La última vez había prometido ayudarla a conseguir su final feliz y solo lo había empeorado más.

 

—¿Sabes por qué está triste? ¿Crees que es por Robin?

—No lo sé chico… tu mamá es… no podemos estar felices todo el tiempo…

—Pero ella casi siempre está triste…

 

No pude consolarlo, no pude decirle que todo estaría bien. Sinceramente no supe qué hacer. Lo envié a la cama a dormir y luego desperté a Regina.

 

—Ve a dormir a la cama. —Frotó sus ojos adormilados y se dio cuenta que todo estaba arreglado y Henry ya no estaba allí—. Yo cierro al salir. No te preocupes.

—Emma.

—¿Sí?

—He estado pensando… Quizá podríamos hacer un viaje familiar… por Henry… es algo que él siempre ha querido y yo pensé…

—Es una idea fantástica ¿cuándo lo haríamos?

—Oh… este… en dos semanas.

—Bien. Solo mantenme al tanto.

 

Parecía como si no pudiera creer que todo fuera real, que yo había aceptado sin protestar. Volví a repetirle que fuera a la cama a dormir, y al salir me aseguré de dejar todo bien cerrado. Quizá a pesar de todo sí podíamos ser la familia que los tres necesitábamos.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Estaba tan confundida, y Emma era la causa de mi imposibilidad de distinguir entre lo real y los sueños que mi mente seguía creando. Eran esas cosas las que me hacían dudar y alimentaban mi esperanza, y como una niña ingenua me dejaba imaginar finales felices absolutamente imposibles.

 

Había dejado de ir por el restaurante de la abuela después de lo sucedido con Ruby, ni siquiera me importaba lo que había sucedido, había otras cosas que ocupaban por completo mi mente. Lo único malo era no tener un lugar más accesible donde conseguir comida que fuera del agrado de Emma, no era como si no pudiera hornear un pastel por mí misma y llevárselo como agradecimiento por ayudarme a resolver los problemas con Henry.

 

Y es que cada vez que repetía en mi cabeza todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras, me daba cuenta que la única culpable era yo. Emma había sido honesta, era una buena persona; quizá podía hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y aceptar su amistad, no podía seguir culpándola por no amarme. Solo debía concentrarme en el viaje que tendríamos la próxima semana, es verdad que no habíamos vuelto a hablar sobre eso, pero ella no había llamado para cancelarlo, estaba segura que cuando Emma y Henry descubrieran todo lo que estaba preparando estarían más que felices de compartir esos días en familia.

 

Me estacioné cerca de la estación, y antes de poder bajarme del auto vi a Emma y a Killian salir de allí. Él tomo su mano, ella enganchó su brazo con el de él, no parecían poder dejar de sonreír, y si eso no fue suficiente para mi maltrecho corazón, vi la forma en que él se inclinó para besarla y ella correspondió, sin dudarlo, a la luz del día… todo lo que yo jamás podría tener.

 

Volvía casa y no hubo nada que me hiciera levantarme de la cama, solo quería quedarme allí para siempre. Giré mi cabeza y vi mi diario debajo de unos libros sobre la mesita de noche. Cuando uno no tiene amigos, escribir es la única forma de poder decirle a alguien lo que su corazón siente, aunque ese alguien solo sea uno mismo.

 

_¿Y si tuviera que dejarte ir…?_

_¿Y si mi felicidad solo depende de la tuya? Si el ver tu sonrisa apagarse despedaza mi alma y me obliga a hacer a un lado lo que siento y lo que soy para volver a sentir que respiro, porque el sonido de tu risa es el aire y tu corazón es el mío bombeando sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Y es que a pesar de ocupar un espacio físico en este mundo para ti soy invisible, soy esa que miras y no encuentras nada en ella. Me he convertido en la fuente de tu angustia cuando todo lo que quiero es ser la razón de que salga el sol en cada una de tus mañanas._

_Sigo estando aquí cada día que despierto, mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo, mi cumpleaños no ha dejado de suceder y hay que elegir de nuevo a un político en las elecciones de este año. He cambiado de empleo y he rizado las puntas de mi cabello para provocar un efecto dominó que desate una tormenta que cambie el rumbo del viento que sopla las velas de mi destino. Y lo único que he conseguido es descubrir que lo que siento no ha cambiado, ha crecido y se ha transformado en algo que no entiendo._

_¿Por qué tú?_

_De todas las mujeres en el mundo mis ojos han decidido mirarte a ti, infantil, arrogante y obstinadamente torpe, con esa mirada absurda que pones cada vez que algo te parece descabelladamente irreal. Te veo Emma. Aquella primera vez que te conocí está impregnada en cada espacio de mi memoria. Pero he debido verte antes, he debido escucharte y entenderte muchos días y horas atrás, las hojas han tenido que caer de los árboles y otras volver a nacer para que yo empiece a hacer lo que no hice en el segundo siguiente de conocerte. Me he enamorado de ti y tú te has enamorado de él. Así que voy a dejarte ir porque no puedo tener a alguien por quien no puedo luchar. No puedo ser la persona que hace de tu vida un cuento de hadas con final feliz porque de una u otra forma soy un simple espectador o peor aún quien voltea las páginas del narrador que lee en alto tu historia. Soy la villana y siempre lo seré._

 

_Te amo Emma, con cada parte de mi corazón que tiene demasiadas grietas por todas las veces que se ha roto, pero mi amor por ti es algo que tiene que quedarse para siempre conmigo… quizá la joven llena de sueños que fui una vez merecía ser amada, pero no la mujer que soy ahora, que no tiene nada que ofrecerte más que una cáscara vacía…_

 

Mi mano dejó de escribir y cerré mi diario para que mis lágrimas no cayeran más sobre sus hojas. Ella jamás podría sentir algo por mí, era egoísta de mi parte esperar que mi amor fuera correspondido. No lo merecía, y lo cierto era que no quería arrastrarla a la oscuridad conmigo. Me abracé a la almohada y me despedí de cada sueño que pude haber tenido para ella junto conmigo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia, por más que hubiese preferido quedarme para siempre dormida, el sonido constante y el escuchar la voz de David me inquietó. Era la semana de Henry con Emma, y tenía su reunión de exploradores, ¿le había pasado algo?

 

Estaba vestida, quizá la ropa se había arrugado de haber estado toda la mañana en la cama, pero no me detuve a pensar en eso, me puse los zapatos y corrí escaleras abajo.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté preocupada al abrir la puerta.

 

Era David. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sus manos tomaron las mías poniéndome de espaldas hacia él y colocó un par de esposas alrededor de mis muñecas.

 

—¿David? —Quise usar mi magia para liberarme pero me fue imposible, mi magia parecía no responder.

—Estás bajo arresto. —Dijo empujándome fuera de casa y cada palabra que dijo estaba cargada de odio—. Tienes derecho a un abogado aunque nadie en este pueblo va a representar a una asesina como tú, y voy a asegurarme de que pagues todas y cada una de las cosas que nos has hecho. ¿Has entendido?

—¡No puedes hacer esto!

—¿Has entendido? —Mi rostro se estrelló contra la patrulla y sentí mi mejilla arder, abrí y cerré los ojos y David me empujó esta vez en el interior en el asiento trasero. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido o qué nuevo crimen se suponía que había cometido esta vez.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Me retorcí en la silla en la que estaba sentada, al menos la última vez no tenía mis muñecas esposadas casi cortando mi circulación. Solo tenía que esperar que Emma llegara y me sacara de allí, y por suerte no tuve que esperar demasiado. La puerta se abrió y Emma entró detrás de David.

 

—No me importa lo que haya sucedido, van a soltarme y dejarme ir en este instante.

—No vas a salir de aquí. —Dijo David.

—¿Y de qué se supone que soy culpable?

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti! Te incluimos en nuestra familia y todo lo que hiciste fue destruirnos, una y otra vez.

—¡De qué demonios estás hablando! —Perdí la paciencia.

—¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! —Gritó David.

 

No podía hablar en serio. Mire a Emma en busca de apoyo pero ella no estaba mirándome.

 

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Era un niño inocente. Un bebé saludable. ¿Dime lo que hiciste con él? —Emma sujetó su brazo evitando que David se lanzara sobre mí.

—No hice nada. Emma.

—Solo contesta las preguntas. —Dijo Emma aún sin mirarme.

—¿Dónde está Mary Margaret? ¿Ella también piensa que maté a su hijo?

 

No quería pensar en la forma en que Emma estaba evitándome. ¿Ella creía las cosas que su padre estaba diciendo?

 

—¡Sé que lo hiciste maldita bruja! —La forma en que David me miraba fue suficiente para darme cuenta que él creía todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Fue muerte súbita, Whale dijo…

—¡Eso es lo que nos quisiste hacer creer! Por eso te acercaste a él, por eso fingías estar allí para mi mujer…

—Al menos yo estaba ahí en lugar de ser un patético inservible que ni siquiera podía cambiar un pañal.

—¡Basta Regina! ¡Cierra la boca! —Gritó Emma haciéndome sobresaltar.

—¡No! ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarlos lanzar acusaciones en mí que no tienen ningún sentido! ¡Exijo que me dejen ir!

—¡Tú no exiges nada! ¡No eres nada! ¡Y voy a matarte con mis propias manos!

 

Emma sacó casi a rastras a David de la sala de interrogatorio y le prometió hacerse cargo de todo.

 

Me sentía agitada, me dolían las muñecas de tanto retorcerlas, necesitaba salir de ahí. Emma no podía creer todas las idioteces que su padre estaba diciendo.

 

—Escucha —Dijo apenas volvió a entrar.

—No. Escúchame tú a mí. No me importa tu padre, ni nadie de tu familia, no voy a dejar que me utilicen para expiar sus culpas.

—¿Expiar nuestras culpas? No estoy de acuerdo en la forma que David está llevando esto pero es comprensible…

—¡Comprensible! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Mientras tus padres eran unos irresponsables y tú te encerrabas en ti mismo y te revolcabas con ese pirata, yo me quedaba cuidando de ese niño.

—¿Por qué? Todo lo que siempre has querido es destruir a mi familia, deseabas vernos muertos.

—No tanto como tú deseabas no haber sido reemplazada…

 

Mi rostro se giró hacia la derecha, sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y todo aquello que creía de Emma se hizo pedazos en el momento exacto en que la palma abierta de su mano golpeó mi rostro con fuerza.

 

—¿Lo hiciste?

 

Mi respiración era agitada, escuchaba el latido de mi corazón por encima de todo lo demás.

 

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Dónde está Henry? —Él era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

—No vas a verlo.

—No puedes apartarlo de mí, no eres nada en su vida —Me giré hacia ella y hablé con toda la rabia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre él. Es mi hijo, incluso todos los recuerdos falsos que te di son míos.

—Es él quien no quiere verte, porque por encima de todo lo que siempre serás en su vida es la Reina Malvada. ¿Quieres llamarlo? ¡Hazlo! Tú y yo sabemos el lado que va a elegir.

 

Cualquiera menos el mío.

 

No dije nada más. No podía hacerlo. Creo que ella salió, y no sé cuántos minutos pasaron pero cuando volvió sus manos estaban liberando las mías.

 

—Regina…

 

Mi nombre salió de sus labios y todo lo que quería era correr, alejarme lo más que podía de ella porque no creía que podría soportar más dolor. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

_¿Y si tuviera que dejarte ir…?_

_¿Y si mi felicidad solo depende de la tuya? Si el ver tu sonrisa apagarse despedaza mi alma y me obliga a hacer a un lado lo que siento y lo que soy para volver a sentir que respiro, porque el sonido de tu risa es el aire y tu corazón es el mío bombeando sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Y es que a pesar de ocupar un espacio físico en este mundo para ti soy invisible, soy esa que miras y no encuentras nada en ella. Me he convertido en la fuente de tu angustia cuando todo lo que quiero es ser la razón de que salga el sol en cada una de tus mañanas._

_Sigo estando aquí cada día que despierto, mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo, mi cumpleaños no ha dejado de suceder y hay que elegir de nuevo a un político en las elecciones de este año. He cambiado de empleo y he rizado las puntas de mi cabello para provocar un efecto dominó que desate una tormenta que cambie el rumbo del viento que sopla las velas de mi destino. Y lo único que he conseguido es descubrir que lo que siento no ha cambiado, ha crecido y se ha transformado en algo que no entiendo._

_¿Por qué tú?_

_De todas las mujeres en el mundo mis ojos han decidido mirarte a ti, infantil, arrogante y obstinadamente torpe, con esa mirada absurda que pones cada vez que algo te parece descabelladamente irreal. Te veo Emma. Aquella primera vez que te conocí está impregnada en cada espacio de mi memoria. Pero he debido verte antes, he debido escucharte y entenderte muchos días y horas atrás, las hojas han tenido que caer de los árboles y otras volver a nacer para que yo empiece a hacer lo que no hice en el segundo siguiente de conocerte. Me he enamorado de ti y tú te has enamorado de él. Así que voy a dejarte ir porque no puedo tener a alguien por quien no puedo luchar. No puedo ser la persona que hace de tu vida un cuento de hadas con final feliz porque de una u otra forma soy un simple espectador o peor aún quien voltea las páginas del narrador que lee en alto tu historia. Soy la villana y siempre lo seré._

 

Dejé de leer. Después de recorrer el camino hacia mi habitación, mientras guardaba cosas al azar en la primera maleta que encontré, tomé mi diario que había sido dejado olvidado sobre mi cama hace unas horas. Me aferré a él recordando cada palabra que había escrito y que ahora me parecían tan lejanas, y no pude dejar de llorar. Pero no iba a detenerme. Lo guardé en mi bolso de mano, tomé la maleta y llevé todo al auto. Solo regresé al estudio para poder tomar todo aquello que necesitaba. El mapa en el que había marcado el viaje que nunca haría con la familia que nunca tuve, estaba sobre el escritorio junto al resto de planes absurdos que había creído posibles, lo rompí todo y lo lancé al cesto de basura donde pertenecían. Los sollozos resonaban en mi pecho haciendo que me sea imposible pensar con claridad, pero escogí todos los documentos más importantes, volví al auto y los dejé caer en el asiento de copiloto mientras encendía el motor y arrancaba sin el menor cuidado alejándome de la casa que un día creí sería un lugar lleno de felicidad.

 

La lluvia empezó a caer mojando el parabrisas y lo último que vi fue el letrero que dice que estaba abandonando Storybrooke. Mantuve la mirada fija en el frente porque la única forma de no derrumbarme por completo era no mirar atrás.

 


	5. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina emprende su camino lejos de Storybrooke, y los que quedan atrás tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que ha sucedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> PD: ¿Quién creen que encontrará a Regina?

 

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

El silencio en la estación era asfixiante. Emma se quedó inmóvil, de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, por dónde hace pocos segundos había salido Regina. Solo tenía que moverse, un paso a la vez y correr detrás de ella, detenerla y corregir el error que acaba de cometer. ¿Pero era eso lo que Emma quería? Su mente era confusa, y ningún pensamiento coherente parecía poder formularse en ella.

 

David salió de dónde estaba, ofuscado, molesto.

 

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

 

¿Le temblaban las manos? Por primera vez se dio cuenta que sus manos se movían sin control. La había golpeado. Se había dejado llevar, y le había dado un golpe en el rostro mientras estaba esposada e incapaz de defenderse.

 

—¡Emma! ¡Esa mujer mató a mi hijo! Debe estar presa, encerrada en el lugar más horrible del cual nunca debería salir.

 

Emma miró a su padre, consciente al fin de lo cerca que él estaba de ella. No dijo una sola palabra. Salió de allí con él siguiéndola —repitiendo que tenían que encontrarla y hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho— pero ella debía llegar a Henry, ser la primera en hablar con él, explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas, asegurarle que seguía siendo la misma mujer en la cual había depositado toda su inocencia infantil.

 

—¡Henry! —Gritó al verlo en el restaurante de la abuela. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo, agradecida de mantenerle el rastro a su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dejó de lado su helado a medio terminar y se puso de pie justo a tiempo para ser llevado de la mano por su madre—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Emma! —Gritó David, uniéndose a ellos en mitad de la acera frente al restaurante.

—¡Aquí no, David!

 

Henry guardó silencio, caminó rápido siguiéndoles el paso, seguro de que algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado, aunque no era esa la forma en que lo describiría después de escuchar pequeñas frases incoherentes de la explicación de una de sus madres en medio de los gritos de su abuelo. ¿Cómo podían creer algo así de su mamá?

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio una expresión diferente en el rostro de su abuela, algo indescifrable. El viejo departamento parecía demasiado pequeño para ellos, y para todas las emociones que estaban sintiendo.

 

—¡No es cierto! —Dijo Henry en busca de apoyo. Emma tenía que estar de su lado, ella más que nadie debería saber que su mamá quería realmente al tío Neal—. Mamá no lo mató. Ella lo quería.

—¡Regina no quiere a nadie! —Ni siquiera parecían las palabras de su abuelo.

—Eso no es cierto. Ma diles…

—Henry —¿Por qué estaba diciendo mi nombre? ¿Por qué no estaba defendiendo a mamá?

—Es igual que lo que pasó con Archie, la están culpando por algo que ella no hizo. ¡Diles que mamá no lo hizo!

—Yo… voy a resolverlo.

 

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Que sus abuelos dudaran de la inocencia de su mamá podía casi comprenderlo, pero no esperaba eso de Emma, no después de todas las veces que las había visto juntas, todas las cenas que mamá le había preparado, incluso había ido a la estación a ayudarla con el trabajo, él lo sabía, su mamá había cambiado. No pudo quedarse allí, necesitaba buscarla y hacerle saber que estaba de su lado, que lo resolverían. Pero cuando llegó a casa, cansado de tanto correr y mojado por la lluvia que había empezado a caer, ella ya no estaba, se había ido. Se había ido sin él, lo sabía porque las pequeñas cosas que eran importantes para su mamá ya no estaban, excepto él, porque él calló de rodillas en mitad de la sala de su casa y lloró como el niño que era, lloró y repitió entre gritos una y otra vez que todo era culpa de Emma. Y la rubia volvió a sentir el ardor en su mano derecha, el sabor amargo de sus palabras y el peso de lo que había hecho.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

 

No estaba en su cripta. Había sido inútil ir hasta allí pero necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos.

 

—¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo! ¡Sé que no lo hiciste!

—Henry. Ella no está aquí.

—¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Le dijiste que yo sabía, le dijiste que no estaba de su lado!

—Estaba enojada… no pensé…

—Querías lastimarla. Sabías que ella creería cualquier cosa que le dijeras, y ahora se ha ido.

—No es así. David tiene todas estas ideas… si ella se fue…

—¡Es que no te das cuenta! No importa si todo este pueble estaba en su contra, se supone que somos su familia, se supone que debemos protegerla. Ella no tiene a nadie más.

 

Caminé por delante de ella y corrí fuera de la cripta.

 

—¡Henry!

 

Podía escucharla corriendo detrás de mí. Si solo fuera más rápido, si solo tuviera magia para poder desaparecer y encontrar a mamá. Mis pies dejaron el piso y de pronto me vi flotando en una especie de nube blanca.

 

—¡Deja de correr! No puedes alejarte así.

—¡Déjame ir! —Grité pataleando en el aire.

—Lo haré cuando te calmes. Voy a solucionarlo. Lo prometo.

—¡No quiero que hagas nada! ¡Suéltame!

—Solo escúchame por favor.

 

Dejé de luchar, mi respiración era agitada, y no estaba menos enojado, pero de lo contrario ella no habría vuelto a ponerme en el piso.

 

—Estaba intentando protegerte, no quería que terminaras en medio de toda esta locura. —Dijo tomándome de los brazos y agachándose un poco para hablar conmigo.

—No es cierto. No voy a perdonarte nunca —me aflojé de su agarre retrocediendo unos pasos lejos de ella.

—¡Basta! Iremos a casa y solucionaremos esto.

—¡No voy a ir contigo! ¡No puedes obligarme!

—¡Soy tu madre y tienes que obedecer lo que yo digo!

—¡No lo eres! Me diste en adopción y si yo no hubiese ido por ti jamás me habrías buscado.

—¡Bien! ¡Tienes razón! —Me gritó—. Pero te guste o no soy la única madre que tienes en este momento, así que tienes que hacer lo que digo e ir a casa.

—Te odio —me limpié con rabia las lágrimas de mi rostro he hice lo que me dijo.

 

No tenía ninguna otra opción. Tuve que ir con ella. Tuve que dejar mi casa e ir con ella. La única persona de la que quería estar lo más lejos posible. Me dolía el estómago y mis manos por tenerlas apretadas en puños, quería llorar y hacer algo para recuperar a mi mamá, para retroceder el tiempo y evitar que todas las cosas malas pasaran. ¿Por qué Emma había hecho algo así? Un héroe no haría algo así.

 

Llegamos a su apartamento y corrí a encerrarme en la que se suponía era mi habitación, pero ese lugar no era mi habitación, solo eran horribles paredes que ahora me mantenían encerrado. Me dejé caer en la cama —sin importarme que estaba empapado— y mordí la almohada para no darle el gusto de escucharme llorar, no creía que le importase, porque de ser así estaría buscando la manera de encontrar a mamá. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Podía haber tenido un accidente o alguien le podía haber hecho daño, estaba afuera en un mundo que no conocía y no tenía su magia para defenderse. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de ella? ¿Quién iba a ir a buscarla si la única persona que tenía era yo?

 

Yo era su única persona.

 

Dejé de llorar, levanté la cabeza y miré fijamente hacia ningún punto en particular. Comencé a recoger cosas que cabían en mi mochila y me eran necesarias, ropa, un mapa, una linterna, iba a tomar mis comics pero lo pensé mejor, eso no era importante. Sabía que necesitaba cambiar mi ropa mojada por algo seco y zapatos deportivos, guardar un abrigo, ponerme mi bufanda y una chaqueta gruesa. No tenía mucho dinero, apenas lo que mamá me había dado esa mañana y unos pocos ahorros que tenía oculto en un zapato dentro del armario, en casa tenía mi alcancía pero no iba a tener tiempo de pasar recogiéndola. No podía llevar mi teléfono, sería tonto de mi parte, sé que Emma tiene puesto un rastreador en él para poder localizarme, y lo más importante es que sabía que había hecho lo mismo con el teléfono de mamá.

 

Esperé. Me mataba ver pasar los minutos y las horas, pero debía hacerlo. Y después de casi dos horas de pensar en que mamá estaba cada vez más lejos de mí, escuché el sonido de la ducha. Dejé mi mochila cerca de la puerta principal y corrí a buscar el teléfono de Emma. Estaba en su cuarto, sobre su cama, conectado al cargador, lo tomé, y antes de salir dudé, necesitaba dejarle una nota. Iba a buscar a mamá y nada ni nadie me detendría.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

 

No sabía si reír o llorar, si rendirme ante todas las mentiras que me rodeaban o levantar la voz que sentía había perdido ¿acaso haría alguna diferencia?

 

—No dejaré que se salga con la suya esta vez. Lo prometo. Voy a hacerla pagar.

—David —mi voz sonaba tan ronca, era casi irreconocible para mis oídos.

—Nunca debimos haber vuelto a confiar en ella… dejarla cerca de nuestro hijo…

—David.

—Sabía que había una explicación. Nos estuvimos culpando todo este tiempo cuando en realidad fue esa mujer…

—¡No fue ella! —Grité alejándome de la ventana. Me volví hacia él y lo miré realmente por primera vez.

—¡Fue ella! ¡Acaba de huir! ¡Es la única que tenía motivos para hacernos daño!

—Nadie mató a nuestro bebé. ¡Y me encantaría poder culparla! ¡Dios, daría lo que fuera por culparla y matarla con mis propias manos si tan solo eso me hiciera sentir menos dolor del que siento! —Reí histéricamente. Reí, y reí, y volví a reír al ver la mirada de desconcierto de mi marido—. Es tan chistoso David, una verdadera comedia de las malas. ¿En dónde están las cámaras? ¿No te das cuenta?

 

No, él no tenía ni la menor idea.

 

—Todo este tiempo estaba culpándote por no estar ese día. Jamás se me ocurrió culpar a Regina, la odiaba cada vez que la veía con Henry y le tenía envidia, le tengo envidia, ella es una mamá, sabe lo que es cambiar pañales, desvelarse, curar raspones. Quería golpearla cada vez que venía con Henry… Pero a la única persona que podía culpar por perder a mi bebé era a ti, porque estaba proyectando lo que sentía hacia mí en la única otra persona que era responsable por mantener con vida a mi hijo.

—Mary Margaret…

—No puedes culparla por algo que no hizo. Neal la quería… —mis lágrimas resbalaron y un nudo se formó en mi garganta—, él estaba a salvo con ella más de lo que estaba conmigo…

—¡Esa mujer ha intentado destruir nuestras vidas una y otra vez! ¡Es la razón por la que no vimos crecer a Emma! ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? ¡Es un monstruo!

—No lo hizo. Y una cacería de brujas no va a devolvernos a nuestro hijo.

—¡Sé que nada va a devolvérnoslo! —Verlo romperse delante de mí me dolía, pero no me sentía capaz de estar ahí para él, porque su dolor era el mío y no sabía si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de superarlo—. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no puedo ser como tú y quedarme encerrado sin hacer nada. Esa mujer mató a mi hijo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera estuviste aquí! ¡No estuviste! ¡Te llamé y no me contestaste! ¿Cómo puedes culparla? —Quería golpear su pecho con mis manos, herirlo físicamente—. Él solo se durmió y dejó de respirar. Quisiera que alguien pudiera darme una explicación lógica, una razón que me haga comprender esta pesadilla… a veces pienso que si no hubiese una mancha en mi corazón esto no habría sucedido.

 

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que llovía, ni siquiera había escuchado las gotas caer o había olido la humedad, el día era gris pero no parecía estar cerca de acabar. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. Me di la vuelta y fui hasta mi habitación, recogí un par de cosas en un bolso, me puse unas viejas botas de nieve, recogí mis llaves de la mesa y tomé el abrigo del perchero.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó David confundido—. ¿Dónde vas?

—A buscar a Regina.

 

¿Fue traición lo que leí en sus ojos? No lo sé. Pero él me había despertado una vez más, y la realidad me había golpeado permitiéndome abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que una tormenta había hundido todo a mi alrededor, porque al perderme en mi dolor y dejar que la oscuridad consuma mi corazón había olvidado que aunque mi hijo estaba muerto aún tenía una familia que me necesitaba.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Me hubiese gustado poder fingir que simplemente había huido para alejarse de mí, pero sabía exactamente dónde había ido. Mi pierna no dejaba de temblar mientras esperaba mi computador encenderse, me mordí las uñas… Henry tenía mi teléfono, iba a ver fotos y videos que no debería. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas.

 

—Soy una idiota.

 

Abrí el programa y solo conseguí enojarme más cuando me di cuenta que Henry había dejado su teléfono en casa.

 

—Chico listo —pero yo lo era más, y solo debía localizar mi propio teléfono e ir tras mi hijo.

 

Tenía que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. Él iba a contarles a todos. ¿Por qué no borré esas estúpidas imágenes y los videos? En especial los videos. Henry iba a estar en tantos problemas cuando lo encuentre. No era yo quién tenía que darle explicaciones sobre mi vida privada. Él no podía seguir huyendo de esa manera.

 

Llamé a David en cuanto conseguí una dirección hacia la cual dirigirme.

 

—Henry escapó, tengo que ir por él, necesito que te quedes a cargo y no hagas nada estúpido.

—Tu madre se ha ido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

—Fue en busca de esa mujer.

—¿De Regina? ¿Salió de Storybrooke? ¿Cómo se supone que va a encontrarla? ¡¿Es que todos se volvieron locos?!

 

Se suponía que era yo quién solucionaba las cosas huyendo. ¿Por qué no podían ser como los personajes en los cuentos de hadas? Estaban tan jodidos. Debí haberme quedado en Nueva York con Henry, o haber regresado apenas derrotamos a Zelena. De no ser por ese estúpido viaje en el tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar las cosas ahora? Agarré mi chaqueta roja y las llaves de mi auto. Al menos había dejado de llover.

 

Si tan solo no me hubiese acostado con ella esa primera vez, si el idiota de Robin no la hubiese dejado para irse con su esposa. Mi cabeza iba a explotar con todas las posibilidades que no tomé. Todo era mi culpa. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era a causa del error que había cometido al involucrarme con ella… quizá lo mejor que nos podía pasar a todos era que Regina se fuera para siempre de nuestras vidas.

Conduje, y mientras dejaba Storybrooke mis mayores temores tomaron control de mis pensamientos, talvez Henry había sido sincero y estaba arrepentido de haberme encontrado, no era la primera vez que lo decía, y había dolido aún más escucharlo decir que me odiaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no lograba convencerlo de volver conmigo?

 

¿Había cometido el peor error de toda mi vida?

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**REGINA**

 

No sabía en dónde estaba, y no importaba. Había conducido sin parar, solo pensando en llegar lo más lejos que me era posible. Me sentía agotada, me dolía la cabeza, no creía poder mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, aunque la única razón real por la cual había decidido detenerme era para poder llenar el tanque de gasolina, pero el pequeño lugar estaba cerrado y el dueño no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente. Me vi obligada a conseguir una habitación cerca de allí —al menos todo parecía limpio—, fue lo único que me permití pensar mientras caí en la cama rendida luego de quitarme los zapatos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—¡No!

 

Me levanté asustada, sentada de un brinco, mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba? Los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a mí demasiado rápido, como un tren descarrilado. No había sido una pesadilla, era real.

 

Fui al baño con urgencia; y los veinte minutos que pasé en la ducha fueron como un simple pestañeo, no me parecía suficiente. Tuve que ponerme la misma ropa y volver al carro en busca de algo limpio que ponerme; si alguien hubiese querido llevarse mi auto no habría tenido problema, las llaves habían quedado colgadas en el encendido.

 

Pensé brevemente en quedarme allí por siempre pero había una necesidad más apremiante presionándome a ir más lejos. Con el tanque lleno no me fue difícil conducir sin sentido por cada calle que aparecía en mí delante. Era como vagar sin rumbo, al igual que aquellos paseos de vuelta al castillo cada vez que Rumpel me dejaba abandonada en un paraje del Bosque Encantado.

 

Mi estómago gruñó y en lugar de pensar en mí pensé en Henry. ¿Habría comido? Me detuve en un costado de la carretera y tomé mi celular. Lo encendí. Tenía llamadas perdidas que no tenían la menor importancia para mí. No podía comunicarme con nadie para preguntar por Henry, y nadie querría saber de mí, seguro estaban organizándose para encontrarme y hacerme pagar por mi crimen. Mi mano tocó mi mejilla y las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por mi rostro.

 

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación. No iba a llorar. No iba a detenerme.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Pedí una sopa. Me senté en una de las últimas mesas del viejo restaurante lleno de camioneros y comí en silencio. Mi cabeza latiendo y mi visión borrosa me habían obligado a hacer un alto. Tres botellas de agua no fueron suficientes para saciar mi sed, pedí media docena más para guardarlos en el auto y dos empanadas de queso, fue lo único que pude conseguir para llevar.

 

Giré la llave por segunda vez y el motor no encendió. Iba a quedarme en el medio de la nada. Me recosté sobre el volante y cerré los ojos un momento, me sentía tan cansada.

 

—¡Hey! —Alguien tocó mi ventana. Me sobresalté un poco al ver una mujer allí—, ¿Estás bien?

 

Asentí solo porque quería que me dejara en paz.

 

—¿Tienes problemas con el auto? — Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar por el pequeño espacio de mi ventanilla un poco abierta, y me miró a la espera de una respuesta—. Puedo revisarlo, o puedes pedirle ayuda a uno de los posibles asesinos en serie de allí dentro.

 

Error. El único peligro potencial en aquél lugar era yo. Fue eso lo que me hizo bajarme del auto. Aquella mujer era una total extraña pero no me preocupaba en lo absoluto.

 

—No enciende.

 

Levantó el capó para revisar el motor, al menos eso fue lo que supuse.

 

—Es la batería. Por suerte siempre traigo cables de arranque. Esperemos que funcione.

 

Funcionó. Lo sé porque mi auto encendió al fin después de que ella usó unos cables con pinzas y conectó mi carro al suyo.

 

—Deberías llevarlo a revisar. Según el mapa, la próxima estación de servicio está como a cuatro kilómetros. Yo también voy en esa dirección… Espero encontrar un buen café allí.

—Gracias.

—No fue nada. Mejor yo que uno de esos sujetos que seguro te harían pagarles con favores sexuales.

—¿No es lo que quieren todos?

—Me conformo con algo de información sobre un buen café y un lugar decente para pasar la noche. No sé qué tan lejos puedo llegar antes que oscurezca.

—No soy de por aquí. Lamento no poder ayudar.

—Está bien.

 

Sonrió. Buscó algo en sus bolsillos que no encontró y corrió hacia su coche, sacó una libreta y un lápiz, escribió algo, arrancó el pedazo de papel y me lo entregó.

 

—Mi número… Por si necesitas ayuda.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que la necesito?

—Sé lo que es no necesitar ayuda, y lo que es huir de un mal lugar o de malas personas. —Negué con la cabeza lista para irme—. Solo asegúrate de tener un lugar donde ir y no meterte en más problemas de los que huyes.

 

Iba a decirle que no sabía nada sobre mí, que se ahorrara su discurso barato, pero mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana del auto me detuvo, había olvidado que mi rostro estaba lleno de moretones. Arrugué el papel en mi mano y la miré brevemente a los ojos.

 

—Gracias Señorita…

—Nuestros nombres no tienen importancia si no nos volvemos a ver ¿no crees?

 

Sonrió y se alejó de mí desapareciendo en la carretera. Me dirigí en el mismo sentido que aquella extraña sin dejar de pensar en sus palabras. La primera vez que había huido hacia otro mundo tenía un solo nombre que quería recordar, y esta vez no era diferente. Quería volver a ver a Henry, quería escucharlo decir que me creía, pero Emma tenía razón, él jamás elegiría mi lado.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

No me detuve en el lugar que aquella mujer mencionó. Seguí de largo hasta llegar —no podía decir que era un pueblo, solo eran unas cuantas casas en mitad de la nada—, pero conseguí pasar una noche tranquila. Por suerte había bajado todas mis cosas del auto esta vez, porque a la mañana siguiente alguien lo había robado.

 

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? —Pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

—Puede llamar y esperar que el sheriff aparezca, o avanzar hasta el siguiente pueblo.

—¡Y cómo diablos se supone que voy a hacer eso si robaron mi auto!

—¡No lo sé! ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Vaya y pregunte si hay alguien que pueda llevarla o espere aquí mientras el sheriff llegue.

 

Pasé mis manos por mi frente en un intento por calmarme. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Salí de allí por un poco de aire y me sorprendí al tropezar con la misma mujer que me había ayudado con el auto anteriormente.

 

—¿Quieres un aventón?

 

Acepté. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

 

Me acomodé en el asiento y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, después de guardar mis cosas en el asiento trasero de su auto.

 

—Por cierto —dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia mí—. Soy Lily.

—Regina —tomé su mano—. Regina Mills.

 


	6. Encontrando a Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien se lleva una verdadera sorpresa al encontrar a Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> La espera ha sido demasiado larga. Lo siento. Espero que este capítulo lo compense.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí. Este capítulo está dedicado para todos ustedes.
> 
> NOTA: ¿Lily sabe quién es Regina?

 

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Henry Mills. La primera vez que huyó de casa con la intención de encontrar a su madre biológica creía que la madre que había dejado atrás no lo amaba, que todos los años al cuidado de él habían sido solo un ardid para mantener a todas las personas, que hasta ese entonces conocía, lejos de sus finales felices. Esta vez, lo único que tiene claro es que sin importar lo que deba hacer necesita encontrar y convencer a aquella misma madre que siempre ha dado por sentado, que nunca nada volverá a hacerlo dudar, que cree en ella más que nadie, y que lo único que quiere en el mundo es volver a casa con ella.

 

Compró una soda, dos paquetes de galletas y una barra de chocolate. Guardó uno de los paquetes de galletas en su mochila, y se subió al autobús.

 

—Disculpe señora pero está en mi asiento.

—No lo creo.

—Tengo mi boleto aquí, siempre pido junto a la ventana.

—Seguro te dieron el equivocado.

—No quiero causar un problema, pero lo haré si insiste en no darme mi asiento.

—Eres un chico insolente ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Mi mamá es abogada, me está esperando en Nueva York, y mi padre es un jugador de fútbol americano, ¿sigue sin querer devolverme mi asiento?

—¿Está todo bien por aquí? —Preguntó el chofer del autobús, el hombre no iba a arrancar con una pelea en proceso.

—Este chico es un malcriado, me está faltando el respeto.

—No es cierto. Ese es mi asiento.

—Me amenazó.

 

El chofer revisó los respectivos boletos, la mujer no lo dejó hablar, se levantó, empujó a Henry fuera del camino y se dirigió a la parte trasera repitiendo que los niños de hoy ya no tienen ningún respeto por nada ni por nadie.

 

—Ok chico, no te metas en más problemas.

 

Henry quería replicar, decirle que él no fue el del problema, pero decidió dejarlo así, no quería volver a perder el rastro de su madre, si sus cálculos eran correctos, llegaría a la ciudad de Nueva York antes que ella y de esa forma lograría encontrarla al fin.

 

No sucedió. La ciudad era demasiado grande, había demasiadas carreteras, había tenido que buscar un lugar dónde recargar la batería del celular de Emma. Hacía frío, tenía hambre. Todas las personas a su alrededor parecían ignorarlo o tropezar con él y repetirle que debía ver por dónde camina.

 

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a lograr encontrarla? No era como si pudiera robar un auto, fue una de las ideas que rodó por su mente pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, su madre jamás estaría orgullosa de él si hacía algo así, y por nada del mundo quería ser como sus padres biológicos, en especial Emma, cuando volviera a ver a su madre iba a contarle que Emma le había enseñado cómo robar, seguro eso le daría otra razón para no tener que volver a verla nunca más.

 

Estaba junto a una carretilla, contando cuánto dinero tenía exactamente, y decidiendo si podía o no permitirse comer un Hot Dog.

 

—Voy a engordar, acabo de comer un rollo de canela. Seré una ballena para el fin de semana —la mujer a su lado se quejó.

—Bueno, yo puedo darme el lujo de ser una ballena feliz, mi bebé desea un hot dog y voy a tener un hot dog así sea lo último que haga.

 

Eso lo hizo levantar la cabeza y observar a la otra mujer que estaba allí, poniendo mayonesa extra en su hot dog, era alta y delgada, el cabello era castaño y tenía un mechón rosa, llevaba una horrible chaqueta lila con puntos blancos por encima de lo que parecían ser unos jeans con cintura elástica, totalmente diferente a su madre, pero se la recordó por completo.

 

—¿Vas a querer uno amigo? —Preguntó el vendedor.

—Oh no —su corazón se aceleró. En la esquina, caminando muy rápido, estaba Emma. Podía haber reconocido esa chaqueta en cualquier lado—. Esa mujer me está siguiendo. La de la chaqueta roja, creo que necesito llamar a la policía.

—¿La rubia? —El vendedor regresó a mirar a Emma y efectivamente se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos puestos en el niño detrás de él.

—Llama a la policía Lexy —dijo la mujer embarazada, con la boca llena.

 

Eso tenía que ser suficiente. Henry echó a correr, las personas que dejó atrás intentaron llamarlo y por supuesto se interpusieron en el camino de Emma.

 

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dijo Lexy, poniéndose en mitad de la acera, colocando una mano en el pecho de Emma y empujándola.

—¡Qué demonios! —Emma estaba furiosa, iba a perderlo otra vez—. ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—¿Estás siguiendo a ese niño? —No era una pregunta, el vendedor la estaba acusando directamente. La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor.

—Es mi hijo.

 

Hizo a todos a un lado, fue difícil, alguien intentó hacerla tropezar, pero no cayó, no se detuvo, corrió hacia dónde había visto correr a Henry, pero cuando cruzó la calle, dobló la esquina y se detuvo en mitad de la cuadra, sabía que lo había perdido. Preguntó a algunas personas si habían visto a un chico delgado, con una mochila negra y una bufanda a rayas de color gris con rojo.

 

Nadie lo vio.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Cinco horas. Sentía que nunca sería capaz de recuperar el tiempo que había perdido contando la misma historia una y otra vez, mi mano dolía de todos los papeles que había tenido que llenar, y mi cabeza iba a explotar si tenía que explicar una vez más la naturaleza de mi existencia solitaria.

 

—No van a encontrarlo… el auto.

 

Lily me dio un café, el tercero desde que se ofreció a llevarme a la estación de policía más cercana. No hablamos demasiado. Todo lo que sé de ella es que no le gusta quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, al menos no hasta encontrar a dónde realmente pertenece.

 

—¿Segura que quieres instalarte en este hotel? Podemos buscar otro, no tengo nada más qué hacer y una cara bonita siempre es buena compañía.

—Estaré bien aquí. Gracias.

—Me quedaré en la ciudad un par de días, tienes mi número, por si necesitas algo. No dudes en llamar.

—Gracias.

 

Me quedé en la habitación exactamente dos días más. No creo jamás haber pasado tanto tiempo acostada en una cama o metida en una bañera. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer. No tenía a dónde ir, ni a quién llamar. Al menos mi rostro empezaba a dejar de mostrar lo patética que soy, lo último que necesitaba era gente a mí alrededor creyendo que soy una especie de mujer maltratada.

 

¿Está era la razón por la que nunca antes había dejado la ciudad?

 

Mi vida entera había deseado ser libre, y en cierta forma ahora lo era… lo único que deseo más que nada es volver a una casa demasiado grande con dos personas que ni siquiera se preocupan por mí.

 

No podía seguir pensando en lo mismo, no podía quedarme encerrada por más tiempo, iba a volverme loca. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y mi primera intención fue salir y dar vueltas por la ciudad, pero no quería hacer eso, no podía sentirme a gusto siendo una simple turista en un lugar extraño. Me detuve en el centro de la habitación y observé mis cosas aún guardadas en las maletas. Aquella mujer que me ofreció su ayuda hace unos días no iba cargada de cosas al igual que yo. Emma nunca lleva demasiado de nada… solo sus recuerdos más importantes.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

 

—¿La encontraste?

—Te dije que era el mejor.

—¿Dónde está?

—Tuvimos suerte, alguien robó su auto.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ella está bien? ¿No está en un hospital ni nada?

—Nada de eso, pero puso una denuncia y tengo la dirección del hotel en dónde se encuentra hospedada.

—Perfecto. Dámela.

—Primero lo primero, mi dinero.

 

Tomé el sobre del bolso y se lo entregué. Ernie no dudó en contar cada billete, y también se aseguró que no fueran falsos. Fue bueno tener un trabajo estable durante veintiocho años y un espíritu ahorrador.

 

—Excelente muñeca, supe que eras una de las mías en cuanto te vi entrar, ¿seguro que no quieres que tú y yo vayamos por ahí a juntar nuestros corazoncitos?

—Muy segura. —Tomé el papel y leí la extraña dirección—. ¿Esto está muy lejos? Acordamos que me ayudarías a llegar.

—Claro que sí, Ernie da el servicio completo, tengo el pasaje de avión...

—¿Un avión? No me siento muy cómoda volando, soy un poco más de tierra.

—¿Quieres volver a perder a tu novia? Con lo linda que es va a caer entre unas largas piernas mucho antes de lo que crees.

—Ella no es mi novia, es… mi hermana.

—Lo que digas mi preciosa Blancanieves.

—Voy a extrañarte Ernie, has sido muy bueno conmigo.

 

Estiró los brazos y no pude negarme a darle un abrazo. El problema fue al darme la vuelta, sentí la palmada en mi trasero y solo pude seguir adelante para salir lo más rápido de allí.

 

—David, soy yo. —Hablé con la máquina contestadora por cuarta vez—. No estás tomando mis llamadas y lo entiendo. Lo siento por irme así pero Regina es familia, necesito encontrarla, es la única forma en que podemos empezar de nuevo, no podemos hacerlo sin ella… espero que estés bien.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El mundo fuera de Storybrooke era como un bosque infinito, lleno de personas tan diferentes unas de otras, perfectos extraños. Alguien intentó robar mi bolsa la primera noche pero no tuvo oportunidad contra mí. No debería sentirme tan bien por haberle roto la nariz, pero fue lo único que ha logrado hacerme sonreír después de perder a mi hijo. ¿Qué dice eso de mí?

 

Todos los rostros que veo a mi alrededor, sus ojos, ni siquiera el joven que intentó robarme tenía ese brillo diferente que nosotros tenemos, el conocimiento que llevamos a cuesta sobre la enorme capacidad que tenemos de amar y de odiar, creo que es eso lo que nos diferencia. Me gustaría que David estuviera conmigo para que pudiera verlo también.

 

Yo envié a mi hija a este mundo con la esperanza ciega de ser algo que no eligió ser. Le impuse una carga que no merecía, elegí y tracé su destino sin darle ninguna otra opción. Soy igual a Cora. Ella puso una corona sobre la cabeza de Regina y yo puse una espada en las manos de Emma. Somos iguales pero yo estoy viva, tengo una oportunidad para hacerlo bien esta vez, y la obligación de hacer lo mismo con Regina, se lo debo por matar a su madre.

 

Respiré profundo, me aferré con fuerza a mi asiento, tenía que hacer esto, era lo más horrible que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera podía mirar por la ventana, había nubes, la gente no debería poder moverse entre las nubes en una lata gigante con forma de ave. Esa maldición de dormir empezaba a parecerme un juego de niños.

 

—Tranquila, he hecho esto un montón de veces y hasta ahora ningún avión se ha caído.

—Gracias.

—Lo bueno es que si se cae harán una película sobre nosotros, le hice prometer a mi mamá que escribiría un libro y no descansaría hasta que un director famoso la hiciera, pero soy consciente que es difícil de conseguir, me conformo con una serie en televisión, algo mejor que Lost eso sí, ya sabes, la del avión que se estrella.

 

El chico a mi lado sonrió, con sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y sus ojos azules. Mi Neal no iba a crecer, no iba a convertirse en un raro adolescente, no iba a hacerme prometerle cosas horribles como las que este chico me acaba de contar, seguramente no hubiese cumplido ninguna promesa, soy terrible en ello, pero soy buena teniendo fe, y mi familia es buena encontrándose. Voy a encontrarte Regina.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**EMMA**

 

Había estado a punto de conseguir a Henry pero él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra mí y encontrar a Regina por su cuenta. Debería haber seguido mi instinto, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería encontrarme con ella. Regina estaba en todo su derecho de querer estar lo más lejos posible de nosotros, lo sé mejor que nadie, he pasado casi toda mi vida huyendo, solo necesitamos darle tiempo para calmarse, no es que crea que va a odiarme menos de lo que debe odiarme pero al menos su enojo se habrá calmado un poco.

 

Si no tuviera mis manos fijas en el volante y mi pie aplastando el acelerador, estaría sentada en algún bar bebiendo hasta perder el sentido. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, detener todas las dudas que se agolpaban en mi cerebro formulando ideas absurdas que me obligaban a cuestionarme por qué de todos los lugares en el mundo ella tenía que terminar precisamente en dónde nunca pensé volver jamás.

 

Mi tiempo como cazadora de recompensas había terminado, sin embargo, estaba persiguiendo a alguien y agarrándolo como si se tratara de un delincuente que no quiere dejarse atrapar.

 

—¡Déjame!

—¡Basta! ¡Esto se acaba aquí!

—¡Tú no me mandas! ¡No eres nada para mí! ¡Te odio!

—¡Bien! Ódiame todo lo que quieras pero vas a hacerlo en casa.

 

Se soltó de mí y sonrió, me recordó tanto a Regina en ese momento.

 

—No voy a hacer nada de lo que tú me digas, puede que a ti no te importe pero voy a encontrar a mamá y nunca más vamos a volver a verte.

—No quiero alejarte de ella Henry, pero tampoco puedo dejarte vagar como si fueras un adulto. Eres un niño y es peligroso que andes viajando por tu cuenta. Regina podría estar en cualquier lado, y te aseguro que se moriría si supiera que has pasado todos estos días solo.

—¡No hables de mi mamá! Sé por qué lo hiciste, vi las fotos que tienes de ella en tu teléfono.

—¡Lo que haya sucedido entre tu mamá y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡No voy a dejar que me hables de esa manera! —Grité demasiado enojada.

 

Lo agarré del brazo con fuerza, lista para arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa si era necesario. Forcejeamos y solo logré quitarle la mochila.

 

—¡Déjame ir! ¡No eres mi mamá! ¡No eres un héroe, eres cobarde! —Me empujó con fuerza haciéndome perder el agarre sobre él—. ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Renunciaste a mí! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

 

Sus palabras me dolieron tanto, verlo tan enojado y llorando mientras me hablaba con tanta rabia, se sintió mucho peor que recibir un golpe.

 

—¿Por qué me usaste para hacerle daño a mi mamá? ¿Qué voy  hacer si ella no me cree, si no me quiere de vuelta?

 

Mi corazón se rompió, verlo mirarme con tanta decepción me hizo pedazos. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que mis acciones no solo dañarían a Regina sino también a Henry?

 

—Lo siento.

 

Me acerqué a él pero me dio la espalda y salió corriendo.

 

—¡Henry!

 

Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida, si en lugar de pelear lo hubiese convencido de volver conmigo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era prometerle que corregiría mis errores y encontraríamos a Regina juntos. Henry cruzó la calle sin el menor cuidado y todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre mientras veía un auto frenar inútilmente e impactar contra él.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**REGINA**

—Acaba de llegar el Lexus RX 450, es un auto familiar…

—Quiero este.

—Podemos probar otras opciones.

—No quiero otras opciones, quiero ese en negro.

—Por supuesto señorita, veo que está decidida, el GS Luxury. Es una fantástica elección. Voy a alistar los papeles para que pueda llevárselo cuanto antes.

 

Había perdido toda la mañana. El tiempo seguía golpeando en mí constantemente, como si fuese a llegar tarde a una reunión o alguien me esperara para cenar en algún sitio. Guardé las cosas que creí necesarias e importantes para continuar llevándolas en mi viaje hacia ningún lugar, y conduje sin fijarme hacia dónde me dirigía.

 

Storybrooke, por lo general, estuvo prácticamente congelado por veintiocho años en un constante invierno, y cuando la maldición se rompió los días no fueron lo suficientemente cálidos para tener un día de playa. Tampoco era como si podría haber tomado un fin de semana para relajarme frente al mar, las Reinas Malvadas no hacen eso.

 

Me detuve lo más cerca que pude de la playa, me quité los zapatos, y caminé en la arena hasta la orilla.

 

¿Por qué todo en mi vida seguía desmoronándose? Sin importar lo que haga el resultado siempre es el mismo. Crucé los brazos en mi estómago, sosteniéndome en un intento por no desmoronarme, pero mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas.

 

Mis ojos se fijaron en el horizonte… solo debería caminar y perderme en el mar, solo necesito dejarme ir para no seguir sintiendo tanto dolor.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños Regina. —Lo dije en voz alta porque nadie más iba a hacerlo.

 

Cerré los ojos. No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero había deseado tanto que este día fuera tan diferente.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**HENRY**

—¡No la quiero aquí!

—¡Henry cálmate! ¡Tienes que dejar que te revisen!

—¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Estaba intentando secuestrarme! ¡Ahhh! —Lloré de dolor. Mi pierna estaba sangrando y una enfermera mi pinchó con muchas agujas. Era horrible—. ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

—Señora por favor, tiene que esperar fuera.

—Él está mintiendo, soy su madre.

—¡No lo es! ¡Soy Henry Mills! ¡Mi mamá es Regina Mills!

—Está bien Henry, vamos a cuidar de ti. —Me dijo una enfermera.

—¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Él está mintiendo! —Lo último que vi antes de dormirme fue a Emma peleando con unos médicos.

 

* * *

 

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—Estás despierto.

 

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un hospital, lo sé porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial mi pierna, y tenía muchos cables conectados, en mi pecho y en mi mano. No quería estar allí, y no quería que Emma esté allí, quería a mi mamá.

 

—Estamos en tantos problemas. No voy a gritarte pero casi me volví loca cuando ese carro te atropelló. Pudiste haber muerto Henry, pudiste haber obtenido mucho más que una conmoción y una pierna rota.

—No me importa, no vas a impedir que encuentre a mi mamá.

—Esa nunca fue mi intención, estaba intentado impedir que algo así sucediera.

—Me perdí el cumpleaños de mamá por tu culpa. Ella debe estar pensando que no la quiero. Debe estar tan triste.

—No lo sabía… yo… —No me dejó levantarme de la cama—. No puedes levantarte.

—Déjame en paz.

—No soy yo quien va a impedirte salir de aquí, este es el mundo real, lo que dijiste fue algo muy serio. Les he mostrado todas las fotos que tengo para intentar convencerlos que he estado en tu vida desde hace tiempo y que tu madre está de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Les mostraste las fotos que le hiciste a mi mamá?

—Sí, se las mostré. ¿Feliz? —Dijo molesta. Como si tuviera razones para estarlo—. No debiste haber revisado mi teléfono, ni siquiera debiste haberlo tomado en primer lugar. ¿Viste los videos?

—No, no los vi, pero sé lo que son y eso no está bien. No deberías haber obligado a mamá a hacer esas cosas.

—No he obligado a nadie a hacer nada. Deja de hablarme en ese tono, eres un niño malcriado que no mide las consecuencias de lo que hace.

—Quizá lo aprendí de ti.

—Basta. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Hay una trabajadora social creyendo que engañé a tu madre para poder secuestrarte.

—Es la verdad. —Me crucé de brazos y oculté lo mucho que me dolió la mano al hacerlo, tenía una aguja enorme en ella, nunca antes me habían puesto un suero.

—Maldición —Susurró apretando los dientes—. Puedo ir a prisión, y tú irías a una casa de acogida. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Pues vas a tener que buscar a mamá.

—¿Cómo rayos voy a encontrarla?

—Sé que nos pusiste a los dos un montón de rastreadores. Encuéntrala.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**REGINA**

Me moví incómoda en el asiento, nunca antes había dormido en un auto y no creo que podría hacerlo de nuevo. No entiendo cómo Emma…

 

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo seguir pensando en ella!

 

La playa estaba desierta, no sé si el lugar era privado pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me desvestí, quedando solo en mi ropa interior, y me metí al mar. Debía quitarme a Emma de la cabeza, no podía seguir siendo esta patética mujer derrotada… débil.

 

Fui por algo de comer, quizá la ciudad en la que había estado el día anterior era un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo. He estado sola toda mi vida, nadie nunca se preocupó por mí, todos siempre me traicionaron de una u otra forma. No soy más que la suma de mis errores, incluso mi hijo es incapaz de ver algo bueno en mí… y sin embargo sigo queriendo las mismas cosas que siempre quise. Un paso a la vez… y no volver a confiar en nadie. Es todo lo que necesito.

 

Me registré nuevamente en el hotel, dejé todas mis cosas allí y en lugar de quedarme en cama llorando salí a dar una vuelta. Caminé por las calles, perdiéndome en ellas, siendo una más de las personas anónimas que se cruzaban conmigo. Todo era tan diferente a Storybrooke.

 

—¿Qué te sirvo preciosa?

—Algo… fuerte. Por favor.

 

Había olvidado lo que era ser mirada sin odio, tomada en cuenta…

 

La música era alta, el lugar estaba lleno. Dos hombres se ofrecieron a pagar mis tragos, y otro se sentó a mi lado y me invitó a bailar. Ninguno de ellos insistió lo suficiente.

 

No sé cuántas canciones pasaron, pero sé que la noche se había asentado por completo.

 

—Nadie te enseñó que debes beber tequila con limón y sal.

 

Miré sobre mi hombro y reconocí a Lily, sentándose a mi lado y pidiendo al camarero que le sirva un trago.

 

—De todos los lugares no creí que podría encontrarte aquí.

—¿Estás siguiéndome?

—Una morena hermosa e inteligente, quién no te seguiría.

—¿Seguro que no hablas de ti misma?

—¿Coqueteas conmigo Regina?

—Yo no coqueteo.

 

Pedí otro tequila y Lily me lo quitó.

 

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Entiendo. Quieres emborracharte hasta perder el sentido. He estado allí. No vale la pena.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Tú no tienes ni idea.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca y dejarme sola?

 

No pude arrebatarle mi trago, mi cabeza había empezado a girar un poco.

 

—Hay mejores formas de perder el sentido. —Su mano envolvió mi cintura, acercándome a ella, y acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Come algo.

 

Estaba hambrienta, mis dedos estaban embarrados y pegajosos de o que sea que acababa de comer, y mi cabeza había dejado de girar. Bebí una botella de agua sin detenerme, estaba demasiado sedienta. Lily no dijo nada, ignorándome el tiempo suficiente para recuperarme, y cuando menos lo esperé tomó mi mano con fuerza, regó sal en mi muñeca y la lamió, tomó un trago y mordió una rodaja de limón.

 

—No es divertido tomarlo solo.

—¿Y la regla es lamer sal de la piel de un extraño?

—Fui suave para no asustarte. —Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

 

Me levanté sin esfuerzo y fui al baño. Mojé mi rostro, mis labios, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello y observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Había bebido suficiente pero mi mente era clara.

 

—¿Lista para irnos? —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando volví a la barra. Observé al mesero darle un recibo que ella arrugó y dejó sobre el asiento.

 

Me acerqué y la besé. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, pero cuando la sentí acercarme a ella, la aparté.

 

Salí del bar y unos metros más adelante ella me alcanzó, su mano rodeó mis hombros y nos dirigimos al hotel.

 

Me quitó la tarjeta de la mano y me arrimó a la puerta mientras la abría. La empujé lejos de mí, en el interior de la habitación.

 

—Quítate la ropa. —Le ordené.

 

Desabotoné mi blusa. Ella se deshizo de su camiseta mucho más rápido y sus botas se estrellaron en algún lugar en el piso. Cayó de rodillas ante mí y me ayudó a salir de mis tacones, sus manos casi arrancaron el pantalón de mis piernas.

 

—Eres exactamente como te imaginé Regina.

—Tienes demasiada ropa.

 

Se puso de pie, era mucho más alta que yo, su cuerpo era tonificado, sus manos parecían ser demasiado rápidas. Se quitó el jean con facilidad y no tuvo ningún reparo en quedarse por completo desnuda. Caminó hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder hasta chocar mi espalda contra la pared. Su boca besó mi cuello, tocó con brusquedad mis piernas y sin esfuerzo me hizo dar vuelta. Casi grité al sentirla morder mi hombro. Rompió el broche de mi brasier, quitándomelo, y apretó mis senos entre sus manos.

 

—Eres perfecta.

 

Usé toda mi fuerza para empujarla y poder enfrentarla.

 

—Estoy a cargo.

—Por supuesto su majestad.

 

Sujeté su cabello y la atraje hacia mí para besarla. Mi dominio sobre ella duró poco. Me levantó del piso, lo suficiente para atrapar uno de mis senos en su boca. Tiré de su cabello con fuerza cuando sentí sus dientes en mi piel, y entonces ella me lanzó a la cama, se colocó sobre mí y arranco de un tirón mis bragas.

 

—¿Qué quieres que haga contigo Regina? —La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Emma era la única mujer con la que había estado.

 

Deslizó dos dedos en mí demasiado pronto, pero su boca ahogó mis gemidos. Se movió sobre mí, frotó mi clítoris sin de mirarme mientras lo hacía. No la toqué, no se trataba de ella, se trataba de mí, arqueé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y me dejé llevar, gemí hasta que mi garganta se volvió ronca, y cuando creí que había terminado conmigo me puso sobre mi estómago y volvió a entrar en mí con fuerza, tomándome por detrás, dejándome sentir todo su peso en mi espalda, mordiendo y lamiendo mi cuello.

 

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, su ritmo era tan rápido. Me aferré a las sábanas gimiendo. Su mano libre se movió debajo de mí, apretando mis senos, bajando por mi estómago, llegando entre mis piernas hasta mi clítoris.

 

—Quiero oírte gritar. —Me ordenó.

 

Y lo hice.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**EMMA**

Entré al hotel y fui directo a la recepción.

 

—La habitación de Regina Mills. —No tenía tiempo para juegos.

—¿Y su nombre es?

—Ella es Emma —Dijo una voz tras de mí. Sabía quién era incluso sin verla—, y yo soy Mary Margaret, hermana de Regina. Queremos sorprenderla por su cumpleaños.

—Su cumpleaños fue hace dos días.

—Y por eso estamos aquí para celebrarlo.

—Debo pedir una identificación.

—Por supuesto.

 

Le entregó una identificación que decía que ella era Mary Margaret Mills. Mi cabeza no podía doler más.

 

—Habitación 403.

—Muchas gracias.

 

Sonrió y volvió a guardar su identificación.

 

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

—El encontrar personas lo heredaste de mí y de tu padre.

—Y al parecer lo de cometer delitos también.

—¿Dónde está Henry?

—En el hospital.

—¡Por Dios Emma! ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. Pero necesitamos que Regina confirme mi historia o vamos a estar en muchos problemas.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Lo di en adopción y perdí todos mis derechos como madre, eso sucedió.

 

Toqué la puerta dos veces y esperé. No estaba lista para ver a Regina otra vez, y muchos menos lo estaba para ver a una mujer a duras penas vestida con bragas negras contestar la puerta de la habitación en donde supuestamente la madre de mi hijo estaba.

 

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó sin molestarse en cubrirse.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Murmuró mi madre con incredulidad.

—Estoy buscando a Regina. ¿Ella está aquí?

 

Empujé la puerta, pasé junta a esa mujer sin mirarla, y entré para descubrir la respuesta por mí misma. En medio de una gran cama, con las sábanas revueltas, Regina dormía boca abajo, completamente desnuda.

 


	7. Tallahassee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus amables comentarios, en recompensa voy a darles un capítulo más calmado, y el que originó que escribiera esta historia, podemos decir que estamos en el inicio.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: El vocabulario en este capítulo puede herir su susceptibilidad.

 

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**MARY MARGARET**

 

No, no, no. Esa mujer está desnuda, delante de mí. Y Regina está aún más desnuda… y en la cama.

 

¿Se aprovecharon de ella?

 

Regina jamás se iría a la cama con una perfecta desconocida. Debieron drogarla, secuestrarla y abusar de ella.

 

—¡Oh por favor póngase algo de ropa! ¿Es qué no le da vergüenza estar desnuda delante de desconocidas?

—No sé quiénes son ustedes pero quiero que salgan ahora mismo o voy a llamar a seguridad.

 

¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Qué descaro!

 

—¡Yo voy a llamar a la policía! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo con ella?

 

Busqué algún tipo de arma con la cual poder amenazarla mejor, mientras, al parecer, mi hija perdía por completo el control.

 

—¡Regina! ¡Levántate!

 

Dejé el florero que acababa de tomar y observé absorta la forma en que Regina despertaba tras haber sido sacudida por mi hija. En todos mis años que llevo de conocer a Regina, nunca la había visto así. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su rostro no tenía maquillaje, su belleza era innegable, pero parecía… normal. No la Reina del Bosque Encantado, y no la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, solo una mujer hermosa con el corazón roto, desnuda en la cama después de haber tenido sexo con una completa extraña. No debería estar viéndola así de desnuda, no está bien. Nada de esto está bien.

 

Henry en un hospital, Regina durmiendo con otra mujer, todo es producto de lo mal que está nuestra familia.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Regina no estaba para nada feliz de ver a Emma. Se envolvió lo mejor que pudo en una sábana, gracias a Dios, y se levantó de la cama furiosa.

—¡Vístete y te espero abajo en la recepción!

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —Regina siguió a Emma, ignorando a las otras dos personas que estábamos allí—. ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!

 

Emma dio media vuelta hacia Regina. No era ella misma, era algún tipo de versión desconocida que jamás he visto en mi vida.

 

—¡Henry está en el hospital mientras tú te revuelcas con alguna puta que recogiste en la calle! —Gritó tan fuerte y con tanta rabia que por un momento fue como estar de vuelta en el pasado frente a la Reina Malvada, pero esta era mi hija.

 

Emma estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo tiró a esa mujer que simplemente sonrió ante lo que sucedía.

 

—¿Qué pasó con Henry? —Preguntó Regina con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Vístete y te espero abajo!

—¡No! ¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo dónde está Henry! —Ella podía ser muchos centímetros más baja que todas las mujeres en esa habitación, pero es una mujer capaz de todo por su hijo.

—¿Es que no me entiendes o qué?

—¡Qué te pasa! ¡No le hables así! —Lily, esa extraña y descarada mujer que por lo menos tuvo un poco de decencia y se vistió, empujó a Emma, apartándola de Regina.

 

Emma no lo dudó, se lanzó como una fiera.

 

—¡Emma! ¡Basta! —Mis gritos no fueron escuchados.

 

Tuve que intervenir. Era como si ellas estuvieran dispuestas a matarse la una a la otra, y Regina no parecía querer hacer nada por detenerlas. No fue una sorpresa para mí que se pusiera del lado de esa extraña disculpando la actitud salvaje de mi hija.

 

—Voy a hablar con ella. Emma. —Tenía que ser firme—. Espéranos abajo.

 

No me gustó para nada la forma en que Emma salió de la habitación.

 

—Lamento todo esto. —Escuché decir a Regina.

—Está bien. No es tu culpa. Esa tipa está loca.

—Esa tipa es mi hija, y por si no se ha dado cuenta estamos en medio de un problema familiar.

—Ustedes no son mi familia.

—Regina. —Sé que tiene todas las razones para pensar así pero me dolía escucharla, después de lo mucho que hemos avanzado, no podemos volver al pasado.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde está Henry?

—Tuvo un pequeño accidente, está bien pero parece que se quebró la pierna.

—¿Qué accidente? ¿Quién está acompañándolo?

—Está aquí, en un hospital.

—¿Y quiere verme?

—Claro que quiere verte, no estaríamos en este lío si no fuera así. —Realmente parecía más aliviada—. Pero no creo que deba verte así.

—¿Puedes esperarme abajo? Por favor.

—Claro.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Emma no estaba en la recepción, estaba afuera, en el estacionamiento, pateando las llantas de su auto.

 

—Emma.

—¡Qué!

 

Suspiré. Alguien tenía que mantener la calma, porque ni Emma ni Regina parecen ser capaces de pensar con la cabeza fría.

 

—Regina no ha hecho nada malo.

—¡Henry está en el hospital!

—¿Y es culpa de Regina?

—Gracias mamá, en serio es fantástico que me lo eches en cara.

—Eso no fue lo que hice.

—¡Estás aquí por ella! Llevabas siglos encerrada en casa y prácticamente has atravesado el país entero para buscarla. ¿Qué diablos la hace tan especial?

—¿Por qué estás enojada con Regina? La única razón por la que está aquí es porque tu padre se volvió loco y tú decidiste apoyarlo. Regina no ha hecho nada malo.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

—Dime lo que sea que debo decirle a Regina para solucionar el problema con Henry.

—No. Esto es entre ella y yo.

—Emma.

—Ocupa el papel de Cora si quieres, yo no necesito una madre así que déjame en paz.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

—Lo siento por eso.

—Ya dijiste eso.

—Esto es… —abracé la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo—, ni siquiera sé lo que es.

—Eso es un muy mal ex, diría yo.

—Ella no… es una historia que solo quiero borrar de mi mente.

—Entiendo.

—No sé lo que se supone que debe pasar ahora. Has sido muy amable conmigo y…

—No me debes nada. No estoy esperando servicio a la habitación, aunque lo habría pedido si tu ex no se hubiese presentado. Fue una gran noche la de ayer y las dos sabemos que no significa nada más.

—Gracias. Por todo… Este no es un buen momento para mí, y todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es ver a mi hijo.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Tengo que hacer esto sola.

 

No puedo creer que mi vida siga dando vueltas cavando un agujero bajo mis pies y enterrándome aún más. Y estoy envuelta en una sábana.

 

—Regina.

 

Lily se acercó a mí y no pude rechazar el beso que me dio. Lo necesitaba.

 

—Me alegra haberte encontrado. —Y necesitaba escuchar eso—. Has superado todas mis expectativas.

—¿Eso qué significa exactamente?

—Nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad. Sé exactamente quién eres.

 

Retrocedí, poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu hijo te está esperando. No voy a interponerme. Pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

—¿Es algún tipo de amenaza? —Era lo último que me faltaba.

—Estoy de tu lado Regina. Voy a buscarte después y hablaremos.

 

No podía hacerme cargo de eso ahora. De todas las personas que podía haberme topado en el camino, no era demasiado ilógico haber encontrado precisamente a alguien que quiere matarme o algo peor.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

—Regina.

—¿En qué hospital está Henry?

—No sé. Emma…

 

Caminé lejos de Mary Margaret. No iba a seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

 

—¿En qué hospital está Henry?

—Tenemos que hablar. —Emma se giró hacia mí. Su molestia al verme seguía siendo evidente.

—No voy a hablar contigo en lo que me resta de vida.

—Henry le dijo a una trabajadora social que… no soy su madre. Esta mujer cree que de alguna forma me acerqué a ti para engañarte y secuestrar a Henry.

—Es exactamente lo que hiciste.

—Esto es serio. Quieres enviarme a la cárcel, bien. Pero Henry viajó por su cuenta hasta aquí y ahora está en el hospital. Vas a tener que inventar una mentira extraordinaria para justificar haberlo abandonado.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

 

La empujé. A duras penas logré hacerla retroceder. Si tan solo tuviera mi magia.

 

—Cometí un error Regina. Estaba molesta y no quería que usaras lo que sucedió para alejarme de Henry, pero huir fue tu elección.

—Y preferiste usarlo en mi contra. Sabías perfectamente dónde golpear y no dudaste en hacerlo. Fingiste ser mi amiga, preocuparte por mí, te metiste en mi cama…

—¡Todo el tiempo fui clara contigo!

—¡No recuerdo que me hayas dicho que te revolcabas con ese sucio pirata!

—Creías que Robin era el amor de tu vida y dos segundos después estabas enamorada de mí. No puedes usar lo de Killian después de meterte en la cama con esa mujer y dejarte marcar como una cualquiera.

 

Le di la bofetada más dura que le he dado a alguien en mi vida. No me importaba estar en medio de un parqueadero a plena luz del día.

 

—Tienes razón… —estaba tan alterada que sentía que las manos me temblaban, y no podía estar más enojada y decepcionada de lo que ya estaba—, creí que Robin era mi alma gemela, creí que tú estabas siendo honesta conmigo, pero no fue así, me equivoqué… y tú lograste abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta que todos los temores que siempre he tenido son ciertos.

—No fue mi intención que nada de esto pasara pero al menos fui honesta contigo.

—Tienes razón… No debería sorprenderme que seas igual que tu abuelo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Mary Margaret se sentó en silencio en el auto. No sé si escuchó mi discusión con Emma pero le pidió la dirección, se subió a mi coche y me acompañó hasta el hospital.

 

Emma tenía razón en algo, este es el mundo real. Así que intenté explicarle a una trabajadora social que de alguna extraña manera Emma y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre Henry, y que una simple pelea había creado un terrible mal entendido. Mary Margaret resultó mucho mejor que yo mintiendo. Al parecer la estoy acompañando en una especie de viaje espiritual después de la muerte de su hijo, y Henry está muy enojado por haber descubierto que Emma y yo teníamos una especie de relación secreta que no funcionó. Al menos la mitad era cierta. Y después de una segunda charla entre la trabajadora social y Henry, me permitieron verlo.

 

Respiré profundo y entré en su habitación.

 

—¡Mamá! —Parecía tan emocionado de verme. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí y yo corrí hacia él—. No le creí, te juro que no le creí. Tú nunca le harías daño a Neal.

 

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 

—Lo siento tanto Henry. Lamento haberme ido así. Pensé que te había perdido.

—Nunca vas a perderme mamá, soy tu pequeño príncipe ¿recuerdas?

—Lo eres.

 

Besé su linda carita, sequé sus lágrimas y las mías.

 

—¿Me sigues queriendo igual que antes?

—Cada día que pasa te quiero muchísimo más. No imaginas cuánto. Eres todo para mí y me moriría si te llegara a pasar algo. No puedes hacer algo así nunca más. Estás tan castigado.

—¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!

—Eres un niño. No puedes escapar de casa…

—¡Tenía que encontrarte! No podía perderte.

—Así no se hacen las cosas. Estás herido y pudo haber sido mucho peor.

—Emma te puso en mi contra.

—No. Esto no se trata de ella, se trata de ti. Puedes estar molesto y muy dolido, pero Emma siempre va a ser tu mamá.

—¡Ella no es mi mamá! ¡Tú lo eres!

—Henry Daniel Mills. No quiero oírte decir eso. Estás creciendo, no tan rápido como quisieras pero ya eres capaz de entender que a veces nuestras acciones y palabras lastiman muchísimo. No quiero que hagas cosas que luego no puedas deshacer.

—Pero ella intentó apartarme de ti. Te hizo daño. Te engañó con Hook mamá, vi las fotos, sé que estaba contigo y también con ese pirata.

 

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero mi mayor responsabilidad es ser su madre y necesitaba serlo más que nunca.

 

—Todas las veces que dijiste que… yo no era tu verdadera mamá me rompió el corazón.

—Lo siento.

 

Besé su frente y lo hice mirarme.

 

—Todos cometemos errores Henry.

—Estoy enojado con ella.

—Puedes estar enojado con alguien y amarlo al mismo tiempo. Los dos sabemos que Emma te quiere con todo su corazón, no está bien hacerle daño a las personas que nos quieren, incluso si nos han hecho daño primero.

 

Me subí en la cama junto a él. No veía la hora de borrar mágicamente sus heridas, pero era importante que él aprendiera que nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, y que podemos hacernos daño en el proceso.

 

—¿Sigo castigado?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Lo de siempre. Y tienes que disculparte con Emma.

—Prefiero duplicar mi tiempo de castigo.

—Y yo prefiero que seas el niño maravilloso que yo crié. —Puse mi cabeza sobre la de él y lo abracé—. Una pierna quebrada.

—Pero te encontré. Soy Henry, tu hijo, me adoptaste cuando era un bebé, y eres mi madre.

 

Eso me hizo sentir en calma. Fue como si de alguna manera mi universo se equilibrara.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**MARY MARGARET**

 

La trabajadora social del hospital me tenía tensa, no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento nos diría que iba a quitarnos a Henry.

 

—Esta es una situación poco común —Ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo especial que es nuestra situación—, pero voy a dejarlos ir.

—Muchas gracias.

—Eso no quiere decir que no voy a dejar por escrito lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Significa que la próxima esto no será un accidente aislado, un trabajador social no va a dejarlo pasar.

 

No sabía exactamente lo que quiso decir, pero nada de esto iba a volver a repetirse.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Emma mantuvo su distancia todo el tiempo. No entró para nada al hospital, pero pasó la noche en su auto, en el parqueadero. No quiso ir conmigo a comer algo, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. Lo que sea que pasaba por su mente era ajeno para mí.

 

A la mañana siguiente, después que el médico diera de alta a Henry, Emma dejó su aislamiento auto impuesto y se unió a nosotras para escuchar las indicaciones médicas que debíamos seguir.

 

—Haré los arreglos en el hotel. —Dijo Regina.

—Volveré a Storybrooke. Si Henry necesita algo…

—Henry te necesita aquí, eres su madre también y…

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Emma, por favor. —Intervine—. Somos adultos, podemos manejar unos días estando juntas, por el bienestar de Henry.

—Henry no me quiere aquí.

—Oh por favor, madura. ¿Creías que la maternidad era solo rosas y días soleados? No puedes dejar de ser madre en los días grises, y si vas a irte pues más vale que sea para siempre, porque mi hijo se merece más que eso.

 

No dijeron nada más. Emma pagó su propia habitación en el hotel, Regina pagó la mía y cambió la suya por una doble para poder estar cerca de Henry.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Henry acababa de quedarse dormido. Era un poco más de las nueve de la noche, y quizá por todo el caos de las últimas horas ni Regina ni yo podíamos dormir. Nos sentamos cerca de la piscina, el lugar estaba vacío pero un camarero nos sirvió una copa de vino a cada una.

 

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Tú marido no te informó que yo maté a tu hijo?

—Las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Neal te adoraba, y tú lo adorabas a él.

—Sería un plan perfecto. La mejor manera de hacerte daño.

—Sí, pero no eres esa persona nunca más.

—Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí.

—Estuviste ahí para nuestra familia cuando mi hijo murió… estoy tomando el relevo.

—Yo no soy tu familia.

—No vamos a discutir sobre eso, las dos sabemos que tengo razón. Tampoco voy a disculparme por lo que Emma y David hicieron, tienen que hacerlo ellos mismos… y lo que está pasando entre mi hija y tú…

—No está pasando nada.

—¿Y la mujer desnuda del día de ayer? —Retrocedió en su silla y sostuvo la copa cerca de su boca, bebiendo lentamente su vino—. No estoy juzgándote. Hasta cierto punto me parece bien.

 

Su mirada era de total incredulidad. Su copa se quedó vacía y volvió a llenarla, llenó la mía también.

 

—Lo que quiero decir es que nosotras nunca tuvimos esto. Nuestras responsabilidades estaban agendadas, sabíamos que éramos princesa y que había reglas que no podíamos romper.

—Sigue existiendo monarquía en este mundo.

—Lo sé. Crees que me perdería todo el drama real de este mundo, me dolió tanto la muerte de la Princesa Diana.

—Ella me agradaba. Me enojó mucho su muerte.

 

Las dos sonreímos. Todo se sentía tan normal.

 

—Este mundo me permitió muchas cosas que no creo que habría tenido jamás. Creo que tuve citas con más de la mitad del pueblo, me acosté con Whale, fui una amante, todo el mundo se enteró y Kathryn me abofeteó en el pasillo de la escuela.

—Fui yo quien pintó tu auto.

—¿Lo hiciste? Por supuesto que lo hiciste… no puedo imaginarte haciendo algo así de todas formas.

—No puedo creer que hayas dormido con Whale.

—Sí, fue el peor de todos.

—No quiero saberlo.

—Debería contarte. Tengo grabada la imagen de esa mujer desnuda, y tú estabas desnuda también.

—Vas a recordarme que no debo acostarme con extraños.

—Todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —No podía culparla por sorprenderse, mis palabras se prestaban para malos entendidos.

—No eso. Nunca me he emborrachado, no tuve pijamadas o fui a un baile de graduación, no hubo fines de semana en la playa con mis mejores amigos. Cuando supe que te habías ido fue como… siempre te he admirado tanto.

—No hay nada en mí que puedas admirar.

—Claro que sí. —Me giré por completo hacia ella—. No te quedaste, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y te alejaste de lo que te estaba haciendo daño. Si yo no me hubiese interpuesto en tu camino habrías huido con Daniel.

—Y mi madre me habría encontrado de todas formas, Rumple me habría encontrado. Mi destino estaba marcado.

—Pero esta vez sabías que necesitabas alejarte y lo hiciste. Te compraste un auto nuevo, te acostaste con una mujer hermosa.

—Robaron mi auto, y creo que esa mujer es una psicópata.

—Intentaron robarme, y golpeé al tipo. No me había sentido tan bien hace mucho tiempo. Quizá sea por la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón pero fue bueno volver a sentir esa energía ¿entiendes? —Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas—. Mi hijo está muerto, mi hija me odia, y el amor de mi vida ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas.

—Emma no te odia.

—La amas ¿no es así?

—¿Sabías que… ella y yo…?

—Mary Margaret sabía, la maldición se rompió y creo que no quería pensar en mi hija y mi enemiga juntas… pero yo sabía, y sé que la única razón por la que se quedó en Storybrooke fuiste tú. —Tomé su mano entre las mías, y ahora era ella quién tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Está enamorada de ti, y sé que un día va a darse cuenta de lo mucho que te ama, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. No creo que pueda volver a verla como un día lo hice.

—Lo sé. Y creo que tienes que seguir adelante, tener la vida que siempre has querido. Todos necesitamos hacerlo.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Mary Margaret tiene razón. No puedo huir, volver atrás no es una opción, la única opción factible es seguir adelante.

 

Salí del ascensor, caminé por el pasillo, y golpeé dos veces la puerta de Emma. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí en cuanto abrió la puerta.

 

—¿Podemos hablar?

 

Parecía sorprendida, pero se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar.

 

Estar juntas en una misma habitación no tiene el mismo efecto que solía tener. Podría engañarme a mí misma, aferrarme a mis sentimientos y besarla, convencerla de quedarse conmigo y no poner objeción alguna a compartirla… pero no puedo hacerlo, quiero pero es imposible… porque merezco a alguien que me ame con todo su corazón.

 

—Henry no va a estar enojado por siempre. Lo sé por experiencia. —Se cruzó de brazos y se arrimó contra la pared—. Los arreglos que teníamos antes se van a mantener, y aunque no quiera tenemos que comunicarnos… somos sus madres… nada va a cambiar eso.

—Ok.

 

Su respuesta fue carente de emociones, un simple reflejo de haberme oído.

 

Caminé hasta la puerta, ella la abrió para mí pero su brazo me impidió salir.

 

—Lo que dije, lo que hice. En serio lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. Las dos sabemos que he hecho peores cosas. Podemos fingir que el juego está nivelado… y ha terminado.

—Regina… —Sus ojos eran los mismos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran—. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Este lugar…

—Solo conduje.

—Podías haber ido a cualquier sitio. ¿Por qué te detuviste aquí? —Sonaba casi confundida y un poco desesperada.

—Me robaron el auto, era la estación más cercana, no lo sé, estaba cansada… quizá fue el destino, he estado atada a él toda mi vida… y creo que me di cuenta que correr no me llevaría a ningún lado. Irónico ¿no?

 

Su expresión era ilegible.

 

—De todos los lugares… y escogiste Tallahassee.

—Tienes razón… de alguna forma lo escogí… esta es mi forma de seguir adelante.

—Yo…

 

Lo que sea que iba a decir, no lo dijo. Simplemente me dejó ir.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Mi habitación estaba en el mismo pasillo, unos metros más adelante, pasando la habitación de Mary Margaret, y lo último que necesitaba era ver a Lily esperándome arrimada en la puerta.

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no lo creo.

—Tienes una deuda con mi madre, estoy aquí para cobrarla.

—¿Y quién es tu madre?

—Maléfica. ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

 


	8. Un animal herido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Es muy grato que algunos de ustedes compartan conmigo sus pensamientos, siempre es bueno leer sus comentarios.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Puede encontrar cierto grado de violencia y muerte escrito en este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Emma no quería seguir en Tallahassee. La mejor forma de describir su estado era como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de claustrofobia, encerrada en un sótano oscuro, abandonada a su suerte, sin saber si algún día podría salir de allí. De alguna manera, aunque nadie haya decidido dictarle una condena por cada error cometido, siente estar pagando cadena perpetua, porque en los ojos de las personas que creían importar en su vida se lee el veredicto de culpable. Pero en su pecho no hay dolor, al menos no cree poder sentirlo, hay rabia, una opresión en su pecho que no le permite respirar, y en lugar de calmarse y respirar profundo, todo lo que quiere hacer es gritar. Así que todo su tiempo lo pasó en aquella habitación de hotel, sin pensar en nada, enojada con el mundo y consigo misma. Y entre silencios y discusiones logró convencer a su madre de volver a casa.

 

No podía estar más arrepentida.

 

Si apretaba con un poco más de fuerza el volante iba a lastimarse las manos. La velocidad a la que iba era imprudente, y nada de lo que su madre dijo fue escuchado. La única razón por la que se detuvo fue porque habían acordado pasar la noche en algún hotel de paso, y sabía mejor que nadie que ningún acuerdo más podía ser roto.

 

—¡Emma!

—¡Cierra la boca!

—¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Soy tu madre!

—¡No lo eres! ¡No me importa! ¡Puedes ir a jugar con Regina a ser madre e hija!

—¡Basta! Enójate conmigo todo lo que quieras pero no metas a Regina en esto. Es mi decisión. Yo decidí que Lily debía venir con nosotras.

—¿Lily?

—Sí, ese es su nombre. Y tengo demasiadas razones para hacer esto.

—Por supuesto que las tienes.

 

Escuchar a alguien más que así misma era imposible en ese momento, ni siquiera la duda que le producía ese nombre fue suficiente para calmarla y dejarla pensar con claridad. Todo lo que Emma quería hacer era correr, pero no podía hacerlo, no esta vez.

 

¿Por qué esa mujer estaba yendo a Storybrooke con ellos? ¿Quién era?

 

Tuvo que aguantar una última noche, creyendo firmemente que regresar a su actual realidad serviría para devolverle la calma que tanto sentía necesitar. Pero con solo cruzar la línea de la ciudad pudo darse cuenta que el aire había cambiado, que la ciudad no era la misma, y que las personas que la habitaban parecían por completo diferentes.

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

—¿George es el nuevo Alcalde? ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara?

 

David llevaba toda la tarde sentado en el sofá, casi podía imaginarlo hacer lo mismo cada uno de los días que estuvimos fuera.

 

—Es el menor de todos mis problemas.

—¿Cómo logró hacerlo?

—No fue difícil, tomando en cuenta que nadie estaba a cargo.

—Pensé que tú estarías a cargo.

—Solo lo estaba debido a tu madre.

 

Caminé hacia la sala y me dejé caer en un sofá frente a él.

 

—Lo que pasó…

—¿Quieres que admita que me equivoqué? Tu madre dijo que estaba proyectando mis culpas en Regina, pero no es así, generalmente cuando algo sale mal en mi vida ella siempre está involucrada.

—Lo último que quiero hacer es hablar de ella pero… ¿no se supone que debemos reconocer cuando nos equivocamos?

—Voy a tomarme un tiempo, Emma. Quería decírtelo antes de hablar con tu madre.

—No entiendo.

—No somos las personas que solíamos ser, y no me gusta en lo que me he convertido. Es necesario que pasemos un tiempo alejados.

 

¿Mis padres iban a separarse?

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

 

Esperé impacientemente en la cocina. Regina me dejó allí mientras ayudaba a Henry a ir a la cama. Necesitaba hablar con ella, el cansancio y estrés del viaje no fue impedimento alguno, lo que estaba pasando era mucho más importante.

 

—Estoy cansada. Te agradecería que fueras breve.

—Regina… Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero…

—Traer a una completa extraña, potencialmente peligrosa, con la cual me acosté… estoy más que en desacuerdo. He llegado a mi límite de crisis por el resto de mi vida.

—Se lo debo.

—Llevarla a vivir contigo no va a compensarla, lo que sea que hagas no va a devolverle a su madre. Pensé que te concentrarías en arreglar la relación con tu hija.

—Ayúdame con esto. Me contaste sobre Lily por una razón.

—Creí que mentía. No sabía que Maléfica tuvo una hija, y que tú se la robaste.

—Fue un error. Era un huevo de dragón, no sabía que adentro había un bebé… Lo sé, no es excusa, soy una persona horrible.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Emma?

—Mañana. Lo prometo.

—Hablaré con Lily sobre su madre y la llevaré a ver lo que queda de ella. Lo que sea que pase después está bajo tu responsabilidad. No quiero seguir complicando mi vida.

—Gracias, Regina. Significa mucho para mí.

 

Poder abrazarla con tanta libertad, sin ser rechazada… era como estar de vuelta en casa.

 

—Puedes dejarla durmiendo en tu casa y quedarte aquí.

—¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería?

—Una viva.

—Estaré bien. Soy difícil de matar.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Bebí mi segunda copa, prácticamente acababa de llegar y Ruby me miraba como si tuviera razones para reclamarme algo. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? Se suponía que éramos amigas.

 

Preferí ignorarla, pero cuando sentí a alguien a alguien sentarse a mi lado creí que era ella.

 

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—En realidad sí. —Era Lily. Puso su mano sobre la barra y pidió una cerveza, mostrándome la estrella en su muñeca. Era ella.

—A estas alturas no debería sorprenderme... —Todo lo que podía hacer era reír—. Tan solo me gustaría encontrar el jodido libro en donde está escrita mi vida entera para poder quemarlo.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo poder encontrarte.

—¿Sabías quién era yo cuando nos conocimos? —Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza—. ¡Contéstame! ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi vida mejoraba al estar cerca de ti?

—Pues es evidente que la mía empeora cuando tú apareces.

—Quizá es porque la oscuridad reconoce a su dueño… No puedo deshacerme de ella pero podemos compartirla.

 

La miré, por primera vez desde que abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel completamente desnuda. Todas las cosas buenas que vi en ella cuando la conocí ya no estaban.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tomando un trago. ¿Quieres que recordemos viejos tiempos?

—¡Vete al diablo!

 

Dejé un par de billetes sobre la barra, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de allí. Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo impactando contra la pared de un callejón.

 

—¡No seré parte de tus estúpidos juegos! —Grité enojada y le devolví el empujón—. ¡No me importa quién seas! ¡Voy a patear tu trasero fuera de mi ciudad!

—¿No me quieres aquí o cerca de Regina?

—¡Deja a Regina fuera de esto!

—El destino la puso en mi camino, una verdadera y deliciosa sorpresa. Quién soy yo para rechazarla.

—¡Vas a alejarte de ella!

—No voy a hacerlo, no iré a ningún lado. ¡Más vale que te hagas a la idea!

 

La tomé de la chaqueta y la estrellé contra la pared.

 

—No juegues conmigo Lily. No soy la misma persona que solías conocer.

—No. Solo eres el próximo oscuro.

—¡Cierra a boca! —Volví a golpearla contra la pared—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas!

—¿Estás segura? —Sonrió—. Ya veremos qué pasa.

 

La dejé ir. Había otra persona con la que necesitaba hablar cuánto antes.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Belle accedió prestarme las llaves de la biblioteca sin poner ninguna objeción, incluso pensó que era muy considerado de mi parte haber hablado con ella primero en lugar de simplemente irrumpir y pasar por alto que ella es la encargada del lugar. Lo cierto es que me pareció que era lo correcto, simplemente no quería seguir traspasando los límites de las demás personas.

 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. Pasaré por aquí a dejar las llaves después.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites, estoy haciendo algunas remodelaciones así que la biblioteca va a estar cerrada unos cuantos días. Voy a implementar una sección para poder hacer programas de grupos de lectura, tengo algunas ideas que quiero hacer realidad.

—Me parece muy bien. Si necesitas mi ayuda en algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—¿Piensas retomar la Alcaldía?

—No. George necesita darse cuenta que ser Alcalde no es lo mismo que ser Rey, algo me dice que va a estar mucho menos tiempo en el poder de lo que él piensa.

 

Me despedí de Belle y caminé hacia la biblioteca, un poco sumergida en mis pensamientos.

 

Henry va a amar los grupos de lectura, y es perfecto, considerando que los deportes no serán una opción durante estas vacaciones escolares. Creo que tener un poco de calma y estabilidad va a ayudarlo con todo el estrés que le hemos causado.

 

—Piensas demasiado —Su voz me hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Mary Margaret sigue viva?

—Nuestras vidas fueron arruinadas por la misma persona, deberíamos estar unidas en contra de ella, y no enfrentándonos.

—Llegas demasiado tarde a la fiesta.

—Y por los visto has cambiado de bando en todos los sentidos. —Sonrió segura de sí misma—. Lo único que no me explico es por qué de todas las personas te fijaste en Emma. Es la hija de la mujer por la cual tu prometido murió y te obligaron a casarte con ese viejo pervertido.

 

Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, y después de permitirle entrar, la apresé con mi magia contra la pared.

 

—No pienses que me conoces porque te permití meterte en mi cama —Si mis restricciones la hacían sentir amenazada no lo demostraba.

—Para ser claras —dijo con una sonrisa—, fue dentro de ti donde me permitiste meterme, su majestad.

—Tu tiempo a prueba termina aquí, esta es mi ciudad, y tú no eres bienvenida.

—Tu ex suegra no opina igual.

—Lo bueno es que ella no toma las decisiones aquí.

 

La solté, su respiración se normalizó, y siguió sin mostrar absolutamente nada que me permitiera tener una idea de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

 

—¿Tienes un problema con que mi madrea sea Maléfica? —Preguntó mientras descendíamos hacia la cueva—. Porque a mí no me importa si te acostaste con ella en el pasado. No afecta en absoluto mi interés por ti.

 

Me alejé de ella. Sin importar cual era su plan, no iba a permitirle arrastrarme en él.

 

—Este es el lugar. Solo quedan cenizas.

 

Caminó entre las rocas, se agachó y recogió un puñado de cenizas en su mano derecha. Se levantó, y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí. Ella quería respuestas.

 

—Maléfica no quería que yo lance la maldición, intentó detenerme. Creo que lo hizo por ti.

—¿La conociste cuando eras una niña?

—Ya era una mujer en ese entonces.

—Fuiste su protegida.

—Amigas, pero no en la forma que piensas. Fue más bien… como una hermana o una madre… yo la admiraba, y gracias a ella pude encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

—Otra cosa más que Emma y yo tenemos en común. Nuestras madres han sido más madres para ti de lo que nunca serán para nosotras.

 

Ese era un pensamiento interesante.

 

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es vivir tu vida, arruinar la de los demás no va a darte ninguna satisfacción real.

—Estoy aquí por respuestas.

—No. Estás planeando una venganza.

—El problema… —se acercó a mí—, es que tú estás impidiéndome evaluar mis opciones. Eres una distracción demasiado interesante para no tomarte en serio.

 

Su aliento rozó mi rostro y su mano tocó mi cadera.

 

—¡Aléjate de ella!

 

Fui arrancada de mi lugar junto a Lily por la mano de Emma en mi brazo. La vi empujar su pistola contra el pecho de Lily, parecía totalmente convencida de disparar.

 

—¡Emma! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡¿Quieres ver qué tan oscura puedo ser?! —Gritó Emma a Lily, su mano firme alrededor de la pistola.

 

Lily se dejó caer de rodillas e hizo que Emma apuntara a su frente.

 

—Dispara —abrió sus brazos en el aire.

—No vas a ser otro obstáculo en mi vida.

—¡Emma! —Busqué pararme detrás de Lily para obligar a Emma a mirarme—. ¡Baja el arma!

—¡Sabes lo que mis padres hicieron, ella está aquí para vengarse!

—Solo baja el arma.

—Todo lo que tengo que hacer es disparar. Será un problema menos en mi vida.

—He estado en tu lugar. Es un paso demasiado lejos de dónde no es nada fácil volver. Confía en mí. Lo sé.

—Esto es lo que soy Regina. La razón por la que nunca me he sentido como un héroe, la razón por la que he arruinado tu vida desde el día en que nos conocimos. Mi destino está sellado.

—Podemos hacer nuestro propio destino. Si la matas, estarás eligiendo esto, tú, nadie más. Es tu vida, Emma. No dejes que otros te digan cómo debes vivirla.

 

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, estaban rojos, sin lágrimas y sin el brillo habitual que solía haber en ellos. Tomé el arma de sus manos, y las tres salimos de la oscuridad de esa cueva, solo para estrellarme con la oscuridad de la realidad de mi vida.

 

—Swan —Se acercó ese pirata—, estaba preocupado.

 

Ella se fue con él, no miro atrás, no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se alejó de mí. No podía haberme dejado más en claro a quién pertenecía su corazón.

 

—¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella y me dejas agradecerte por salvar mi vida?

—No lo hice por ti.

—Lo sé, pero sigo viva, y no quiero morir sin saber lo que se siente convertirme en un dragón. Eres la única persona en quién puedo confiar para ayudarme a encender mi fuego.

 

Su mano tocó mi estomagó, me empujó contra la pared, y me besó. A plena luz del día, seguramente con gente pasando alrededor. Quise empujarla fuera de mí pero su agarre se solidifico en mis muñecas contra su pecho y siguió besándome hasta que nos hizo falta el aliento.

 

—¡No te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez!

—Me gusta correr mis propios riesgos.

 

Nada bueno podía salir de esto. Necesitaba mantenerme al margen, seguir mi propio consejo y tomar mis propias decisiones. Era momento de continuar con mi vida.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me interpuse en su camino.

 

—¡Solo escúchame!

—¿Qué quieres que escuche? No me consultaste para traer a esa mujer aquí.

—No contestabas mis llamadas, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Arruinamos su vida, David.

—Y tú la has traído para que arruine la nuestra.

—Eso no va a pasar. Solo quiero ayudarla.

—Al menos podrías haber hablado conmigo antes de contarle todo a Emma.

—Quería evitarte todo esto, prefiero que descargue todo su odio contra mí y que siga confiando en ti, necesita tener a uno de nosotros a su lado.

—¿Cómo va a confiar en mí después de esto? Lo único que ella sabe es que tú y yo hicimos algo terrible hace muchos años, y ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de estar allí para hablar con ella.

—Lo siento.

—No. No lo sientes. Solo piensas en ti. Es como si creyeras que tienes más derechos como madre que yo como padre. También perdí a mi hijo. Siento el mismo dolor que tú sientes.

—Y es por eso que entiendo lo que hiciste con Regina. Estoy luchando por esta familia, estoy tratando de cuidar de todos.

—Podríamos haberlo hecho en equipo, pero tú preferiste hacerlo sola. No puedo hacer esto más.

—David.

—No me quieres a tu lado y… creo que en este momento yo tampoco quiero estar contigo.

 

No podía entender sus razones y no pude decir nada que lo convenciera de quedarse. Quizá él tenía razón.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Explicarle a un niño por qué sus abuelos necesitan estar un tiempo alejados el uno del otro, no debería ser tan difícil.

 

—Todo es un desastre —Repitió una vez más entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Se supone que todos deberían ser felices.

 

Froté su espalda y besé su cabeza. Era tan joven, tan ajeno aún a la realidad de lo difícil que puede resultar a veces lograr ser feliz. Las paredes de su mundo perfecto seguían desmoronándose, permitiéndole ver la realidad en todo su esplendor, y lo único que yo quería hacer era mantenerlo en mis brazos por siempre y reconstruir todas sus paredes otra vez.

 

—Sabes mejor que nadie cómo funcionan las historias, esto es solo un obstáculo, cuando lo superen se amarán mucho más de lo que ya se aman.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si desde un principio estaban destinados a nunca ser felices juntos y descubren que quieren seguir separados?

—Es una opción, Henry. Pero lo más importante es que sean felices, y en este momento no lo son. Necesitan un tiempo para recuperarse.

—¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo estando juntos?

—Porque cuando estás sintiendo mucho dolor, a veces puedes herir a los demás.

—Creo que debimos habernos quedado en Tallahassee.

 

Ayudé a Henry a sentarse en el interior del auto, y antes de irme me acerqué a Mary Margaret.

 

—Lo siento. No debí dejar que Henry escuchara todas esas conversaciones.

—Voy a darte un consejo de villana a villana.

—No soy una villana.

—Lo eres para Lily, y no puedes volver al pasado y cambiar lo que hiciste. Deja de pensar en blanco y negro y creer que una simple disculpa tuya va a devolverle lo que le quitaste. No funciona así. Y si no despiertas de una buena vez, vas volver a lastimar y alejar a las personas que te aman.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto.

—Creías que estabas haciendo lo correcto cuando le contaste a mi madre sobre Daniel. Lo que piensas que es mejor para los demás no siempre lo es. No podemos seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Decidí comenzar el día más temprano de lo habitual. Hacer algo que normalmente no haría, como ponerme ropa deportiva y caminar por el bosque. Era tonto, y seguramente no causaría ninguna diferencia en mi vida, pero se estaba volviendo difícil dormir, tenía miedo de quedarme encerrada en casa pensando en Emma y volver a mis viejos hábitos autodestructivos.

 

Tropezar y rodar sobre la tierra húmeda, lastimando las palmas de mis manos y mis rodillas, era demasiado impropio para una Reina. Las aves seguramente se burlaban de mí. No soy la Reina de nada, y nadie nunca me ha aceptado como tal. Solo soy una idiota que se tropieza con los cordones de sus propios zapatos.

 

Un murmullo lejano interrumpió mi momento de exasperación. Sacudí la tierra de mi ropa y exploré la fuente de aquél ruido. Era un animal herido, un perro con una pata atrapada en una trampa de cacería aullando de dolor. Lo liberé y curé su herida con mi magia, pero el perro siguió quejándose en agonía, tendido en el mismo lugar. No sabía qué más hacer. Era un perro grande, cubierto por completo de lodo, no era como si pudiese cargarlo y llevarlo al refugio de animales, usar mi magia para transportarlo solo lo perturbaría aún más.

 

—Puedo ir por ayuda. Le diré a alguien que venga a buscarte.

 

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Hablando con un perro como si pudiese entenderme. Soy peor que Blancanieves.

 

Utilicé mi magia para transportar mi auto lo más cerca que me era posible, y tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por cargarlo, mis brazos ardían y casi tropecé un par de veces, pero al menos el animal era inteligente, se dejó ayudar, y ni siquiera intentó morderme.

 

Henry habría estado encantado de ir conmigo al refugio, pero no podía cargarlos a los dos, y él seguramente estaría dormido aún.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó David al verme.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—El refugio es mío ahora, y tú no eres bienvenida. No me importa lo que Mary Margaret diga…

—Cierra lo boca, idiota. Hay un perro herido en mi coche y creo que necesita un veterinario.

—¡Atropellaste un perro! —Dijo David, horrorizado.

—No. Lo encontré en el bosque. ¿Vas a hacer tu trabajo o te vas a quedar parado como el idiota que eres?

—Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de entrarlo, ¿ibas a dejarlo tirado en media calle? —Pasó junto a mí, casi empujándome fuera del camino.

 

Discutir con él era una pérdida de tiempo. Caminé detrás de él, siguiéndolo hasta la parte posterior del refugio, en lo que parecía ser una habitación en dónde examinan a los animales. Incluso él parecía tener problemas cargándolo.

 

—Tenía una pata atrapa en una especie de trampa. Lo curé con mi magia, no debería sentir ningún tipo de dolor, pero no es así. Pensé que había algo mal con él y lo traje.

—No es un él, es hembra, y está de parto.

—Pero ¿va a estar bien?

—No lo sé. Haré una ecografía. No creo que pueda parir por sí misma.

 

Me quedé en medio de aquel consultorio, observándolo ir de aquí para allá atendiendo a la perra. Llamó por teléfono a la persona que anteriormente era el dueño del refugio para que viniera a ayudar, pero no aceptó. No imagino por qué alguien se negaría a ayudarlo.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que hacer una cesárea de emergencia.

—¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?

—Soy veterinario.

—Un título producto de mi maldición.

—Los recuerdos falsos que pusiste en mi cabeza no son todo lo que tengo. He cuidado de animales toda mi vida. Al menos aquí tenemos la tecnología necesaria.

—Bien. Hazlo.

—Si vas a quedarte necesito que seas útil, de lo contrario preferiría que te vayas.

—No voy a irme.

—Lávate las manos, toma un mandil y unos guantes.

 

Cuando era tan solo una niña, creciendo bajo las exigencias de mi madre, una noche papá se arriesgó lo suficiente por mí e hizo una de las pocas cosas buenas que puedo recordar. Me levantó en mitad de la noche, me llevó a los establos, envuelta en una manta gruesa, y nos quedamos allí hasta el amanecer, viendo nacer al que sería mi fiel compañero, Rocinante.

 

—Vas a tener que encargarte de los cachorros. Prepara ocho toallas y tenlas listas. Los limpias y los reanimas en cuanto te los entregue. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Por supuesto.

 

Me lo explicó, y yo creí haberlo entendido. Pero después de recibir el primer cachorro e intentar todo lo que él me había dicho para reanimarlo, simplemente no logré hacerlo.

 

—Está muerto, Regina. Necesitas tomar al siguiente.

 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, todas las veces David tuvo que gritarme y decirme que debía seguir con el siguiente. Estaban todos muertos.

 

—Vamos. Respira. —Susurré al último cachorrito.

—Déjalo. Ayúdame con esto.

 

Respira. Supliqué en mi mente. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla mientras veía los siete cachorritos muertos sobre la mesa, y seguí intentando reanimar el que tenía en mis manos…

 

—Regina.

 

El pequeño cachorro se agitó, apena, pero era más de lo que cualquiera de los otros había logrado hacer.

 

—¡Regina!

—Está vivo.

 

Volví a frotarlos a todos otra vez, insistiendo, creyendo que si esperaba un poco más quizá los otros reaccionarían también. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve haciéndolo, pero David me quitó el único cachorrito que estaba vivo y entonces me di cuenta que alguien más no lo había logrado.

 

—No lo consiguió.

—¿Fue algo que yo hice?

—No. Lo más seguro es que se haya puesto de parto mucho antes que la encontraras.

 

Eso es lo que pasa cuando intento hacer algo diferente con la intención de mejorar mi vida.

 

David se encargó del cachorrito vivo, y yo hice aparecer una gran caja para los cachorros muertos y su madre.

 

—Voy a conseguir un lugar en el bosque para enterrarlos y cuidaré de este hasta encontrarle un hogar.

—Eso no será necesario. Lo llevaré a casa conmigo.

—Prefiero buscar a alguien…

—¡No puedes quitármelo!

—Ni siquiera es tuyo. Hasta donde sé, esta perra pertenecía al señor Clark.

—Pues no hizo nada por cuidarla. Quién deja una perra preñada a su suerte.

—Un hombre muerto. Tenía ochenta años y murió hace unos días.

 

Oh.

 

—Pues el cachorro es mío ahora, pudiste haberte preocupado por conseguirle un hogar a su madre en cuanto ese hombre murió, y no lo hiciste.

—¿Tienes idea del cuidado que necesita?

—Henry es un niño muy sano, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de un perro.

—Es hembra. Un Terranova. Y ahora que su madre no está, va a necesitar muchos cuidados para lograr que sobreviva. Cuidar de un animal no es un juego.

—No me iré sin ella.

 

David empacó todo lo que iba a necesitar para el cuidado de la pequeña cachorra, y me la entregó.

 

—No hagas que me arrepienta.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Encontré a Henry sentado en el porche, no parecía feliz, y casi hizo una rabieta al levantarse usando las muletas.

 

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Pensé que te habían secuestrado, o te habías ido otra vez, incluso creí que un ogro te había comido. ¿Qué es todo eso?

 

Entré a la casa, llevando todas las cosas, manteniendo un poco el misterio. Henry me siguió hasta la sala, por completo impaciente.

 

—Ewww nunca creí que diría esto pero hueles horrible, mamá.

—Si supieras lo que he tenido que pasar no estarías diciéndome eso.

 

Abrí la manta y Henry casi tropieza con sus propios pies intentando acercarse lo más rápido que podía.

 

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una cachorra.

—¿La robaste?

—No. ¿Por qué robaría un perro?

—¿Por qué trajiste uno a casa? Dijiste que no era lo suficiente responsable para tener uno.

—Pero yo lo soy.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de él.

—Encontré a su madre en el bosque. David tuvo que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia. No fue nada bien, pero ella sobrevivió.

—¿Ayudaste al abuelo con la cesárea de un perro?

—Me hice cargo de los cachorros.

—¿Y el abuelo dejó que te la quedaras?

—Es mía, encontré a su madre, y yo la ayudé a nacer. —Me estaba sintiendo un poco atacada.

—Esto es tan extraño.

 

No era la forma en que pensé mi día iría, pero quizá era mi señal para tener un poco de esperanza.

 

—Puede que estemos bajo algún tipo de maldición ¿Percibiste algo diferente? Quizá la mujer que trajo la abuela es una bruja o algo así.

—Es solo un cachorro. Somos una familia, las familias tienen perros.

—Nosotros no somos una familia normal.

—Antes lo éramos, podemos volver a serlo.

 

Henry sonrió, toda la preocupación se esfumó, su hermosa carita se iluminó por completo y se acercó a conocer a la nueva integrante de nuestra familia.

 

—Debemos escoger un nombre para ella.

—Tiene que ser un nombre fuerte, algo que la ayude a mantenerse viva. David no cree que pueda sobrevivir sin su madre, en especial bajo mi cuidado.

—Buscaré algo en internet, pero en serio necesitas tomar un baño.

—Cambié tus pañales, era mucho peor.

—Estás ensuciando los muebles. Es como si hubieses estado revolcándote en el bosque.

—¡Henry!

—Es cierto. —Se burló de mí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Killian se dejó caer junto a mí, puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros e intentó besarme.

 

—No estoy de humor.

—Sé cómo cambiar eso. —Besó mi cuello.

—¡Dije que ahora no!

 

Se arrimó en el respaldar de su asiento. Alejó al camarero y prefirió tomar su propio ron.

 

—Podemos ir a mi barco. Lo que los demás hagan no tiene por qué impedir nuestra diversión.

—Mis padres arruinaron la vida de otra persona para convertirme en… ni siquiera sé lo que soy.

—Eres perfecta para mí, Swan. —Logró besarme esta vez—. Mientras me tengas a mí, no necesitas a nadie más.

 

El licor bajó por mi garganta. Bebí un trago tras otro, con Killian sentado a mi lado, las personas en el bar no parecían prestarnos atención y tampoco me importaba si lo hacían. Podía sentir la mano de él apretando la parte interna de mis muslos, su lengua mojando la piel de mi cuello, pero la humedad entre mis piernas no era debido a él.

 

No podía sacármela de la cabeza.

 

—Salgamos de aquí. —Susurró en mi oído.

 

Dejé dinero sobre la mesa y salí del bar tambaleándome  un poco.  Killian sujetó mi cintura pero yo lo aparté.

 

—¡Largo!

—Swan.

—Vete a tu barco, iré a buscarte si te necesito.

—Emma. —Su manó apretó con fuerza mi brazo, deteniéndome—. No soy un juguete que puedes usar y tirar cuando se te antoja.

—¿Quieres perder la única mano que te queda? —Lo amenacé. Me soltó, pero tuve que empujarlo para apartarlo de mi camino.

 

Caminé lejos de él. Era más de media noche y a pesar de lo mucho que había bebido, sabía que necesitaba detenerme y dirigirme en sentido contrario, pero no lo hice. Y cuando llegué a donde no debía llegar, fui capaz de usar una llave que ya no me pertenecía, subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de una mujer que no era mía.

 

—Emma. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Me acerqué, y con torpeza envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella.

 

—Hueles bien.

—Estás borracha.

—No. No lo estoy. —Apreté su trasero y besé su cuello.

 

Tropecé hacia atrás. Ella me empujó.

 

—Fuera de mi casa. No quiero que Henry te vea así.

—Estás molesta. Henry está molesto. Todos están molestos conmigo.

—Llamaré a tu padre para que venga por ti.

—No tengo padres. No tengo a nadie. Voy a convertirme en Gold.

 

Volví a acercarme. Quería tocar su piel.

 

—Basta. Tienes que irte.

 

La empujé contra la puerta. Sujeté sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos y olí su cabello.

 

—No puedes estar con Lily.

—Emma.

—No puedes estar con ella, ni con nadie más.

—Suéltame.

—Te necesito.

 

Sus labios estaban siendo demasiado esquivos.

 

—Emma.

—¿Puedes olvidar que me odias… solo un momento… y volver a ser mi amiga? Solo esta noche, Regina. Por favor.

 


	9. Ni héroes ni villanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Battlefield de Lea Michele es la canción oficial de esta historia, al menos por ahora.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: No es que mi intención sea hacerlos sufrir, es solo que siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer.

 

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—Emma.

—¿Puedes olvidar que me odias… solo un momento… y volver a ser mi amiga? Solo esta noche, Regina. Por favor. —Emma suplica y Regina sede. Se deshace en los brazos de la mujer que ama, se entrega a la mentira de los labios de Emma sobre los de ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, por completo desesperada por engañarse a sí misma.

 

Pero no puede.

 

Algo explota dentro de ella haciéndola romperse en un sollozo, y de sus manos salen ráfagas de magia blancas que empujan a Emma lejos, y todo vuelve a sentirse como la primera vez. Está de nuevo en el borde de un abismo, mirando esos ojos verdes que solo la harán caer en una oscuridad de la que creía haber escapado, pero no se puede huir de un infierno que se lleva en el pecho.

 

—No voy a irme. —No hay dudas en la sentencia que Emma le da.

 

Se tambalea torpemente y se deja caer en una cama que no le pertenece, pero se siente tan cómoda, tan tranquila y capaz de permitirle a su mente descansar, que se adueña de las sábanas y las almohadas, permitiéndose tener lo mínimo que puede conseguir, porque eso es a lo que está acostumbrada.

 

Regina podría echarla, llamar a alguno de sus padres para que la recojan, o usar su magia para sacarla de su habitación, pero no lo hace. La observa desde su posición contra la puerta, e imagina todo un mundo diferente, uno en el cual ella puede acostarse en esa misma cama y ser feliz, ser envuelta en los brazos de una persona que la ama y que la quiere a su lado más que nada, con un sinnúmero de despertares felices… pero todo eso es inexistente. Su felicidad siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina, inalcanzable.

 

Camina hacia una habitación, que siempre está preparada pero nunca hay un visitante que la ocupe, se acuesta en la cama sobre las sábanas frías y su memoria decide no dejarla en paz, dándole todas las razones por las cuales merece estar sola; y cuando el amanecer llega ella sigue despierta. Se mete en la cocina y mecánicamente hace lo que debe hacer.

 

Henry creía que bajar las escaleras sentado con la nueva mascota sobre sus piernas había sido una aventura increíble que había enfrentado, como uno de esos caballeros que luchan en guerras y que no desisten hasta dar su último aliento.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bajé las escaleras.

—¿Intentas matarte? ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?

 

Regina toma su pequeña cachorra y casi logra sonreír al verla aún viva, incluso si su propio hijo la ha metido en una aventura peligrosa.

 

—Tenemos hambre.

 

Ayuda a Henry a llegar a la cocina, va por sus muletas y las pone junto a él, insistiendo en que debe usarlas. Pero él no escucha nada de lo que ella dice, solo se concentra en devorar el desayuno que ella le ofrece, sin percatarse que su madre alimenta a la cachorra pero no a ella misma.

 

—Creo que tengo un nombre para ella —dice con la boca llena—, Nayra.

—No me gusta.

—Nombraste a tu caballo Rocinante.

—Un nombre excelente.

—¿Quieres saber lo que significa?

 

El ruido en la parte superior de la casa los interrumpe, y los dos saben que hay explicaciones que deben ser dadas.

 

—Tu mamá no se sentía bien anoche.

—Mi mamá eres tú. —Dice enojado.

—Al igual que Emma, y no quiero tener que repetírtelo otra vez.

—¡No puedo creer que le hayas permitido quedarse!

—Las cosas no son así de simples. —Dice mirando a Emma entrar en la cocina.

—¿Y cómo son?

 

Ninguno de ellos sabe la respuesta.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Es ella quién tiene que dar explicaciones, no yo. Puse a Nayra en brazos de Henry, con la esperanza de brindarle algún tipo de calma y consuelo. Al menos él no estaba gritando, sus ojos demostraban que está herido, y verlo así me recordó a mi pequeño niño abrazado a un peluche pidiendo ser consolado por un mal sueño.

 

—Tu mamá no tiene la culpa, chico. Era tarde y ya sabes cómo es, siempre se preocupa demasiado. —Es un vago intento de su parte—. ¿Cómo está la pierna?

—Lo que sea, no me importa lo que digas… pero no quiero que estén juntas.

—No estamos juntas —Dijo de inmediato.

—No estamos juntas, Henry. No te preocupes por eso. —Le aseguré, y besé su frente—. Termina de desayunar, hay algo que tengo que hablar con Emma.

 

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

 

Emma caminó por delante de mí hasta el recibidor, por un momento pensé que se iría, pero se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

 

—Lamento haber venido así. Lo siento. —Parecía avergonzada—. No volverá a pasar.

—Quiero que me regreses las llaves de mi casa.

—Son para emergencias. —Un destello de confusión nubló su rostro por un instante.

—No me importa, las quiero de vuelta —dije sin dudar—. No quiero que pienses que sigues siendo bienvenida. Y si tu mal comportamiento va a volverse algo recurrente tendré que reevaluar tu relación con Henry.

—No lo metas en esto. —Su enojo era evidente, pero no alzó la voz.

—Tú lo hiciste en el momento en que entraste en mi casa, borracha, y pretendiendo que podías tratarme igual que a ese sucio pirata con el que te revuelcas. —No grité, simplemente lo dije para que ella me escuchara, porque era algo que necesitaba decir.

—Al menos tomo mis propias decisiones, en lugar de acostarme con alguien solo porque una estúpida hada dice que es mi alma gemela.

 

Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y salió de la casa. Caminé detrás de ella, y antes de poder cerrar la puerta, se detuvo en el porche y giró hacia mí.

 

—No eres mejor que yo, Regina. Y toda esta idiotez de supuestamente estar enamorada de mí solo ha sido una más de tus armas para usarla en mi contra.

—Los hechos dicen todo lo contrario. —Dije desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? Soy tan terrible que me comparas con él, con… ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre. ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy igual a él?

—No sé quién eres. —Caminé hacia ella, no quería que Henry nos escuchara—. Puse toda mi confianza en ti y usaste eso en mi contra.

—Todo estaba bien entre nosotras, creí que habíamos llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento. ¿Por qué no podemos tener lo que teníamos antes?

—¿Y qué era eso? ¿Qué era yo para ti? Porque es que intento… pensar... ¿Cómo podías estar conmigo sin sentir nada?

—Nunca funcionaría ¿es que no te das cuenta? Todo lo que hacemos es destruirnos la una a la otra.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —Respiré profundo, y aunque dolía no dejé de mirarla—, y no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Ve con él, has lo que quieras pero mantente alejada de mí.

 

Me miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. La vi alejarse y no la detuve.

 

Cerré la puerta, di un paso tras otro, y cuando creí que podría continuar mis piernas cedieron bajo mi peso, caí de rodillas en el piso duro y frío de mi casa. Una casa en donde la quería a ella, adueñándose de cada habitación y creando recuerdos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

 

—Mamá… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

La voz de Henry me trajo de vuelta. Había lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas pero no era esa la razón de su preocupación. Mi corazón estaba en mi mano, y ni siquiera podía recordar haberlo tomado de mi pecho.

 

—Ponlo de nuevo.

 

No quería hacerlo, no me sentía capaz. En cierta forma podía ponerme en el lugar de mi madre, era tan fácil, quizá si lo mantenía fuera de mi pecho el tiempo suficiente el dolor se iría, los sueños estúpidos a los que seguía aferrándome dejarían de ser importantes…

 

—No es normal… no es normal que siga sintiendo tanto…

—Mamá…

—No soy una buena persona Henry… ¿no lo ves?

 

No podía apartar los ojos de mi corazón. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien si todo lo que había en mi corazón era oscuridad?

 

—Mamá, por favor.

—Todo está mal conmigo…

 

Sentí que me ahogaba entre sollozos y no debía ser así. Soy una mala persona, no debería importarme no ser amada, nadie nunca lo ha hecho, nadie ha luchado por mí… nunca he sido suficiente.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

—Abuela… es mamá… no deja de llorar. No sé qué hacer.

 

Fue lo que Henry me dijo al teléfono, y fue exactamente lo que encontré cuando llegué a su casa. Él estaba junto a ella, en el piso, abrazándola, con lágrimas que casi podían igualar las de ella, excepto que él lucía sumamente preocupado.

 

—No me escucha. No sé qué pasa.

—La tengo. Todo va a estar bien.

 

David entró detrás de mí. Él estaba en casa, recogiendo sus cosas, cuando Henry llamó. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que había pasado, y lo único que pasó por nuestras mentes era algún tipo de amenaza ocurriendo en contra de Henry o Regina. En cierta forma era mucho peor.

 

Me arrodillé frente a Regina, toqué sus manos con cuidado, asegurándome de no hacer más daño a su corazón.

 

—Vamos a guardarlo. No hace ninguna diferencia que lo tomes fuera de tu pecho porque no hay nadie que sienta tan intensamente como tú lo haces. Sé que duele, sé que estás cansada de intentarlo y no conseguirlo, pero podemos hacerlo. No hay nadie más fuerte que tú, y no estás sola esta vez. Estoy aquí, Henry está aquí. No estás sola. No estás sola.

 

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, pero mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo en su pecho podríamos solucionarlo.

 

—No estás sola —Repetí una y otra vez. Besé su frente, la estreché entre mis brazos, con Henry abrazado a su espalda, y nos quedamos así hasta que todas las lágrimas terminaron de salir.

 

Lloré con ella porque esto fue lo que no hice la primera vez que su corazón se rompió. Una vez la dejé marchitarse frente a mis ojos y no iba a repetir la misma historia. Habría sido tan fácil estar allí, tomar su mano y no dejarla perderse, pero nadie lo hizo, nadie luchó para salvarla de la oscuridad.

 

David ayudó a Henry a llegar al sofá, y sin tener que pedírselo llevó a Regina a su habitación.

 

—Me quedaré con Henry… prepararé algo de comer.

—Gracias.

 

Me acosté en la cama junto a ella. No me sentía capaz de estar en otro lugar. El peso de toda mi vida me sostuvo allí, mirando al techo, con unas ganas locas de lanzar una maldición que nos hiciera olvidarnos de nuestras propias vidas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

—¿Le pusieron un nombre?

—Nayra.

—No es propiamente un nombre para una mascota.

—Necesita un nombre fuerte que la ayude a sobrevivir.

 

Dejé a Nayra sobre el sofá y puse el biberón sobre la mesa de centro.

 

—No imagino una perra de su tamaño en esta casa.

—Es pequeña.

—Pero crecerá, su madre no era tan grande, cruzada con labrador, pero seguirá siendo grande para andar haciendo travesuras en esta casa.

—Vamos a educarla, se portará bien. Mamá dice que si yo aprendí a recoger mis juguetes podemos enseñarle también a Nayra. Lo dijo para molestarme pero sé que es verdad. Los perros son inteligentes.

—¿Te gusta tener una mascota?

—No es solo una mascota, es familia.

—Henry…

—Ella quería a Neal —le dije, mirándolo de frente—, siempre lo cuidaba cuando estaba cerca, se preocupaba por él, nunca le hizo daño ¿por qué razón iba a matarlo?

—Es complicado.

—No. Es estúpido. La acusaste sin ningún motivo, podías haber culpado a cualquiera, pero la culpaste a ella porque sabías que todos pensarían que era cierto y que nadie la ayudaría. Y mientras buscabas la manera de inculparla ella se preocupaba por nuestra familia, nadie más lo hacía, solo ella.

—Lo siento, Henry.

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

 

No podía subir las escaleras, y tampoco podía moverme de dónde estaba porque si lo hacía tendría que dejar a Nayra, y eso me enojaba.

 

—La historia entre tu mamá y yo… no voy a mentirte, quería un culpable, quería poder reclamarle a alguien por haber perdido a mi hijo… pienso que… quizá nunca podré hacer las cosas que un padre haría. Miro a Emma y ella no parece necesitarme… Y no puedo dejar de pensar que si tu mamá no hubiese lanzado la maldición yo habría podido criarla, y eso me enoja tanto. No puedo dejar de estar enojado con ella, Henry.

—Todos están enojados, y tristes… y eso me asusta, porque creo que mi mamá se sentía igual cuando era joven… y ahora ustedes están haciendo tantas cosas malas.

—Hemos cometido errores, pero hay líneas que jamás cruzaríamos.

—Y sin embargo la abuela tiene una mancha oscura en su corazón. Yo quería ser como tú, un héroe, pero ahora sé que no hay héroes ni villanos.

 

Él no dijo nada, no sé si estaba de acuerdo conmigo o simplemente no tenía más nada qué decir. Fue a la cocina y preparó algo de comer.

 

—Necesitas comer —Puso el plato frente a mí y se fue.

 

Esta era mi familia ahora, cada uno por su cuenta.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Era irónico, que Lily estuviera viviendo en casa de mi madre y mi papá se quedara en mi casa, que en el momento en que empezaba a sentir que tenía un hogar todo se desmoronara, y que el haber intentado ayudar a alguien solo haya servido para herirla aún más.

 

—Creí que no volverías.

—Puedes echarme.

 

Guarde las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y disfruté del viento contra mi rostro. El frío tenía un efecto adormecedor en mí, congelándome en el sitio en que me encontraba, y la claridad de todo a mi alrededor me empujaba a mantener los ojos abiertos y ver las cosas como en realidad eran.

 

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Killian se detuvo a mi lado, podía sentir su mirada en mí.

—No lo sé.

—Si no me quisieras, dejarías de volver.

—¿Tú me quieres? —Lo miré a los ojos.

—Lo suficiente para anclar, amor.

 

Me gustaría poder cerrar los ojos y asociar el olor del mar, a él, pero no me era posible. No sentía nada al mirarlo y eso me aterraba, porque por más que buscaba dentro de mí no encontraba algo que me hiciera extrañarlo, y sentía que si alguien no me tomaba de la mano en ese momento flotaría en el viento y desaparecería.

 

—No puedo vivir en un barco.

—Me quedaré en tierra.

 

No quiero desaparecer.

 

—No soy una princesa. No voy a levantarme por las mañanas y preparar el desayuno. Ni siquiera sé si voy a estar aquí mañana.

—Eres todo lo que quiero.

 

Y él es todo lo que necesito, alguien de quién no soy responsable, que no me mira y ve algo que no puedo ser, que no va a desilusionarse de mí. Su mano tocó mi rostro y sus labios besaron los míos, y me sentí en calma.

 

—Si voy a quedarme en tierra lo menos que puedes permitirme es una fiesta de despedida —sonrió dejándome en claro sus intenciones—. ¿Quieres ayudarme a despedirme de mi barco?

—Sí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Mis ojos se abrieron, y estuve de vuelta en mi realidad. No recuerdo jamás haberme permitido desmoronarme de esa manera, aunque mi vida siempre ha estado llena de pesares nunca me permití ser débil de esa manera. Se sentía extrañamente liberador.

 

Dejé la cama y fue en busca de la única persona que hace que todo valga la pena, que sin intentarlo siempre me hace sonreír.

 

—Lo siento tanto, Henry. —Me senté junto a él en el sofá, tomé sus manos y las apreté entre las mías.

—¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo.

—Soy tu madre, se supone que debo cuidar de ti, no hacerte pasar por todo esto.

—Tú cuidas de mí. No pasa nada si estás triste, lo entiendo.

—Quiero que seas un niño feliz, y todo este estrés no es bueno para ti.

—Yo también quiero que seas feliz, mamá, pero eres una persona como cualquier otra, estoy seguro que si todos pudieran sacar su corazón de su pecho, también lo harían, porque nadie quiere estar triste.

 

Su honestidad me empujó a intentar serlo también.

 

—Creo que solo necesitaba poder llorar, es algo que no pude hacer muy a menudo, siempre debía seguir adelante y fingir que no pasaba nada… fue un poco abrumador y lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—A mí alegra haber estado aquí, porque te quiero, y no me habría gustado que pasaras por esto sola.

—Te quiero muchísimo, más que a nada en este y todos los mundos. Nunca volveré a tomar mi corazón de mi pecho, lo prometo.

—Me gustaría tener magia para poder poner el mismo hechizo que pusiste para que nadie pudiera tomar mi corazón.

—No va a ser necesario. Tenemos una mascota, iremos de vacaciones a lugares bonitos, haremos maratones de películas, seremos una familia feliz, al igual que cuando eras pequeño pero sin una maldición de por medio.

 

Era una promesa. Mirarlo me recordaba todas las cosas que deseé cuando lo sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos. Y los dos necesitábamos desesperadamente un poco de normalidad en nuestras vidas.

 

—¿Levantarás mi castigo?

—No. Pero voy a curar esa pierna.

—¡Sí! —Gritó emocionado.

 

El yeso y la herida desaparecieron. Henry no dudó en levantarse y dar brincos.

 

—Con cuidado. Solo lo hice porque quiero ser una de esas mamás que van a ver los partidos de béisbol de su hijo y porque no quiero que termines rompiéndote la otra pierna por no usar las muletas como es debido.

—¡Eres la mejor! —Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí y me abrazó.

—Te quiero en tu mejor comportamiento o vas a tener las dos piernas enyesadas por el resto de las vacaciones.

—Lo prometo. ¿Podemos tener una maratón de películas hoy?

—Solo por hoy, y tienes que lavar los platos.

—Está bien.

 

Mary Margaret se acercó y me entregó a mi pequeña cachorra con un horrible lazo alrededor de su cuello.

 

—¿Es en serio? Unos minutos con ella y la conviertes en un pompo de regalo.

—Es solo un lazo.

—Es horrible.

 

Henry estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me ayudó a quitarle el lazo amarillo.

 

—Ok. Ya la alimenté, hizo sus necesidades, te recomiendo que le pongas pañales o convertirá tu casa en un desastre. Hay comida suficiente para la cena de ustedes dos. Si me necesitan, no duden en llamarme.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

—No escuchaste, tenemos una maratón de películas, no puedes irte.

—Sí, pero yo…

—Puedes tomar prestado uno de mis pijamas. Prepararé las palomitas, y Henry elegirá las películas.

 

Henry corrió a elegir las películas. Me levanté del sofá con Nayra en brazos y puse un beso en la mejilla de Mary Margaret.

 

—Gracias.

 

Le costó un poco moverse del lugar, sin poder creer lo que yo acababa de hacer, pero no dudó en correr a hurgar los cajones de mi armario.

 

Preparé las palomitas, observando el cronómetro del microondas.

 

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo ser feliz.

 

El cronómetro llegó a cero, puse las palomitas en un tazón y fui a mi habitación, decidida a seguir adelante, rodeada de personas que me quieren y se preocupan por mí. Ellos eran mi familia, y eran más que suficientes para ser feliz.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**DAVID**

Después del largo día que había tenido, recoger mis cosas en una maleta y llevarlas a casa de mi hija, necesitaba un respiro. Me senté en el bar del restaurante de la abuela, viendo a Ruby conversar con Belle mientras servía diferentes platos para cada uno de los clientes que habían decidido tener una cena allí. Todos parecíamos distintos.

 

—David —Kathryn se sentó junto a mí.

—Hola.

—Me alegra encontrarte, no tenía ganas de comer sola.

—Yo tampoco.

 

Habíamos hablado otras veces, y era agradable poder hacerlo después de la difícil situación que tuvimos que pasar a causa de la maldición.

 

—¿Cómo va el refugio?

—Va bien. Gracias por convencerme de comprarlo.

—Estoy segura que va ayudarte, a mí me ayudó mantenerme ocupada, es una buena forma de seguir adelante.

—Tienes razón.

 

El día en que George decidió tomar la Alcaldía, Kathryn me encontró bebiendo en The Rabbit Hole. Todos estaban buscándome para que hiciera algo por detener a George, pero ella se sentó frente a mí, en la pequeña mesa del rincón dónde había pasado toda la tarde ese día, y me dijo que su relación con Frederick no había funcionado porque nunca podría darle la familia que él quería. En ningún momento me exigió que jugara el papel de héroe que todos estaban esperando. Me contó que nunca creyó que tendría un negocio que se encargara de dar clases a mujeres embarazadas y madres primerizas, que Ashley estaba más que feliz por tener la oportunidad de trabajar en algo que disfrutaba tanto y al mismo tiempo poder pasar tiempo con su hija, y que incluso ella había tenido que obtener una certificación como instructora de yoga prenatal para poder hacer crecer su pequeño negocio.

 

No recuerdo haberla visto tan feliz, su entusiasmo era contagioso, ni siquiera sé cómo logró convencerme de comprar el refugio, el dueño iba a cerrarlo y ella le habló de mí, dos días después me acompañó al banco y me ayudó a pedir un crédito, y luego de eso tenía las llaves del refugio en mis manos.

 

Tuvimos nuestra cena y en ningún momento dejamos de hablar de proyectos e ideas.

 

—Necesitas mucho más para convencerme de tener una mascota, no quiero ser de esas mujeres solteras con gatos.

—Podemos empezar con peces.

—Voy a meditarlo. Quizá logre convencerte de trabajar conmigo mientras tanto. Tu ayuda me vendría de maravilla.

—No creo que pueda dar clases a mujeres embarazadas, soy hombre.

 

Eso la hizo reír a carcajadas, no dejó de burlarse de mí hasta que la dejé en la puerta de su casa.

 

Mi sonrisa se apagó por completo cuando vi a Killian en el departamento de mi hija, sentado en el sofá viendo televisión.

 

—Emma está tomando un baño.

 

Dejé las llaves en el gancho de la puerta y me quité la chaqueta.

 

—¿Van a salir?

—Acabamos de llegar. Viviremos juntos aquí.

 

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Emma no es ninguna niña, soy yo quién está viviendo en su departamento, pero él no es el hombre que quiero para mi hija.

 

—¿Le pasó algo a tu barco? —Tenía que ser la única explicación para que Emma lo trajera a su casa.

—Esto no es lo más tradicional, pero voy a casarme con ella, compañero. Soy un nuevo hombre. No tienes que preocuparte por tu hija, está en buenas manos.

—Hey. Llegaste. —Dijo Emma secando su cabello con una toalla.

 

Fui a la cocina, me hubiese gustado tener una charla con ella antes de estrellarme de frente con sus decisiones, pero no era una sorpresa que todo en mi familia estuviera mal.

 

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—¿Te refieres a Killian?

—¿Hay alguien más que hayas traído a vivir a casa?

—Todos somos adultos, papá.

—No quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada.

—Pensé que en el Bosque Encantado acostumbraban casarse sin siquiera conocerse.

—¿Vas a casarte con él?

—No voy a casarme, pero estar con él es mi decisión y espero que respetes eso.

—¿Lo amas? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Es con quien quiero estar. Ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta que las cosas aquí no son como en el Bosque Encantado, esa tontería de verdaderos amores y almas gemelas es para niñas ilusas.

—Me preocupo por ti.

—No lo hagas. Tu prácticamente ex esposa trajo a una mujer que seguramente va a matarnos a todos, yo que tú me preocuparía más por eso, en especial porque fueron ustedes quiénes le destrozaron la vida por jugar a ser los buenos de la historia.

 

Emma fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá con Killian. Todo lo que quería hacer era patear a ese hombre lejos de mi hija, pero no podía hacerlo, y ya no tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado para solucionar esto juntos. La línea que dividía a héroes y villanos ya no estaba, y todos éramos personas flotando para sobrevivir en un mar de decisiones irreversibles.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

 

Mamá pensó que pasar un día entero arreglando la casa, los dos juntos, me ayudaría a ser más responsable y menos desordenado. Ciertamente me estaba haciendo dar cuenta que debía portarme bien, porque los castigos se estaban volviendo cada vez más horribles y aburridos. Cuando era pequeño solía pensar que sentarme tres o cuatro minutos en mi silla de castigo, era lo peor del mundo, ahora no me molestaría sentarme once minutos y pedir perdón por mi mal comportamiento.

 

A la mañana siguiente logré convencerla de tomar el desayuno en el restaurante de la abuela, estaba ansioso por volver a las prácticas, en serio quería ser parte del equipo de béisbol. Nos topamos con Archie saliendo del restaurante y mamá se quedó un momento conversando con él, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre volver a terapia, ella cree que es algo bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar y que no juzgue nuestros pensamientos, no me opuse porque a pesar de todo extrañaba mucho hablar con Archie. Entré para ordenar nuestro desayuno y conseguir una mesa, y vi a Emma desayunando con el pirata, estaban riendo, seguramente de algo estúpido; iba a ignorarlos, no iba a ganarme otro castigo por su culpa, pero ellos se besaron.

 

—Hola Emma —Me acerqué a saludar.

—Henry —Al menos parecía sorprendida de verme.

—Pensé que habías terminado con él, pero al parecer a él no le importa que te hayas acostado con mi mamá.

—¡Henry! —Gritó enojada. Se levantó de la mesa pero no la dejé alcanzarme.

—¿Qué? —Levanté la voz para que todos nos escucharan—. ¿No quieres que se enteren que engañaste a mi mamá con ese pirata?

 

Todos nos miraban, y Emma tenía la cara roja, no me importaba si era de vergüenza o enojo.

 

—Basta. No es gracioso, Henry. —Estaba furiosa.

—¡Y ya que ahora estás con ese sucio pirata deberías borrar las fotos íntimas que tienes de mi mamá en tu teléfono!

 

Corrí fuera del restaurante, con Emma persiguiéndome. Pasamos casi tumbando a Archie y a mi mamá. Pongo se soltó, corriendo y ladrando detrás de nosotros.

 

—¡Henry! —Escuché a mamá gritar.

 

Crucé el parque y cuando miré atrás, sonreí al ver a Emma aún furiosa. Su mano agarró mi abrigo y de pronto me estrellé contra una pared mágica. Los dos caímos hacia atrás sobre el césped. Pongo comenzó a lamernos la cara y mamá apareció delante de nosotros.

 

—¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

—¡No voy a seguir aguantando tu comportamiento! —Gritó Emma levantándose del piso.

 

Me levanté y corrí a pararme detrás de mamá.

 

—¡Solo dije la verdad!

—¡¿La verdad?! ¡Eres un mocoso malcriado que no tiene ni idea de lo que habla! ¡No puedes tratarme así! ¡Te guste o no sigo siendo tu madre y tienes que respetarme!

 

Intentó tirar de mi brazo pero mamá se lo impidió.

 

—¡Alto! ¡No más! —Gritó mamá.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Regina!

—¿Qué piensas hacer, golpearlo?

—¡Por lo visto está necesitando un par de buenas nalgadas! ¡De tanto mimarlo lo has convertido en un niño malcriado!

—¿Vas a venir con consejos de maternidad ahora? ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo disciplinar a un niño, y no vas a poner un solo dedo sobre mi hijo!

—¡No voy a golpearlo, maldición! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que me falte el respeto!

 

Pongo empezó a rugirle a Emma, él también estaba de nuestro lado. Había gente a nuestro alrededor, incluso algunos habían sacado sus celulares para filmarnos.

 

—¡Cálmate! Esta no es manera de arreglar las cosas.

—Y lo dice la Reina Malvada —Se burló uno de los chicos de la multitud.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Emma caminó hacia él. Pongo seguía pegado a sus piernas gruñendo—. ¡Repite lo que dijiste, imbécil!

 

Emma le arrebató el celular y lo rompió tirándolo al piso.

 

—¡Qué demonios, perra! ¡No puedes hacer eso, es mi teléfono! ¡¿Quién va a pagármelo, tu amante la Reina Malvada?!

 

Me agarré con fuerza a la cintura de mamá al ver a Emma golpear a ese chico, le quebró la nariz y había un montón de sangre.

 

Una mujer saltó sobre Emma, y una señora se la quitó de encima. Emma golpeó a otro chico, y más personas comenzaron a golpearse, peleando unos contra otros, defendiendo y culpando a la salvadora, y Pongo estaba mordiendo la bota de Emma.

 

Mamá me hizo retroceder, lejos de todos los que estaban golpeándose. Creo que estaba asustada al igual que yo. Levantó su mano y de pronto todos se separaron y flotaron en el aire.

 

—¡Bájanos, bruja!

—¡Ponme en el piso ahora mismo!

 

Incluso Pongo estaba flotando y ladrando.

 

—Cuando dejen de comportarse como unos cavernícolas y disipen toda esa ira, caerán por su propio peso. Vamos Henry.

 

Archie tenía la boca abierta, él fue el único que no peleó con nadie, y supongo que no podía creer que un montón de personajes de cuentos de hadas se habían agarrado a golpes sin que una maldición los obligara a hacerlo.

 

Esa era nuestra nueva normalidad.

 

El pirata corrió hacia Emma, y aunque me molestaba que no haya llegado antes para que alguien lo golpeara, al menos me alegraba verlo enojado intentando bajar a Emma al piso.

 

—Más tarde cuando Emma venga a vernos, vas a tener empacadas tus cosas y empezarás tu semana en casa de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nuestros actos tienen consecuencias Henry, y tú estás haciendo méritos para ser castigado de por vida.

 

Una hora después, Emma golpeó la puerta de nuestra casa. Mi mamá abrió la puerta y le entregó mi mochila antes de que pudiera hablar.

 

—Tu semana con Henry empieza ahora. Es evidente que hay cosas que necesitan arreglar.

—¿Te dijo lo que hizo?

—Escuché perfectamente lo que dijo, al igual que todos en el restaurante.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Nos guste o no, estamos atadas de por vida, y Henry necesita disciplina. Hazme saber el castigo que decidas.

—Lo haré.

 

No podía creer que a pesar de todo se pusieran de acuerdo en castigarme.

 

—Esto no es justo. No quiero ir con ella.

—Emma es tu mamá también. Vas a pasar una semana con ella y una semana conmigo.

—Pero ustedes se odian.

—¿Cuál es la novedad en eso? —Preguntó Emma—. Sigues siendo nuestro hijo.

 

Me crucé de brazos. No era justo. Me trataban como si fuera un niño, y ni siquiera me escuchaban.

 

—Hablé con Archie. Acordé una cita para mañana, dijo que sería buena idea si las dos estábamos allí, él cree que además de ver a Henry deberíamos hacer algún tipo de terapia familiar.

—Bien. Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Lo estás? —Mamá no le creía, obviamente. A Emma no le importa nuestra familia.

—Somos como una pareja recién divorciada, y tienes razón, siempre vamos a estar atadas nos guste o no. Necesitamos terapia.

—Mañana a las tres.

—Ahí estaremos.

 

Mamá se despidió de mí y me pidió que me portara bien. Pero que mamá me enviara con Emma no fue lo peor, lo peor fue llegar al departamento y descubrir que ese pirata estaba viviendo allí.

 

—¡No voy a vivir con él!

—Henry.

—¡Él no es mi padre, no viviré con él!

—No soy tu papá, chico, pero Emma y yo estamos juntos, y no me gusta la forma en que me hablas.

—Killian, cállate.

—Dile a él que se calle.

—No me estás ayudando.

—Llamaré a mamá, ella no me dejaré aquí viviendo con ese tipo.

—No vas a llamarla.

—Pues si quieres que me quede aquí, él tiene que irse.

—Tú no pones las reglas.

—No sé para qué me trajiste, lo prefieres a él antes que a mí. Yo no te importo, nuestra familia no te importa.

 

Pasé el brazo por mi rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas. No quería que me vieran llorar.

 

—Eso no es cierto.

—No te creo. Espero que tengas un hijo con él para que te olvides de mí. ¡Te odio!

 

Corrí a la habitación que supuestamente era para mí, tiré la puerta cerrándola y me acosté en la cama. Quería ir a casa con mi mamá.

 

Los escuché discutir, no sé lo que dijeron, pero después de un rato se quedaron en silencio, una puerta se abrió y se cerró, y Emma vino a mi cuarto.

 

—Henry —se sentó en el filo de la cama pero yo le di la espalda—, eres importante para mí, lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, y lo último que quiero es pelear contigo. No soy tan cariñosa como tu mamá pero… te quiero muchísimo, chico.

 

No dije nada.

 

—Killian no va a quedarse con nosotros. David consiguió su propio lugar, así que… seremos solo tú y yo.

 


	10. Pociones mágicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y disfrutan de esta y todas mis historias, que alguien se tome la molestia de leer lo que uno escribe es muy valioso. 
> 
> Este es un viaje complicado, estresante y lleno de baches, y a pesar de frustrarlos y hacerlos llorar, espero que me acompañen hasta el final. He escrito varios fanfics Swan Queen, pero debo confesar que este es mi favorito, y lo dedico a todos aquellos que leen en silencio y a aquellos que me dejan saber sus pensamientos en cada review.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Molesto contenido Captain Swan, lo sé, Hook tampoco me agrada, pero soportemos un poco más su presencia.

 

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

—No me hagas esto, Swan.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Pones al chico por encima de mí. Deberíamos estar viviendo juntos como prometiste.

—Henry es mi hijo, está por encima de todo.

—Y lo entiendo. No tengo nada en contra del chico, pero esa bruja lo ha puesto en mi contra.

—Regina es su madre. No hagas esto más difícil.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que ir a hablar con ese grillo.

—Mira, Killian —dijo Emma perdiendo la paciencia—. Te llamaré cuando me desocupe.

—Sé que piensas que soy un muy atractivo idiota, pero he aprendido que tú nunca me llamas. Creo que voy a esperarte aquí, así sabré que voy a verte de nuevo.

 

Emma no iba a contradecirlo, llevaba todo el día discutiendo. Henry hizo una real y completa rabieta, lloró, gritó y azotó varias puertas. Ella nunca había tenido que lidiar con nada de eso, verlo así la tomó por sorpresa, tuvo que ceder a lo que él quería, así que lo llevó directo a la práctica de béisbol. Utilizó el tiempo libre para ir a la estación; George había pedido reunirse con ella, tenía seis hojas que contenían las nuevas reglas de su trabajo, la primera, usar uniforme. Después de refrenar durante tres horas sus impulsos de golpear a George directo en su rostro, lo último que necesitaba era tener que buscar a Henry porque él no la había esperado en el campo, tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera del restaurante de la abuela ante las miradas de reproche de todos los presentes, y luego amenazarlo con llamar a Regina si no se daba una ducha. Sintió un inmenso alivio cuando su padre llegó para invitarlos a almorzar, envió a Henry con él, y se quedó en casa para limpiar el desastre que su hijo había dejado en el baño.

 

No tenía tiempo ni ganas de escuchar las quejas de Killian, quería desaparecerlo. Se supone que los novios deben ayudar o al menos distraer. Si Killian quería quedarse en su casa, esperándola sin hacer nada, no iba a interferir, siempre y cuando no tuviera que enfrentar una nueva discusión.

 

Así que estaba física y mentalmente preparada para su batalla real. Estaba segura que Regina iba a lanzarla debajo de un tren y volver sus restos cenizas. Ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a Henry nunca antes había sido posible, estar frente a un supuesto psicólogo no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia.

 

Henry corrió a los brazos de Regina, provocando una punzada de envidia en Emma.

 

Los papeles se habían invertido, y no se sentía nada bien. Era horrible, cansado, e injusto. Emma no quería ser la mamá terrible y odiada por su propio hijo, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, debía imponer más castigos o ceder en todo. Se dejó caer en el sofá frente a Archie, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a resolver su actual situación.

 

—¿Cómo has estado Henry? —Preguntó Archie.

—Deberían preguntarle eso a Emma, llevó a vivir a ese sucio pirata a su casa.

 

Regina respiró profundo, sintiéndose agradecida por estar sentada en el extremo opuesto del mismo sofá en el que ella y Emma estaban sentadas, y más aún por tener a Henry separándolas. Ella no estaba lista para escuchar eso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse.

 

—Esto es lo que ha estado pasando. Siento que lo próximo que haga él va a tomarlo y publicarlo en el periódico —Emma se quejó con Archie.

—No necesito hacerlo. Tu novio es un pirata, va a robar o intentar matar a alguien, y lo pondrán en la última página del periódico porque es un borracho.

—No me hables de esa manera. Soy tu madre.

—No. No lo eres.

—Regina —Archie notó que Regina parecía distraída—, ¿tienes algo qué decir?

 

No. Esa era la respuesta honesta que ella quería dar.

 

—Quiero… estamos aquí porque quiero solucionar esto por el bien de Henry. Hemos dejado que esto lo afecte y no estamos logrando manejarlo.

—¿Qué opinas, Emma?

—Lo mismo que ella.

—Ella quiere que yo viva con ese pirata, ¿no vas a decir nada?

 

¿Qué podía decir Regina?

 

No quería decir nada. Quería arrancar a Emma de su memoria. Tomar la misma poción que usó para olvidarla cuando decidió concentrarse en ser feliz siendo la madre de Henry.

 

—¿Mamá? —Insistió Henry, creyendo necesitar ser rescatado.

—Emma es tu mamá.

—No.

—Ella te quiere… más que a nadie.

—No es cierto.

—Puedo entender que estés molesto, pero… deberías intentar darle una oportunidad a… Killian. Él es la persona que ella ama, y al parecer, con quién desea compartir su vida.

 

¿A quién le dolieron más esas palabras?

 

El Doctor Hooper no podía descifrarlo, pero comprendía la importancia de su significado.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

—Había olvidado que seguías aquí.

 

Empujé a Lily a un lado, y me abrí paso en el departamento de Mary Margaret. Mi cachorra está durmiendo en el sofá.

 

—¿Cómo te fue en la terapia? —preguntó Mary Margaret.

—Estupendo —tomé un poco de agua del refrigerador, pero cambié de opinión y me serví algún tipo de alcohol que había sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—¿Quieres contarme qué tan perfecto te fue?

—¿Por qué sigue ella aquí?

—Ella está presente. Si ustedes no hubiesen arruinado la vida de mi madre y por ende la mía, yo no estaría aquí.

—Tú no estarías aquí si yo no hubiese sacado de su miseria a tu madre. Eres tú quién está en deuda conmigo, si quieres ponerte técnica. Todos en este maldito pueblo deberían organizar una fiesta en mi honor por haberlos librado de sus miserables vidas.

—Es una buena idea —Mary Margaret tenía la habilidad de provocarme querer matarla—, podríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños, un poco atrasado pero…

—Olvídalo.

—Nosotras tuvimos nuestra propia celebración, estoy dispuesta a repetirla —¿Por qué diablos sigue en Storybrooke? Es que nunca voy a poder librarme de las mujeres con las que me he acostado.

—Oh, por favor. No quiero recordarlo. Verlas desnudas va a quedar marcado en mi memoria para toda la vida.

—Lo único bueno que al parecer logré conseguir de eso.

—No hieres mis sentimientos, Regina. Y ni siquiera te engañas a ti misma.

—Basta. No quiero oírlas hablar de eso. Puedes, por favor, contarme cómo te fue en la terapia con Henry y mi hija.

—Muy informativa. Debería estar celebrando, saber que ella y ese hombre asqueroso están viviendo juntos lo pone todo en perspectiva; no es como si fueran a casarse, tener hijos y un perro, a lo mucho se pondrán un bar de mala muerte o naufragarán en ese horrible barco.

—Esa es la vieja Emma que conozco. Fingir es su especialidad. Que no te sorprenda si la vez convertida en la esposa ideal.

—Es un pirata inservible, solo sabe emborracharse y fracasar en cada cosa que hace.

—No me agrada que mi hija esté con un hombre así, no es lo que quiero para ella.

—Es exactamente lo que merece. Son tal para cual.

—Regina. Entiendo que estés molesta.

—No. No entiendes nada. Tu hija prefiere revolcarse con ese idiota, que se maquilla más que ella, porque es incapaz de asumir una verdadera responsabilidad. Al menos ahora va a tener que esforzarse si realmente quiere ser la madre de mi hijo, porque no voy a facilitarle nada, voy a dejarla ahogarse en pataletas y recibir exactamente lo que merece. Desde el día en que llegó a esta ciudad dio por sentado ser madre.

—Regina.

—No. No me hables. Porque tanta idiotez tiene que ser genético. Mientras tú te la pasas con esta mujer haciendo quién sabe qué, tu familia se aleja de ti cada vez más; y sinceramente estoy cansada de repetir el mismo discurso, en especial cuando es evidente que nadie lo escucha.

 

Tomé en brazos mi cachorra y salí de allí. Había terminado de jugar con todos ellos. No más. Tenía que preocuparme de vivir mi propia vida.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Estaba en un conflicto. Solo me quedaba media botella de vino blanco, y nada de sidra, y el resto de alcohol en la casa simplemente no era de mi agrado en ese momento, lo último que necesitaba era despertar al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero tenía la necesidad impetuosa de ahogarme en alcohol. Fue deprimente meterme en la tina y beber solo tres copas de vino. Una muestra más del desorden en el cual se había convertido mi vida.

 

—Hey. ¿Estás cómoda en mi cama?

 

Mi cabello goteó sobre Nay. Ella dio un pequeño ladrido y se tambaleó entre los pliegues de su colcha.

 

—Es una colcha muy cara la que te compré, si orinas en ella voy a ponerte un pañal, y no te va a gustar dormir en tu propia cama en lugar de en la mía.

 

Le hablaba a un perro, ¿podía ser más patética?

 

Nay ladró, seguramente de acuerdo conmigo.

 

Me puse algo cómodo, y luego de darle de comer a Nay me senté con ella en el jardín, esperando que eso tuviera alguna influencia en su aprendizaje. No quiero tener que desinfectar mi casa todos los días solo porque ella es incapaz de aprender buenos modales. Pero no voy a juzgarla antes de tiempo; le daré un voto de confianza y veré más videos en internet sobre cómo educarla.

 

—Somos una familia real, Henry, tú y yo —no debería mal acostumbrarla a dormir conmigo en mi cama pero no era una noche en la que quisiera dormir sola—. No necesitamos a nadie más. Todas las familias son diferentes.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Lo último que esperaba a primera hora de la mañana era recibir a Ruby Lucas en mi puerta.

 

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No.

—Lo siento. Estaba molesta con Emma y me desquité contigo.

—No encuentro ningún sentido a eso.

—Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, y también sabía que ella te encontraría, tiene instalado algún tipo de rastreador en tu teléfono. Sé que no justifica lo que hice, pero… sigo pensado que toda la situación entre ustedes es absurda. No sé qué pasa con ella, y si sirve de algo creo que es una idiota por haber elegido a Hook. Y David también es un idiota por haberte culpado por la muerte de Neal.

—He hecho peores cosas. ¿Por qué disculparse con la Reina Malvada?

—Me estoy disculpando con Regina, y lo hago porque estaba en un mal momento cuando te invité a salir. Creo que nos habríamos llevado muy bien si yo no hubiese sido una completa perra.

—Bien. Gracias. Ahora sal de mi porche antes que decida convertirte en algo peor que un perro.

—Puede que hayas perdido tu toque, pero sigues siendo jodidamente sexy —su sonrisa descarada enfatizó sus palabras.

 

Me he vuelto débil.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Tres horas libres. Era la peor madre del mundo, pero durante esas tres horas no tenía ningún remordimiento. Todo el drama que me rodeaba sirvió para que los cambios en el trabajo pasaran desapercibidos, ni siquiera me molestaba usar uniforme, y hacer todo el papeleo había conseguido distraerme lo suficiente para no escuchar a Regina entrar a la estación.

 

—Sé que pusiste un rastreador en mi teléfono, quiero saber si hay algún otro del cual debería saber.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

—No te lo diré.

—¿Perdón?

—Soy responsable de la seguridad de todo el mundo, y tú eres la única que siempre se mete en problemas.

—Estoy tan cansada de esto. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti?

—Creo que las dos estuvimos en la misma terapia en la que Archie nos recalcó, que debido a Henry, estaríamos unidas por siempre.

 

Ella no parecía en absoluto feliz, y no podía culparla.

 

—¿Y qué piensa tu extraordinario novio sobre nuestra eterna unión?

—Mira… sobre eso…

—No me interesa escucharte. Compartimos a Henry y esa es la única conexión que vamos a tener.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Killian.

 

Lo único que deseé en ese momento fue desaparecer. ¿Era tan difícil tener un poco de tranquilidad?

 

Regina respiró profundo, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia él.

 

—Mantente alejado de mi hijo o te aseguro que perder la otra mano será el último de tus problemas.

—Lo único que me importa es Emma.

 

No era como si esperara que él mantuviera su boca cerrada, pero lo que me sorprendió por completo fue el cambio de actitud de Regina.

 

—Deberías esforzarte mucho más en satisfacer sus necesidades, no quiero tenerla buscando mi cama porque sigues siendo insuficiente —fue como ver a la antigua Regina que solía esperarme sentada en el escritorio para hacer mi vida imposible.

—Se lo haré saber mientras estamos en la cama —genial, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Solo tenía que haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Eso seguro te ayudará, es evidente que es en mí en quién piensa cuando está contigo.

 

¡Qué diablos!

 

Se fue así, sin más, lanzando una bomba que sabía nos haría explotar. Mi boca estaba abierta y mi cerebro tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

 

—¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

—Es a ti a quién no quiero escuchar en este momento —caminé hacia él para empujarlo fuera de mi oficina.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Killian. Si quieres que esto funcione necesitas hacerte a la idea que Regina siempre va a ser una parte de nuestras vidas. No espero que te agrade, ni que seas su mejor amigo.

—Bien. Porque eso nunca va a pasar, amor.

—Solo mantente alejado de ella.

—Es ella la que debe alejarse de nosotros.

—Hablo en serio. Sin importar lo que diga o haga, déjala en paz.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella te odia.

—Tiene todas las razones para hacerlo, y lo último que quiero es tener más problemas con ella.

 

Escucharlo quejarse era una pérdida de tiempo; lo dejé irse molesto a su barco. Henry era el único problema del cual tenía que ocuparme. Tras recogerlo de su práctica y esperar que se diera un baño, lo llevé a comer fuera. Pasar tiempo de calidad con él era muy importante.

 

—Es como en los viejos tiempos —dije, conduciendo la patrulla con Henry de copiloto—, podemos trabajar en alguna misión.

—Puedo quedarme con mamá si tienes que trabajar.

—Es mi semana contigo.

—Entonces prefiero quedarme en tu casa, soy grande, puedo quedarme solo.

 

Estacioné la patrulla a un lado de la carretera, y aunque Henry miraba todo el tiempo por la ventana, puse toda mi atención en él.

 

—No me apartes, Henry. Haré lo que sea para compensar lo que pasó con Regina. Quiero que volvamos a llevarnos bien, me importas, y te quiero.

 

Él no dijo nada.

 

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Archie? Todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte.

—Pero a ti no te importa si somos o no una familia.

—Claro que sí… sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero nunca quise lastimar a Regina… si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás haría todo lo posible porque sigamos siendo amigas. ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad para poder arreglarlo?

—Te daré una oportunidad cuando vuelvas a llevarte bien con mamá.

—Henry.

—Tú no entiendes.

—Explícame. Estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Te traje aquí… no querías quedarte… y creo que sigues sin querer hacerlo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué insistes en alejar a todas las personas que te aman?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Henry y yo no hicimos ninguna operación encubierta. Le propuse que después de nuestra actual rutina: recogerlo de su práctica, bañarse, y almorzar juntos; lo llevaría al refugio, podría ser algo así como el ayudante de David, pero esa tampoco fue una opción aceptable; lo odiaba menos que a mí, pero seguía estando molesto con él. Era de esperarse que Regina tuviera una propuesta mejor, entre las conversaciones telefónicas que ellos tenían a diario ella le dijo que hablaría con Belle para que lo aceptara como ayudante en la biblioteca. Ella incluso hizo una donación a la biblioteca que le permitía a Belle pagarle un pequeño sueldo a Henry.

 

El otro trato que tuve que hacer fue prometerle a Killian que lo compensaría la siguiente semana, necesitaba tiempo para solucionar las cosas con Henry. Fue mucho más comprensivo de lo que yo esperaba, me hizo sentir aliviada poder tener un problema menos y concentrarme en poner al día todo el papeleo atrasado en la estación; no iba a darle ningún motivo a George para que pudiera despedirme.

 

—¿Tienes un minuto?

 

Mary Margaret entró, cerró la puerta de la oficina y se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

 

—Estoy muy ocupada.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —sabía que ella no desistiría.

—Quiero ayudarte con Henry. Sé que las cosas no están bien, pero puedo ayudarte a recuperarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué sé lo que es querer recuperar el amor de tu hijo.

—Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

—Al menos podrías intentar pensar en mí como tu compañera de cuarto. Solíamos llevarnos bien. Te ayudé con Henry; puedo hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Y ponerte en contra de Regina? Y yo que pensaba que habían vuelto a ser superamigas.

—No tengo que estar en contra de ella para estar de tu lado.

—Gracias, pero no estoy interesada.

 

Fingí organizar un poco el desorden que había sobre mi escritorio.

 

—Ni siquiera vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir —guardó silencio intentando provocarme—. Está bien, seguramente en unos años cuando Henry sea un adulto y pueda pensar mejor las cosas decida enviarte una invitación a su boda.

 

Eso logró provocarme. Si alguien era capaz de aferrarse a su terquedad y odiarme por el resto de su vida, era Regina… y Henry. No estaba en condiciones de negarme a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda.

 

—Ok. Te escucho.

—Es un plan con muchos pasos, y debes seguir cada uno de ellos. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

—No presiones.

—Está bien. Iremos paso a paso.

—¿Cuál es el primero?

—Killian Jones. No voy a inmiscuirme, no seré el tipo de madre que le dice a su hija con quién salir. Pero puedes pedirle un tiempo, ir más despacio, no vivir juntos. No estás pensando casarte con él ¿cierto?

—Volvamos a lo de no inmiscuirte.

—Tienes razón. Eres una mujer adulta, hecha y derecha; sé que no vas a casarte con él. Te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas… mucho más adelante, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en Henry, y hasta que su relación mejore, lo correcto sería no involucrar a Killian, en especial porque no es una relación seria ¿cierto?

—Lo es.

—¿Lo es?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —me crucé de brazos esperando lo que sea que me contestaría.

—No. Pero Henry… ya sabes lo que él piensa. Lo odia.

—Esto no se trata de Killian, se trata de mí, me odia. Está convencido que voy a salir huyendo y abandonarlo.

—Eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Es como la primera vez que llegaste aquí, solo que esta vez no es en una maldición en lo que tienes que creer… es en nosotros, tu familia.

—No sé qué más esperan de mí. Lo último que me falta por hacer es tatuarme sus nombres. Estoy aquí. No soy yo quién echó todo a perder.

—Nadie te culpa… Mira —se sentó en el filo de la silla para acercarse un poco más a mí—. Regina vivía en el castillo, se casó con mi padre, cuidaba de mí, pero nunca fuimos una familia, nunca nos dejó entrar en su corazón.

—¿Viniste aquí solo para convencerme de no casarme con Killian?

—No. Quería invitarte a una reunión, es algo así como una sorpresa. Nos perdimos el cumpleaños de Regina, y pienso que deberíamos hacer algo especial, para recordarle que la queremos. Haré una cena, solo para la familia, y luego creí que sería divertido ir a un bar fuera de la ciudad; invité a unos cuantos amigos de ella, es una lista muy corta, pero la idea es que ella lo pase bien.

—Me odia. No va a pasarla bien conmigo allí.

—Está enojada. Regina está acostumbrada a que nunca luchen por ella. Si eras honesta con querer ser su amiga, no debes dejar de intentarlo. Y te aseguro que no hay mejor forma que ganarse a Henry.

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Te dejaré continuar. La cena es mañana a las siete en punto. La abuela dijo que no tenía ningún problema en cuidar a Henry.

 

Lo que Mary Margaret me dijo, no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Fue imposible concentrarme en el trabajo. Necesitaba hablar con Archie.

 

Lo encontré saliendo de su consultorio y lo abordé de inmediato.

 

—Sé que no tenemos una cita, pero necesito preguntarte algo.

—Claro. Dime en qué puedo ayudar.

—Obviamente se trata de Henry. Estoy respetando sus emociones y mostrándole lo mucho que me importa, pero él sigue enojado conmigo.

—Esto es un proceso, Emma.

—Lo sé. Pero no quiero pasar un año con Henry odiándome, quiero un atajo que resuelva esto cuanto antes.

—No hay atajos, ni soluciones mágicas. Las relaciones requieren esfuerzo. Los problemas no se resuelven de la noche a la mañana.

—Dijiste que era muy importante que Regina y yo pudiéramos resolver nuestras diferencias y conseguir tener una relación cordial. Mary Margaret parece creer que la solución mágica para recuperar a mi hijo es Regina.

—Obviamente ella es muy importante para Henry, es su madre.

—¿Crees que si nosotras volvemos a llevarnos bien hará que Henry deje de odiarme?

—Ayudará. Pero los problemas van mucho más allá de eso. Es algo que viene desde el momento en que Henry descubrió que fue adoptado.

—Él la odiaba menos cuando no nos la pasábamos peleando. Ella se esforzó por llevarse bien conmigo y con mis padres. Es eso lo que tengo que hacer.

—Me parece que estoy siendo utilizado como una caja de resonancia en dónde depositas tus pensamientos para escucharlos en voz alta —suspiró exasperado.

—Funciona para mí —sonreí.

—¿Funcionó con tus padres?

—Gracias Archie. Hablaremos de todo lo que quieras en la próxima reunión.

 

Moría de ganas por hablar con Henry, pero esperé el momento adecuado. Aproveché el tiempo para pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle, no podía echarlo a perder.

 

Terminamos de cenar, y justo antes que se encerrara en su habitación, le conté lo que Mary Margaret tenía planeado para el día siguiente.

 

Henry tampoco tenía ningún problema en quedarse con la abuelita de Ruby; me siguió a la sala, ansioso por saberlo todo.

 

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Por el cumpleaños de mamá?

—Sí. Es idea de tu abuela, ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Tú vas a ir?

—¿Te parece bien? No quiero molestarla.

—Es una cena familiar, pero seguro que no quieres ir.

—Iré. Iremos.

 

Su expresión cambió por completo, parecía feliz, obviamente lo disimulaba muy bien, pero se acercó aún más y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí.

 

—No tengo un regalo. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir algo tan pronto? Gasté todos mis ahorros.

—No te preocupes por eso, podemos ir juntos a buscar algo; pagaré por tu regalo si me ayudas a escoger el mío.

—¿Le comprarás un regalo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No puedo llegar con las manos vacías.

—Es cierto. A mamá le gustan mucho los regalos, debemos conseguir algo especial y divertido. Ella tiene muchas cosas, así que será un poco difícil conseguir un buen regalo. Ahora soy grande, una tarjeta horrible hecha por mí no será suficiente.

—Puedes regalarle una piedra y ella estará encantada.

—Pero esta vez tiene que ser algo genial, para compensar todo lo malo.

—Es cierto. Haremos algo muy especial.

—¿Podemos usar magia?

—Podemos ir fuera de Storybrooke. Salir temprano e ir a un gran centro comercial. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Sabía muy bien que comprar un regalo para Regina no sería fácil; empezando por el hecho que nunca antes había comprado un regalo de cumpleaños a nadie. Demasiados años atrás, los cumpleaños representaban una sola cosa para mí: soledad. No era algo que quería recordar, y las personas que pasaron por mi vida no fueron memorables.

 

—Quizá solo tengo que ponerte un lazo —intenté bromear con Henry—. Estoy segura que eres el mejor regalo que alguien ha podido darle.

—No soy un cachorro —frunció el ceño.

—Lo eres, y la mejor parte es que no muerdes sus zapatos ni mojas sus alfombras.

—Voy a contarle que me comparaste con un perro.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan quisquilloso y chismoso? ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

—Lo perdí cuando intentaste quitarme a mi mamá —eso borró mi sonrisa.

 

Dos horas lejos de casa, varias vueltas dentro de un centro comercial, y mi hijo seguía odiándome. Debería darle de beber una poción mágica que lo haga olvidarse de las últimas semanas; ese sería un buen regalo para Regina, podríamos volver a ser amigas, compartir tragos, tener cenas familiares, planear paseos. Al final siempre estuvimos destinadas para odiarnos. Ella jamás va a perdonarme, y si lo hace, no será antes de veinte o treinta años.

 

—No hay nada que podamos darle —Henry parecía frustrado—. Venir aquí fue un error. Comprarle zapatos o una cartera, no es suficiente para mamá.

—Lo sé. Pero viniendo de ti todo lo que importa es el gesto. Puedo apostar que ella siempre va a preferir una tarjeta hecha por ti o…

—No tengo cinco años. Le he dado un montón de tarjetas, todavía las tiene guardadas. Quiero darle algo más.

—¿Qué te parece si le compramos un collar? Le podemos hacer grabar algo.

—No. Tú puedes darle uno si quieres, pero yo prefiero seguir buscando.

 

Caminamos por varias calles; Henry, siempre, dos pasos por delante de mí. Tras entrar y salir de varias tiendas, un lugar absolutamente raro llamó su atención. Cruzó la calle y corrí tras él. El lugar olía a incienso, de esos raros que huelen a gato, y había un gato disecado con una placa dorado indicando que era el amado Don Burbujas al cual siempre extrañarían; era una imagen escalofriante. ¿Quién diseca a su amado gato? Era como estar en esa vieja película del Cementerio de Mascotas.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó la dueña del lugar, una pelirroja con grandes lentes cuadrados que casi cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

—Busco algo especial para mi madre. No pude estar en su cumpleaños, y quiero compensarla.

—Entiendo. Quieres hacerle saber que lo sientes y que la amas —dijo aquella mujer, con una brillante sonrisa—. Dime lo que le gusta, quizá pueda ayudarte.

—Le gustan las manzanas, los caballos, también le gusta cocinar y leer un montón de libros. Cree mucho en la magia. En otra vida fue una reina y todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser libre y feliz.

 

Todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser libre y feliz. Escucharlo hablar sobre ella me hizo sentir… triste.

 

Después de todos los errores que cometí, me esforcé por no pensar en Regina, ignorar el problema y fingir que tarde o temprano pasaría; de pronto era como si mi mente me jugara una mala pasada, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella, la forma en que siempre intentaba hablar conmigo sobre las cosas que quería.

 

Tuve que sentarme, dejarme caer pesadamente en la única silla que encontré, recordándome que debía respirar. ¿Por qué ella iba a enamorarse de mí?

 

Era absurdo. Imposible.

 

Y sin embargo, no solo dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, sino también que me amaba.

 

—¡Emma! —Mis ojos se enfocaron en Henry—. Tenemos que seguir buscando.

—Sí… claro… dame un minuto.

—¿Vas a comprarle algo?

—Sí.

—Te espero afuera.

 

No pude detenerlo. No quise. Necesitaba un segundo, o más bien, diez.

 

—Tengo algo que quizá pueda gustarle.

 

La dueña de la tienda se acercó a mí, puso en mis manos un pequeño cofre redondo de color bronce, la tapa estaba cubierta por pequeñas piedras de color rojo vino, y los alrededores tenían ramas con espinas. La caja por si sola era preciosa, y la joya que había en su interior lo era aún más.

 

—Si decide llevarlo, puedo ponerle una inscripción.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Necesitaba suavizante para ropa, y comprar nuevos calcetines para Henry.

 

Llevaba toda la mañana hacienda una lista mental mientras arreglaba la casa. Tenía sidra recién hecha, pero era necesario reponer el mini bar, lo cual me recordó lo mucho que Henry estaba creciendo, debía tener un mejor cuidado con las bebidas alcohólicas en la casa, en especial si iba a tener como referente a ese pirata alcohólico.

 

Tomé en brazos a Nay y la llevé conmigo al estudio. La cocina quedó impecable, al igual que las habitaciones superiores, pero todavía me faltaba toda la planta baja. Recogí los papeles del viaje que había planificado, y que aún seguían en la papelera; no tenía ningún sentido guardar nada de eso. Encendí la chimenea y los lancé en ella.

 

El sonido del timbre atrajo mi atención. Apenas abrí la puerta lamenté haberlo hecho.

 

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—No tienes muy buenos modales para ser una Reina.

—No creo que tengas idea de los modales que solía tener, era la Reina Malvada ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí. He venido a molestarte, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres, Lily?

—¿Querer? Quisiera estar entre tus piernas todo el fin de semana pero he venido para hablar sobre mi madre.

 

Es como si hubiera algo en mí que atrajera como un gran imán a todas las personas molestas en cada mundo existente.

 

—Te he dicho más que suficiente.

—Vamos. Ni siquiera tienes algo mejor que hacer. Te la pasas encerrada. ¿Es alguna vieja costumbre? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo divertirte?

—No perderé mi tiempo contigo.

 

Ella empujó la puerta antes que yo pudiera cerrarla. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello y simplemente me besó. Puse mis manos contra su pecho y la empujé lejos de mí usando mi magia, era blanca otra vez.

 

—¡Qué diablos! —Se quejó al impactarse en el suelo.

—Vuelve a intentar algo así y vas a perder la lengua.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Te he tolerado suficiente…

—La pasamos bien, tuvimos sexo, no es como si tuviéramos una vieja rencilla que resolver.

—No me interesa tener nada contigo. Estás sobrevalorándote, querida.

—Puede ser cierto —se levantó del suelo—, pero ¿no has pensado que tu vida podría ser menos dramática si dejaras de comportarte como una ex Reina Malvada? Eres la única que parece no estar viviendo su vida; incluso Emma, con todos los problemas que siempre ha tenido, está siguiendo adelante con ese sexy pirata.

 

Sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza, recordándome el lugar en el que me encontraba cuando todo empezó. Seguía estando en un círculo vicioso, comprometida a seguir arruinando mi vida debido a las decisiones de los demás.

 

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar sí o no?

 

No solo la dejé entrar. Cerré la puerta y la besé.

 

—Esto no significa nada.

—Sé cómo divertirme, estoy dispuesta a enseñarte.

 

Llegamos hasta el sofá, pero caímos sobre la alfombra, al menos no era mi espalda la que iba a estar adolorida al día siguiente. Sus manos buscaron el filo de mi blusa, pero la detuve.

 

—Necesito tomar una ducha primero.

—No. No es cierto.

 

Iba a protestar, a decirle que había pasado todo el día limpiando la casa, pero el teléfono me dio una mejor excusa.

 

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo, al verme levantar para tomar el teléfono.

 

Era Emma.

 

—No contestes —dijo ella, parada detrás de mí.

—Puede ser por Henry.

—Entonces volverá a llamar.

 

Me quitó el teléfono y lo lanzó al sofá.

 

Levanté los brazos y la dejé quitarme la blusa, mis manos la imitaron y me apresuré a quitarle brasier.

 

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Tuve que contestarlo. Solo que quién llamaba era Mary Margaret.

 

—Regina.

—¿Qué sucede?

 

Lily me llevó devuelta a la alfombra, intentando quitarme el teléfono.

 

—Quería invitarte a cenar. Estoy preparando algo especial.

—No. No puedo —dije mirando fijamente a Lily.

—Henry va a venir. Es a las siete en mi casa.

—Está bien.

 

Corté de inmediato. El teléfono cayó al piso, al igual que mi espalda. Lanzó mi brasier al aire; sus manos apretaron mis senos y su boca besó mi cuello. Desabroché a ciegas su pantalón.

 

—Espera —se levantó para desvestirse—, dame un segundo y te desnudaré también.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —me sostuve sobre mis antebrazos para disfrutar mejor la vista.

—Alguien parece mucho más relajada.

—Se supone que ese es tu trabajo.

—¿Vas a pagarme? Te advierto que mis servicios no son baratos.

—Tendrás que darme una demostración.

—Recuerdo haberte dado una muy buena demostración.

—Fue muy deficiente.

 

Me quitó los leggins bruscamente y se tomó su tiempo en quitarme las bragas. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y Nay me sorprendió lamiendo mi mejilla.

 

—No. Nay —intenté alejarla, pero ella no quería desistir—. No es momento de jugar.

 

Lily la tomó y la puso sobre el sofá. Nay siguió ladrando.

 

—Listo. No más interrupciones —el teléfono sonó en ese preciso momento—. Ni siquiera eso va a detenerme.

 

Su boca rozó la piel de mi estómago, su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo hasta llegar a mi clítoris, y el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

 

—No te detengas…. Oh. Sí.

 

Creo que el timbre sonó, pero no podía prestarle atención a nada más que no sea el intenso placer que Lily me estaba dando.

 

—¡Regina!

 

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vi fue a Emma. Por un momento creí que mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero Lily se puso de pie entre nosotras, recordándome la imagen exacta que Emma acaba de presenciar.

 

—Esto se está volviendo una muy mala costumbre —Lily le dijo a Emma.

—Esto es… ¡Que mierda significa esto, Regina!

 

 Logré ponerme mi blusa y mis bragas, simplemente porque no quería tener una discusión estando desnuda.

 

—Acabas de verlo con tus propios ojos. ¿Mi lengua en su vagina necesita explicación?

—Lily —La tomé del brazo y la halé lejos de Emma.

—No tienes que darle ninguna explicación, Regina.

—Puedo hablar por mí misma.

 

Una nube de humo blanco desapareció a Lily, justo delante de mis ojos, y no fui yo quién lo hizo.

 

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté enojada.

—La envié lejos de aquí, ¿qué esperabas?

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes entrar aquí e inmiscuirte en mi vida!

—Mejor yo, que Henry. Él pudo haber entrado…

—No metas a Henry en esto.

—¿Intentas vengarte de mí acostándote con mi ex?

—¿Tú ex? —eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿No lo sabías? Por favor, Regina. Estoy harta de tus malditos juegos. Al menos deberías buscar una forma más madura de lidiar con tus celos.

—Sal de aquí.

 

Creí que se iría, caminó hacia la puerta pero regresó, y no podía lucir más furiosa.

 

—¡No voy a irme! ¡Merezco una maldita explicación!

 

Su descaro me provocó risa.

 

—Planeaste esto ¿no es así? —me sujetó con fuerza del brazo, acercándonos—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—A diferencia de ti, no juego a nada.

 

Las viejas costumbres tardan en morir. Me acerqué a ella, sintiéndome como la villana que solía ser; mis labios casi rozaron los de ella.

 

En ningún momento se apartó.

 

—Fuera de mi casa.

 

Fui feliz al verla descomponerse. Una satisfacción momentánea, porque en cuanto me soltó y se fue sin decirme nada, fui yo la que parecía romperse, incapaz de sostenerme en pie. La nariz fría de Nay rozó mi pierna, recordándome que estábamos solas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

 

Entré en la cripta, empujé el ataúd del padre de Regina a un lado y bajé los escalones. Tomé cada ingrediente que necesitaba, asegurándome dos veces de elegir el correcto.

 

Guardé todo en mi bolso, y salí de allí.

 

Lo que Lily me dijo, me hizo comprender exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.


	11. Un paso demasiado lejos Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Es difícil advertir sin dar demasiada información, lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirles que hay cierta situación, que en general no es muy mala pero puede resultar un poco sensible en este capítulo, así que por favor lea con precaución. Hay drogas de por medio.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

David fue el primero en llegar, pensó que ir antes le daría tiempo para tener un poco de tiempo a solas con su esposa, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y estaba seguro que al volver a verla no podría irse de su lado.

 

La casa estaba en orden, el aroma de la comida dejaba en claro que su mujer se había esforzado en la cocina, había música suave sonando no muy alto, y ella estaba tarareando la letra de la canción, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, y eso le permitió a él deleitarse observándola, recordar los tiempos felices.

 

Él la había extrañado tanto.

 

—Huele muy bien —la sorprendió, y sonrió al verla girar hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡David! No te oí llegar. ¿Qué hora es?

—Es temprano. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Prueba esto. Preparé la comida favorita de Regina pero no creo que haya quedado demasiado bien.

 

Él probó toda la comida, dándole su aprobación, sin terminar de entender cuál era el afán por agradar a una mujer que los había odiado por demasiado tiempo.

 

—Te aseguro que la comida será lo de menos. Lo que va a caerle mal es tenernos a Emma y a mí aquí.

—Pues la idea de esta cena es cambiar eso. Somos familia.

—Regina y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Eso no es cierto. Durante la maldición ella era prácticamente tu mejor amiga.

—Era una parte más de su plan, al igual que intentar conquistarme.

—Si hubiese querido conquistarte lo habría hecho. Estaba desesperada por mantener la maldición.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No te molesta que intentara conquistarme?

—No eres el miembro de nuestra familia en el cual está interesada, tú no le gustas en lo más mínimo. Ayúdame sacando el pastel del horno. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

 

Él hizo lo que ella le pidió, sirvió un poco de vino y le entregó una copa, intentando ignorar la molestia que le había causado escuchar lo que ella dijo.

 

—¿Has hablado con Emma?

—Nuestra hija no va a escucharnos, David. Solo puedo fingir que está en su adolescencia y que todo esto va a pasar.

—Si la hubiésemos criado al menos podríamos decir algo para evitar que cometa tantos errores. Esto con Hook… y Regina. ¿Cómo pudo tener algo con ella?

—David. No podría ser más perfecto, ellas dos juntas es quizá la única razón por la que todo resultó de esta manera. Es el destino.

—Mi hija no está destinada a estar con esa mujer, al menos tuvo la sensatez de alejarse de ella.

—Tu hija está cometiendo el peor error de su vida, cualquier hombre en tu lugar le habría cortado la cabeza a Hook. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en deshacerme de él.

—Lo siento por no tener instintos asesinos. No todos fuimos criados por una Reina Malvada.

—Pues esa Reina Malvada es mejor madre de lo que tú nunca serás como padre.

 

Las palabras no pueden recuperarse después de haber sido dichas, y Mary Margaret ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de disculparse, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo cuando simplemente había dicho lo que sentía? Dejó la copa vacía sobre el mesón y no protestó al ver a David marcharse. Miró la puerta fijamente, su mente colgada en un vacío indoloro, hasta que la voz de Henry se escuchó por el pasillo, recordándole que debía seguir respirando, contagiándose de la energía de ese niño tan creyente que era su nieto.

 

—¿Mi mamá no ha llegado aún? Le dije a Emma que debíamos venir temprano pero ella no sabe lo que es eso. Se tardó horas arreglándose.

—Tranquilo. No ha llegado aún.

 

Emma colgó su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero, saludó brevemente a su madre y se sentó en el sofá. Encendió el televisor, simplemente para evitar silencios incómodos, pero concentró su atención en el celular. Tenía un mensaje de Ruby diciéndole que era una idiota pero confirmaba su asistencia para más tarde en el bar y que su abuela cobraría el doble por cuidar de Henry. Pensó que quizá tendría la oportunidad de recuperar su amistad con Ruby, necesitaba una amiga de urgencia, en especial al ver los once mensajes que Hook le había enviado haciéndola lamentar haberle enseñado a usar el celular. Al menos había evitado decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba en casa de su madre.

 

Mary Margaret escuchó con atención lo bien que le iba a Henry en sus prácticas de béisbol, pero no dejó de observar el comportamiento de su hija. Tenía que ayudarla, era su trabajo como madre evitarle decepciones, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarla ahogarse en el mar de sus malas decisiones. Emma era terca, experta en huir de sus emociones, acostumbrada a no estar rodeada de personas que la amen; si no le daba un empujón directo hacia su verdadera felicidad, iba a verla convertirse en una amante más de ese horrible pirata.

 

—Mamá ya debería estar aquí.

 

Henry tenía razón. Regina llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Mary Margaret no imaginó que al llamarla, Regina le diría que no iría.

 

—¿Cómo que no puedes venir?

—Estoy ocupada —dijo Regina al teléfono.

—Eso no es cierto. Tengo la cena lista. Henry está aquí. Voy a ponértelo.

 

Quince minutos después, Regina cruzó por la puerta; fue recibida con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo de su hijo.

 

—Hicimos una cena por tu cumpleaños, mamá.

 

Regina no estaba feliz, en absoluto. No era su cumpleaños, no podía simplemente olvidar que el verdadero día había estado sola, que año tras año sus deseos habían sido ignorados. Sentarse y fingir una sonrisa durante una cena que no quería, solo le recordaba el pasado; bailes que en lugar de celebrar su nacimiento servían para idolatrar a Blancanieves. Si la finalidad era recordarle por qué odiaba a su familia, lo había conseguido por completo.

 

Por cada bocado de comida que llevó a su boca, un mal recuerdo vino a su mente, no solo las diferencias con la mujer que había preparado la cena y hablaba emocionada sobre lo maravilloso que era tener a su familia unida, tenía a Emma comiendo a su lado, la mujer que le había arrebatado su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, de no ser por ella quizá habría podido tener una familia con Robin.

 

—Hice pastel de manzana. No es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero sé que es tu favorito.

 

Los últimos años había hecho pastel de manzana en cada cumpleaños de Henry, incluso los domingos, o pastel de chocolate cuando él lo deseaba, y nada de eso importó, pesó más una historia mal contada en un libro de cuentos. En el momento exacto que él supo que había sido adoptado, todo el amor que decía tenerle se esfumó, corrió en busca de su madre biológica y la convirtió en su única madre. Había tenido que pasar por pruebas de fuego, arriesgar su vida, demostrar una y otra vez que era digna de su amor, y ahora él sonreía otra vez con Emma, así de fácil la perdonaba a ella.

 

Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que su madre había tenido razón, y se odiaba a sí misma por dejar que eso vuelva a perturbarla.

 

—Haré un brindis —dijo Mary Margaret.

—Eso no será necesario —fue prácticamente lo único que Regina había dicho desde que se sentó a cenar.

—Sé que nunca te han gustado las grandes celebraciones, pero para nosotros es importante celebrar…

—Muchas gracias —la interrumpió, solo para ignorarla y fijar su atención en Henry—. Muero de ganas por abrir tu regalo, cariño. ¿Quieres mostrármelo?

 

Ella no quería abrir ningún regalo, pero eso era más tolerable que escuchar lo que sea que Mary Margaret iba a decir.

 

—Quería darte algo especial, Emma me ayudó a buscar tu regalo, pero nada me parecía correcto… pero entonces recordé que íbamos a hacer un viaje en familia ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —claro que lo recordaba.

—Espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.

 

Se sentó en el sofá, con Henry a su lado. Abrió lentamente la caja delgada, envuelta con un papel púrpura y un lazo rojo. Fue imposible no abrir los ojos sorprendida y mirar acusadoramente a Emma.

 

—¿Te gusta? —Henry casi brincaba emocionado—. Yo pensé en ir a esquiar, pero Emma dijo que siempre estamos en el frío y que sería más divertido ir a una playa.

—¿Hawaii? —Regina quería gritar pidiendo explicaciones de lo que aquél regalo significaba.

—Supuse que nunca has ido —Emma dijo, casi a la defensiva, encogiéndose de hombros en el asiento.

—Es un viaje familiar, mamá. Iremos todos.

—¿Todos? ¿Yo también iré? —Mary Margaret preguntó, felizmente sorprendida.

—Henry pensó que necesitábamos algo así.

—Por supuesto que fue idea de Henry —Regina no podía quitar los ojos de Emma.

—Sí, fue su idea, pero yo estuve de acuerdo también. Archie dijo que necesitábamos tiempo en familia.

—¿Te gusta, mamá?

 

No. Regina no podía odiar más el regalo de lo que ya lo hacía.

 

Miró los ojos brillantes de su hijo, y todo lo que vio en él fue al niño que solía levantarla en las mañanas llamándola mamá, que a pesar de su horrible pasado logró perdonarla y que por encima de toda lógica ha vuelto a su lado incondicionalmente.

 

—Me encanta.

 

Él la abrazó y eso espantó todos los fantasmas que la atormentaban.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

La noche estaba resultando cada vez peor. Regina no podía sentirse más incómoda, le preocupaba pensar lo que Mary Margaret había planeado para el resto de la noche. Era como volver a ser una princesa, sin voz ni voto, solo que esta vez Henry tomaba las decisiones gracias a la incapacidad que ella ha desarrollado de decirle que no. La hizo cuestionarse su papel como madre al dejarlo salirse siempre con la suya.

 

—Dime cuánto te costó ese paquete de viaje y te devolveré el dinero —aprovechó para hablar con Emma, mientras Mary Margaret entraba al restaurante de la abuela a solucionar un pequeño inconveniente que se le había presentado con respecto al regalo de cumpleaños que le daría.

—Es un regalo, se supone que no debes pagar por ellos —Emma se balanceó en el borde de la acera, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

 

Regina sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con Emma, y decidió que no era su problema si la rubia quería gastar el dinero que seguramente no tenía.

 

—¡Mamá! —Henry salió del restaurante de la abuela y la abrazó una vez más—. Me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero vas a divertirte sin mí ¿cierto?

—Será muy difícil, eres mi persona favorita.

—La abuelita va a llevarme a casa para cuidar de Nayra, estaré en casa cuando vuelvas y quiero saber que te has divertido.

—Lo haré. Pero no te quedes despierto hasta tarde.

—Está bien. Te quiero.

 

Besó su frente. El niño pequeño que Henry solía ser se desvanecía demasiado rápido, casi haciéndola desear poder detener el tiempo para que él dejara de crecer.

 

—Adiós, chico. Pórtate bien — dijo Emma al verlo alejarse.

—Adiós, Emma —no le dio un abrazo, pero su sonrisa era un pequeño avance.

 

Regina observó a Emma detenidamente. Fue como reconocer el reflejo de sus acciones pasadas, no podía culparla por hacer lo que ella hizo para recuperar la confianza de su hijo. La clave estaba en bajar las armas y aceptar ser parte de la familia, y el viaje le daba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

 

—Tu novio, ¿no va a acompañarnos? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No es mi novio, y no, no va a acompañarnos.

—Lo lamento, es un poco difícil darle un nombre a tus relaciones amorosas, pero supongo que él no tiene ningún problema en simplemente calentar tu cama.

—Es tu cumpleaños —Emma suspiró—,  no voy a arruinarlo discutiendo.

—Este no es mi cumpleaños, solo estoy aquí por Henry.

—Regina… yo…

 

No quería seguir escuchándola, ni viéndola. Guardó las manos en su abrigo y se dispuso a entrar al restaurante, afortunadamente Kathryn la sorprendió acercándose, cortando cualquier oportunidad de una conversación de la que no quería ser parte.

 

—La chica del cumpleaños.

—Kathryn. No tenía idea…

—Yo tampoco creí que la amante de mi falso esposo me invitaría a tu cumpleaños, pero es una buena oportunidad para retomar nuestra amistad.

 

Aceptó su regalo y su abrazo.

 

—Gracias por venir.

—No me lo perdería por nada. Somos las princesas que nunca invitan a la noche de chicas, es nuestra oportunidad.

 

Emma creyó por un momento que la presencia de Kathryn la mantendría toda la noche en el olvido, pero al ver llegar a Tink y Lily, sabía que tenía mayores problemas que ser ignorada por Regina. Incluso su madre tenía puesta toda su atención en darle indicaciones de último momento a Leroy,  había logrado convencerlo de ser el conductor de la noche, y aunque nunca ha sido del agrado de Regina, ella y sus amigas acordaron ir con él. No podía dejar de pensar que de no haberlas invitado, no tendría que llevar en su auto solo a Ruby y a su madre, Regina estaría con ellas y quizá esa cercanía obligada habría ayudado a recuperar su amistad.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

—Te vez espeluznante observándola de esa manera —Ruby se dejó caer a mi lado—. En serio, vas a desgastarla, o tus ojos van a comenzar a sangrar.

 

Había esperado que mi madre nos llevara a algún lugar horrible, pero fue todo lo contrario. No es que le presté mucha atención, pero el bar tenía buena música, varios ambientes, y una gran variedad de cocteles. Me quedé sentada en el rincón de la mesa y mantuve todo el tiempo mi mirada fija en Regina. No podía dejar de mirarla.

 

—Emma —insistió Ruby—. Dijiste que querías que volviéramos a ser amigas. ¿Podemos al menos hablar? Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—Lo dije en serio, Ruby. Puedes decirme que soy una idiota egoísta.

—Eres una idiota egoísta, y me gustaría decírtelo mirándote a los ojos. Deja de mirarla.

 

Ruby se sentó frente a mí, impidiendo que pudiera ver lo mucho que Regina parecía estar divirtiéndose.

 

—No lo entiendes. Lily no es una persona de fiar. Eso que está haciendo… de sonreír, beber cocteles y bailar, es solo una farsa.

—Lo sé.

—Es obvio ¿cierto? —dejé de intentar ver por encima del hombro de Ruby, y concentré mi atención al fin en ella—. Regina es inteligente, no puede dejarse engañar de esa manera solo para molestarme.

—Tú eres el único punto obvio aquí. Y siento que estamos teniendo dos conversaciones por completo diferentes.

—Ella no quiere escucharme. Mi madre la engañó para matar a su propia madre, Tink quiso matarla en Neverland, y cuando la maldición se rompió y toda la ciudad quería matarla no fue Kathryn quién la salvó, fui yo. Todo este tiempo he estado a su lado. ¿Por qué no puede perdonarme?

—Ok. Hablemos de Regina, hay un montón de cosas mucho más importantes sucediendo en este momento pero no llegaremos a ningún lado mientras no resuelvas tu constante obsesión con ella.

—No estoy obsesionada con ella.

—Lo estás. Desde que llegaste a Storybrooke todo tu mundo gira a su alrededor.

—No es así… solo quiero que podamos estar en paz de una vez por todas. Siento que estamos peor que al principio.

 

Fui consciente que llevaba rato haciendo girar mi celular en las manos porque Ruby me lo arrebató, lo puso en el centro de la mesa y chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos.

 

—No soy tu hada madrina. No me importa si Hook es mejor en la cama y por eso estás con él, lo cual lo dudo, o solo estás huyendo de Regina porque tienes miedo de tener algo real por primera vez en tu vida. Tengo mis propios problemas, la ciudad entera tiene un montón de problemas, y parece que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta.

—Mi hijo me odia, y solo va a dejar de hacerlo cuando Regina deje de odiarme.

—Pues yo en tu lugar, lanzaría una maldición que nos congele en el tiempo unos treinta años, porque ella no va a perdonarte tan fácilmente. Yo no lo haría. La engañaste con Hook. Dejaste que tu padre la acusara de la muerte de Neal.

—Quiero arreglar lo que hice, pero ella no me deja. Anda por ahí acostándose con Lily. ¿Sabes que puede convertirse en dragón?

—¿Regina?

—¡No! ¡Lily! Mis padres arruinaron su vida y ella está aquí para hacer lo mismo, y yo soy la única que se preocupa.

—Si me escucharas sabrías que no eres la única.

—Necesito hablar con Regina. Tengo que aprovechar que estamos fuera de Storybrooke. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Solo lo haré porque creo que en cierta parte tienes razón. ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—No. Tengo que hablar personalmente… y voy a tener que hacerlo a las malas.

—Esto es realmente increíble. Estoy empezando a asustarme, y soy el lobo de mi propia historia.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

 

Muchas veces en mi vida mi sexto sentido encendió todas mis alarmas indicándome que mis acciones eran por completo incorrectas. Esta vez no hubo ninguna alarma, no sé si no la escuché o simplemente esa parte en mí ya no funciona. Quisimos esperar por si Regina iba al baño, pero Ruby y yo coincidimos en que lo más probable era que ella nunca usaría cualquier baño público. No me detuve a pensar que quizá ella realmente estaba divirtiéndose, teniendo una real y entretenida conversación con Kathryn, solo sé que al verla bailar en la pista con todas ellas me recordó el momento en que había bailado solo para mí. Ruby les entregó una nueva ronda de cocteles y tras asegurarse que Regina bebiera por completo el suyo, se encargó de enviar a todas las demás a la sección de Karaoke.

 

—Los cocteles parecen estar haciendo efecto. Tomemos un poco de aire —le dijo Ruby a Regina. La escuché porque me acerqué a ellas y ayudé a Regina a mantenerse en pie.

—Estoy mareada —dijo Regina.

 

Ella aceptó mi mano, quizá no percatándose que era yo quién la estaba guiando fuera del bar. La ayudé a subirse a mi auto, y al sentarme frente al volante ella ya estaba dormida.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Me pareció muy extraño, que después de lo mucho que Regina se había estado divirtiendo con nosotras, haya decidido irse con Emma para poder hablar a solas. Pensé que Ruby tenía razón, que a causa del buen rato que estábamos pasando Emma había conseguido una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

 

—¿Y se fue sin despedirse? —preguntó Lily.

—No conoces a Regina —dijo Ruby de forma cortante.

 

Regina tenía su teléfono apagado. Llamé a Emma, para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, pero Ruby me entregó su celular diciéndome que Emma lo había olvidado.

 

—Tienen mucho que hablar. Vamos a dejarlas tranquilas. Emma va a llevar a Regina a casa, y nosotros tenemos que volver antes que Leroy nos deje aquí abandonadas.

 

Decidí escuchar a Ruby, guardé el celular de Emma, pagamos la cuenta y volvimos a Storybrooke.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Sin importar lo tarde que me acueste siempre he sido de esas personas que se levantan temprano. No había amanecido aún, la ciudad dormía en silencio. Preparé un poco de café, lo serví en una gran taza y me senté en el sofá con una cobija alrededor de mis piernas.

 

Las cosas iban a arreglarse por sí solas, todo iba a estar bien y mi familia podría volver a estar junta.

 

—¿Te importa si tomo un poco de café? —Me sorprendí al escuchar a Lily.

—Claro que sí.

 

Se sentó frente a mí, colocando sus pies sobre la mesita de centro.

 

—No te preocupes demasiado. No es como si Emma fuera a matar a Regina o algo así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La historia que Ruby contó ni siquiera fue buena. No conozco muy bien a Regina, pero sé que hablar con Emma solo empeorará las cosas.

—Tienes razón, no la conoces. Nadie ama con la intensidad que Regina lo hace, va a perdonar a Emma.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque conozco a Emma y sé que va a echarlo a perder. La vida que ella y yo hemos tenido no es algo que podamos olvidar tan fácilmente. Sigues esperando que ella sola resuelva sus problemas, pero una verdadera madre haría hasta lo imposible por su hija, y no me refiero a abandonarla a su suerte para darle su mejor oportunidad, aunque tu marido lo volvió a hacer.

 

Dolía escuchar la verdad dicha de esa forma tan cruda.

 

—Estamos pasando por un mal momento —fue mi única excusa.

—No te estoy juzgando. Solo te digo lo que pienso. Emma es una adulta, estoy segura que ella también entiende. No es lo mismo perder a un hijo que estabas criando, que a una que ni siquiera conoces, y ella está viva, tarde o temprano se olvidará de todo esto y volverán a llevarse bien. Así se soluciona todo para los héroes ¿no es así?

 

Lily fue a darse una ducha, y yo permanecí en el sofá soñando con lo diferente que hubiese sido la vida de Emma de haber tenido la oportunidad de criarla… pero su destino podría haberse cumplido, podría haber sido una terrible villana en lugar de un héroe.

 

Volver el tiempo atrás era imposible.

 

No podía quedarme esperando sin hacer nada. Tiempo atrás había sacrificado a mi hija por salvar a todos, esta vez iba a elegir a mi hija, a salvarla de sí misma si era necesario.

 

Esperé que Lily saliera de casa, como lo hace todas las mañanas. Tomé el libro que solía pertenecer a Cora, y el libro que robé de la tienda de Gold, y volví a revisar los conjuros de los que Azul y yo habíamos hablado.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Regina se movió en la cama. Estaba despertando. Se sentó, mirando desorientada hacia todos lados; le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse demasiado rápido, tropezando con sus propios pies.

 

—Vas a lastimarte. Acuéstate un momento, el mareo pasará pronto.

—Me drogaste —dijo desde el piso.

—Ten —le ofrecí una taza de café y ella la estrelló en el piso.

—Voy a llamar a la policía.

 

Caminó con torpeza hasta localizar el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa esquinera que estaba ubicada entre la habitación y la sala. La suite de varios ambientes en la que estábamos me permitía observarla desde la cocina. Preparé otro café mientras ella se daba cuenta que el teléfono no tenía tono.

 

—Lo desconecté. Y la puerta está cerrada con seguro. Toma un poco de café y acuéstate antes que vuelvas a caerte.

 

Su cabeza debía estar dándole una mala pasada, porque hizo lo que le dije sin protestar. El silencio no duró mucho. Se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos.

 

—Es la única forma que se me ocurrió para que pudiéramos hablar.

—No voy a hablar contigo en lo que me resta de vida.

—Solo quiero que me escuches… no nos iremos hasta que lo hagas.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡No puedes secuestrarme y pretender tener una conversación civilizada! Has cruzado todos los límites.

—No me has dejado otra opción. ¿No te das cuenta que no podemos seguir así?

—Algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo.

 

Pasó junto a mí y fue directo a la puerta.

 

—Si no abres la puerta en este instante, voy a empezar a gritar. No me importa lo que pase contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Puedes gritar si quieres, pero eso no logrará nada. Te llevaré a casa cuando hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

 

No gritó. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada más desafiante que podía darme.

 

—Nada de lo que digas tiene importancia para mí.

—Yo no soy como él. No sé los detalles pero sé que era un bastardo que se merece estar muerto.

—Pues cada vez te pareces más —dijo sin ninguna emoción—. Incluso en esto. Encerrarme para hacerme entrar en razón es lo que siempre han hecho todos en tu familia.

—Yo no quiero hacerte entrar en razón. ¡Deja de compararme con él! Yo solo… lo único que siempre he querido…

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres! —Gritó. Descruzó los brazos y se acercó a mí. Su enojo me desestabilizó, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que había estado organizando en mi mente para poder decírselo—. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera te quieres a ti misma.

—¡No quiero seguir viéndote ser feliz! —mis palabras la hicieron retroceder, casi como si la hubiese golpeado con fuerza, y el dolor en sus ojos era evidente—. No puedo… Quiero que lo seas… daría mi felicidad a cambio para que tú puedas ser feliz… pero no quiero tener que verlo de lejos… sin ser parte de tu vida. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Éramos un equipo… éramos… solía estar a tu lado y ser la única persona en tu vida además de Henry… y ahora estoy fuera.

 

Respiré profundo. Mis manos estaban temblando y ella seguía mirándome en una forma que no podía descifrar.

 

—Quiero lo que teníamos antes. Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que volvamos a tener lo que teníamos antes que yo lo arruine todo. Haré lo que sea…

 

Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y yo podía sentirlas… podía hacerlo porque mis mejillas estaban mojadas también.

 

—Me equivoqué… me asusté y lo eché todo a perder. Nunca he tenido a nadie en mi vida… y tú estabas siendo demasiado perfecta.

—He cometido errores inimaginables. Lo que has hecho… puede no ser nada… pero algo se perdió en el medio y creo que jamás podremos recuperarlo.

 

Caí de rodillas y me abracé a sus piernas, aferrándome a ella con todas mis fuerzas, completamente segura de que si me soltaba...

 

—No sabía que me dolería tanto perderte… no lo sabía.

 

No me soltó. Se sentó en el piso conmigo y me sostuvo en sus brazos. Cada latido de su corazón logró devolverme esa calma que ella creó para mí, que solo se activa cuando puedo tocarla, que cobra fuerza al mirarme y me permite respirar… Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella era la luz en mi mundo de oscuridad.

 


	12. Un paso demasiado lejos Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Por favor recuerde que esta historia tiene contenido que puede herir su susceptibilidad. Lea con precaución.
> 
> PD: Sé que los he hecho sufrir bastante, y no puedo prometer dejar de hacerlos sufrir, pero les aseguro que haré que valga la pena.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

—Voy a intentarlo… —dijo Regina en un susurro, intentando convencerse así misma que podría hacerlo.

—¿Lo harás? —entre esperanzada y sorprendida, Emma levantó la cabeza y preguntó.

—Lo intentaré… ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

—¿Qué?

—Te escuché, pero ahora mismo solo quiero ir a casa.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—No sé qué pensar. Estoy confundida… Prometiste llevarme a casa.

—Sí. Lo prometí.

 

Era cansancio lo que Regina sentía, una gran necesidad de ir casa y simplemente dormir; olvidar todos sus problemas de una buena vez para poder pretender que solo era una madre soltera desempleada, sin almas gemelas que prefieren sus esposas que deberían haber seguido muertas y, sin la mujer que ama y que no la ama de vuelta.

 

Se dejó llevar en completo silencio. No pidió explicaciones. Tampoco se preocupó por saber dónde había pasado la noche, lo único que importaba estaba al frente del camino. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que mirar atrás solo la haría volver a ser la persona en la que se había convertido para salvarse a sí misma. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez elegiría amor en lugar de ira.

 

—En serio espero que podamos arreglar las cosas —dijo Emma tras detener el auto frente a la casa de Regina.

—Y yo espero que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

—Me refiero a secuestrarme, encerrarme en un lugar y obligarme a hacer algo que no quería —dijo Regina, enojada.

—Lo dices como si…

—Digo lo que siento —se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto.

—Esa no fue mi intención —Emma la detuvo tomándola de la mano—. Estaba desesperada e hice algo estúpido, pero solo quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotras.

—Estoy cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de pelear y de siempre estar intentado que las cosas funcionen a mi alrededor. Por una vez quisiera que algo en mi vida fuera fácil. Sé que tú no lo entiendes, pero lo único que quiero es tener una vida normal.

 

Soltó su mano y la dejó bajarse del carro, pero antes que Regina pudiera alejarse demasiado, tomó la caja que había estado guardando y fue tras ella.

 

—Regina.

—Vete a casa Emma.

 

Emma corrió para interponerse en el camino y ofreció la cajita de inmediato.

 

—Es mi regalo para ti… feliz cumpleaños.

 

La caja estaba cubierta por un papel de regalo de color dorado antiguo que tenía dibujado finas ramas con espinas de color rojo, amarrada con un cordón casi cobrizo. No parecía algo que Emma compraría, y eso precisamente alimentó la curiosidad de Regina, aun así, se dijo a sí misma que solo tomaría la caja para poder entrar a casa.

 

—Gracias.

 

Esa simple palabra era mucho más de lo que había esperado, y al mismo tiempo prometía ser su nuevo comienzo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y exactamente tres pasos después todo volvió a derrumbarse.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Delante de mí, cubriendo las paredes de la parte frontal de mi casa, había no una, ni diez fotografías impresas de mí desnuda, eran más de cien.

 

—¿Dónde está tu teléfono? ¡¿Dónde demonios está tu maldito teléfono?!

—No lo sé. Lo perdí.

—¡¿Lo perdiste?!

—¡Oh demonios! ¡Demonios!

 

Emma corrió a arrancar algunas de las imágenes, estaban impresas a todo color en simples hojas de papel.

 

—¿Cómo dejaste que pasara esto?

—¡Yo no dejé que pasara! —ella continuó arrancando las hojas de la pared.

—¡Eres una idiota! ¡Debiste haber borrado todo! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque nunca creí que alguien haría un mural porno con todas las fotos que te tomé… —dejó caer las hojas al piso y me miró fijamente como la idiota que era—. Tampoco borré los videos.

 

Me acerqué, la empujé contra la puerta, sin preocuparme si su estúpida cabeza se partía en dos.

 

—No me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero vas a borrar cada foto y cada video, y borrarás la memoria de todas las personas que hayan visto eso ¿entendiste?

—No sé cómo borrar memorias, no me enseñaste eso.

—Pues más te vale aprender si quieres volver a ver a Henry.

—No deberíamos meter al niño en esto —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Ahora te preocupa nuestra hijo?

 

La hice a un lado y entré a casa.

 

Suspiré con cansancio, arrimada contra la puerta, y me quité los zapatos sin usar las manos. Pensé que al menos era temprano y Henry seguramente aún dormía.

 

—¿Por qué una Reina se dejaría tomar fotos desnuda? —la voz de la abuela me hizo sobresaltar—. No es que juzgue ni nada, si yo tuviera ese cuerpo no tendría ningún problema en pasearme desnuda por toda la ciudad. Vivimos en un mundo moderno. Por suerte no van a pedir que te corten la cabeza, aunque siempre vestiste bastante indecente para mi gusto.

—Supongo que… ya lo viste.

—Yo, y todos los que nos levantamos tempranos. Ruby y tus suegros están recorriendo las calles para quitar todas las fotos.

—Necesito dormir —me alejé de la puerta y caminé por delante de ella.

—¿Y vas a dejar que esa chica tonta se haga cargo de solucionar el problema?

—Sí. Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer —me detuve junto a la escalera y regresé a mirarla—. ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que todo se solucione? Necesito descansar, y no quiero que Henry salga o que alguien venga a molestarme.

—¿Crees que no tengo vida propia? Tengo un restaurante que atender, y un hotel que cuidar por si algún día algún turista nos visita, actualmente es como si solo sirviera como hotel de paso para los que son expulsados de sus propias casas.

—Te pagaré lo suficiente…

—¿Cuánto es suficiente para ti? —me interrumpió de inmediato.

—Lo que tú consideres suficiente. Voy a darte un maldito cheque en blanco si te quedas mientras me doy al menos un largo baño.

—Tenemos un trato. Ve a dormir, y procura ponerte un pijama, ya te he visto demasiado desnuda.

—Publicaron el video —era más una aseveración que una pregunta.

—Oh, sí. Es toda una película —se burló de mí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

—¿A qué te refieres con una película porno?

—¡Una película porno, Emma! ¡No intentes tomarme el pelo porque estoy a dos segundos de perder la paciencia contigo!

 

Emma tuvo la decencia de cerrar la boca. Tiró las fotos obscenas que había arrancado de la entrada del restaurante y se dejó caer sobre un asiento.

 

—¿Cómo pudiste, Emma? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Hacer un video porno como si fueras algún tipo de celebridad que no se ama a sí misma!

—Pues yo vi mucho amor en ese video —dijo Ruby, saliendo de la parte de atrás de la cocina, donde había ido para atender la llamada telefónica de su abuela.

 

Emma se levantó, y un parpadeo después la vi volar contra Ruby.

 

—¡Me tendiste una trampa! ¡Dijiste que eras mi amiga para robarme el teléfono!

 

Quise abrir la boca pero Ruby empujó a mi hija por el aire como si fuera una simple muñeca.

 

—¡Yo no fui a la cárcel por ser una ladrona! ¡¿Y por qué demonios perdería mi tiempo empapelando la ciudad con fotos de Regina desnuda?!

—¡Tú tomaste mi teléfono! —gritó Emma, sin ningún interés en ponerse de pie.

—¡Lo olvidaste porque estabas jodidamente obsesionada con Regina!

—¡Basta! Yo tomé el teléfono.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—¡Claro que no! Primero tuve que ver a Regina desnuda con Lily, lo cual estaba intentando olvidar, y ahora pienso que era absolutamente aceptable comparado con ver todas esas fotos pornográficas que tú le hiciste, y ni siquiera voy a mencionar ese video. ¡Un video porno, por el amor de Dios!

 

No pude contenerme, mis manos se movieron solas y golpeé repetidamente a mi hija en los brazos.

 

—¡Basta! ¡No era un video porno!

—¡Cierra la boca, Emma! ¡No quiero escucharte, ni mirarte! Necesito urgentemente borrar mi memoria.

 

Retrocedí agobiada y bebí lo primero que encontré detrás del mostrador del restaurante.

 

—Vamos a calmarnos —Emma se levantó y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo apretada—. Luego puedo encargarme de él o los idiotas que hicieron esto. Primero tenemos que terminar de quitar todas las fotos y videos, necesito un hechizo o algo así, no quiero que otros idiotas guarden alguna copia.

—Regina puede hacerlo —recuperé mi compostura un poco.

—Esa no es una opción. Ella… debe estar en su casa planeando cómo matarme. Dijo que yo debía hacerme cargo.

—Claro, porque te encanta estar a cargo ¿no es así?

—¡Mamá! No es como si yo no he sido traumatizada lo suficiente contigo y papá teniendo sexo.

—Ahora somos papá y mamá. Esto es increíble. La gente usará esto en nuestra contra.

—No hicimos nada malo. Somos adultas, solteras, y no hay nada de malo en tener sexo.

—Ve con tu padre a limpiar la ciudad. Yo iré a hablar con Belle para que nos ayude con algún tipo de solución mágica.

—¿Y yo? —Preguntó Ruby—. Estoy libre, mi abuela dijo que puedo cerrar el restaurante por remodelación.

—Pero no lo están remodelando —dijo Emma.

—Al parecer vamos a hacerlo.

—Puedes ir con Emma. Asegúrate que no se meta en más problemas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Me dolían las manos y los pies. Toda la calle principal, desde la casa de Regina hasta el muelle, estaba cubierta de fotos. Storybrooke era una ciudad pequeña, pero un humano no mágico tardaría por lo menos unas tres horas en hacer ese recogido pegando hojas en postes y las fachadas de los edificios principales como la Alcaldía o la estación de policía. Vi de reojo a Ruby, ella tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer el trabajo sin cansarse, y tuvo acceso a mi teléfono.

 

—Deja de mirarme así. No fui yo.

—Por supuesto, porque mi madre es una pervertida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que decorar la ciudad con fotos de Regina desnuda, y subir a internet un video porno protagonizado por su propia hija.

—Siempre tuvo una fascinación extraña hacia ella.

—No digas eso.

—No puedo culparla. Creo que conseguí un orgasmo al verla en ese video, y la forma en que la hiciste gritar. Wow. Esa mujer hasta grita increíble, tú por el contrario dejas mucho que desear.

 

Golpeé su brazo con toda mi fuerza.

 

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Eso dolió!

—Ahora podrás recordarlo la próxima vez que quieras comentar sobre Regina.

—Voy a guardar una copia del video, pero voy a borrarte de él.

—Tengo que borrar ese video, Ruby —dije preocupada—. Regina no va a perdonarme esto.

—¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

—Claro que no. ¿Es que no me escuchas?

—Tú no me escuchas a mí. Te dije que tenía algo importarte que decirte.

—Lamento no haberte escuchado, pero tengo un montón de problemas por si no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Recuerdas mi accidente fuera de la ciudad?

—Claro.

—Lily estaba en ese bar, fue la mujer con la que perdí la apuesta.

—Espera. ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo recuerdo muy bien. Me estaba divirtiendo, ella se acercó y coqueteamos un poco…

—¿Coqueteaste con ella o ella contigo?

—Eso no importa. No lo sé. Jugué mis cartas queriendo parecer misteriosa, adivinanzas bobas sobre la vida de la otra… ella dijo que yo no era de este mundo, por eso le dije que podía convertirme en un lobo. Me retó a hacerlo; yo estaba borracha y lo intenté. Obviamente no pude hacerlo, perdí la apuesta y ella dijo que debía cortarme el cabello.

—¿Lily? ¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura. Todavía recuerdo haber tenido su lengua en mi garganta, y luego la idiota me dijo que no iba a funcionar. Se fue y me enrollé con un sujeto.

—¿Seguro que fue Lily?

—¡Sí! Incluso hablé con ella cuando la vi aquí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que estaba feliz de ver una cara conocida.

—No entiendo por qué eso es importante.

—¿Olvidas quiénes somos? Nada en nuestra vida es pura casualidad. Es el destino.

—Por favor no me digas que crees que ella es tu alma gemela.

—Es un dragón. No se puede confiar en los dragones, mucho menos siendo hija de Maléfica. Ella es rara, Emma. Demasiado rara.

—Tiene un pasado complicado.

—Ligado a ti. Tu madre me contó, no es muy buena guardando secretos.

—Sigo sin entender.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres la peor salvadora que nos pudo tocar! Tu padre seguro te dejó caer antes de enviarte por ese árbol.

—Tengo problemas. Mi cerebro no se alcanza para resolverlo todo al mismo tiempo.

—Lily está viviendo con tu madre, acostándose con Regina, y va a trabajar en el refugio con tu padre. No me sorprendería si de aquí a mañana es la niñera de Henry. Tiene sus manos puestas en toda tu familia. ¿No crees que es algo que debería preocuparte?

 

Sí.

 

Eso fue suficiente incentivo para canalizar mi magia y enviar cada fotografía a mi departamento. Fue como un remolino de papel. Luego podría quemarlo o lo que sea, pero al menos ya no estaría a la vista de todo el mundo. La siguiente parte fue mucho más difícil, tuve que borrar el video de internet, pero sabía que alguien podía haberlo descargado y el culpable podría tenerlo guardado, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue desaparecer todos los computadores, ipads, teléfonos celulares, dispositivos de almacenamiento y reproducción digital.

 

—Esto va a ocasionar un montón de problemas —dijo Ruby.

—No me importa. La única persona con la que no quiero tener problemas es Regina.

—Problemas a la vista —Ruby se alejó al ver a David, dejándome sola para enfrentar el regaño que seguramente iba a recibir.

 

David y yo caminamos en silencio, apartándonos lo suficiente para poder hablar a solas.

 

—Di lo que tengas que decir —dije a la defensiva.

—Eres una mujer adulta. Al menos espero que lo que sucedió sirva de algo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Regina… ella no es precisamente la mujer que yo elegiría para ti. Sé que es hermosa, inteligente, es normal que te sientas atraída. Soy hombre, entiendo de esas cosas —sus palabras me molestaron.

—Regina no es así… no es una chica con la que te acuestas solo porque es bonita.

—No es lo que quise decir. Ni siquiera estoy molesto. Tú misma te diste cuenta que ella no era para ti, y espero que suceda lo mismo con Hook.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? No tienes ni idea. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto…

 

Quise alejarme pero él no me lo permitió.

 

—Si estoy equivocado, entonces explícame. Quiero saber lo que te pasa. Déjame conocerte.

—Yo no soy para ella —dije en un arrebato, como si las palabras hubiesen estado esperando siglos por escapar de mi boca—. Regina quiere una vida que yo no puedo darle, y si realmente quieres saberlo… la razón por la que no estamos juntas es porque estoy demasiado rota para darle el final feliz que se merece.

 

Di media vuelta, queriendo poner distancia entre nosotros, limpiando bruscamente las malditas lágrimas que intentaron resbalar por mis mejillas.

 

—Emma —me detuvo tomando mi brazo—. Detente.

—Tengo problemas que resolver, David.

 

Sus brazos me envolvieron. No quería abrazarlo, ni que me abrace. Las personas no hacen eso conmigo. Pero él se negó a soltarme. Fue como dejarlo quitarme el peso que tenía sobre mis hombros, y su abrazo se sintió exactamente como siempre imaginé que mi padre me abrazaría. Así que lo abracé y lloré, porque eso era algo que también había pensado que no necesitaba.

 

No sentamos en unas rocas frente al mar. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta. Él besó mi frente y me sostuvo todo el tiempo con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

 

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó después de un rato—. ¿Quieres conquistarla?

—Claro. Vas a ayudarme a conquistar a la mujer que odias.

—No. Voy a ayudar a mi hija. Porque si la amas, te aseguro que ella no va a tener ninguna oportunidad de no enamorarse por completo de ti —dijo el príncipe con su brillante sonrisa—. ¿Qué dices?

—Me dijo que me amaba… —aplasté las pequeñas piedras que estaban debajo de mis botas—. Me dijo que me amaba pero yo lo eché a perder mucho antes.

—No hay nada que no pueda arreglarse.

—Solo quiero… no sé… —suspiré con cansancio—. Quiero que sea como antes… cuando éramos amigas y teníamos un montón de cenas familiares.

—Entonces vamos a trabajar para conseguirlo.

—¿Y si ella no me perdona?

—Solo tienes que recordarle la mujer maravillosa de la cual se enamoró.

—Pero yo no… yo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, mi pequeña —eso me hizo sonreír—. Demos un paso a la vez ¿ok?

—Ok.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

 

Mi celular desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, al igual que el de Belle.

 

—Algo me dice que no vamos a necesitar un hechizo para desparecer el pequeño caos que mi hija ha causado.

—Es mejor así. No se debe lanzar hechizos a la ligera. La magia puede ser peligrosa en manos equivocadas e inexpertas.

—Hacer hechizos es como seguir los pasos de una receta de cocina.

—Pero con una receta lo peor que puede pasar es obtener una muy mala cena o un pastel quemado. La magia es impredecible, no es algo con lo que se debe jugar, ni tomar tan a la ligera.

—Depende mucho de las intenciones ¿cierto?

—Sí. La emoción juega un papel importante. Sé que fue muy difícil para Rumpel conseguir que Regina hiciera magia negra. Incluso las hadas pasan años educándose.

—La maldición que nos trajo aquí fue muy específica, solo Emma podía romperla.

—Era el plan de Rumpel.

—Eso quiere decir que uno puede ser muy específico con los hechizos o maldiciones, para que no vayan a romperse al azar.

—¿Estás pensando  lanzar una maldición? —su sonrisa fue más suspicaz que su pregunta.

 

Fingí una sonrisa inocente y dije la mejor mentira que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

 

—Claro que no. He estado tan involucrada en esto de magia y maldiciones, y nunca aprendí lo suficiente —eso era verdad—. Mi hija tiene magia, y me gustaría estar más involucrada en su vida —eso también era verdad.

—¿Cómo has estado? —tomó mi mano, y supe exactamente a qué se refería—. Sé que David no está quedándose en casa.

—Estamos bien. Gracias Belle.

 

Me fui porque hablar de mis sentimientos no era algo que quería hacer en ese momento. Nada iba a hacer desaparecer el dolor, solo tenía que aprender a vivir con él, y recordar la pérdida de mi hijo no iba a permitirme continuar.

 

Vi a David esperándome fuera del edificio de mi casa, demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta y fingir no haberlo visto. Tampoco quería hablar con él, pero acepté hacerlo. Subimos a mi departamento; y con una taza de té, sentados alrededor de la mesa, hablamos sobre Emma.

 

—Entonces admites que tengo razón y que nuestra hija está enamorada de Regina.

—No conviertas esto en algo sobre Regina.

—Está bien. Ignoremos el unicornio rosa.

—Unicornio, ¿en serio? —dijo con evidente mal humor.

—Me es difícil compararla con un elefante, y a ella le gustan los caballos.

—Y le dijo a nuestra hija que la amaba. ¿Cómo puede amarla si Robin era su alma gemela?

—Robin pudo haber sido su alma gemela décadas atrás cuando ella era una persona por completo diferente, pero desde que llegamos a este mundo, y en especial desde que Emma llegó a Storybrooke, nuestra hija se convirtió en su único y verdadero amor.

—Eso no es cierto. Pueden gustarse y querer tener algún tipo de relación, pero nada más. Quieres convertir esto en una historia de amor épica porque estás obsesionada con Regina.

—¿Obsesionada?

—Sí. Y nuestra hija sufre del mismo mal.

—Ahora querer a Regina es algo malo. ¿Por qué no admites que tienes un problema con ella?

—Tengo un problema con ella.

—¿Es porque a nuestra hija le gustan las mujeres?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Pones palabras en mi boca y me culpas por tus propios errores. Eras tú quién tenía problemas con la magia de Emma, y cuando las cosas se salieron de control dijiste que los dos nos habíamos equivocado, y no fue así —se levantó de la mesa furioso—. Adopta a Regina si quieres, pero yo voy a cuidar de mi hija.

 

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue. Eso era lo que siempre hacía. Nunca pudimos comprar una casa más grande porque él no podía decidirse, siempre inconforme, y cuando le dije que quería ser madre otra vez…

 

Tomarnos un tiempo era la mejor decisión que podíamos haber hecho.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

 

Si alguien me preguntara alguna vez ¿cuál es la mejor niñera del mundo? Diría que la abuelita de Ruby. Es la mejor.

 

Después de ver una maratón de películas hasta la madrugada, sabía que no sería capaz de levantarme temprano y que mi mamá no se enojaría por eso, era fin de semana.

 

Fue muy raro despertar, y encontrar a la abuelita disparando una flecha contra Emma.

 

—¡Esa flecha pudo matarme!

—Te advertí. Ahora sal de aquí antes que te apunte en serio.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Regina te obligó a no dejarme entrar?

—Tenemos un acuerdo, y no voy a dejar de remodelar mi restaurante por tu culpa. ¡Fuera de aquí!

 

La abuelita cerró la puerta, dejando a Emma gritando afuera.

 

—¡Soy el maldito Sheriff de esta ciudad, muestra algo de respeto!

 

La abuelita respondió disparando una flecha más con su ballesta, y luego se giró hacia mí como si nada.

 

—Ya era hora que despertaras.

—¿Qué está pasando? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Tu mamá necesita descansar. Nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir de esta casa ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

 

No esperé su respuesta. Corrí hacia la única persona que podía darme las explicaciones que necesitaba.

 

—¡Mamá! —entré gritando a su habitación.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre gritar en la casa? —tenía puesto su pijama y estaba secando su cabello con una toalla.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a la abuelita que disparara flechas contra Emma?

—No le dicho que haga tal cosa, pero no voy a decirle que no lo haga.

—Pero…

—Hoy vamos a quedarnos en casa.

—¿Todo el día?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hay una nueva maldición? ¿Un ogro?

—Nada de eso. Quiero que arregles tu cuarto, y cuando termines puedes jugar una hora, siempre y cuando sea dentro de casa, y me gustaría verte leer un nuevo libro.

—¿Estoy castigado? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No has hecho nada mal.

—Entonces ¿por qué tengo que arreglar mi cuarto? No es justo —me crucé de brazos enojado—. No puedes desquitarte conmigo porque peleaste con Emma.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Emma.

—Mi cuarto está muy bien, y no puedo pasar todo el día encerrado. No soy un niño.

—La próxima vez que vuelvas a decirme que no eres un niño, quiero que sea cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad y te estés graduando de la universidad —me regañó.

 

Descrucé y crucé mis brazos otra vez, y fruncí el ceño.

 

—Necesitas conseguir un nuevo bebé, porque yo no lo soy.

—Muy bien señor adulto, mayor razón para ir y dejar tu cuarto brillando.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Soy tu mamá, así que te guste o no tienes que obedecerme.

—Pero estás siendo injusta —me quejé.

—¿Consideras injusto arreglar tu propio desastre? Tienes edad suficiente para hacerlo, recogías tus juguetes desde que eras un bebé. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo ahora?

—Está bien… lo haré. Pero quiero salir después de hacerlo.

—Eso no va a pasar. No estamos negociando. Nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande, así que tienes espacio de sobra.

 

Volví derrotado a mi habitación. La cama estaba destendida, pero todo lo demás estaba ordenado, ¿qué se suponía debía arreglar?

 

—¿Y mi computador? —No estaba sobre mi escritorio—. ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi computador?! —Grité a todo pulmón.

 

Eso no era justo. Y me di cuenta que mi celular tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

 

—No estamos en el bosque, ni eres un niño salvaje para estar gritando de esa manera —entró a mi habitación, enojada y regañándome otra vez.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? El celular me lo compró Emma, no puedes quitármelo.

—Yo no te he quitado nada.

—¿Y por qué no están aquí?

—Desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco —dijo la abuelita, acercándose a nosotros, todavía sosteniendo su ballesta—. Lo mismo pasó con el computador de abajo. Emma lo hizo, para solucionar el problema.

—¿Cuál problema? —pregunté.

—Un problema de flujo de información. Arregla tu habitación y deja de estar gritando.

—Ya está arreglada.

—Este cuarto es un desastre, y no saldrás de él hasta que esté perfectamente organizado.

 

Mi mamá era una fanática del control, y yo iba a tener que sufrir las consecuencias de lo que sea que Emma había hecho.

 

—Me gustaría hablar del cheque que me prometiste —escuché a la abuelita decirle a mamá mientras salían de mi habitación supuestamente desordenada.

 

Empecé por recoger todos mis cómics y guardarlos, casi no cabían, iba a tener que conseguir mi propio estudio, mamá y yo no podemos seguir compartiendo el de ella, quizá podía convencerla de usar un poco de magia y quitar todas las cajas que guarda en el ático para poder convertirlo en mi habitación secreta, como un verdadero superhéroe.

 

Fui a la cocina a recoger bocaditos, iba a necesitar un montón de energía para todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Dejé el plato con comida en la escalera y caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta del estudio. Pensé que escucharía algo interesante, pero mamá estaba pidiéndole a la abuelita hacer algo como un plan de negocios, no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero mamá iba a darle dinero a la abuelita a cambio de recibir un porcentaje de las ganancias del restaurante. Su discusión era de lo más aburrida, así que volví a mi habitación.

 

Una hora después me llamaron a comer, y ellas siguieron hablando de dinero durante todo el almuerzo. Mi mamá se comportaba como si yo no existiera, y ¿desde cuándo ella y la abuelita eran amigas?

 

—¿Mamá? ¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué llevas puesto tu pijama?

—Estoy arreglando la casa.

—Pero tienes ropa para arreglar la casa.

—Estoy lavando toda la ropa. Deja las sábanas y tu ropa sucia en la lavandería, separados por color.

 

Solo pude empujar mis verduras a un lado e intentar no pensar en el comportamiento extraño de mamá.

 

Hice lo que mamá me pidió, y baje toda la ropa sucia a la lavandería. Estaba separando mis calcetines por colores cuando escuché a la abuelita llamar a mamá.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mamá caminando hacia el estudio.

 

Corrí para intentar enterarme de algo al fin.

 

La abuelita subió el volumen del televisor.

 

—George está dando un discurso —dijo la abuelita.

 

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el nuevo Alcalde decía que desde ese momento Storybrooke sería una ciudad libre de magia, todo aquél que infligiera la nueva ley tendría que abandonar la ciudad, y los seres mágicos con antecedentes peligrosos debían ponerse un brazalete fabricado por las hadas para poder controlar que no usaran magia.

 

—Él no puede hacer eso ¿cierto?

—George es el Alcalde ahora, Henry.

—Pero…

—Creo que es una buena idea —la abuelita y yo miramos a mamá como si no la reconociéramos.

—Ese hombre quiso matar a mi Ruby.

—La gente no me quería como su Alcalde, seguramente George se adapta más a sus necesidades. Voy a estar en mi habitación descansando.

 

Vimos a mi mamá irse y nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros.

 

—¿Por qué está actuando tan extraño? Ella no es así, y la conozco desde toda mi vida.

—Está teniendo un mal día e intentando no volverse loca.

—No me lo creo.

—Solo dale un respiro, déjala tomarse el día libre. No creo que alguna vez se haya tomado un día libre de sí misma y de todos los problemas que ha tenido en su vida.

—Pero… ella no es así.

—Es una persona como cualquier otra —me dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Tengo que volver a casa. Hay comida hecha para la cena, y puedes llamarme al teléfono del restaurante si me necesitan. Debo ir a averiguar lo que haremos con respecto a George.

 

Quizá la abuela tenía razón.

 

Espié a mamá durante las siguientes horas, y me sentí mal al verla en su cama viendo películas con Nayra durmiendo a su lado sobre una almohada, estaba comiendo cereales directo desde la caja, había barras de chocolate sobre las sábanas y varias de mis bebidas energéticas que ella odia que Emma compre para mí, y lo peor de todo es que siguió sin cambiarse el pijama hasta el día siguiente.

 

Por eso decidí prepararle el desayuno, cortar una de las rosas de su jardín, y despertarla como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

 

—¿Cuál es la ocasión? –preguntó adormilada.

—La ocasión es que te amo.

 

Me subí a su lado en la cama, la abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla, y compartimos el desayuno.

 

—Mamá… ¿te sientes sola?

—No.

 

Sabía muy bien que su respuesta era una mentira, y comprendí que lo más doloroso de lo que Emma hizo, no fue tan solo lo que hizo en sí, sino que ella era la única amiga que mamá había tenido en mucho tiempo y la única persona en la que había confiado después de haber sido traicionada tantas veces.

 

—Creo que deberías conseguir algunos amigos, no digo que olvides para siempre tener un verdadero amor, pero es importante tener amigos, mamá. Sé que si los dejas conocerte van a darse cuenta que eres genial.

—Te amo, mi pequeño príncipe.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Henry se asomó a la puerta, y me dijo que Regina no estaba recibiendo visitas por el momento. Creí que Emma había exagerado al decir que la abuela le había disparado un par de flechas para impedirle entrar a casa de Regina, y decidí aceptar la recomendación de la abuela de darle un poco de espacio, pero cuarenta y ocho horas eran más que suficientes.

 

—¿Has ido a tus prácticas de béisbol?

—Dijo que no podíamos salir de casa hasta que Emma resolviera el problema que causó, pero no quiere decirme cuál es el problema, aparte de desaparecer los computadores y celulares.

—No fue lo único que desapareció, y se ha adueñado de Belle para intentar aprender a… hacer algo que no debe hacer. Pero eso no importa. ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá?

—Dice que no está deprimida pero está deprimida. Tuvimos pizza para el almuerzo.

—Hablaré con ella.

 

Subí dispuesta a darle un discurso repleto de razones por las que debería salir de casa y ayudarme a resolver los actuales problemas que George y mi hija estaban ocasionando, pero fue un duro golpe verla acurrucada en medio de un montón de cobijas abrazando su preciosa cachorra y viendo La Novicia Rebelde, era una de mis películas favoritas.

 

—No puedes estar aquí, es propiedad privada —al menos estaba hablando.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que está sucediendo?

—¿Eres la única en Storybrooke que no vio el video sexual que tu hija publicó en internet?

—Emma no lo publicó.

—Permitió que lo hicieran, es lo mismo.

—Secuestró la casa de al frente para poder aprender con Belle a borrar memorias y al mismo tiempo cuidar que nadie venga a ponerte algún brazalete. Dijo que estaba lista para practicar y reclutó a Leroy para ser su reclutador oficial. George la despidió de su cargo por no acatar sus órdenes y Sidney es el nuevo Sheriff. ¿Recuerdas a Sidney?

—Al parecer nuestro nuevo Alcalde está haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Logró lo que yo nunca pude.

—Sé que tienes suficientes motivos para deprimirte, pero este no es el mejor momento.

—No estoy deprimida —tomó una barra de chocolate y le dio una gran mordida, sus ojos continuaron fijos en la pantalla.

—Regina. George ordenó un toque de queda para los seres mágicos, hasta que todos tengan puesto el brazalete… ¡Regina!

—Soy una villana, ve a pedirle ayuda a un héroe.

—Tú lo eres, por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Somos un equipo.

 

Me puse entre el televisor y ella para lograr atraer su atención, y lo logré, aunque no de la manera que me hubiese gustado.

 

—No quiero hacerlo. No estoy interesada. Estoy dispuesta a ponerme un maldito brazalete si eso me permite tener una vida normal por primera vez.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Estoy intentando tener una vida sin personas que tomen mis decisiones por mí.

—Esta no es la solución. Piensa en Henry.

—Es precisamente en él en quién estoy pensando, imagina lo que van a decirle en la calle. No voy a permitir que le hagan daño por mi culpa. Quedarse en casa unos días no va lastimarlo.

—Pero se preocupa al verte así.

—Estoy bien. He hablado con él y le he explicado las cosas lo mejor que he podido. Tengo derecho a tomarme un maldito día libre por primera vez en mi vida. Ni siquiera podía enfermarme porque debía ser una princesa o una Reina y cuidar de ti. Ahora quítate y déjame ver mi película.

 

Regina no solo estaba deprimida, estaba cansada.

 

Hice un montón de palomitas de maíz. Henry y yo, subimos y nos metimos en la cama con Regina. Si ella necesitaba un día libre, íbamos a dárselo y estar a su lado para apoyarla.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Mary Margaret y yo pedimos un montón de comida extraña que jamás habíamos probado, y Henry nos convenció de mezclar refrescos para probar nuevos sabores que en realidad resultaron horribles.

 

Nos estábamos divirtiendo. Y al darme cuenta, me pareció tan absurdamente fácil, qué no entendía cómo no había hecho algo así antes. Con Henry mi vida se había vuelto más brillante, pero el peso de mi pasado no me había permitido liberarme por completo. Esta vez no había nada que me impidiera hacerlo, no me quedaba ningún secreto, ni nada que pudiera perder que no hubiese perdido ya.

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, golpeando débilmente tres veces. Mary Margaret dejó pasar a una muy nerviosa Grace, la hija de Jefferson, después de decirle que quería hablar conmigo. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

 

—¿Grace?

—Hola, señorita Mills —dijo tímidamente.

—Puedes llamarme Regina.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento… a solas?

—Claro. Acompáñame.

 

La llevé hasta el estudio y cerré la puerta. Se quedó quieta, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente, y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás en problemas? —pregunté preocupada.

 

Negó con la cabeza, aun llorando, y luego asintió.

 

La atraje para que pudiera sentarse junto a mí en el sofá, y le ofrecí un pañuelo de papel.

 

—¿Alguien te lastimó? Puedes decírmelo.

—Es que tengo un problema —levantó la cabeza para mirarme—, y quisiera que usted me ayude a resolverlo.

—¿Yo? —pregunté realmente sorprendida—. Soy… soy la Reina Malvada.

—Pero usted es una mamá, la mamá de Henry… ya no es la Reina Malvada, usted ayuda a las personas… y yo la recuerdo… del Bosque Encantado. ¿Usted se acuerda de mí?

—Claro que sí —dije suavemente.

 

Me sentía nerviosa, preocupada ante tal extraña situación.

 

—Yo quiero a mi papá —me costó no sentirme avergonzada por mi pasado al escuchar eso—, pero también quiero a los papás que usted me dio. Ellos son buenos, y me gusta mucho vivir con ellos, son los mejores.

 

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir más aliviada. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarla, ponerla con una familia decente solo debía perjudicar a Jefferson, pero ella estaba bien cuidada y sin ningún recuerdo que pudiera hacerla infeliz.

 

—Lo siento mucho, Grace. Lamento haberte apartado de tu padre.

—Yo no. ¿Eso me hace mala?

—No. Solo eres una niña inocente —limpié sus mejillas con mis pulgares y acomodé su cabello detrás de sus orejas—. La mala del cuento soy yo.

—Es que yo no lo veo así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi papá… él siempre se iba… se iba con el señor Gold, y yo sabía que él hacía cosas malas, pero cuando volvía siempre la pasábamos bien. Siempre fue bueno conmigo.

—Sé que él te quiere más que a nada.

—Pero quiere llevarme lejos —dijo alterada—. No quiero ir al Bosque Encantado, no quiero separarme de mis padres. No quiero.

 

Tomé su mano para confortarla, pero ella se abrazó a mí. Podía contar con una sola mano las personas que había abrazado en toda mi vida. Era extraño.

 

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, cariño?

—Creo que él va a hacer algo malo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

 

Se apartó un poco para poder hablar mirándome a los ojos.

 

—A él no le agradan mis padres, quiere que seamos solo los dos. Dijo que podía darme una poción para olvidarlos, que no debo quererlos, pero yo los quiero mucho, y ellos me quieren.

 

Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Me hizo pensar en Henry, en todas las veces que debió preocuparse por mí culpa, atemorizado por todas las cosas malas que yo había hecho.

 

—Hablaré con tu padre.

—No —dijo asustada, alejándose de mis brazos y permitiéndome ver su rostro—. Él no la quiere, si se entera que yo le conté va a hacerle daño.

—Él no puede hacerme daño. Soy muy poderosa.

—Yo solo quiero que él se lleve con mis padres al igual que usted se lleva con Emma.

—Oh…

—¿No hay una poción que lo haga ser bueno?

—Ninguna poción puede hacernos buenos. Tiene que ser nuestra propia decisión.

—¿Y si hacemos un hechizo que impida llevarme lejos?

—No se puede. Pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Haremos todo un plan.

—Eso suena bien —apenas sonrió.

—Grace… ¿Jefferson ha intentado hacerte daño?

—Él no es malo… es solo que quiere ser mi único papá.

—¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con él?

—A veces —se movió incómoda en el asiento—. Mamá y yo estamos planeando mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tendré una pijamada, y mi papi dijo que iríamos a Disney para navidad. Él, mi papá Jefferson, no me dejó salir de casa hasta prometerle que no haría nada de eso con ellos.

—¿Tus papás han hablado de esto con David o con Emma?

—No les conté, solo a usted, para no crear más problemas.

—Es importante que cuentes estas cosas, eres una niña y debes ser protegida.

—Es que él es mi papá.

—Y su trabajo es cuidar de ti —acaricié su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas una vez más—. Llamaré a Emma ¿ok? —Ella asintió tímidamente—. ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

—Les dije que Henry iba a prestarme unos libros.

—Ve a pedirle esos libros —dije con una sonrisa.

 

Abrí la puerta del estudio y le pedí a Henry que le mostrara algunos de sus nuevos libros a Grace. Una vez que ellos subieron las escaleras me acerqué a Mary Margaret.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mary Margaret preocupada.

—Te lo contaré luego. Pídele a Emma que venga, necesito hablar con ella.

 

No hubo tiempo para sorprenderse por mi petición, una nube de humo blanco acercándose a nosotras capturó nuestra total atención.

 

—¿Qué es… ? —el humo tocó a Mary Margaret primero y la vi caer al suelo, exactamente un segundo antes que el humo me tocara y me hiciera perder el sentido.


	13. Extremadamente en calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

**7 MESES ANTES**

 

Robin acababa de marcharse. Tan solo unas horas antes, Regina había acudido a Emma por ayuda; Robin y su familia necesitaban dinero y un lugar para vivir fuera de Storybrooke. Emma no hizo preguntas, acompañó a Regina retirar dinero suficiente de su cuenta bancaria —a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con que ella tenga que facilitarle la vida al hombre que iba a dejarla— advirtiéndole que solo debería darles dinero para un par de meses, tiempo suficiente para que pudieran mantenerse por su cuenta.

 

—Dos meses no es suficiente. Necesitan un lugar dónde quedarse, necesitan…

—Regina —Emma tomó su mano deteniéndola un instante—. No tienes que hacer esto. Él no debería hacerte pasar por esto.

—Tengo que hacer lo correcto al menos una vez.

 

Emma no estaba de acuerdo, quería ir y gritar a Robin por ser un imbécil. No podía dejar de compararlo con esos hombres casados que se conseguían amantes solo para aprovecharse de ellas; pero ese no era un pensamiento que podía compartir con Regina.

 

—Pueden quedarse en el departamento de Neal. Todavía tengo las llaves, y sé que todo está en regla.

—No es necesario. Puedo darles dinero para que consigan…

—No. No tienes que darles nada más. El departamento de Neal estará bien para ellos, si quieren algo mejor Robin tendrá que trabajar y mantener a su familia.

 

Consiguieron un mapa y Emma escribió detalladamente la dirección del departamento de Neal. Simplemente quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Regina… para ayudarse a sí misma a superar la culpa que la estaba carcomiendo. Por un momento se dejó pensar que si Regina estaba dejando ir a Robin era porque en realidad no lo amaba, había sido un enamoramiento pasajero, algo que solo había ocurrido porque no tenía ninguna otra opción factible de una verdadera relación amorosa.

 

Al verla sentada sola en el restaurante de la abuelita de Ruby, sumida en una nube de devastación absoluta, recordó lo que se sentía intentar e intentar, solo para obtener el mismo resultado negativo todas las veces. Si alguien sabía lo que era no conseguir jamás ser feliz, era Emma, y no quería eso para Regina.

 

Justo cuando pensaba que invitarla un par de tragos era más que suficiente, su hijo las llevó a un lugar lleno de libros en blanco, de innumerables posibilidades… —pero era magia y este era el mundo real—. De todas formas, verlos tan unidos, contemplar esa complicidad de la cual ella no era parte, la hizo sentir fuera de lugar, le recordó lo que se sentía nunca ser incluida ni tomada en cuenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en caída libre, sus palabras no eran vacías, realmente quería que Regina fuera feliz porque sentía que se lo debía, se sentía responsable; y el resplandor que proyectó la sonrisa genuina que Regina le dio la hizo sentir como un verdadero héroe.

 

En el fulgor de la emoción terminaron compartiendo tragos frente a la chimenea encendida del estudio de la casa de Regina, pero eso no fue lo único que compartieron, y cuando una tímida lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Regina, Emma estuvo allí para secarla.

 

—No voy a dejar que te derrumbes por un idiota que no tiene ni idea del error que acaba de cometer. Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en todo mi vida —no era solo el alcohol el que hablaba, Emma estaba siendo brutalmente honesta por primera vez—. Lo digo en serio. Él no vale tus lágrimas.

—Pensé que al fin lo había conseguido… pero supongo que ser feliz simplemente no es para mí.

—Él no era tu final feliz. Me niego a creerlo. Si él era tu final feliz entonces nuestro hijo jamás irá a la universidad.

—Henry va a ir a una excelente universidad.

—¿Ves? Tú misma lo acabas de confirmar.

 

Y así de simple Emma la hizo sonreír. Regina escuchó cada palabra, y con cada segundo que pasaba todo lo que dolía dejó de hacerlo, nunca nadie había hecho eso por ella.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Cómo puedes saber que alguien va a enamorarse de mí?

—Porque te conozco. Quizá no vaya a ser fácil, pero eso solo es porque mereces a alguien absolutamente increíble. No quiero que te conformes con nada menos. El tipo era un ladrón. Tú eres una reina.

—Daniel trabajaba en los establos… yo era una princesa con una madre que no escatimaba recursos para convertirme en reina. Me enamoré de él porque para Daniel yo solo era Regina.

—Es la mejor parte de ti… mi favorita.

 

Fue Emma quién acortó la distancia y la besó, sin ni siquiera saber lo que la llevó a hacerlo; solo fue lo que quiso hacer, pero tan rápido como sus labios chocaron suavemente contra los labios de Regina, volvió a apartarse, asustada por haberlo estropeado todo y dispuesta a aceptar ser echada de su casa. Pero Regina se movió en el sofá, llegó hasta Emma y devolvió el beso.

 

—Regina.

—No es el alcohol, lo prometo. Quiero hacer esto, Emma.

 

Emma volvió a besarla sin siquiera pensarlo.

 

Regina se acomodó en el regazo de Emma y los besos continuaron. Era una lucha por robarse el aliento, por tocar y sentir. Pero todo iba demasiado rápido. Subieron las escaleras casi tropezando y de pronto sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, ninguna de las dos llevaba ropa para ese entonces.

 

Emma dejó sus dientes marcados en la cadera de Regina, lamió el surco entre sus senos, chupó su cuello y le susurró al oído que se dejara llevar. Y en el transcurso de sus caricias descubrió que sus toques eran torpes y que a Regina le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo.

 

—Hey… mírame —se detuvo por completo y tomó su rostro en sus manos para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No —eso era lo último que Regina quería—. No puedo perderte. No quiero que me odies.

—Eso no va a pasar. Todo va a estar bien… lo prometo.

 

Ninguna de las dos había tenido amigos suficientes en sus vidas, y justo cuando habían caído en cuenta que la amistad entre ellas era real, cruzaron la línea.

 

* * *

 

**PRESENTE**

**EMMA**

Regina despertó al fin. Literalmente estaba recién parpadeando, sus pestañas se movieron, luego sus párpados, y me vi reflejada en sus pupilas.

 

—Lo siento. Todos están bien, con dolor de cabeza pero bien.

 

Entre todos los errores estúpidos que he cometido: dejar inconsciente una ciudad entera tenía que ser el peor, si al menos hubiera logrado borrar sus memorias como se suponía que haría cuando le aseguré a Belle que estaba lista, entonces habría sido mi mayor éxito.

 

Al igual que todos los demás que había visto despertar, Regina sujetó su cabeza y se quejó.

 

—Es un dolor de cabeza inofensivo, va a pasar. Todos están bien.

 

Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño. Debí haber intentado sanar el chichón de su frente, pero técnicamente eso no era mi culpa, fue el resultado de haber caído al piso inconsciente.

 

—¿Dónde está Henry?

—Está abajo. Despertó hace un rato, y no tiene ningún chichón. Belle y Leroy llevaron a Grace a su casa, y mis padres están abajo… asegurándose que todo esté bien.

 

No tenía idea si la ausencia de gritos y regaños era algo bueno. Obviamente no tenía tanta suerte, los gritos comenzaron a venir de una fuente no demasiado inesperada. Los habitantes furiosos de Storybrooke se habían tardado demasiado en venir por mí.

 

—Supongo que mi hechizo no funcionó.

 

No me gritó. No dijo absolutamente nada.

 

Mientras Regina fue a asegurarse que Henry estuviera bien, tuve que enfrentar mi propio desastre.

 

—¡Fui yo! —Grité intentando aplacar la multitud que se había aglomerado frente a la entrada principal de la casa de Regina pidiendo su cabeza—. ¡Yo lancé el hechizo!

 

Mi confesión causó el efecto deseado. Mis padres estaban junto a mí, uno a cada lado, y me gustaría poder decir que estaba llena de valor y heroísmo, pero no fue así.

 

—Había… una amenaza…

—Emma —Mary Margaret intentó llamar mi atención, seguramente dándose cuenta que lo que iba a salir de mi boca era una completa mentira.

—Había una amenaza mágica, y la derroté —y si iba a mentir tenía que hacerlo en grande—. Es el trabajo no solo de un héroe, el Sheriff debería haberse hecho cargo, pero todos sabemos que Sidney no tiene ni idea de lo que hace. ¿Quieren un culpable? Culpen a George por poner la seguridad de todos ustedes en manos de un inepto.

 

La gente comenzó a pedir explicaciones a George —él estaba entre la multitud y no parecía en lo absoluto feliz al igual que Sidney—, afortunadamente nadie parecía dudar de mi palabra y todos estaban inconformes con su nuevo Sheriff.

 

—Pueden llevar su protesta a otro lado, están invadiendo propiedad privada.

—No tan rápido, Emma Swan —George dijo mi nombre casi escupiéndolo de su boca—. ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una mentira para proteger a tu amante?

—Mi hija no tiene necesidad de mentir —salió en mi defensa Mary Margaret—. Todos están bien, un leve dolor de cabeza no se compara con la amenaza del monstruo que hubiésemos tenido que enfrentar si Emma no lo hubiese detenido.

—Seguramente es una amenaza que ustedes mismos causaron —George no dudó en acusarnos, y todos los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con él, lo cual era bastante justo.

—Las diferencias que tengas con mi familia no tienen que pagarlas los demás. Lo más sensato es devolverle el puesto a mi hija.

 

David me sorprendió, creí que no sería parte de la mentira que acababa de crear, pero logró ayudarme y ponerlo a mi favor.

 

—Ella ya ha demostrado que la única razón por la que se mantenía en ese puesto es porque se acuesta con la Reina —me hubiese gustado que Sidney se ahogara con su propia lengua, seguramente estaba muerto de los celos.

—Disperse la multitud, Sheriff —ordenó George.

 

Nadie se opuso, se dispersaron y volvieron a sus casas, excepto George y Sidney.

 

—No tengo ningún problema en devolverte el puesto como Sheriff. Sidney se encargaría de toda la parte administrativa y tú del trabajo sucio.

 

Sin importar lo mal que él quisiera hacerlo sonar no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, necesitaba el trabajo, así de simple.

 

—No tengo problema con eso.

—Me alegra oírlo, porque la primera orden que tengo para ti es ponerle un brazalete a tu amante.

—Regina no es mi amante, y no vas a ponerle nada de eso.

—Soy el Alcalde, esta es mi ciudad, y nada me haría más feliz que expulsar a Regina de aquí.

 

No era una idea reciente. Él y Sidney habían planeado esto mucho antes, y yo les había dado la oportunidad de apresurar las cosas.

 

—No voy a hacerlo, y no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

 

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, Regina salió, tomó el brazalete y se lo puso; cuando quise hacer algo para evitarlo ella ya había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida.

 

—¡Regina!

—Los quiero a todos fuera de mi porche, en especial a ti, señorita Swan.

 

Era evidente que lo único que iba a recibir de ella era su silencio, ni siquiera las peleas y amenazas quedaban entre nosotras, y era absolutamente deprimente. No tenía cabeza para escuchar lo que sea que mis padres querían decirme, solo quería llegar a mi casa vacía y darme un baño, había sobrepasado mi límite de días sin bañarme, y necesitaba dormir. Puede que mi hechizo para borrar memorias no haya funcionado, pero me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Killian, y él estaba sentado en mi sofá, rodeado de cientos de fotos de Regina.

 

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Swan.

 

Sí, definitivamente teníamos que hacerlo. Me dejé caer en el sofá frente a Killian, y no me molesté en intentar recoger las fotos.

 

—No soy un idiota, Swan. Todos pueden creerlo y tratarme como tal, pero no lo soy —era la primera vez que veía un lado tan serio de Killian—. No me importa si te acuestas con Regina, pero necesitas decidir si quieres acostarte con ella, ser su amiga o pasar el resto de tu maldita vida obsesionada con ella.

—No estoy obsesionada con ella —sentí que había dicho eso antes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Swan? No tienes ni la más jodida idea ¿cierto?

—No sé qué esperas que te conteste.

 

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo tenía los ojos puestos en lo que él estaba haciendo, y él parecía no poder dejar de mirar las fotos que tenía en las manos.

 

—Podemos tener un paseo en barco, es una buena manera de compensarme por el tiempo perdido ¿no crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro. Podemos dar una vuelta el sábado —no podía creer que ese era todo su reclamo.

—O podríamos irnos ahora mismo.

—Debo levantarme temprano. Tengo que trabajar.

—Está bien. Hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer hasta que llegue el sábado.

—Date una vuelta por la estación y… almorzamos.

—Me estoy quedando aquí. El chico no está. Ese era el trato.

—Me gustaría limpiar un poco primero.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí. Y ahora mismo quiero estar sola.

 

Su sonrisa siguió congelada en su rostro, pero arrugó las fotos que tenía en las manos y se levantó.

 

—Te dejo para que puedas limpiar toda esta basura.

 

Despedirnos con un beso fue incómodo, seguramente había otras maneras más acertadas de describirlo pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra palabra.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

—¿De qué quieres hablar, mamá? Solo dilo —Henry fue directo al punto.

 

No era una conversación que quería tener con mi hijo pequeño, pero era evidente que Emma no era la persona adecuada para hablar con él.

 

—Hemos hablado algunas veces sobre… cómo se hacen los bebés…

—Sí. Lo hemos hablado y me lo explicaron en la escuela muy bien.

—Hay cosas que… no se deben hacer… y no siempre se hace el amor para tener bebés.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? Soy grande, sé que las personas tienen sexo, y no es algo de lo que quiero hablar con mi mamá.

—Emma y yo… sabes que teníamos una relación, algún tipo, nada especial, pero… nos tomamos unas fotos y…

—Lo sé. Las vi, y tampoco quiero hablar de eso. ¿Podemos llegar al punto para poder olvidarlo e ir a mi práctica?

—Alguien tomó el teléfono de Emma y publicó el contenido de su celular.

—Debiste empezar por ahí. Pensé que me dirías que estabas embarazada. Al menos ahora entiendo por qué no me dejabas salir y por qué Emma casi nos hace explotar la cabeza.

—Muchas personas lo vieron, y no quiero que eso te afecte.

—No soy yo quien se dejó tomar fotos inapropiadas mamá, quizá esto te enseñe una lección y no vuelvas a hacer cosas que no deberías hacer.

 

Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, las palabras de mi madre dichas por mi hijo. No podría sentirme más avergonzada ni aunque lo intentara.

 

Aproveché el tiempo que Henry pasa en la Biblioteca trabajando con Belle para ir a casa de Jefferson. No creo haber estado alguna vez allí. La puerta estaba abierta y todo el lugar estaba repleto de sombreros a medio hacer.

 

—Tú no eres bienvenida en mi casa —dijo Jefferson desde la mesa donde estaba cociendo un sombrero más.

—No tendrías esta casa de no ser por mí —el lugar era prácticamente un basurero, no podía imaginar que un niño pudiera pasar tiempo allí.

—No tendría un montón de cosas que no quiero tener si no fuera por ti.

—Agradécele a Rumpel cuando lo veas.

—Vas a lloriquear por todos tus amores perdidos, porque no estoy de humor para consolarte.

—¿Has visto a Grace?

 

Saltó hacia mí, estrellándome contra la pared. Solo cuando sentí el golpe en mi espalda y su mano en mi cuello recordé que no podía usar mi magia.

 

—¡No hables de mi hija!

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —Emma lo amenazó apuntándolo con su arma directo a la cabeza.

 

Jefferson me sujetó del brazo con fuerza y me empujó hacia Emma. De no ser porque ella me sostuvo seguramente hubiese caído al piso.

 

—La próximo vez no voy a ser tan amable, Regina.

 

Emma me sacó de allí. Me sentía molesta conmigo misma, y no estaba de humor para tener una discusión con ella en media calle.

 

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías en casa de Jefferson?

—¿Me estás siguiendo?

—No me vengas con eso, contesta la pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones?

—Corta el rollo, sabes muy bien que no eres su persona favorita, si tienes deseos de muerte por qué no eliges alguna forma que traumatice menos a nuestro hijo.

—Quiero que dejes de seguirme, busca algo útil que hacer, ve a pasear a tu novio, pero no te metas en mis asuntos.

—Eso no va a pasar. Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de ponerte ese estúpido brazalete.

—Lo que debí haber hecho mejor es ponerte bajo una maldición de dormir.

—Bueno, las dos sabemos que nunca has sido buena cumpliendo tus planes de venganza.

—Vete al diablo, Swan.

 

Lo único que conseguí fue que su persecución dejará las sombras y me siguiera a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Al menos sabía que la siguiente persona con la que tenía que hablar iba a hacerla pasar un muy mal rato.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Lily estaba exactamente donde Belle me dijo que la encontraría: debajo de la Biblioteca.

 

—Te he estado buscando.

—¿A mí? —se giró hacia mí sonriendo—. Me siento honrada.

—Sé que fuiste quién publicó las fotos y videos del celular de Emma.

—¿Y? —no parecía en lo más mínimo mortificada por haber sido descubierto.

—¿No vas a negarlo?

—¿Por qué lo negaría?

—No he venido para un concurso de preguntas interminables. Vas a decirme por qué lo hiciste, y vas a hacerlo ahora.

—La oportunidad de fastidiar a Emma se presentó y no iba a desaprovecharla.

—Vas a tener que pensar una mejor excusa.

—No tengo que pensar en excusas, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, estoy hablando contigo porque me agradas. Mis problemas son con Emma, lamento que hayas sido un daño colateral. Espero que eso te enseñe a no dejarte filmar teniendo sexo, deberías recriminarte a ti misma ¿no te parece?

—Sabía que la única razón por la que estabas aquí era para vengarte.

—Tú no sabes nada. ¿Emma te contó cómo nos conocimos? Claro que no. Ella jamás te contaría nada, y no te lo tomes personal. Emma simplemente es así. Cuando nos conocimos ella estaba robando, y yo la salvé, le di un lugar dónde quedarse, le ofrecí mi amistad, y ella me dio la espalda porque yo tenía unos padres adoptivos a los cuales no les importaba una mierda y ella no tenía nada.

 

Un pedazo de cristal de la urna de Blancanieves cayó de su mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lily en Storybrooke? Parecía ser la primera vez que estaba en presencia de su verdadera personalidad.

 

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? No quiso ser tu amiga y tú vas a emprender un camino de venganza en su contra.

—Tengo razones suficientes para odiarla. No tienes idea todo lo que he tenido que pasar porque sus padres decidieron arrebatarme mi vida entera y darme su maldito destino, pero lo cierto es que sin importar lo que hayan hecho ella va a convertirse en lo que realmente es.

—Hacemos nuestro propio destino. Eres tú quién está eligiendo continuar en una vida de oscuridad.

—Como dije: tú no sabes nada. Al igual que tú, estuve… detrás de ella. La busqué y pensé que podríamos tener una vida juntas; no tendríamos que estar solas nunca más, pero Emma solo se preocupaba por sí misma, estaba obsesionada por ser aceptada y que la amaran, pero todo lo que hacía era hacer a las personas a un lado. Incluso cuando me enteré de todo volví a buscarla, le escribí cuando estaba en la cárcel. Pude haberla ayudado, podría haberse quedado con su hijo, pero ni siquiera quiso verme… me dijo que prefería quedarse en la cárcel por siempre antes que volver a relacionarse conmigo. En ese momento entendí que lo que me habían dicho de ella era cierto, qué se puede esperar de la hija de alguien que maldice un bebé para poder conservar su supuesto corazón puro.

—¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?

—Le perdí el rastro, y encontrarlos a todos ustedes ha sido jodidamente difícil… solo cuando la barrera de la ciudad fue levantada las piezas comenzaron a caer, fue una muy grata sorpresa encontrar a Caperucita Roja en un bar, ¿sabes lo mucho que habla una loba cuando le das de beber?

—No me encontraste por error. Estabas siguiéndome.

—Eso tampoco estaba en mis planes, pero me diste la excusa perfecta. Pensé que eras la persona ideal para ayudarme, imagina mi decepción. No me malentiendas, ha sido increíble tener sexo contigo, que eso me ayudara a fastidiar a Emma solo fue la cereza de un muy delicioso pastel. Si tan solo dejaras de lloriquear por Emma, podríamos divertirnos tanto.

—Eso no va a volver a pasar. No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi familia…

—Te estás equivocando de villana. Mira a tu alrededor, deja de comportarte como una patética princesita llorona —apreté los puños deseando tanto tener mi magia en ese momento—. No estoy aquí para vengarme, quise hacerlo, es algo que no lo puedo evitar, pero no lo voy a hacer, es muchísimo más divertido ser una simple espectadora y ver como tu maravillosa familia se hace pedazos; y lo siento por ti, me agradas, eres simple daño colateral. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es apartarte antes que toda esa oscuridad te caiga encima.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —me acerqué a ella sin importarme que no tenía magia para atacar—. ¿Por qué este arranque de honestidad?

—Estoy disfrutando el momento, y es demasiado obvio cómo “tu familia” se está destruyendo.

 

Lily no era cualquier persona. Maléfica fue importante para mí en su momento, y aunque no la escuché en un principio y el mensaje pudo no haber sido entregado con las mejores intenciones, me sentía en deuda.

 

—Ni siquiera eso va a hacerte feliz. He estado en tu lugar, lo sé mejor que nadie, y cuando te des cuenta que ellos pueden seguir adelante y tú no, vas a querer involucrarte. No lo hagas. Toma lo poco que tienes y úsalo para ayudarte a ti misma. Es lo que tu madre habría querido para ti. Si ella pudo tenerte en medio de toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida, tú también puedes hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hay para mí si lo hago? —preguntó con amargura.

—Puedes empezar por ganar una amiga… esta vez creo poder ser mucho mejor de lo que fui para tu madre.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a jurar aplastar mi corazón si les hago daño a los que amas?

—No. Voy a dedicarme a ser feliz.

 

Ver y escuchar a Lily fue como contemplar el pasado, y una parte de ese pasado tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de haber salido bien, si tan solo me hubiese aferrado a mi deseo de ser feliz. Esta vez iba a hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

No sé si Mary Margaret cumpliría su palabra y evitaría contarle a Emma nuestra conversación sobre Lily. Podía no ser información que nos tomara demasiado por sorpresa, después de todo era ilógico esperar que estuviera en Storybrooke simplemente para hacer nuevos amigos.

 

Lo único en lo que tenía que darle la razón a Mary Margaret, era que la mejor manera de ser precavidos con Lily era manteniéndola cerca. Otra persona que prometió ayudarme a mantener vigilada era a Jefferson. Fue mucho más fácil para ella acercarse a los padres de Grace sin encender las alarmas. Confirmamos que ellos no tenían una buena relación con Jefferson, y la única razón por la que no habían tomado acciones legales era porque sabían lo mucho que Grace lo amaba. Eso me llevó a pedirle a Emma que dejara su constante vigilancia fuera de mi casa y se uniera a mí en mi estudio.

 

—Si me invitaste a entrar para convencerme que me aleje de ti, solo quiero que entiendas que eso no va a pasar. Henry vive aquí, eres su madre, y si algo te llegara a pasar…

—Nada va a pasarme. No es por eso por lo que estás aquí.

—¿Al menos vas a invitarme un trago?

—No es una visita social.

—Ok. Te escucho —se lanzó en mi sofá como siempre solía hacerlo: sin ningún tipo de cuidado o compostura.

—Jefferson está maltratando a Grace. No sé qué tanto, pero estoy por completo segura que lo está haciendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Conozco a Jefferson, el de antes y el de ahora… Y Grace habló conmigo.

—¿Ella te dijo que él la maltrataba?

—Es su padre y lo ama. Vino a mí porque piensa que podemos ayudar a que él se lleve bien con sus padres, al igual que nosotras hemos logrado conciliar nuestras diferencias.

—Sé que Jefferson está demente, lo estaba antes que la maldición se rompiera. La verdad no volví a pensar en él.

—Yo tampoco. Supuse que todos estaban bien.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé. Pero si Grace vino a pedirme ayuda a mí, de todas las personas… ¿te imaginas lo desesperada que debe estar?

—Lo sé. Sin importar lo que suceda, Grace va a salir herida, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Voy a hablar con él.

—No podemos ponerlo sobre aviso. La última vez retuvo a Grace en su casa y le dijo que se la llevaría al Bosque Encantado para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Por pensé que si veía que yo pude aceptarte en la vida de Henry él también entendería que lo más importante es su hija.

—Es un buen plan, pero algo me dice que esto va a ser mucho más difícil. De todas formas haremos todo lo posible, lo prometo.

—Gracias. Le pediré a Henry que invite a Grace a comer, así podemos tranquilizarla un poco, estaba muy preocupada.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Puedes ir a recogerlos mientras yo preparo algo.

—Recogeré algo en el camino, así no tienes que cocinar.

—Está bien. Si vamos a retomar las cenas familiares podemos turnarnos.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

 

Lo primero que pensé cuando Emma me recogió en la biblioteca fue que algo había pasado y otra vez iba a ser enviado a pasar la semana con ella, afortunadamente no fue así.

 

—¿Grace está en problemas?

—Ella va a estar bien, Jefferson quiere ser su único padre, pero tu mamá y yo lo solucionaremos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

—Estoy de buen humor, eso es todo.

 

Eso no era todo. Recogimos a Grace, compramos una pizza, y cuando llegamos a casa Emma estaba de tan buen humor que prácticamente tarareó una canción mientras ayudaba a mamá a servir la pizza.

 

—Podemos ver una película mientras comemos, dejaremos toda la charla para después ¿qué dicen? —preguntó Emma y sorprendentemente mamá estuvo de acuerdo.

 

La primera oportunidad que tuve de estar a solas con mamá, la aproveché para preguntarle si ella y Emma estaban juntas otra vez.

 

—Eso nunca va a pasar, Henry. No te preocupes.

 

Grace nos necesitaba y debíamos ayudarla, pero no sabía lo que significaba eso con respecto a mis mamás.

 

—¿Esa bola de pelos es su nueva mascota? —preguntó Emma al ver a Nayra.

—Se llama Nayra, y es de mamá.

—Es parte de nuestra familia —dijo mamá un poco avergonzada, en especial porque tenía a nuestra pequeña cachorra en el sofá junto a ella.

—¿El collar que tiene puesto es de oro?

 

Grace y yo reímos. Solo mamá haría algo así, y le molestaba ser expuesta por Emma, mi única objeción fue que en lugar de ponerle una plaquita en forma de manzana debimos haberle puesto una en forma de hueso, al igual que la mayoría de los perros normales.

 

—Vas a malcriarla igual que hiciste con Henry.

—¿Quieres ver la película o no?

—Está bien.

 

A pesar de seguir molesto con Emma, no podía evitar sentirme bien al tenerla de nuevo en casa.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Henry había tenido una semana extenuante de entrenamientos, Frederick parecía no prestarle mayor interés, así que compré todas las películas sobre béisbol que pude encontrar y ayudé a Henry estudiar cada una de ellas, y aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, definitivamente conseguí mejorar su humor. Así que cuando me dijo que el sábado tendrían un primer partido de ensayo pensé que quizá podría hacer algo más para que mi pasado dejara de afectarlo. Fui a la práctica del viernes —al igual que el resto de los días—, y por primera vez me acerqué a la mamá de Jeremy, uno de los compañeritos del equipo de Henry, y cuya única madre asistía junto conmigo a cada práctica.

 

—Hola —soné torpe y patética pero qué se suponía debía decir—. Soy la mamá de Henry.

—Sé perfectamente quién es.

 

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

 

—Por supuesto. He estado pensando que, ya que los niños tienen su primer juego de práctica el día de mañana, podríamos organizar algo especial para ellos después del partido.

—¿Algo especial? —preguntó escéptica.

—Sí. Una comida… Pienso hacer una barbacoa en mi casa.

—¿Una parrillada en su casa?

—Somos las únicas madres que siempre venimos y…

—La única razón por la que siempre estoy aquí es para asegurarme que a mi hijo no le pase nada. Ni mi hijo ni yo iríamos jamás a su casa, mucho menos a comer algo preparado por la Reina Malvada.

 

No valía la pena ponerme de mal humor. Esa mujer ni siquiera merecía mi enojo. Henry era todo lo que importaba y no iba a dejar que ella me detuviera.

 

Después de la práctica me acerqué a Frederick y lo invité a la reunión que organizaría al día siguiente en mi casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarme.

 

Fuimos al restaurante para que Henry pudiera comer algo de su agrado. Al menos Ruby prometió ir. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Archie y también aceptó, eso renovó mi valentía y cuando vi a Grace con sus padres, no dudé en acercarme a ellos.

 

—Sería estupendo. Íbamos a ir a ver el partido de todos modos. ¿Podemos ir papi? —preguntó Grace emocionada. Su padre me miró fijamente un par de segundo y luego asintió.

 

Fuimos a la biblioteca y Belle no dudó en aceptar, Henry iba a contarle los detalles mientras la ayudaba en las dos horas que trabajaba con ella. En mi camino a casa pasé invitando también a Kathryn, fue precisamente estando allí cuando recordé que había olvidado invitar a alguien.

 

La estación se veía muy diferente, al menos todo parecía bien ordenado y limpio.

 

—Su majestad —dijo Sidney, dándome una de sus habituales miradas que siempre he preferido ignorar.

—Te he dicho que la dejes en paz —Emma entró justo detrás de mí y me llevó hasta su oficina. No dudó en cerrar la puerta para darnos un poco de intimidad—. Siento que voy a tener que volver a encerrarlo muy pronto. ¿Siempre fue así de siniestro contigo?

—Henry tiene su primer juego de práctica mañana a las diez de la mañana —no tenía el menor interés de hablar de Sidney o extender mi conversación con Emma más de lo necesario—. Voy a tener una pequeña reunión después del partido para que Henry pueda celebrar. Puedes ir si lo deseas.

—Oh —evidentemente estaba sorprendida—. Claro. Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

—Puedes llevar a tu novio. Con respecto a Jefferson, ¿lo mantienes vigilado?

 

Emma había hablado con él al día siguiente de nuestra comida en casa, y al menos había tenido más suerte que yo. La felicidad de su hija era lo más importante y únicamente por eso había accedido a compartirla, fue lo que le dijo a Emma, y parecía lo suficientemente honesto. Ella iba a darle un par de visitas más antes de tomar cualquier decisión, pero mientras tanto lo mantendría vigilado.

 

—Ruby y Leroy me están ayudando con eso.

—Las dos únicas personas, además de tu madre, que no saben guardar un secreto.

—Lo están haciendo esta vez.

—He pensado que debemos hablar con los padres de Grace, preferiblemente sin la niña presente. Son sus padres y necesitan estar al tanto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Podemos hacerlo el lunes que Grace no está en casa.

—Sé que Grace quiere verlo, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

—Va a estar bien, Ruby va a estar atenta, y no creo que Jefferson quiera hacerle daño.

—No conscientemente.

 

No podía dejar de sentirme identificada en cierta forma con la situación que Grace estaba atravesando.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El partido fue exactamente como pensé que iría: con Henry en la banca todo el tiempo. David tuvo que obligar a Emma a sentarse y que dejara de exigir que pusieran a Henry a jugar. Todo lo que Frederick dijo fue que habría otros juegos de práctica donde Henry podría demostrar sus destrezas.

 

Dos compañeritos del equipo de Henry: Nathan, y Hanzel acompañado de su hermana Gretel, fueron con nosotros a casa después del partido. Ni siquiera importó que sus padres me hayan amenazado con matarme si algo llegaba a pasarles, al menos no tendría que soportar su presencia. Ellos y Grace eran los únicos niños, y parecía ser más que suficiente, parecían una pequeña estampida corriendo por toda la casa. El resto de adultos tuvo un poco más de dificultad para mezclarse, a pesar de todos los intentos de Mary Margaret por aligerar el ambiente.

 

Eugenia me ayudó con la comida en la cocina, así aprovechamos para hablar sobre las mejoras de su restaurante y mi participación como nueva socia.

 

—Creo que puedo hacer un par de pasteles y probar venderlos…

—¿En mi restaurante?

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Eso arruinaría mis ventas —dijo con total honestidad.

—Podemos mantenerlo en secreto… por un corto tiempo.

—Y luego soltamos la bomba.

—Hay gente en mi casa en este momento que va a comer lo que preparo.

—Solo porque los obligaste, fuiste por allí con tu sonrisa espeluznante, y seguramente Grace obligó a sus padres a venir porque debe estar enamorada de ese hijo tuyo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Son muy pequeños para pensar en eso.

—¿Quién está pensando en qué? —preguntó Emma entrando en mi cocina.

—Henry tiene novia.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Henry tiene novia? —Emma casi da un salto al igual que un gato, no es como si pudiera culparla.

—Eugenia está molestándome.

—¿Quién es Eugenia?

—Estoy rodeada de idiotas que piensan que mi nombre es la abuelita de Ruby.

—Al menos no terminaste siendo comida por un lobo, te ha ido mejor que en los cuentos. ¿Henry tiene o no tiene novia?

—No. No tiene. Su único interés es jugar por lo menos un partido.

—Frederick no puede mantenerlo en la banca todo el tiempo, voy a perseguirlo y darle un par de multas, y si eso no funciona voy tomar otras medidas. Deja eso en mis manos y dime en qué ayudo. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de la parrilla?

—No…

—Sí. Ve a encender la parrilla —la envió Eugenia como si ella diera las órdenes en mi casa.

 

Después de preparar varios tipos de ensalada, nos unimos al resto de personas en el patio trasero. Emma y David estaban riendo mientras preparaban las primeras hamburguesas y se las entregaban a los niños. Mary Margaret había puesto un poco de música con la ayuda de Ruby. Karthryn y Archie conversaban con los papás de Grace, y Belle comenzó a repartir las bebidas. Era lo más normal que habíamos sido nunca, al menos para mí.

 

Lo único que pudo hacerme más feliz de lo que ya era, fue ver llegar a Tink con Lily, después de la última vez que Lily y yo habíamos hablado, le sugerí a Tink que seguramente ella podría darle otra perspectiva sobre segundas oportunidades, siempre y cuando no involucrara ningún tipo de almas gemelas.

 

—Es una verdadera fiesta la que estás dando —dijo Lily acercándose a mí.

—Hay hamburguesas, un montón de carnes y embutidos, y cervezas para los adultos.

—Probaré un poco de todo.

—Siéntete como en casa.

—Gracias, Regina.

 

Mary Margaret se quedó a ayudarme a arreglar después que todos se fueron; Emma se ofreció también, pero fui muy clara en que no tenía que hacerlo. Si nuestra relación iba a mejorar tendríamos que ir un paso a la vez.

 

—No hemos estado tan bien en… no sé cuánto tiempo. ¿Es la primera vez?

—Hemos tenido momentos en el pasado, tú más que yo.

—Creo que todos necesitábamos un poco de normalidad. Fue una reunión increíble, Regina. ¿Cuándo haremos la siguiente?

—Espero que esto no traiga un nuevo demonio u otra maldición.

—Así como vamos no creo que nada malo vuelva a suceder. Mira que incluso Lily apareció, parece haber tomado tu consejo.

—Esperemos que sea así.

—Vas a ver que sí. He hablado un poco con ella y me parece mucho más feliz. Solo necesita sentirse incluida, saber que podemos ser su familia.

—Emma también parecía estar bien ¿cierto? —era como si hubiese estado esperando todo el día para poder decirlo.

—Ella estaba muy bien, y lo mejor de todo es que ningún pirata nos arruinó la fiesta. Tenían un paseo en barco y ella lo canceló. Ni siquiera están viviendo juntos.

—Eso no significa nada. Hice esto por Henry, él es la única razón por la que quiero que Emma y yo estemos en paz. Las dos estamos continuando con nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué más sigue en tu nuevo camino de felicidad? —preguntó secándose las manos en una de las toallas de la cocina.

—No lo digas de esa forma. Mi vida no es una película de autoayuda.

—No he dicho nada de eso. Simplemente creo que hay algo más que debes hacer para que tu vida sea lo que siempre has deseado.

—Este es un sueño por completo diferente.

—¿Has pensando en tener otro hijo? No me mires así —todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y frunció el ceño enojada—. La gente evita hablar de bebés a mí alrededor, y las que tienen bebés, que antes solían ser mis amigas, me evitan; como si perder un hijo fuera contagioso. Mi hijo ya no está conmigo, pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar de niños o sentirme feliz porque alguien más los tiene. Quiero que tengas un bebé.

—Creí que eso era una decisión personal. Y tengo a Henry.

—No me vengas con eso. Sé que eres madre, que Henry es tu vida, pero también sé lo fantástica que eres en eso. Puedes tener esta casa llena de niños si te lo propones. Eres mujer, no necesitas un hombre, solo su esperma.

—Es hora de ir a dormir. Ve a la habitación de huéspedes y duerme, lo necesitas.

—Solo piénsalo.

 

Y eso fue lo que hice, dejé que Nay durmiera en mi cama arrimada contra mí, y todas las locuras que Mary Margaret me había dicho no dejaron de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Desperté muy temprano y volví a casa. Me alegré de ver a Lily allí, el lugar simplemente se había vuelto demasiado vacío.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy? ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

—Me gustaría saber para qué me pediste que te consiguiera un pedazo de cristal de tu urna.

—Es… solo un pequeño respaldo… por si las cosas no salen bien. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—¿Sabe tu familia que estás aprendiendo magia negra?

—No es… —dejé de sonreír y me puse tensa, no tenía idea que ella se había dado cuenta—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sé que le robaste algunos libros a Belle. No voy a seguir cubriéndote.

—¿Cubriéndome?

—La biblioteca y la tienda de ese viejo tienen cámaras. Eres una ladrona mediocre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Me estoy quedando en tu casa, y me pareció que necesitabas ayuda. Pero no voy a volver a hacerlo, no quiero problemas.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. Tengo mucho tiempo libre, es lo bueno de ser profesora en Storybrooke.

—Claro. Por un momento pensé que estabas buscando la forma de traer a tu hijo de regreso.

—Eso es imposible. No se puede revivir a los muertos.

—Y sin embargo el novio de Regina está muy feliz con su esposa que solía estar muerta ¿no es así?


	14. Consecuencias Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Espero que les guste lo que he escrito para ustedes y que disculpen cualquier error. Este capítulo resultó mucho más largo de lo que pensé y he preferido cortarlo.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 

Los domingos por la mañana no suelen ser elegidos para levantarse temprano por muchas personas, pero Henry sabía que su mamá sin importar el día siempre empezaba lo más temprano que le fuera posible. Él era todo lo contrario, en especial los últimos años, adoraba dormir hasta tarde. Era un poco más de las nueve de la mañana cuando bajo directo a la cocina, mordió una manzana, bebió un poco de yogurt, comió cereal directo desde la caja y luego agregó más yogurt mezclándolo directo en su boca con las hojuelas. Encontró dos tortillas de maíz y no dejó ni siquiera las migajas, y como eso no era del todo suficiente, tomó la manzana que había dejado abandonada previamente.

 

Su madre estaba en el patio trasero con Nayra, hablando con la cachorra como si pudiera entenderla a la perfección; le dejó en claro que por nada del mundo podía comerse sus flores y que si volvía a hacer sus necesidades en el interior de la casa le retiraría sus privilegios de dormir con ella en su habitación.

 

—No sabía que hablabas con perros. Te pareces a la abuela.

—¿Quieres ganarte un castigo extra?

—No puedes castigarme por decir la verdad.

—Soy tu mamá, eso lo dice todo.

—Sí. Sí. Es una cachorra, mamá, lo único que le interesa es ser bien alimentada y dormir.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para comenzar a educarla.

 

Henry sonrió al ver a Nayra lamer el rostro de Regina y no obtener ningún tipo de regaño por eso. Él adoraba tener un perro en casa pero al parecer su madre era mucho más feliz, prácticamente la había acaparado por completo. La noche anterior él había llevado a la cachorra a dormir a su cuarto y cuando despertó se dio cuenta que su mamá se la había quitado.

 

Su plan para el día era holgazanear, así de simple, pero Emma llegó a recogerlo —se suponía que tenía que hacerlo en la noche— y lo estropeó todo.

 

—Sé que debo recogerlo en la noche, pero prometo que el próximo domingo es todo tuyo.

—No tengo problema, no teníamos nada planeado de todas maneras.

 

Henry estuvo de acuerdo en ir con Emma, pensó que seguramente había planeado algo y, desde que las cosas entre sus madres parecían estar mejorando, él estaba mucho más abierto a aceptarla de vuelta como su otra madre. Pero cuando Emma lo guió por el puerto hacia el barco de Hook, la desilusión lo embargó por completo, y si tenía que ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento sería: traición.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

—Sé que él no te agrada, pero solía agradarte, y no hay nada de malo en pasar un buen rato. Nos invitó a dar una vuelta en su barco —sonreí, deseando poder emocionar a Henry con la idea de divertirnos, probablemente porque quería creer que íbamos a hacerlo.

—Si me hubieras dicho, no habría venido. Preferiría estar en casa con mi mamá.

 

Henry guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y subió al barco. No creo haberlo visto jamás tan triste. Lo vi escoger un rincón en el cual arrimarse y colgar sus manos hacia el agua.

 

—Vas a ver que en un rato ni siquiera va a querer volver a tierra, amor.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—Ten un poco de fe en mí, no solo soy bueno conquistando mujeres.

 

El paseo no era precisamente una vuelta alrededor del mundo, solo nos alejamos un poco de Storybrooke y anclamos en un lugar en medio de un montón de agua —todo lucía idéntico para mí— para tener la comida que Killian había comprado previamente en tierra firme.

 

—Tengo un montón de papas fritas —dijo Killian con una gran sonrisa—. Sé que te gustan las papas, mi muchacho. Come un poco.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

 

Ni siquiera tomó la soda que le ofrecí. Se alejó aún más, mirando hacia el horizonte, y obligándome a confirmar que mi decisión había sido un error. Killian insistió tanto que no pude decir que no, había tenido que cancelar los planes que teníamos el día anterior para poder asistir al partido de Henry y a la fiesta en casa de Regina, lo único que se me ocurrió para compensarlo fue incluir a Henry. Realmente creí que un paseo lo pondría de mejor humor. Henry solía adorar cualquier tipo de aventura, y estábamos avanzando tanto que ni siquiera pensé que algo tan insignificante lo haría retroceder por completo.

 

—Henry —me acerqué a él ofreciéndole una de las barras de chocolate que tanto le gustan—. Puedes intentar tomar el timón; Killian va a dejarte llevar el barco de regreso si se lo pides.

—No, gracias.

—Ni siquiera vas a comer tu chocolate preferido.

—No quiero nada de ti, Emma. Solo déjame solo y ve con tu novio.

—Henry.

 

Cruzó por delante de mí y fue a arrimarse al otro extremo del barco. Killian se acercó, ofreciéndome una bebida que no dudé en aceptar, y en mi afán de beber rápido parte del líquido se regó de mi boca directo en mi blusa blanca.

 

—¡Maldición!

—Es jugo, seguro que no mancha.

—Voy a limpiarme.

 

No me importaba tener una mancha en mi blusa, solo quería apartarme de él y dejar de ver a mi hijo odiándome. Sentía el estómago revuelto solo de pensar en lo mal que había vuelto a estropear todo con Henry.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

Ese pirata se acercó a mí, con su sonrisa de idiota, ni siquiera mamá se delinea tanto los ojos como él. Me gustaría verlo tropezar y caer al agua.

 

—Hey… compañero. ¿Seguro que no quieres ser el capitán?

 

Apreté la madera bajo mis dedos para no responderle como se merecía.

 

—Si estuviéramos en nuestro mundo podría ofrecerte un trago, a tu edad eres prácticamente un hombre, un año más y estarías listo para ir a la guerra.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ser amigos.

—Nunca seremos amigos.

—No tienes que odiarme solo porque Regina no me quiere.

—No hables de mi mamá.

—Está bien. Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

—Déjame en paz.

 

Él no me hizo caso, se arrimó junto a mí, clavando la punta de su garfio en la madera.

 

—Voy a darte un consejo que te servirá para toda tu vida —dijo como si yo quisiera escucharlo—, en especial si quieres conquistar una chica, ya estás en edad ¿no es así?

—No quiero ningún consejo tuyo.

—No tienes un padre, soy lo más cercano que vas a tener a uno.

—Tú nunca vas a ser mi padre —me giré hacia él para poder enfrentarlo—. Solo eres un pirata que nadie quiere.

 

Me dio una de sus falsas risas habituales, seguramente porque estaba molesto conmigo.

 

—No me importa no ser el favorito de todos. Todo lo que he querido lo terminé consiguiendo de una manera u otra, y ese es precisamente mi consejo: si quieres algo tienes que luchar, perseguirlo, insistir, y jamás aceptar un no por respuesta. Incluso si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí —siguió sonriendo.

—¿Eso fue lo que hiciste para que Emma te aceptara, rogarle hasta que te dijo que sí?

—Aunque una mujer te diga que no, siempre va a ser sí. Solo los cobardes se rinden. Tú abuelo era un cobarde, por eso Mila me escogió a mí. Tu padre era igual, nunca luchó por Emma. Necesitas decidir si tú también vas a ser un cobarde.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Después de tomar un pequeño respiro y aclarar mi cabeza, volví a subir. Killian parecía haber estado hablando con Henry, y ninguno de los dos lucía feliz.

 

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a navegar? —preguntó al acercarse a mí.

 

Me alejé un poco, con Killian siguiéndome de cerca, para que Henry no nos escuchara.

 

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy —dije en voz baja.

—No. No. No. —Rodeó mi cintura con su mano y besó mi hombro—. Me prometiste este día, y no pienso dejar que rompas esa promesa.

—Esto no está funcionando. Estaba bien cuando solo éramos tú y yo sin ningún tipo de compromiso —me di la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos; su mano se mantuvo en mi cadera.

—Pues no veo cuál es la diferencia, no es como si estés esforzándote por complacerme. Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo.

—No voy a hablar de eso con Henry aquí —retrocedí, pero él tomó mi brazo con fuerza.

—Tú lo trajiste.

—Es mi hijo.

—Y lo usas para apartarte de mí. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? —dijo por completo molesto.

—¿Qué esperabas Killian? No voy a dejar a Henry con Regina para que tú y yo nos la pasemos en tu estúpido barco perdiendo el tiempo.

—Creo que sería lo mejor para el chico ya que tú no le importas una mierda —escupió las palabras contra mí, empujándome con la punta de su garfio.

—Coge el maldito timón y da media vuelta —aparté su garfio de mi pecho y lo empujé.

 

Lo único bueno de la distancia autoimpuesta de Henry fue que no presenció la discusión entre Killian y yo. Tuve que calmarme y tolerar que Killian se negara a volver a casa, pero mi estómago seguía estando revuelto debido a la horrible situación en la que había puesto a mi hijo.

 

No sé si Killian se cansó o comprendió las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, pero después de no sé cuántas horas volvimos al puerto en Storybrooke. Tomé a Henry del brazo y simplemente me fui sin mirar atrás. Al acercarnos a mi auto, Henry se soltó de mi agarre.

 

—No quiero volver a verte nunca más. —Él estaba llorando.

—Henry.

—Pensé que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, pero a ti no te importa nadie más que tú.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Si no fuera cierto no seguirías apartando a todos de tu lado. ¡Vete con ese pirata si tanto lo quieres!

—Killian no es más importante que tú, no es más importante que nadie en mi vida. Voy a terminar con él…

—¡No me uses como excusa! ¡Quédate con él pero déjanos a todos en paz!

 

Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su abrigo, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Todo lo que pude hacer fue llamar a Regina y decirle que Henry estaba yendo hacia su casa.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

—No lo obligues a volver a verme.

 

Corté la llamada y apagué el teléfono. Dejé mi auto en dónde estaba y caminé hasta el bar. No derramé ninguna lágrima en el camino, sentía que si lo hacía no podría dejar de llorar.

 

Lily estaba allí, ocupando una mesa en un rincón apartado del bar. Me dejé caer frente a ella y bebí un trago directo de la botella de Whisky.

 

—Te ves terrible.

—Gracias.

—¿Somos amigas otra vez? ¿Has venido a contarme tus problemas o expulsarme de tu ciudad de una vez por todas?

—Quedarte aquí es el peor error que puedes cometer.

—Nunca has tenido problema corriendo de un lado a otro, ¿qué te retiene?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé —me miró fijamente pero no dijo nada—. ¿No vas a sugerir que huyamos juntas?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Déjate de juegos, estás aquí por mí, esto es lo que siempre haces.

—Eres jodidamente egocéntrica, la única cualidad que vino con tu título de salvadora.

—Dejé de preocuparme por lo que piensan los demás. No soy una jodida santa.

—Storybrooke no está resultando lo que yo esperaba —me arrebató la botella y se sirvió un trago—. Demasiado normal comparado con la vida que he tenido, que hemos tenido. No creo poder encajar jamás. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? ¿Te has preguntado eso?

—Nadie va a extrañarte si decides irte.

—¿Te extrañarían a ti? He escuchado rumores, la gente está comenzando a dudar sobre tu heroísmo. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa—. ¿Recuerdas la familia que quiso adoptarte? Intentaste fingir que eras como ellos pero no pudiste. Tarde o temprano terminas dándote cuenta que no perteneces a ningún sitio. Somos iguales.

—Yo pensando que habías venido en busca de venganza cuando en realidad solo quieres que juguemos a ser hermanas —me burlé con fastidio.

—¿Por qué te tatuaste una flor en tu muñeca? ¿Querías ser especial o simplemente recordarme para siempre?

 

Eso borró mi falsa sonrisa. Sus preguntas no necesitaban respuestas, ella sabía muy bien por qué lo hice, y odiaba sentirme tan expuesta.

 

—Yo también te extrañé, Emma —su mano tocó la mía, pero me alejé de su tacto de inmediato, notando lo mucho que eso la molestó—. No vas a recuperarla. Quemaste todos tus puentes. Nadie va a extrañarte si te vas.

—Te equivocas. Y esta vez no vas a convencerme de arruinarlo todo.

—Por supuesto que no, de eso te encargas tú sola, ni siquiera he tenido que vengarme porque aquí todo se cae a pedazos —tomó su chaqueta y se levantó—. Regina puede amarte, pero vas a tener que verla seguir con su vida porque ella no va a elegirte. Nunca nadie lo hace.

 

Sus palabras terminaron de arrebatarme la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba. Miré la flor tatuada en mi muñeca y pensé en el tatuaje de león de Robin, él era su alma gemela, y sin embargo, ella se había enamorado de mí. ¿Cuándo sucedió exactamente? ¿Cuándo su odio se convirtió en amor?

 

Desaparecí en una nube de humo y me transporté al único lugar que podía devolverme la calma. Regina estaba dormida, acostada de lado debajo de un montón de cobijas, su cabello cada vez más largo estaba esparcido por la almohada, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y uno de sus pies colgaba un poco fuera de la cama. Me quedé parada en un rincón de su habitación, oculta entre las sombras, observándola dormir, sintiéndome como una intrusa en su vida. Fui incapaz de detener las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Después del almuerzo, mientras estaba sumergida en la mitad de la historia de un libro de suspenso que me tenía intrigada al no tener la más mínima idea de cómo aquél crimen podría haberse llevado acabo. El asesino no podía simplemente desaparecer.

 

Mary Margaret entró en el estudio, sobresaltándome con su inesperada presencia.

 

—¿No sabes tocar?

—Tengo mi propia llave. Ten —me entregó dos carpetas gruesas llenas de papeles impresos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—He estado investigando —lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue algún tipo de investigación alrededor de un crimen—. Seleccioné algunas clínicas de fertilidad, varios tipos de tratamiento, ¿sabías que hay bancos de esperma? Es muy raro que los hombres vayan y hagan ese tipo de cosa solo para vender su descendencia.

—¡Basta! —Me levanté y le devolví sus carpetas—. No voy a tolerar todas estas tonterías de tu parte.

—No son tonterías. Pensé que habías tenido tiempo suficiente meditando con la almohada. ¿Cómo esperas ser feliz si no te esfuerzas por serlo?

—Por cosas como estas es que he querido matarte la mayor parte de mi vida.

—En el fondo nunca quisiste matarme, solo estabas molesta, y tener un bebé te permitirá aflorar lo mejor de ti.

—¿Te drogas? ¿Sufres de algún tipo de delirio?

—Mira, di lo que quieras. Solo te estoy ayudando. ¿Tienes idea de lo cansado que es tener que empujarte constantemente hacia la luz?

—Por supuesto, el problema siempre soy yo, pero lo que te niegas a entender es que no puedes gobernar mi vida, no puedes decirme con quién casarme o cuándo sonreír, mucho menos obligarme a tener un bebé.

—No te estoy obligando a nada. Nadie puede. Solo estoy siendo tu amiga.

 

Tenía años de experiencia en tener paciencia con ella, y generalmente nunca funcionaba muy bien, no en vano pasamos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas intentando matarnos la una a la otra, yo más que ella.

 

—Gracias por tu amable preocupación, pero si decido o no tener un hijo será únicamente mi decisión.

—Si confiara en tus decisiones no me habría tomado la molestia de hacer esto. Estás aquí sentada sin hacer nada en lugar de hacer algo con tu vida.

—No creo que seas la persona indicada para sermonearme.

—¿No lo soy? Viví mi vida mientras todo lo que tú hacías era intentar matarme. Incluso aquí tuve más citas de las que tú no tendrás jamás. Nunca me he rendido, Regina. Me parece que debería estar dando seminarios alrededor del mundo en lugar de malgastar mi tiempo con una mujer tan terca como tú —estrelló las carpetas contra mi pecho—. No quieres tener un bebé, bien. Pero más te vale empezar a hacer algo productivo con tu vida.

 

No podía creerlo. Estaba estupefacta. Me sentía incapaz de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Lo peor de todo es que ese tipo de actitud hacia mí se había vuelto una horrible costumbre. Me había vuelto tan débil que los demás se tomaban atribuciones que no les correspondían. No iba a permitir que nadie se creyera con derechos a gobernar mi vida, incluso si decidía quedarme por siempre sentada en mi sofá leyendo libros. Y lo peor de todo era darme cuenta que Emma había heredado su pésima actitud de su madre.

 

El timbre sonando me devolvió a la realidad; dejé las carpetas sobre la mesa y fui a ver quién era. No estaba de humor para ningún tipo de visitas, pero no podía descargar mi mal humor en la pequeña Grace que se presentó con una brillante sonrisa.

 

—Buenas tardes señorita Mills, ¿se encuentra Henry?

—Hola, Grace. Él debe estar por llegar, está trabajando con Belle en la Biblioteca.

—Sé que la están remodelando. Mamá quiere que terminen cuanto antes para poder inscribirme en alguna clase de lectura.

—Es una excelente idea.

—¿Puedo esperar a Henry?

—Claro. Por supuesto. —La llevé a la sala pero ella decidió seguirme a la cocina, se sentó en un banco junto al mesón y esperó pacientemente que yo le ofreciera galletas y jugo.

 

—Son deliciosas. Gracias.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Jefferson? Emma habló con él, intentó calmarlo pero me gustaría saber cómo te sientes.

—La señorita Ruby me pidió mis guantes de lana para siempre poder seguir mi rastro —dijo con una risita—, y tengo un teléfono —siguió sonriendo pero sus manos jugaron nerviosamente con su cabello—, la señorita Emma dijo que si lo mantenía conmigo podría localizarme dónde sea que vaya.

—Ella es muy buena encontrando personas. Todos vamos a estar muy pendientes de ti.

—Lo sé. Papá dijo que haríamos lo que yo quisiera esta semana.

—Eso está muy bien, espero que puedas pasar un buen tiempo con tu papá.

—Gracias. Así como todo va a arreglarse con papá, estoy segura que todo se arreglará con la señorita Emma y podrán tener su final feliz juntas.

 

No pude contestar a eso, Henry llegó corriendo y Grace se fue con él a jugar en el estudio.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**HENRY**

Grace no es como las otras niñas —en general lo es—, le gustan los mismos videojuegos que a mí me gustan, aunque no es muy buena en ellos.

 

—No sabía que ibas a venir —le dije a Grace, entrando al estudio de mamá.

—Dijiste que me mostrarías ese nuevo juego, y quería devolverte los libros que me prestaste pero los dejé en el carro de papá, cuando venga a recogerme te los doy.

—Está bien. ¿Te gustaron?

—Sí. Son increíbles.

—Tengo otros que también te pueden gustar pero no los he terminado aún, y Hansel me los pidió. ¿Crees que a Gretel también le gusten?

—¿Los que me prestaste a mí?

—Sí. Su cumpleaños está cerca y todavía no sé qué regalarle.

—Oh… claro. Mi mamá va a comprar el regalo, pero no está muy segura de dejarme ir sola a la fiesta. ¿Tu mamá te dejará ir?

—¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta?

—¿No te ha entregado una invitación aún?

—No.

—Seguro debió olvidarlo, puedo preguntarle o puedes venir conmigo.

—No. No puedo ir si ella no me invita.

 

Me sentí un poco desanimado, pensé que ellos eran mis amigos. Los ayudé a recuperar a su papá, y siempre le presto mis cosas a Hansel. ¿Por qué no puedo agradarle a Gretel?

 

—Yo no creo que vaya a su fiesta, no sabría con quién bailar, y mamá no cree que es propio para nuestra edad ir a un baile.

—¿Crees que debo darle un regalo de todas formas? No quiero que ella piense que no me agrada.

—Claro, si es lo que quieres.

 

Se levantó y dio una vuelta por el estudio, observando las cosas de mamá. Recogió un libro que estaba en el piso y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

 

—Voy a darle un regalo, solo por si acaso. De todas formas somos amigos.

—¿Tu mamá va a tener un bebé?

—¿Qué? —me alejé del computador para poder verla.

—¿Por qué tendría información sobre maternidad entonces?

 

Fui hasta donde Grace estaba y tomé la carpeta que estaba viendo. Mamá tenía dos carpetas enteras de información sobre tener bebés.

 

—Voy a tener un hermano —sonreí emocionado—. ¡Esto es increíble!

—¿Y qué pasa con Emma? Deberían tener un bebé juntas.

—Ewww. No. Emma no es parte de nuestra familia, está con ese pirata apestoso.

—Pero ellas se quieren, estoy segura que van a volver. ¿No quieres que tus mamás estén juntas?

—No. No lo sé —en realidad no sabía si eso era algo que me gustaría ahora—. Emma no merece a mamá.

—¿Cómo vas a tener un hermano si tu mamá no tiene ningún novio? ¿Te gustaría que tu mamá encontrara un hombre horrible que te obligue a llamarlo papá? Ella es muy bonita, alguien fuera de Storybrooke podría enamorarse de ella. Tendrías que ir con ellos y no verías tan seguido a tu familia.

 

Grace tenía tantas ideas que me confundían, decía cosas en las que yo jamás había pensado.

 

—Eso no puede pasar. Me gusta vivir aquí, y no quiero tener un papá.

—No podríamos seguir siendo amigos si te fueras de aquí.

—Mamá no necesita tener un novio para tener un bebé, puede adoptar un bebé como me adoptó a mí.

 

Corrí de vuelta al computador, dejando la carpeta donde estaba, y busqué en internet agencias de adopción.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Grace, espiando por encima de mi hombro.

—Hace unos años todo lo que quería era tener un hermano, mamá y yo hablamos de eso, sé que ella quería adoptar a otro niño, pero me enteré de la maldición y todo se echó a perder —abrí los cajones de su escritorio revisando todo lo que tenía allí—. Debe tener los papeles por algún lado, siempre guarda todo, tiene cajas repletas solo de facturas.

—No deberías hurgar entre sus cosas.

—Si los encuentro pueden servir para cumplir con los requisitos que piden para adoptar un niño. Voy a solicitar un bebé a cada agencia, así no corremos el riesgo de no tener ninguno. Revisaré su mail.

—¿Sabes su contraseña?

—Sí, usa la fecha de mi cumpleaños para todo. No es muy buena con la tecnología.

—No lo sé. Mejor pregúntale primero. Es algo muy importante —sus palabras me detuvieron, me hizo pensar.

—Está bien, pero voy a descargar toda la información para estar preparado.

—Creo que eres muy lindo, Henry —sonrió. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y me miró de forma extraña.

—Vamos por algo de comer para comenzar a jugar.

 

Mamá nos dio un montón de bocaditos saludables, pero nos envió afuera, no quería que pasáramos todo el tiempo delante de una pantalla sin hacer actividad física real. Tampoco nos dejó tomar a Nayra para un paseo, así que intenté enseñarle a Grace cómo jugar béisbol. Su padre llegó una hora después y, tal como dijo, me devolvió los libros que yo le había prestado.

 

Al entrar a casa nuevamente, sonreí al ver a mamá concentrada mirando la pantalla del computador, al parecer yo no era el único que necesitaba un poco de aire libre. Ella notó mi presencia, se quitó los lentes y puso todas las cosas a un lado.

 

—Ven aquí. Déjame darte un abrazo.

—Soy demasiado viejo.

—No lo eres.

 

No lo era.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Sostuve a Henry, abrazándolo más del tiempo suficiente para él. Crecía demasiado rápido.

 

—¿Extrañas a Emma? —Preguntó directamente. Acomodé su cabello y miré sus ojos expectantes.

—Es tu mamá también, y aunque estés molesto puedes seguir llamándola ma, estoy segura que eso hará que duela menos…

—Pero la extrañas ¿cierto?

—Sí… a veces la extraño.

—Yo también… pero estoy molesto.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? —esquivó mi mirada pero no se alejó—. Está bien. No tienes que contármelo ahora, te quiero, y siempre vas a tenerme de tu lado.

—Lo sé.

—Puedes conversarlo con Archie. Vamos a buscar una manera de arreglarlo.

—¿Y si ella no quiere hacerlo?

—Las dos hemos cometido un montón de errores, pero te queremos más que nada, y vamos a amarte toda la vida.

—¿Aunque tengas otros hijos?

—No voy a tener otros hijos.

—¿Y por qué estás averiguando cómo hacer un bebé?

—Supongo que viste las carpetas. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre espiar?

—No estaba expiando, pero me alegra —se arrimó contra mí. Los dos nos acomodamos con los pies sobre la mesita de centro frente al sofá—. Se suponía que debías darme un hermano hace como cinco años, o mejor dicho desde que tenía cinco.

—Eres peor que tu abuela, haces que sea imposible que me olvide que llevas sus genes.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—No tengo ninguna respuesta, pero cuando la tenga serás el primero en saberlo.

—Ok.

 

Besé su frente, algo me decía que no iba a dejar de insistir en el tema tan fácilmente; al menos no me perseguiría por toda la casa repitiendo “quiero un hermano”, fueron unos muy difíciles cinco años.

 

—Mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

—Tú fuiste una niña una vez ¿cierto?

—Sí —sonreí—. Lo fui.

—¿Alguna vez le dijiste a un niño que no querías jugar con él pero en realidad si querías?

 

Suspiré, revisando entre mis recuerdos si alguna vez en mi vida tuve tal oportunidad. Yo quería todo lo contrario, haber podido tener una niñez normal en la cual, por lo menos, tener uno o dos amigos.

 

—Quizá… alguna vez le dije a Daniel que no podía ir a montar con él aunque era todo lo que quería hacer, pero solo fue porque tenía demasiadas obligaciones.

—Eso significa que aunque decías que no, querías decir sí.

—Sí. Daniel lo sabía. Él sabía que yo siempre quería pasar tiempo con él, afortunadamente siempre entendió mis razones.

—Entonces… si alguien dice que no quiere jugar conmigo ¿debo seguir insistiendo?

—No es así de fácil, hay cosas que no se pueden forzar, y no está bien que quieras forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

—Pero entonces nunca voy a conseguir lo que quiero.

—Si eres malo en matemáticas y no prácticas, lo más seguro es que repruebes, eso es cierto; en cambio, si detestas comer brócoli, aunque yo te obligue a comerlo cada vez que lo preparo, eso no significa que va a gustarte ¿cierto?

—Es verdad.

—Cuando se trata de personas, que piensan y sienten, es mucho más difícil. No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte. Va a llegar un punto en que tu insistencia se convertirá en una imposición, porque estás poniendo tus sentimientos por encima de los de esa persona, y eso es algo que nunca debes hacer. ¿Me estoy haciendo entender?

—Sí —dejó caer su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se estiró por completo en el sofá—. Eres la mejor.

—Te amo, mi hermoso bebé.

—Mamá —se quejó—. No soy un bebé.

—Estás creciendo demasiado rápido, pero me gusta que me preguntes cosas como estas. ¿Hay alguna niña que te guste?

—No. Claro que no.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

El juego de llaves maestras de la ciudad había sido muy útil, pero no las necesitaba para entrar a casa de Regina o al departamento de mi hija, tenía mi propio conjunto de llaves.

 

Pensé que era momento de acortar el enorme espacio que mi hija nos había puesto para atrincherarse en su pequeña cueva, no tenía otra palabra para describir el lugar: estaba sucio, desordenado, y cubierto de imágenes indecorosas.

 

—¿Por qué sigues manteniendo estas fotos?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Soy tu madre.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—¿Por qué sigues manteniendo las fotos de Regina desnuda? Esto parece el departamento de un asesino en serie. Tú luces como una asesina en serie. ¿Te bañaste? ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

—Es el turno de Sidney.

 

Deje las compras sobre el mesón de la cocina y comencé a guardar las cosas que había comprado.

 

—Usa tu magia y limpia este lugar, y por lo que más quieras desaparece esas fotos, estoy cansada de ver a Regina desnuda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero mudarme aquí. —Ella rió y tomó uno de los jugos que estaba guardando en su refrigerador—. Hablo en serio. Necesitamos volver a ser un equipo, y no puedo echar a Lily de mi casa.

—No somos Thelma y Louise.

—Soy tu mamá, y me gustaría volver a ser tu amiga, si no trabajamos en equipo no vamos a poder superar este mal momento.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, aunque creo que deberías decirle a Lily que consiga su propio lugar.

—Está trabajando con tu padre pero eso no es suficiente, y la verdad no sé cuáles son exactamente sus habilidades. Podrías ayudarla a conseguir un mejor empleo si quisieras.

—Podría pero no quiero.

—No debes sentir celos. Estamos en deuda, es nuestro deber ayudarla, y Regina no está interesada en ella.

—No estoy celosa —torció los ojos y dejó el envase vacío en el lavadero en lugar de ponerlo junto con la basura—. Tengo que salir, nos vemos después.

 

Se fue dejando todo exactamente como estaba, no me quedó más que recoger yo misma el desorden. Escuché la puerta abrirse y pensé que era ella, pero David entró en su lugar.

 

—Hey. —Saludó torpemente.

—Emma acaba de irse.

—Lo sé, me la topé al salir. Me dijo que estabas aquí y pensé venir a saludar. No has contestado mis llamadas.

—He estado ocupada.

 

Metí la basura en una gran funda negra de plástico.

 

—No has visitado la tumba de nuestro hijo.

—No es así como quiero recordarlo —seguí recogiendo los papeles y metiéndolos en la funda.

—Es como si no quisieras recordarlo en lo absoluto.

—Mi hijo está muerto —dejé caer la funda al piso y lo miré al fin, su barba era espesa—. No voy a ir a contemplar una lápida con su nombre.

—Hablo con él, me encargo de llevarle flores y mantener el césped bien cortado. Le digo todas las cosas que le diría si estuviera conmigo.

—¡Pero no está aquí! Lo perdimos —era como si las lágrimas se hubiesen atorado en mi garganta—. No puedo escucharlo, no puedo verlo, no sé cuál es su puré favorito, no sé cuál es su primera palabra, no sé nada de ninguno de mis hijos, es como si no fuera una madre.

—Sigo siendo un padre, y tengo dos hijos: Neal y Emma. A ti parece que lo único que te importa es Regina —dijo enojado.

—¡Deja de meterla entre nosotros! ¿Cuál es tu problema con ella?

—¡Mi problema es que ella está viva y mi hijo no! ¡Ella va a las prácticas de béisbol que yo jamás iré! ¡Emma apenas me reconoce como su padre y todo es su culpa!

—Ella es mi familia. Necesitas buscar a alguien más a quién culpar.

—Creo que necesitamos hacer esta separación permanente.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Es lo que tú quieres, y estoy de acuerdo.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Me quedé arrimada contra la puerta esperando escuchar que uno de los dos dijera que se amaban y que debían permanecer juntos, pero no lo hicieron. Volví porque olvidé las llaves de mi auto, y me hubiese gustado no haberlo hecho.

 

Llegué caminando hasta la casa de Regina, y esperé en la acera hasta que ella salió. Habíamos acordado ir a hablar con los padres de Grace, pero se suponía que nos encontraríamos allá, de todas formas ella no parecía sorprendida y me dejó subirme a su auto sin decirme nada.

 

—Mis padres se van a separar —lo dije mirando hacia la ventana cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa de los padres de Grace.

—Ellos se aman, comparten un mismo corazón. Solo se están tomando unas vacaciones de ellos mismos.

—Que ames a alguien no implica que debas estar con esa persona.

 

Bajamos del auto, toque la puerta y no podía culparlos al ver la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. No fueron felices de recibirnos, ni siquiera nos brindaron galletas o agua.

 

—Voy a ir directo al punto. Estamos aquí porque Jefferson parece haberse convertido en un dolor de cabeza para Grace. Creemos que ustedes deben estar al tanto que él quiere llevarla de vuelta al Bosque Encantado —dije sin rodeos.

—Él no puede hacer eso, ella es nuestra hija —la mujer tomó la mano de su esposo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó él.

—Soy su Hada Madrina —Regina pisó mi pie con fuerza.

—Grace me buscó para que la ayudara.

—¿A ti? ¿Eres la Reina Malvada?

—Ella no es nada de eso, señora —traté de ser educada, en especial al sentir mi pie palpitando de dolor.

—Grace quiere a su padre.

—Yo soy su padre —el hombre interrumpió a Regina.

—Jefferson también lo es, de no ser por mí lo seguiría siendo.

—Algo por lo que todos deberían agradecerte y no estoy escuchando a nadie decir gracias —dije con fastidio al ver la mala actitud de ellos.

—Vamos a hacernos cargo, tomaremos a Grace y nos iremos donde ese demente no nos encuentre. Ve a empacar —él ordenó y su esposa se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Esa no es una buena idea. Estamos de su parte, podemos pensar en una mejor solución, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una.

—Es lo que yo habría hecho, debí hacerlo —dijo Regina—, tomar a Henry e ir a un lugar lejos de aquí, pero en el fondo siempre supe que mi hijo estaba a salvo con Emma. No creo que Jefferson esté en condiciones de estar cerca de Grace.

—Regina —no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Grace es una niña, y ustedes son sus padres, es su trabajo mantenerla a salvo, incluso si eso significa apartarla de un padre que le está haciendo daño.

—¡Regina! —Tomé su mano con fuerza y la hice mirarme—. Grace te buscó para que la ayudaras a evitar que Jefferson la secuestrara, no puedes venir aquí y decirles a ellos que hagan exactamente lo mismo.

—Ella puede no entenderlo ahora, incluso puede creer que las cosas van a mejorar, pero no es así. Lo conozco, y no puedo sentirme más responsable de lo que ya me siento pero sé que es lo correcto —miró a los padres de Grace, ellos absorbían cada una de sus palabras—. No pueden dejar que él le haga daño. Grace es una niña adorable y se merece ser salvada. ¿Qué clase de padres serían si dejaran que él la lastime?

 

Levanté a Regina de la silla y tomándola del brazo la llevé fuera de la casa. Tuve que dejarla fuera para poder hablar con ellos a solas y evitar una locura.

 

—Ella tiene razón —dijo la madre de Grace.

—No. Eso no es lo que Grace quiere.

—¡Somos sus padres! He llevado a mi hija con ese loco, y cada vez que vuelve tenemos que verla triste, preocupada; él es la razón de sus pesadillas.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero Grace jamás les perdonaría que la separen de su padre. No debe tener que elegir entre ustedes, podemos solucionarlo. Estoy segura que Jefferson hará todo lo posible por no perder a su hija, aceptó que siguiera viviendo con ustedes cuando pudo habérsela llevado en el momento en que la maldición se rompió. Él va a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, es lo que yo haría si Regina llevara a Henry lejos de mí. Solo piensen esto bien, piensen en lo que es mejor para su hija.

 

Volví caminando a casa de Regina, abrí la puerta y la busqué hasta encontrarla en la cocina preparando la cena.

 

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—No estoy de humor para hablar contigo.

—¡Me importa una mierda de qué humor estás! Por los menos debiste advertirme que ibas ir allá para organizar el secuestro de una niña.

—A veces olvido que eres la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul, las cosas no se solucionan con besos y pegatinas de colores.

—Vamos a darle a Jefferson un pastel envenenado entonces.

—¡Pues si eso evita que él maltrate a su propia hija entonces es precisamente lo que hay que hacer!

—No sé ni por qué pierdo el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Soy yo quién necesita un jodido cartel con luces de neón recordándome que ustedes solo son personajes de cuentos.

—Mi mamá me maltrataba —dijo en un susurro roto—. Yo seguí creyendo que las cosas iban a mejorar, que todo estaría bien algún día… mi padre a veces intentó decirle que no me lastimara pero al final guardaba silencio. Él me amó lo mejor que pudo pero me gustaría por lo menos tener el recuerdo de que alguna vez intentó llevarme lejos de ella.

 

Acorté la distancia entre nosotras, y aunque ella se resistió al principio la abracé, la sostuve en mis brazos queriendo hacerla sentir protegida y borrar cada uno de sus malos recuerdos.

 

—Sé que estamos en contra de los viajes en el tiempo pero de no ser por Henry iría al pasado y te llevaría lejos de tu madre, de Gold, y de todos los imbéciles que te han hecho daño.

—Eso borraría tu existencia seguramente.

—No es como si alguien me extrañaría — apoyé mi frente en la suya y mis labios rozaron los de ella en un beso suave pero demasiado torpe. Casi lamenté sentirla alejarse de mí—. Lo siento. Olvidé que ya no hacemos eso.

—No lo olvidaste, y no está bien que lo hagas —dijo sin enojo pero con demasiada honestidad.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? —Henry preguntó preocupado entrando en la cocina, acercándose de inmediato a Regina.

—Todo está bien.

—Pero estaban discutiendo.

—Solo intentaba convencerla de dejarme pedir una pizza para la cena.

—¿Ella va a quedarse a cenar? —Henry preguntó sorprendido, y yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ella dijera que sí.

—Sí —dijo sin mirarme—. Es buen momento para retomar nuestras cenas familiares.

—Pero estamos enojados, no sabes lo que ella hizo.

—Y como ninguno de los dos ha decidido contarme van a tener que esperar a su cita con Archie para solucionarlo. Llamaré a tu abuela para que se una a nosotros.

 

Regina salió de la cocina. Henry me miró fijamente, y yo lo miré sin saber qué decir.

 

—Voy a elegir una película —dijo sin mayor emoción, dubitativo—. Recuerda que a mamá le gusta con extra queso, y a ninguno de los dos nos gustan los pepinillos.

—Lo sé.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Después de volver a casa, con mi estómago lleno por toda la pizza que había comido, con mis dientes recién lavados y mi pijama puesto; desaparecí en una nube de humo y volví a invadir la habitación de Regina. Ella dormía plácidamente, su rostro estaba sin gota de maquillaje; tenía tantas ganas de meterme en la cama con ella, simplemente abrazarla, pasar mis dedos por su cabello y besarla. Algo se movió en su cama y me sobresalté, no era ella quién se movió, fue ese peludo animal y antes de escuchar su leve ladrido tuve que desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba, mi mamá me dijo que siempre iba a amar a mi papá, pero que no sentía que pudieran volver a estar juntos alguna vez.

 

—Es solo que en este momento no nos sentimos bien estando juntos, es como si no fuéramos nosotros mismos.

—¿No te parece que no deberían tomar una decisión así tan a la ligera?

—No se siente como si fuera a la ligera. Es mejor ser honestos en lugar de ser infelices viviendo una mentira.

 

No era como si tuviera algo qué decir, lo único que pude hacer fue aceptarlo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Conduje directo hasta el muelle, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Killian notó mi presencia y se unió a mí.

 

—Emma…

—Lo que teníamos tú y yo se acabó.

—¿Qué? Eso… eso no tiene sentido. ¿Vas a dejarme por ella?

—Voy a dejarte porque no quiero estar contigo, nunca he querido estarlo, solo lo hice porque era más fácil no sentir nada estando contigo que sentir demasiado estando con ella.

 

Mis palabras lo hirieron, pero sabía que era la única forma de alejarlo de mí, y al contrario de él —y a pesar de lo aterrada que me sentía—, fue como haberme quitado todo el peso que yo misma había puesto sobre mis hombros. Las piernas me temblaban pero no me detuve, caminé dándole la espalda y sin importar cuántas veces él gritó mi nombre, no me detuve, porque como mi mamá dijo: era mejor ser honestos en lugar de ser infelices viviendo una mentira.

 


	15. Consecuencias Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es momento de que alguien enfrente las consecuencias de sus acciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Gracias por soportar al pirata por tanto tiempo, solo recuerden que es mi personaje más odiado y llevo matándolo dos veces en mis fanfics, casi se ha vuelto una tradición. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje fuerte, violencia, maltrato animal, y uso de armas. Por favor tenga cuidado al leer. Las advertencias del inicio se mantienen.
> 
> NOTA: Lo siento. Recuérdenlo cuando terminen de leer el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

En una oficina dentro del Convento, al final de un largo pasillo, con una gran ventana que permite observar el verde de los árboles y el gris de las nubes que empiezan a disiparse con los rayos de sol que luchan por filtrarse e iluminar el día que acaba de amanecer, Mary Margaret y Azul llevan catorce minutos discutiendo a puerta cerrada, palabras dichas en voz baja a pesar de los ánimos altivos para que el secreto que han guardado por demasiados días siga siendo un secreto.

 

—No podemos volver a cometer el mismo error. Reconozco que parte de la culpa recae en mí, y es por eso que esta vez estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi propio espíritu por el bien de todos.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Mary Margaret caminó ansiosa por la habitación.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—Creías que esto era un error, y ahora que yo estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos…

—Necesitas que yo sea fuerte por las dos —interrumpió Azul a Mary Margaret—. Regina siempre fue una niña débil y necesitada de afecto, por eso le es tan fácil caer en la oscuridad. Ella no sabe cómo ser feliz, tú misma lo dijiste, fue la razón por la que acudiste a mí en primer lugar.

—Lo hice porque quiero salvar a mi familia.

—Si sigues esperando no habrá nada qué salvar.

—¡Pero no puedo tomar el corazón de Regina! Aunque supiera cómo hacerlo, no sería capaz. ¿Qué pasa si cometo un error y ella muere por mi culpa?

—Yo jamás dejaría que eso pase. Confía en mí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

“CERRADO POR REMODELACIÓN”

 

El enorme letrero estaba justo en frente del único lugar donde me gustaba tener mi desayuno. ¿Por qué estaba en remodelación? ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a demorar en remodelarlo? ¿Por qué la abuela me estaba haciendo esto a mí?

 

—Es una sociedad entre mi abuela y Regina, y un poco de tiempo libre me viene bien en este momento.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a comer? Deberían haber enviado un comunicado para poder hacer planes.

—No exageres, ve a molestar a alguien más.

 

Ruby tomó un par de libros y se fue.

 

Quizá el cambio en mi rutina era una buena señal, el tiempo que hubiese perdido desayunando lo podía usar para llegar más temprano a casa de Regina, y precisamente al conducir hacia allá la vi alejándose de casa. Verla en ropa deportiva era lo último que esperaba esa mañana, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y uno de esos pantalones demasiado estrecho que usan los corredores permitiendo ver parte de sus pantorrillas. Me bajé del auto y la seguí a pie. Nos adentramos en el bosque, y ella siguió trotando despacio, ajena por completo a su entorno; me percaté que llevaba audífonos pero eso no la justificaba, cualquiera podría tomarla por sorpresa y hacerle daño.

 

La rodeé, calculando hacia dónde se dirigía, y pude cortarle el paso de frente. Se sorprendió al verme, no en el buen sentido porque no puso ninguna sonrisa en su rostro; detuvo su andar y se quitó los audífonos.

 

—¿Algún problema, Sheriff?

—Es peligroso que andes sola por este lado de la ciudad, en especial ahora que no tienes forma alguna de defenderte.

—Se cuidarme sola, y lo último que quiero es seguir exponiéndome, en especial ahora que todos me han visto desnuda.

—Lo lamento, pero si alguien te falta el respeto o te dice algo…

—Serías la última persona a la que acudiría. Lo único que necesito de ti es que arregles las cosas con Henry, espero que no faltes a la cita con Archie.

—No lo haré. Estoy comprometida a arreglar todo lo que he arruinado.

—Eso espero, porque no quiero que Henry se siga viendo afectado.

—Terminé con Killian —no había momento perfecto para decirlo, solo tenía que hacerlo—. Voy a hablarlo con Henry pero quería que tú fueras la primera en saberlo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Él nunca tuvo ninguna importancia, era solo una distracción.

—Mira, mantenme al tanto de lo que decidas hacer con Jefferson, mientras más pronto mejor.

—Claro. Regina —tomé su brazo pero la forma en que me miró me hizo soltarla de inmediato—. Al menos puedo correr contigo, así me aseguro que estés a salvo.

—Prefiero correr el riesgo.

 

Solo era el primer paso, por algo dicen que es el más difícil. Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien, nada de tonterías, y nada de huir.

 

Mantuve la distancia pero no la perdí de vista hasta que regresó sana y salva a casa.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Sidney estaba en la estación cuando llegué, dejé caer sobre su escritorio una caja de rosquillas y me senté frente a él.

 

—No están envenenadas. Es mi ofrenda de paz.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo quiero que estemos claros que tú harás el trabajo de oficina y yo me dedico a patrullar.

—Eso ya lo habíamos discutido.

—Ok. Iré directo al punto. ¿Cómo le quito el brazalete a Regina?

—Eso sería contra la ley.

—Nosotros somos la ley. George no va a durar como Alcalde, puedes portarte bien y yo te mantendré aquí haciendo el papeleo, siempre y cuando no te vuelvas loco con respecto a Regina.

—Ella es mi Reina, es posible que ahora no me necesite pero sé que tarde o temprano volverá a buscarme.

—Eso no va a pasar, pero bueno, si en serio te importa tanto debería preocuparte que ella ande por ahí con ese maldito brazalete.

—Tienes magia, magia muy poderosa, solo tienes que desear quitárselo —dijo rendido.

—Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Es cuestión de práctica, mi Reina fue la estudiante más devota que he visto en los siglos que llevo existiendo.

—¿Me enseñarías?

—¿Yo? —Eso despertó su interés por completo.

—No tengo más opciones.

—¿Por qué quieres aprender magia?

—Para proteger a Regina y a mi hijo.

—Rumpelstiltskin se convirtió en el oscuro para proteger a su hijo.

—Solo es un respaldo, no puedo tener toda esta magia y no saber usarla.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—Bien. Es un gran avance —aprender un poco más de magia me vendría bien, y estar en buenos términos con el pervertido de Sidney me permitiría mantener un ojo en él—. Si alguien pregunta voy a estar patrullando.

 

Una mentira más no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia, no era como si el número de mi celular no estuviera repartido por toda la ciudad, incluso me envían mensajes para decirme que la basura no fue recogida o un gato se la pasa maullando toda la noche. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

 

Dejé mi auto en mi departamento, recogí un par de cosas que iba a necesitar, mi cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa por si acaso. Caminé por la acera de la calle Mifflin hasta la casa de los Thompson, toqué la puerta dos veces, y sonreí cuando la señora Thompson me recibió.

 

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla esta vez, Sheriff? —Preguntó sin fingir que se alegraba de verme.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mary.

—Agnés.

—Claro, Agnés. Preferiría que habláramos dentro, es un asunto oficial.

—La última vez que estuvo aquí también fue un asunto oficial, perdí dos computadores, tres celulares y gané un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Fue un pequeño error de cálculo, pero voy a devolver todas las cosas.

—¡Hey, hermana! —Escuché a Leroy detrás de mí—. Ya estamos aquí.

 

Él y el resto de los enanos llegaron demasiado pronto, me hubiese gustado tener todo arreglado primero.

 

—Te lo explicaré todo adentro, Mary —dije entrando a la casa de una vez.

—¡Agnés!

 

Nos acomodamos en el comedor, y ni siquiera nos ofrecieron agua.

 

—Esta es mi casa y no pueden entrar aquí cuando se les dé la gana.

—Soy la salvadora —tuve que usar esa carta—. Vamos a tener que trabajar todos juntos por el bien de esta ciudad. No puedo hacerlo sola, Agnés. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Está bien —dijo rendida—. Pero al menos me gustaría saber cuál es el asunto tan importante que debo ayudar a resolver.

—Vamos a espiar a su majestad —dijo uno de los enanos.

—Eso no es cierto. Es solo que resulta más cómodo para mí trabajar desde esta casa, así puedo tener vigilados a todos.

—Pero solo vamos a vigilar a tu novia.

—¡Cierra la boca, Leroy!

—¡Hey! Tienes que tratarnos bien o mis hermanos y yo nos vamos de aquí.

—Y yo que pensé que iban a jurarme lealtad.

—Solo estamos contigo porque Blancanieves parece no necesitarnos más.

—Lo que sea. Recuerden que esto que hacemos aquí es un secreto.

—¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que secuestren mi casa otra vez porque estás obsesionada con Regina Mills —se quejó Agnés—. Eres la hija del Príncipe Azul, por qué no vas con él para que te enseñe cómo cortejar a una mujer correctamente.

—No estoy cortejando a Regina, solo la protejo —todos se desinflaron en coro, totalmente confabulados en mi contra—. George es un peligro, no sabemos lo que esté planeando, y hay un montón de gente que la odia, mi hijo vive en la casa de al frente, sé que no soy la mejor madre del mundo pero al menos quiero evitar que alguien intente hacerle daño.

—Eso no es cierto, y todos lo sabemos. No te preocupes, hermana, hemos lidiado por muchos años con la obsesión que tu madre tenía por Regina.

—¿Qué voy a ganar con esto? —Preguntó Agnés.

—Soy la salvadora, trabajar conmigo es como ganar pases gratis en primera fila. Estarán en mi lista oficial de personas a las que debo salvar primero, junto con mi familia claro está.

—Mi esposo no va a ser feliz con esto, y no quiero a mi hijo involucrado en esta locura.

 

Agnés se retiró a la cocina para empezar a hacer el almuerzo.

 

—Ok. Esto es muy sencillo, lo único que quiero de ustedes es que sean amables con Regina, si la ven cargando bolsas en el súper la ayudan, vigilan que nadie se quiera pasar de listo con ella, cualquier cosa que consideren sospechoso me informan de inmediato, y por nada del mundo ella puede enterarse que tengo algo que ver con esto —todos asintieron sin mayor entusiasmo—. Pueden hablar con otras personas sobre… ya saben… que es una buena persona… hablar bien de ella.

 

Todos los enanos se fueron prometiendo cumplir mis órdenes, excepto Leroy, él tenía mucho más trabajo por hacer, iba a encargarse del primer turno de vigilancia mientras yo iba a resolver otros asuntos.

 

—Ahora sabes lo que es ser la hija de Blancanieves.

—Raro, pero sirve.

—Somos leales.

—Gracias. ¿Cuéntame lo que tienes sobre Jefferson?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Esperé al menos una hora completa frente al parque, Grace parecía estar teniendo un buen momento con su padre, los dos tenían enormes conos de helado, y él parecía no poder dejar de escuchar cada palabra que ella decía. La misma cotidianidad de la que Leroy me había hablado, todo parecía ir perfectamente bien. Jefferson amaba a su hija, no había forma mágica en que pudiera llevársela al Bosque Encantado, y si intentara sacarla de la ciudad no me tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarla, pero las palabras de Regina revolvieron mi estómago recordándome una parte de mi vida que prefería olvidar.

 

Los hogares de acogida me habían enseñado demasiadas cosas: un hogar en calma no era precisamente uno feliz, los padres que te compran un helado en público por lo general son los primeros en golpearte al llegar a casa porque manchaste la única buena blusa que tenías. El problema con mi experiencia era que precisamente por eso me costaba confiar, ver fantasmas donde no los hay; mi juicio había perdido credibilidad y no quería destruir el optimismo que me había impuesto al despertar en la mañana.

 

Solo debía seguir prestando atención, hablar con Grace y asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Me dolía aceptar que Mary Margaret tenía un poco de razón, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Observé que había conseguido la lista completa de comestibles, tenía tantas ideas en mi cabeza que prácticamente me había tomado el doble de tiempo comprando. Cargué todo a mi tarjeta de crédito y sorprendentemente el enano que me atendió se ofreció a ayudarme a llevar las cosas al auto.

 

—He dicho que no será necesario, puedo cargar mis propias cosas —el pequeño sujeto me siguió de todas formas, fastidiándome, seguramente creyendo que yo había robado algo o había comprado exceso de harina para hacer algún tipo de pastel envenenado.

 

Tuve tiempo suficiente de dejar todas las compras en casa y salir hacia la biblioteca para recoger a Henry. Lo último que esperaba ver al llegar allí era a Belle lanzándose sobre Ruby para besarla.

 

—¡Hey, alto ahí! —Ruby la apartó, eso llamó tanto mi atención que me detuve para poder observar lo que ocurriría—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Me gustas, pensé que…

—Lo que todo el mundo piensa de mí. No soy así de fácil Belle, ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mi futuro, vine aquí para que me ayudaras a estudiar no para ser algún tipo de distracción solo porque extrañas al oscuro.

—Eso no es cierto. Creí que yo también te gustaba.

—Erase una vez habríamos tenido sexo sobre este escritorio, pero yo también merezco un poco de romance y una gran historia de amor —Ruby recogió sus cosas y caminó directo hacia mí—. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación espiar detrás de la puerta?

 

Belle hizo su mejor intento de disimular la comprometedora situación mientras me acercaba a ella.

 

—Solo vine a recoger a Henry.

—Él no está aquí, dijo que le habías permitido ir a casa de un amigo.

—Sí. Cierto —había olvidado por completo haberle dado permiso de ir casa de esos niños molestos.

 

Dejé a Belle lamentarse en su propio desconcierto. No creo haber olvidado jamás algo que involucre a mi hijo, pero llevaba todo el día pensando en lo que Emma me había dicho. Por suerte, Archie me recibió sin ningún problema en su oficina.

 

—¿Sucede algo? Nuestra reunión es el jueves.

—No estoy aquí para que me psicoanalices, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, es patético que yo haya pensado venir a verte en primer lugar —caminé por su oficina, manteniendo mis manos firmemente en mi cintura para intentar mantenerme en control.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—¡Porque la idiota de Emma Swan no me deja en paz! Me puse un maldito brazalete que bloquea mi magia para poder ser una persona normal, tengo un perro, estoy intentando correr en las mañanas con la esperanza que eso cambie en algo mi vida. ¿Tienes idea de las miradas y comentarios sucios que tengo que evitar desde que esa idiota dejó que le robaran el celular? —Me dejé caer en el sofá, de la manera más inapropiada y vergonzosa, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que por nada del mundo permitiría rodar por mis mejillas—. La única idiota aquí soy yo.

—Conocí a alguien —dijo Archie de repente—. Había pensado que un hombre de mi edad, en una ciudad como esta, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de enamorarse. No tenía problema con eso, no me mal entiendas, soy feliz y pensé que lo que tenía sería suficiente por el resto de mis días —la forma tranquila con que hablaba y la sonrisa en sus labios me hizo prestar atención a pesar de mi tensión—. Cuando estuviste fuera de Storybrooke yo también lo estuve, había estado conversando en línea con algunos psicólogos, me inscribí en un seminario en Boston y conocí a muchas personas nuevas, una de estas personas resultó muy especial, hemos estado saliendo desde ese día.

—¿Alguien fuera de aquí, fuera de Storybrooke?

—Sí —dijo sonriente—. No sé si va a durar o no, pero ahora sé que no tengo que conformarme. No la habría descubierto de no ser porque decidí hacerlo. Los únicos responsables de nuestra felicidad somos nosotros mismos. No tienes que ser normal, solo debes ser tú misma, olvídate de lo que los demás esperan de ti y preocúpate por… vivir.

—Lily tenía razón, todos están siguiendo con sus vidas menos yo.

—¿Qué te retiene?

—Nada…

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Pasé a recoger a Henry a casa de su amigo Hansel, había dos niños más allí y todos parecían estar en una profunda discusión sobre juegos de video. Henry corrió hacia mí, casi asustándome con su exceso de entusiasmo.

 

—Mamá, queremos hacer una competencia de videojuegos, pero no tenemos ningún lugar para nosotros cuatro. ¿Pueden ir a dormir a casa? Por favor, mamá. Por favor —brincó hablando demasiado rápido.

—Henry… —los tres niños se acercaron a nosotros y me miraron fijamente esperando mi respuesta—, está bien.

—¡Sí! —Todos saltaron emocionados, corrieron de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas, traían mochilas como si se hubiesen escapado de casa, y se subieron a mi auto sin el menor cuidado.

 

Henry puso una música muy extraña, a un volumen demasiado alto para mi gusto, e incluso él me ignoró. Hablaban y reían como si yo solo fuera su chófer.

 

—¿Podemos comprar pizza para la cena?

 

Sonreí asintiendo y todos dijeron que era una madre increíble, en especial cuando los dejé ir por su cuenta a pedir las pizzas mientras yo esperaba en el auto. Había liderado ejércitos y ganado batallas, era vergonzoso sentirme apabullada por un grupo de niños que apenas había dejado de usar pañales.

 

Llegamos a casa y ellos corrieron por delante de mí, entrando sin pedirme permiso. Henry me dijo algo sobre almohadas o cojines, y que no me preocupara porque ellos se harían cargo de todo. Pusieron esa horrible música otra vez, y de pronto comenzaron a desfilar llevando almohadas, cojines y un montón de mantas al salón de juegos.

 

—Henry —logré detenerlo un momento—, no hagan mucho desorden y mantengan el ruido a un volumen prudente.

—Es una competencia mamá —era como si él hubiese bebido un par de redbulls o una dosis excesiva de azúcar.

 

Corrió a seguir organizando todo, llevaron una de las pizzas, alguien gritó preguntando dónde estaban las servilletas y Henry contestó gritando que en uno de los anaqueles de abajo junto al refrigerador.

 

Necesitaba un poco de aire.

 

Salí de mi propia casa para tener un respiro, tenía que organizar mis ideas y descubrir cuál sería mi plan de acción.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando? —Emma caminó por la entrada principal de la casa y se detuvo en los escalones de mi porche—. El ruido se escucha hasta la acera del frente. ¿Estás bien?

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Regina parecía un poco sorprendida de verme, pero al menos no me echó. Había estado pensando alguna excusa para presentarme en su casa sin ser invitada, y cuando vi llegar a los niños y el ruido comenzó, obtuve la excusa perfecta.

 

—Henry invitó a unos amigos, van a quedarse y tener una competencia de videojuegos.

—¿Y los vas a dejar?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Henry tiene todo el derecho de traer a sus amigos a la casa, y está de vacaciones.

—Por supuesto que puede, es solo que los chicos se ponen como locos cuando juegan esas cosas.

—Henry es un niño muy bien portado.

—Tiene doce, la época de la escuela terminó, va camino a convertirse en un adolescente. Está teniendo su primera fiesta en este preciso momento.

—No es una fiesta, es una pijamada.

—Puedo quedarme y ser el policía malo.

—Eso no será necesario.

—Siempre me dijiste que te dejaba ser la madre estricta mientras yo tenía toda la diversión, creo que es buen momento para intercambiar papeles, y Henry ya me odia.

—Él no te odia.

—Pues finge muy bien —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Puedo invitarte una cerveza de raíz en tu patio trasero? Es temprano, y sé que ya no somos amigas ni nada, pero… siempre vamos a ser las mamás de Henry, podemos intercambiar notas y descubrir si le gusta alguna niña.

 

Cerró la puerta, y rodeamos la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero. Ella se sentó delicadamente en uno de los sillones y yo me dejé caer en otro, mis piernas se movían inquietas debido a la emoción que me producía que ella estuviera dispuesta a compartir un momento conmigo.

 

—No tengo cerveza de raíz.

—Yo tengo un montón en casa. Dame un segundo —me concentré con todas mis fuerzas y el six pack apareció en mi mano—. Estas sí son twist off.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la cerveza, ya destapada, que le ofrecí.

—Es tan raro poder tener toda esta calma, hasta me hace falta un poco de adrenalina debido a algún villano de turno. Y me siento un poco vieja con lo rápido que Henry está creciendo, dentro de nada estará organizando verdaderas fiestas con chicos bebiendo alcohol y un montón de acción ocurriendo en cada habitación de esta casa.

—Cierra la boca. Nuestro hijo jamás hará algo así.

—¿Creíste que tendrías a sus amigos gritando a todo pulmón por ganar un juego?

—Hay una gran diferencia y… lo estoy disfrutando. Me gusta ser parte de cada etapa de la vida de mi hijo.

—Nunca creí que permitirías este tipo de desorden en tu casa.

—A riesgo de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad por todo el desorden que están causando, me gusta que Henry tenga esto. Grace ha venido varias veces a jugar, creo que está enamorada de él —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Grace? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me giré hacia ella, bajando los pies del sillón.

—Es bastante obvio. Lo malo es que Henry no parece estar interesado en ella.

—¿Lo malo? ¿No vas a volverte loca porque tu bebé está creciendo y dejando el nido?

—No está dejando el nido —su sonrisa se desdibujó y se recostó contra el espaldar del sillón—. No voy a ser como mi madre. No quiero que Henry se enamore de alguien y tenga miedo de contármelo.

—Tú no eres nada cómo tu madre —no quería arruinar el momento hablando de Cora, esperaba que se estuviera revolcando en su tumba—, a menos que ella haya sido la mejor y la más consentidora, lo cual dudo.

—¿Crees que lo consiento demasiado?

—No me sorprende que sea lo único que escuchaste de lo que dije. Y sí, lo estás echando a perder, por eso la mayoría tiene más de un hijo, así tienes más posibilidades de que alguno salga bien.

 

Torció los ojos y terminó de beber su primera cerveza, no demoré en destapar la siguiente y entregársela.

 

—Aunque Henry no esté interesado en Grace sé que hay alguien más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me parece que es alguien que no devuelve sus afectos, y algún niño debió aconsejarlo que insistir era su única opción.

—Pero si tuviera alguna oportunidad no debería rendirse tan pronto.

—Si ella no está interesada, nada de lo que él haga la hará cambiar de parecer, incluso si ella llegara a rendirse, eso no tendría ningún futuro. No se puede fingir lo que no se siente.

—¿Pero tú aún sientes algo por mí?

—¿Disculpa?

 

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos tuve que preguntar eso en voz alta?

 

—Lo siento… yo…

—¿Tú qué, Emma? —Dejó la cerveza a un lado y me enfrentó esperando una respuesta.

—Yo… —dejé mi cerveza en el piso—, no voy a rendirme.

—No sabía que estabas luchando por algo —su tono era cortante.

—No voy a dejar de insistir hasta recuperar… lo que teníamos.

—Porque, como terminaste con el amor de tu vida, ahora necesitas alguien con quién tener sexo —se levantó furiosa—. ¡Consigue una prostituta o un maldito consolador!

—Eso no fue lo que dije, ni siquiera lo insinué —me levanté manteniendo una postura lo más pasiva posible para evitar enojarla más.

—Estoy cansada de tus tonterías. En serio creo que debes arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y ese pirata para que tengas alguien con quién pasar el tiempo en lugar de venir a molestarme.

—No hay nada que arreglar entre él y yo. Nunca tuvimos nada real. Era sexo…

—Deja de hablar.

—No. Quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que estuve con él fue porque era lo más fácil —me sentía desesperada por explicarle todo y que ella me entendiera—. No tenía que preocuparme por nada, él no quería cosas que yo no podía darle, y no me asentía aterrada por lastimarlo, porque él no significa nada. No lo amo, no estoy interesada en él y jamás podría estarlo porque… —fui consciente de mi respiración acelerada, de mi pecho subiendo y bajando, de mis piernas temblando y mis manos sudadas, mi estómago estaba revuelto por lo nerviosa que me sentía—, me gustaste desde el día en que te conocí. ¡Maldición, Regina, eras jodidamente perfecta!

 

No reaccionó de ninguna manera, de no ser porque estaba a solo dos pasos de mí, mirándome fijamente, ni siquiera creería que ella estaba allí.

 

—Un par de veces realmente creí que ibas a matarme o al menos pasarme tu auto por encima, pero… no podía apartar los ojos de ti, no podía dejar de pensarte incluso si solo era para preparar una manera ingeniosa de replicar lo que me decías. Es como si algún imán mágico no me permitiera alejarme de ti. Me mudé a dos cuadras de tu casa a un lugar que apenas puedo pagar.

—Debes irte.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no.

—Siento que hemos tenido esta misma discusión demasiadas veces, y no importa porque el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo.

—Sé que estás molesta conmigo pero yo también tengo razón de estarlo. No te obligué a nada, querías acostarte conmigo al igual que yo quería acostarme contigo, y al final tú me dejaste. Se suponía que debías ser mi amiga, se suponía que eso no cambiaría nada entre nosotras, y me dejaste porque tú armaste una vida a nuestro alrededor sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo quería.

—Es cierto. Y no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarte por… ese sujeto —sus manos se apretaron en puños, quizá porque estaba deseando tener su magia para poder hacerme desaparecer—. Pero usaste a mi hijo en mi contra, sabías dónde golpear y lo hiciste con todas tus fuerzas.

—Cometí un error. Tenía miedo de que le dijeras lo que te hice y que él se alejara de mí. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

—Henry es la única persona que tengo en mi vida, lo sabías, y confirmaste todos mis miedos al recordarme que él jamás me elegiría. Te dije que te amaba y tú… no me importaba saber que no era suficiente para ti, no me importaba que prefirieras a ese pirata imbécil, ni siquiera que te pusieras del lado de tu padre se compara con el dolor que me causaste al recordarme que mi hijo no me amaba.

—Voy a arrepentirme por siempre, y lo lamento, pero usaste las mismas armas contra mí cuando me querías fuera de tu vida.

—Esa es la diferencia… porque yo pensaba que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas… —su voz se quebró totalmente—. Creí que podía confiar en ti, me sentía a salvo contigo, y me demostraste que estaba equivocada.

 

Suspiré sintiendo el peso de cada uno de mis errores, y solo sabía que tenía que sacar tantas cosas que estaban oprimiendo mi pecho.

 

—Tenía miedo… tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarme por qué me sentía de esa manera —me mordí el labio para no llorar—. Estaba apartándote de mí porque aunque no lo admitiera estaba enamorada de ti.

—No me digas eso —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Lo he estado desde… no sé, quizá fue cuando corté tu árbol, o una de las mañanas que fuiste a retarme porque había hecho mal un informe… es como si todo lo que siento por ti siempre haya estado guardado en mi corazón y no lo dejé salir porque a mí nadie me elije nunca… nadie me ama lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo, nunca he valido la pena el esfuerzo.

—Yo te elegí…

—Lo sé… —no pude ahogar un sollozo—, y no sé cómo vivir con eso.

—Vas a tener que averiguarlo.

 

Me dio la espalda y me dejó allí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Era cerca de media noche, el ruido excesivo de alguien dando tumbos por la casa me despertó. Emma tropezó con el sofá, cayó de rodillas en el piso y vomitó. El terrible olor a alcohol me dejó en claro que había bebido más de la cuenta. La ayudé a limpiarse, ponerse algo de ropa, y la acosté en la cama.

 

—No sé qué hacer mamá —dijo llorando, y me dolió el corazón verla tan destrozada—. No puedo recuperarla… nunca va a perdonarme.

—Oh, Emma.

—Lo eché a perder… mi hijo me odia… Regina me odia —lloró desconsolada—. No quiero que ella me odie, mamá.

 

Me acosté a su lado y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme allí escuchándola llorar hasta que se quedó dormida.

 

Su dolor era el mío, y cada una de sus carencias eran debido a mí. Mi ausencia en su vida había dejado un espacio vacío en su corazón que ahora le pasaba factura. Me dolía imaginar todas las noches que se preguntó por qué sus padres no estaban allí para ella, por qué la habían abandonado a su suerte.

 

—Lo siento tanto, mi hermosa niña —derramé mis propias lágrimas.

 

Si yo tan solo hubiese estado contigo, si hubiese luchado un poco más. ¿Por qué no elegí la muerte en lugar de una vida sin ti?

 

Voy a ponerte esta vez en primer lugar, por todas las veces que no estuve allí para ti intentaré darte la felicidad que mereces.

 

Besé su frente, y mientras secaba sus lágrimas, cada duda que tenía parecía difuminarse. No había nada que me retuviera. Todas las personas que amo eran infelices, hice mi mayor apuesta confiando que Regina encontraría su propio camino hacia la felicidad, pero eso no iba a suceder. Ni siquiera tenía que tomar una decisión, solo tenía que hacer lo que debía hacer.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

No logré conciliar el sueño toda la noche; el nuevo día me encontró despierta, sentada en mi cama observando el regalado que Emma me había dado y que aún no había abierto. Sabía que dejarla entrar a mi vida otra vez sería un error, pero tenía tantas ganas de volverme a equivocar. Si tan solo la duda en mi corazón no fuera demasiado grande.

 

Dejé el regalo olvidado sobre la cama, me levanté y busqué algo diferente en mi armario. Elegí un jean que no recordaba haberme puesto alguna vez, me puse una blusa blanca sencilla de gaza con las mangas largas y botones al frente, abrigué mis pies con un par de calcetines y esta vez preferí unos botines bajos, con una chaqueta crema para protegerme del frío.

 

Los niños se estaban levantando, Henry caminó un poco adormilado por el pasillo y me abrazó.

 

—¿Te divertiste anoche?

—Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a desayunar fuera de Storybrooke?

—¿Solo nosotros o mis amigos también?

—Serían unos tontos si dicen que no.

—¡Eres la mejor!

 

Corrió a buscar a sus amigos y el alboroto comenzó otra vez. No demoraron en bajar emocionados y subir saltando al auto. Era imposible no contagiarse de su alegría, e hicieron que mi día se iluminara por completo.

 

Nos detuvimos en un horrible lugar de comida rápida, terrible e inexplicablemente cara, con un perturbador payaso en el frente. Incluso el jugo natural que pedí no tenía nada de natural. Henry prefirió que pidiéramos todo para llevar, conduje sin ningún plan establecido y cuando los chicos vieron un faro a lo lejos decidimos que ese sería nuestro punto de descanso. El paisaje a mi alrededor, el viento alborotando mi cabello, me envolvió en un mar de pensamientos.

 

Emma estaba enamorada de mí, aunque antes hubiese sido algo que abrigara mi corazón, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

 

—¿Todos son sus hijos? —Un hombre preguntó.

—Solo el de la bufanda.

—Aunque los cuatro fueran suyos cualquier hombre estaría encantado de convertirse en padre solo para poder casarse con usted.

—Gracias.

 

Sonreí y volví de inmediato con los niños. Era halagador que un hombre se me acercara sin temor —en especial después de tanto tiempo de solo causar pánico y odio—, pero al mismo tiempo no me sentía a gusto. No era eso lo que quería, quizá más adelante podría ser capaz de correr el riesgo de abrir mi corazón para compartir mi vida con alguien; lo que realmente llenaba mi vida era ser madre, cada momento que pasaba con Henry me hacía feliz, era una alegría fresca que no albergaba ningún temor, incluso recordar los miedos que la maternidad provocó en mí, bombeaba con mayor fuerza la sangre que hacía latir mi corazón.

 

Cuando volvimos a casa, después de dejar a todos los niños con sus respectivos padres, mientras Henry terminaba de arreglarse para su cita con Archie, me senté en el borde de su cama para hablar con él.

 

—Henry.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que he decidido y me gustaría compartir contigo, sé que hay otras personas que forman parte de tu vida ahora, pero esto va a cambiar un poco las cosas aquí en casa. Para bien, por supuesto.

—¿Tiene que ver con Emma?

—No.

—¿Qué es?

 

Se sentó junto a mí, acomodé su cabello pensando que le vendría bien un corte.

 

—Voy a tener otro hijo.

—¿Ahora?

—No —sonreí—. No ahora.

—¿Vas a casarte con alguien más? ¿No vamos a irnos o sí?

—Claro que no. Todo seguirá igual, solo serás un hermano mayor, estás creciendo y tus responsabilidades seguirán aumentando.

—Oh, no. Esto de crecer se está volviendo horrible. Yo solo quiero jugar.

—Todavía tienes mucho tiempo para seguir siendo un niño, mi hermoso bebé.

—Solo promete que dejarás de decirme bebé cuando tengas un nuevo bebé.

—Imposible.

—Mamá —se quejó—. Al menos no lo hagas en público.

 

Definitivamente mi pequeño príncipe estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.

 

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ahora vamos, se está haciendo tarde y tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¿No vas a quedarte conmigo en la consulta?

—Prefiero que uses ese tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Emma.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

 

Lo dejé muy temprano para no tener que cruzarme con Emma, y para mi sorpresa quién se interpuso en mi camino fue George.

 

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podemos hablar… en privado?

—No.

—Regina. Hay asuntos importantes que debemos resolver.

—Nunca he tenido nada que resolver contigo.

—Soy el Alcalde, estoy pidiéndote una reunión… por favor.

—¿Qué quieres George? Tengo mejores cosas en qué perder mi tiempo, me siento de humor para ir a arreglarme las uñas —yo sabía perfectamente lo que él quería hablar conmigo.

—Me gustaría hacerte una oferta de trabajo.

—¿El puesto te quedó grande?

—Voy a ignorar tus burlas por el bien de mi ciudad.

—Y yo voy a ignorarte, porque más temprano que tarde vas a tener que aceptar que fuiste un Rey mediocre y eres un Alcalde mediocre. Siempre has creído que mereces tener el poder pero no tienes la menor idea de qué hacer con él.

—Olvidé que debes estar respirando por la herida después de haber sido expuesta públicamente como la puta de nuestra salvadora.

 

Levanté la mano pero el sujetó mi brazo antes poder darle una cachetada.

 

—No eres competencia para mí, Regina. Es mejor que aprendas cuál es tu lugar ahora.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese según tú? —Leroy se acercó. George lo miró con desprecio, soltó mi mano y siguió su camino—. Más te vale que no te vea tratando así a la Reina.

 

Fruncí el ceño observando a Leroy. Nos miramos brevemente y nos alejamos sin decir nada. ¿Por qué ese enano habría de defenderme?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Fui al Centro Comunal, la mitad de los cursos vacacionales se dictaban allí, al menos era así cuando yo estaba a cargo de la ciudad. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, reconocí un grupo de padres de la escuela conversando con un par de profesores, los niños estaban afuera, seguramente porque estaban esperando ser llevados a casa. Sabía que Frederick estaría allí, le escuchó decirlo durante la práctica de Henry el día anterior.

 

—¡Señorita Regina! —Grace corrió a saludarme.

—Grace.

—¿Henry vino con usted?

—No. Está con Emma.

—Oh.

—Pensé que estabas con Jefferson.

—Tenía algo importante que hacer, me dejó ir a jugar a casa de Christie, mi mejor amiga. La acompañé a su clase de pintura.

—¿Van a venir por ustedes?

—No. Iremos caminando. ¿Saludaría a Henry de mi parte?

—Claro que sí. Grace —la detuve, acercándome para poder hablar con ella en voz baja—. ¿Está todo bien con tu padre?

—Sí. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Gracias por todo, señorita Regina.

 

La observé alejarse, esperando de corazón que todo esté mejorando.

 

—Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? —Ruby llamó mi atención, estaba recogiendo panfletos de una de las mesas; me di cuenta que el salón principal estaba organizado como si algún tipo de exposición se hubiese o fuera a realizar.

—Vine a hablar con el entrenador de Henry.

—No creo que logres convencerlo que le permita jugar a Henry, desde que terminó con Kathryn se ha vuelto un ogro amargado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Va a ver una pequeña muestra más tarde. Kathryn quiere promocionar su negocio, invitó a David para que de una especie de charla sobre el refugio de animales, va a convertirlo en un centro de mascotas o algo así. No pude negarme a ayudar.

—No tenía idea.

—Hay algunos volantes repartidos por la ciudad, no tan increíbles como tus volantes.

—Lamento no haber fotografiado tu beso con Belle.

—Muy graciosa. Agradece que tengo puesto mi brazalete o te enfrentarías a mi versión lobuna.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**RUBY**

Esa Reina pretenciosa se encerró en la oficina con Frederick, no podía escucharlos discutir pero el vidrio de la ventana me permitió ver a una madre muy cabreada amenazando a un hombre testarudo. Henry no tenía que pagar las consecuencias porque Kathryn andaba coqueteando con David, en especial porque fue el propio Frederick quién la dejó porque quería multiplicar su semilla y ella no podía. Bastardo. Si David no fuera el marido de mi mejor amiga empujaría a Kathryn a sus brazos solo para verle la cara a ese idiota.

 

Maldición. No puedo creer que no me acosté con Regina cuando tuve la oportunidad, y Belle, esa chica sabe besar. Pero no soy la fácil del pueblo, merezco respeto, y si alguien me quiere pues va a tener que luchar por mí, soy material de novia absolutamente exclusivo.

 

—Kathryn fue a encargarse de la comida. ¿Cómo vamos por aquí? —dijo David poniendo sobre la mesa los afiches que Kathryn había mandado a hacer.

—La gente ya se está yendo, hay un par de mocosos correteando pero los echaré si no se van pronto. Regina está discutiendo con el entrenador bastardo.

—Ruby.

—Puedes aprovechar y pedirle a Regina que se quede, si invirtió en el negocio de mi abuela seguro que la convences de invertir contigo.

—Prefiero morirme de hambre.

—Nieve no va a retractarse del divorcio si sigues odiando a Regina.

—Soy yo quién no va a retractarse.

 

Obviamente soy la única persona cuerda que queda en la ciudad, y el menos cuerdo de todos hizo acto de presencia; observó a la gente salir, jugueteando con el sombrero que cargaba en las manos, luciendo más inquieto de lo habitual.

 

—¿Invitaste a Jefferson? No puedo creer que prefieras hacer negocios con ese loco en lugar del verdadero amor de tu hija.

—No lo invité, no me importa cuánto dinero tenga, y no involucres a esa mujer con mi hija.

—Debe haber venido por Grace.

 

Regina salió furiosa de la oficina. Mis ojos se fijaron en Jefferson cerrando la puerta doble del salón, y de pronto mi sonrisa se borró al verlo sacar un arma apuntando directamente a Regina.

 

—¡¿Jefferson qué estás haciendo?! —Gritó David.

—¡Llama a tu hija y dile que tiene quince minutos para llegar aquí!

—Jefferson, baja el arma —dijo Regina con fingida tranquilidad.

—Vas a hacer funcionar mi sombrero.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¡Claro que puedes! —me estremecí al escucharlo gritar—. ¡Emma te tocó y abrieron juntas el maldito portal, van a hacerlo otra vez!

—Esta no es la manera, solo baja el arma y solucionaremos esto —David se aproximó un poco con las manos levantadas.

—¡Llámala! —gritó histérico.

—No voy a hacerlo, no dejaré que lastimes a mi hija. Piensa en tu hija, no quieres que ella…

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables de mi Grace! ¡Sé que todos quieren quitármela pero no dejaré que la aparten de mí! ¡Así que más te vale llamarla o voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes!

 

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Emma lo más rápido que mis dedos temblorosos pudieron.

 

“Soy Emma, solo deja un mensaje si es importante, y si necesitas un Sheriff llama al espejo mágico”.

 

Emma tenía el teléfono apagado. Miré a David y él estaba escuchando el mismo mensaje del contestador.

 

—Creo que voy a tener que darle un verdadero motivo a la Salvadora para que aparezca.

—¡Ahhh! —No sé si fue Regina o fui yo la que gritó, pero ella cayó al piso sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo donde Jefferson acababa de dispararle. Su sangre comenzó a manchar el piso.

—¡¿Qué dices David, vas a dejar morir al verdadero amor de tu hija o vas a llamarla de una puta vez?!

 

David volvió a llamar otra vez, y otra vez, gritó al teléfono porque Nieve no contestó, y gritó al teléfono para que Kathryn localice a Emma donde quiera que esté.

 

—David no —dijo Regina, su voz quebrada por el dolor.

—¿Quieres morir? —Jefferson le lanzó el sombrero y se movió por el salón agitando el arma hacia todos lados—. ¡Debí haber acabado contigo cuando no eras más que una estúpida niña!

—No dejaré que te lleves a Grace.

—¡Tú me quitaste a mi hija! ¡La arrancaste de mí! ¡Prometiste borrar sus recuerdos falsos de la maldición y devolvérmela!

—Y ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

—No puedo matarte aún, pero puedo seguir disparándote… y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

 

Sé que David y yo intentamos correr hacia ella, mis piernas se movieron y David estaba por delante de mí, pero no pudimos llegar a ella.

 

—¡No! —Un gritito frágil se escuchó en todo el salón, unos pies más pequeños fueron más rápidos, y cuando el disparo retumbó en mis oídos mis ojos se cerraron antes de poder ver si Jefferson había disparado por segunda vez contra Regina o su hija se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de esa bala.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**ARCHIE**

Regina trajo a Henry quince minutos antes, no necesitaba preguntar, imaginé que estaba intentando evitar a Emma. Como no tenía ningún paciente quise aprovechar el momento para hablar un poco con Henry antes que llegara Emma.

 

—Emma va a llegar tarde, si es que viene —Henry se quejó.

—Podemos hablar mientras esperamos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Guardaré el secreto si solo quieres quejarte.

—Estoy bien, tengo muchos amigos, y mamá al fin va a darme un hermanito.

—Emma sigue siendo una parte importante de tu vida.

—Ella no quiere ser parte de mi familia.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es verdad.

—Solías pensar que Regina no te amaba.

—Es diferente. Ellas dos son diferentes. Mi mamá siempre me quiso, incluso cuando estaba molesto con ella me amaba, aceptó a Emma en nuestra familia y… Emma nos abandonó.

—Tus madres pueden tener sus diferencias, pueden alejarse la una de la otra, pero…

—Emma nos dejó, prefirió a ese pirata en lugar de nosotros.

—Ella siempre va a ser tu madre.

—¡Pero nunca seremos una familia de verdad! Lo arruinó todo y… podríamos haber estado juntos —su frustración me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

—¿Quieres que tus mamás estén juntas?

 

La puerta se abrió y pensé que Emma había llegado pero era Killian Jones.

 

—Killian —me dirigí a la puerta—. Estoy en medio de una consulta, no puedes entrar así.

—No te preocupes, compañero, esto no me tomará mucho tiempo.

—¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Sal de aquí idiota! —Henry gritó, levantándose para enfrentarlo.

 

Pongo gruñó pero no alcancé a pedirle que se calmara, sentí un golpe en el estómago que me dejó sin aliento, y un puño impactó mí nariz haciéndome tropezar. Desde el piso observé a Killian sacar un puñal, apartó a Pongo pateándolo lejos.

 

—¡Henry, corre! —Grité a través de la sangre goteando de mi nariz rota, pero Henry se abalanzó contra Killian con toda la intención de luchar, un solo golpe fue suficiente para detenerlo.

 

Me levanté, usando toda mi fuerza para empujar a Killian; grité al sentir su garfio clavarse en mi hombro y otra vez fui enviado al piso. Vi el terror en los ojos de Henry mientras ese hombre, sin siquiera pensarlo, enterró el puñal en su estómago.

 

—¡No!

 

Killian dejó caer a Henry al piso, y me sujetó de la camisa mostrándome el puñal ensangrentado.

 

—Dile a Emma que ahora sí he conseguido hacerla sentir algo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está por completo actualizada tanto aquí como en Fanfiction.


	16. Vamos a estar bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> He vuelto. Lamento mucho la larga espera pero estaba de vacaciones y esta semana he vuelto con mucho trabajo. 
> 
> Oficialmente estamos en la recta final; este capítulo estuvo pensado desde un principio y no ha sido fácil de escribir. Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen cualquier error.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y muerte de personajes.
> 
> PD: En el próximo capítulo un personaje importante morirá.

 

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

En una situación normal, un hombre calmado y paciente como Archie Hopper, se habría detenido a pensar el curso de sus acciones, pero las emociones suelen ser impredecibles, la presión del momento puede obstruir la visión completa de las situaciones donde el caos ha asentado su reinado. Cayó de rodillas junto a Henry, presionó con su mano la herida causante de manchar su piso de sangre, y con dedos nerviosos marcó el número que le permitió pedir ayuda médica.

 

Él no sabría decir cuánto tiempo se demoró la ayuda en llegar, lo único en que podía concentrarse era en presionar la herida para mantener a Henry con vida. Esa no era la escena que los paramédicos esperaban encontrar, aunque habían recibido el mensaje, cualquier idea había pasado por sus cabezas: alguien les estaba jugando una broma, o quizá el hijo de la Ex Reina Malvada y la Salvadora simplemente había sufrido una pequeña lesión que estaba exagerándose.

 

La ambulancia avanzó por las calles a toda velocidad, con las luces y la sirena encendida, ganando el paso de los otros autos que consideradamente se hicieron a un lado. Emma Swan se detuvo aunque el semáforo estaba en verde, observó la ambulancia deseando no estar presenciando el inicio de una nueva ola de caos, no tenía tiempo para ser un héroe, tenía que llegar a la cita en el consultorio de Archie y arreglar las cosas con su hijo.

 

Alguien que también dejó pasar la ambulancia fue Mary Margaret, pero de inmediato pisó el acelerador y llegó lo más rápido que pudo al muelle, el hombre que necesitaba encontrar estaba soltando las amarras de su barco.

 

—¡Killian! ¡Killian Jones! —Subió hábilmente a bordo—. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente.

 

La daga aún cubierta de sangre que había usado para apuñalar al muchacho impertinente que esperaba estuviese muerto se encontraba tirada a tan solo tres pasos de él. No iba a dejar que lo atrapen, mucho menos una mujer tonta como la que tenía en frente.

 

—Tengo un trato que ofrecerte —dijo erguida y orgullosa, la sorpresa era la carta que Mary Margaret estaba jugando a su favor.

—¿Un trato?

—Sé que amas a mi hija… y yo puedo ayudarte a que estés con ella.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a ayudarme? —Tenía que ser algún tipo de trampa, fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Killian Jones.

—A cambio de que hagas algo por mí —Killian guardó silencio, preso de la curiosidad—. Sé que Regina encantó tu garfio, quiero que lo uses para tomar su corazón.

 

La noble y justa Blancanieves no podía ser la mujer que él tenía en frente, pero esa misma mujer había engañado a la Reina Malvada consiguiendo que asesinara a su propia madre.

 

—La última vez que alguien tomó ese corazón fue para intentar cambiar el pasado.

—Podrías ser feliz con mi hija, tener una familia, un lugar firme en tierra al cuál llamar hogar.

 

Killian Jones sonrió. Aflojó su garfio y se lo entregó.

 

—Ten. Terminé de hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás cuando mataste a Cora. Si quieres el corazón de esa bruja vas a tener que tomarlo tú misma.

 

Él no era tan tonto como para correr el riesgo, y si ella estaba siendo honesta en sus intenciones, entonces lo único que iba a lamentar era no poder presenciarlo, de todas formas, terminó de soltar las amarras y partió con el corazón lleno de gozo. Nunca antes una venganza había resultado tan perfecta para él.

 

La risa se mezcló en el aire, y a lo lejos, en el centro de la ciudad, alguien debió escuchar los gritos, el sonido de una bala entrando en la espalda de una niña que cayó en los brazos de la mujer hacia quién iba dirigida esa misma bala.

 

El sonido fue tan fuerte, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo primero que sintió fue las gotas de sangre salpicando contra ella, y entonces Grace estaba entre sus brazos desangrándose.

 

—Grace —dijo Regina en un susurro.

—¡Grace!

—¡Oh por Dios!

—¡Necesito una ambulancia! Algo… algo ha sucedido…

 

Los gritos parecían perderse entre las paredes de aquél salón. Jefferson agitó el arma —o el arma se agitó por el movimiento sin control de sus manos—, abrió y cerró los ojos, miró y no miró a su hija, la niña por la que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo y a quién él acababa de herir por culpa de la Reina Malvada.

 

—¡Tú hiciste esto! —Gritó descontrolado—. ¡Es uno más de tus trucos!

—¡Baja el arma Jefferson! —David estaba furioso—. ¡Le disparaste a tu propia hija! ¡Debemos llevarla al hospital!

—¡Ella lo hizo! —Jefferson apuntó el arma hacia Regina—. ¡Me quitó a mi hija una vez y quiere quitármela de nuevo!

 

Regina no sabía cómo contener la sangre, apretó a Grace contra su pecho y presionó la herida que la niña tenía en la espalda.

 

—Todo está bien. Vas a estar bien, Grace.

 

Regina era una madre, y como la madre que era sostuvo en sus brazos a una niña que no era suya, sintió el pequeño corazón latir cada vez más lento, y sollozó al ver que con cada gota de sangre una vida que no debería haber sido extinta se extinguía.

 

—¡Oh por Dios! —Ruby no podía creerlo. Estaba de rodillas en el piso ayudando a presionar la herida de la niña con la toalla que Frederick le había entregado y seguía sin poder creerlo.

—Necesita un médico, Jefferson —suplicó Regina mientras escuchaba a David pedir ayuda por teléfono.

—¡Cúrala! ¡Usa tu magia!

—¡No puedo! Salvaría a Grace de la misma forma que salvaría a mi propio hijo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

 

Y por un instante Jefferson supo que tenía que ayudar a su hija, cargarla y correr de ser necesario para llevarla al hospital, pero ese instante fue un segundo demasiado tarde.

 

Grace dio un último suspiro y su corazón dejó de latir.

 

—¿Grace? ¿Grace? —Regina no obtuvo respuesta.

 

Jefferson estiró la mano pero no se atrevió a tocar a su hija, no pudo hacerlo. La niña por quién había dejado todo estaba muerta. No habría más fiestas de té, no habría por quién regresar ni por quién intentar ser un hombre mejor. Cayó de rodillas al piso, tan cerca y tan lejos de ella; ante sus ojos vio cada sonrisa que su hija le regaló, la escuchó llamarlo papá recordando la forma exacta en que esa palabra había cambiado con el pasar de los años. Su hija estaba muerta y él no tuvo ninguna otra razón para estar vivo. Tomó el arma y se mató.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

La oficina del doctor Archie Hopper estaba vacía, había sangre por todo el lugar, el olor inconfundible revolvió el estómago de Emma, sus piernas casi flaquearon pero la sostuvieron para llevarla de vuelta a su auto. Frenéticamente llamó a Regina y no obtuvo respuesta. Archie tampoco contestó. Frenó, deteniéndose en medio de la calle deseando que sus dudas no fueran ciertas.

 

La segunda vez que sus piernas le fallaron fue en el pasillo del hospital. Su hijo había sido apuñalado y estaba siendo atendido por el doctor Whale.

 

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Necesito verlo! ¿Dónde está?

 

No la dejaron entrar. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de vidrio que prohibía su ingreso, repitiéndose a sí misma que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser cierto.

 

—¡Sáquenla de aquí! —Ordenó Whale, sus guantes estaban cubiertos de sangre—. Estoy intentando estabilizarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó nerviosa, momentáneamente incapaz de formular una frase coherente.

—Lo están estabilizando para poder llevarlo a cirugía.

 

Era grave, y ella lo sabía, eso logró reavivar sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién lo trajo aquí? —La ira fluyó haciendo latir su corazón con fuerza.

—El doctor Hopper lo trajo, está…

 

Se movió por el lugar hasta encontrarlo, con la enfermera siguiéndola de cerca.

 

—¡¿Quién hizo esto?! —Preguntó al psiquiatra que estaba siendo atendido.

—¡No puede estar aquí! —Un médico intentó apartarla.

—¡Mi hijo fue apuñalado, tengo que saber quién lo hizo!

—Él está sedado, debo terminar de atenderlo y le aseguro que cuando despierte será la primera en saberlo, pero ahora necesito que me deje hacer mi trabajo.

 

Lo que logró sacarla de allí fue saber que su hijo estaba siendo trasladado en una camilla a cirugía, corrió detrás de él y se interpuso en el paso al ascensor.

 

—¡Henry necesita cirugía! —Gritó Whale.

—¡Puedo curarlo!

—No. No puedes. Ha perdido mucha sangre…

—¡Dame un maldito segundo!

 

Cerró los ojos, con las manos estiradas flotando por encima del cuerpo de su hijo, una luz blanca brilló pero nada ocurrió.

 

—No. Algo no está bien… debo poder hacerlo…

 

Se concentró mucho más, pensando en todas las razones por las cuales no podía perder la razón más importante que tenía en su vida. Henry era el niño que le había dado mucho más a ella de lo que ella ha podido darle a él, y sin embargo su magia no fue suficiente. La hicieron a un lado y vio a su hijo desaparecer detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

 

No podía entender quién había sido capaz de hacer algo así, ¿quién lastimaría a un niño?

 

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero ella no dejó de caminar por la sala de espera del primer piso dónde una enfermera la había dejado hace unos minutos.

 

—¡¿Por qué nadie contesta?! Necesito que contestes, Regina. Tienes que estar aquí, ahora. —Se dejó caer en el piso, arrimada contra la pared—. Tienes que estar bien, Henry. Tienes que estar bien.

 

En el mismo hospital, un piso más abajo, David estaba intentando convencer a Regina de permitirles a los doctores atenderla.

 

—Tengo que hablar con mi hijo. Necesito saber que él está bien —dijo con la voz ronca, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y casi toda ella cubierta de sangre.

—Él está bien, voy a asegurarme que él esté bien pero tienes que dejar que te atiendan.

 

La herida era superficial, la bala había entrado y salido limpiamente, eso fue lo que el médico a cargo le dijo a David mientras lo enviaba a la sala de espera para poder ocuparse de ella. David se quedó a unos pasos de allí, observando que los médicos la atendieran correctamente, casi en un estado aletargado buscó distraídamente el número de su hija para poder llamarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo Lily se acercó a él.

 

—¿Regina está bien? Están diciendo que le dispararon, ¿ella está bien?

—Sí… sí, parece que está bien.

—¿Le dispararon?

—En el brazo, dicen que va a estar bien.

—¡Esto es un puto caos! —Lily vio a Regina ser atendida y se alejó un poco para poder arrimarse contra la pared más cercana—. Había esperado algún tipo de bruja lanzando maldiciones por la calle o un monstruo de dos cabezas, ¿cómo pueden pasar este tipo de cosas aquí?

—Tengo que llamar a Emma.

—Antes que lo hagas —volvió a acercarse a David—, creo que deberías averiguar lo que tu mujer está haciendo, y me refiero a que está haciendo algo muy estúpido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —David miró a Lily al fin.

—No soy experta en magia pero… ella está leyendo libros raros, robando libros raros y recolectando ingredientes.

—¿Esto es algún tipo de engaño para ponernos en contra por lo que te hicimos?

—No necesitan ayuda para estar en contra, están separados, tu hija se acuesta con un idiota porque no cree que está a la altura de la mujer que ama, y esa mujer acaba de recibir un tiro por culpa de un demente. ¿En serio crees que necesitan mi intervención para destruir sus vidas? He intentado advertirles y nadie ha querido hacerme caso, sé por experiencia que cuando alguien hace algo estúpido alguien muere.

 

David reconoció la sinceridad en Lily, y de todas formas, no hacía daño averiguar lo que su aún esposa estaba haciendo, pero ahora no era el mejor momento, marcó el número de Emma y a la primera timbrada obtuvo respuesta.

 

—¡Dios, Emma! ¿Dónde has estado?

—Papá, pasó algo terrible —su hija estaba llorando—. Es Henry. Alguien hirió a Henry.

 

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar, le pidió a Lily que se quedara allí hasta estar seguros que Regina estaba bien y que intentara comunicarse con Mary Margaret. Corrió por los pasillos del Hospital hasta llegar con su hija.

 

—¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? —Abrazó a Emma con fuerza.

—No lo sé. No he podido hablar con Archie aún. —Emma se apartó, frotó sus manos por su rostro y sobó su cuello—. No puedo moverme de aquí hasta no saber que Henry está bien, y no logro comunicarme con Regina.

—Regina está aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡Nadie me dijo que ella estaba aquí! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Debieron herirla también! ¡Ella llevó a Henry con Archie!

—No. No se trata de eso. Es…

—¿Qué? ¡Habla!

—Jefferson… él…

—¿Él le hizo algo? —Preguntó Emma con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué le hizo, papá?

—Ella está bien. Él le disparó… fue una herida en el brazo, pero la bala no causó mayor daño.

—¡Oh Dios! Ella tenía razón. ¿Estás seguro que está bien? Voy a ir a verla, ella va a querer estar aquí.

—Todavía no, dejemos que los médicos se ocupen de ella primero. Lily está con ella, la llamaremos en un rato para saber cómo está.

—Esto es una maldita pesadilla —Emma se dejó caer en una silla, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro—. No sé qué hacer… No sé qué voy a hacer si algo le pasa a Henry.

—Estoy aquí —él se sentó a su lado y frotó su espalda—, sé que Henry va a estar bien. Estamos juntos en esto.

 

Emma se arrimó contra su padre, y él la abrazó hasta que ella fue capaz de limpiar sus lágrimas sintiéndose mucho más calmada.

 

—Hay… hay algo más que necesitas saber.

 

Con solo mirar a los ojos de él, supo que no era nada bueno. Cerró los ojos, y escuchó apretando los puños con impotencia, sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de una niña inocente.

 

—Ruby y Kathryn se están haciendo cargo, deben estar aún con los padres de Grace.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Regina estaba sentada en una camilla, tenía la mirada perdida y cada vez que los médicos le decían algo ella solo negaba con la cabeza, no quería acostarse, no quería que le quitaran la ropa ni que le dieran un sedante; había una venda alrededor de su brazo, era casi lo único que no estaba cubierto de sangre.

 

Emma vio a Lily, suspiró y se acercó a Regina. La morena la miró de inmediato, pero no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo cuando Emma besó su cabeza, sintió la magia envolviendo su brazo y curando su herida. La rubia quitó la venda para asegurarse de ni siquiera haber dejado una cicatriz.

 

—Sé que el dolor no se va de inmediato.

 

Regina lo sabía muy bien y no le importaba. Siguió en silencio mientras Emma le quitó el brazalete. Un beso más fue puesto en su cabeza sin protestar.

 

—Henry está en cirugía. Alguien lo hirió —dijo Emma casi susurrando contra su cabello.

 

Buscó los ojos verdes para encontrar en ellos alguna mentira, y cuando solo encontró sincero dolor se levantó y salió a toda prisa.

 

—¿Dónde está?

—En el piso de arriba, pero no podemos verlo —Emma corrió tras ella.

 

Lily las siguió de cerca, no había logrado contactar con Mary Margaret. Vio a David ponerse de pie, listo para detener a Regina, alguien debía hacerlo porque la mujer parecía estar dispuesta a atravesar paredes de ser necesario.

 

—¡Regina! —Fue Emma quién la sujetó del brazo.

—¡Tenemos magia! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

—No funcionó. Lo intenté y no funcionó.

—¡No sabes cómo hacerlo! ¡No pudiste porque no sabes hacerlo!

—Sé que mi magia es poderosa, tú misma lo has dicho, y no funcionó —Dijo Emma tocando el brazo que había curado hace un momento.

—No. Estás mintiendo.

—Nuestro hijo va a estar bien. No vamos a perderlo.

 

Regina se cubrió la boca con las manos en un intento inútil por detener los sollozos, su pecho se contrajo con cada respiración, el aire parecía entrar pero no llegar a sus pulmones porque ella no podía respirar, sus manos temblaban y lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Emma sujetándola.

 

Le pusieron un sedante y la llevaron a una habitación al final del pasillo.

 

—Voy a quedarme con ella —ofreció Lily.

—No, hay algo más que necesito que hagas por mí.

 

Alguien en el edificio de la oficina de Archie podía haber visto algo.

 

—Lo que sea, Lily. Necesito cualquier pista de quién hizo esto. Habla con las enfermeras o los médicos que recibieron a Archie, él pudo haber dicho algo.

—Lo haré —lo dijo sosteniendo la mano de Emma y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 

Emma se quedó a solas con Regina en la habitación, pensó que debió haberla ayudado a cambiarse de ropa primero, era demasiado difícil verla cubierta de tanta sangre, ni siquiera se atrevió a limpiar las manchas rojas que vio debajo de su barbilla, sentía que no tenía derecho.

 

—Vamos a estar bien… Lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

La gente estaba en las calles, algo que recordaba al día en que la maldición se rompió o cada una de las veces que algo terrible había sucedido. El rumor general era que el nuevo Alcalde había permitido que la vida de una niña inocente sea tomada, él no debería estar a cargo, nunca debió obligar a la Reina a suprimir su magia, si ella hubiese tenido su magia la niña estaría viva.

 

Mary Margaret siguió caminando entre las personas, con el garfio oculto entre sus manos y abrazándolo contra su pecho. Ninguna vida podía ser traída de entre los muertos, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. No quería escuchar nada sobre la pequeña Grace, no podía ni pensar en el dolor que sus padres debían estar sintiendo. Saber que Regina había sido herida solo reafirmaba lo que sentía debía hacer. Sería igual de fácil que entrar en el hospital y conseguir información sobre Regina, porque nadie la consideraría nunca una amenaza, incluso cuando cometía errores lo hacía por la bondad que creía habitaba en su corazón, el mismo corazón que ahora solo era una mitad con una mancha negra en él. No vio a su hija sentada en la sala de espera, ni a su marido acompañándola, no podía permitir que nada la distrajera de lo que iba a hacer.

 

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo sonriendo al mirar a Regina.

 

Suspiró profundo, sujetó el garfio con la mano derecha y lo clavó en el pecho de la mujer a la que le había quitado todo y ahora iba a ayudarla a conseguir todo de vuelta.

 

Al final del pasillo, Emma gritó de dolor al sentir como si su corazón hubiese sido arrancado de su pecho.

 


	17. Blancanieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien muere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

_Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas_

_Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta._

_No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas…_

_… y en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta._

**_La Quinta Estación_ **

 

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 

Lily caminó detrás del enfermero que trasladó a Archie Hopper a una habitación en el segundo piso, esperó quedarse a solas con el hombre herido, se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmaditas en el rostro hasta conseguir qué despertara.

 

—Solo necesito el nombre de quién lo hizo.

 

Archie parecía desorientado, aturdido, y un poco adolorido a pesar de los medicamentos, pero eso no impidió que Lily volviera a palmearle el rostro no muy fuerte para espabilarlo.

 

—¿Quién atacó al chico? ¿Fue ese pirata?

—Sí… —dijo con voz ronca, su visión borrosa a falta de los lentes.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo viste bien?

—Entró… a mi oficina… él entró… Killian Jones… no pude hacer nada.

—Está bien. Muy bien. Me haré cargo.

 

La ciudad parecía seguir en un estado alterado, había protestas afuera del ayuntamiento, la gente se había reunido también en el restaurante para hablar de los cambios que necesitaban con urgencia.

 

Lily se acercó a la abuela, que estaba sirviendo café, para preguntar por Ruby.

 

—Está cambiándose. ¿Sabes cómo está Henry?

—Está en cirugía, no sabemos nada aún.

—¿Y Regina como lo está tomando?

—Nada bien.

—No es para menos.

 

Lily no tuvo problema en encontrar a Ruby.

 

—Necesito tu ayuda —fue directa.

—¿Cómo para qué? —Preguntó Ruby un poco desconfiada.

—Encontrando al pirata.

—¿Hook?

—Fue quién apuñaló a Henry e hirió al pelirrojo.

—Ni siquiera me sorprende.

—Bien, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que eras Caperucita y podías convertirte en loba, necesito que me ayudes a seguir su rastro.

—Tú puedes convertirte en dragón, podrías volar y encontrarlo más rápido.

—Lo haría si pudiera.

—Solo tienes que sentirlo.

—¿Sentir qué? Todos hablan de la magia siendo emoción, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que se supone debo sentir.

—El fuego en tu vientre —dijo Ruby tocando el estómago de Lily y subió su mano hasta su pecho, justo encima del corazón—. El deseo de libertad. —Se alejó para tomar su chaqueta y pasó por delante de Lily—. No tengo que seguir el rastro, se exactamente dónde está, tienes diez minutos para aprender a transformarte.

 

Se subieron en el auto de Ruby y se dirigieron al puerto.

 

—Debí haber dejado esta ciudad cuando la maldición se rompió —se quejó Ruby golpeando el volante.

—No creí que lo diría pero… por primera vez siento que podría quedarme.

—¿Aquí? Elegiste el peor momento.

—¿Qué crees que pasa fuera de aquí? La gente muere en todos lados. El mundo es un lugar horrible, lo mejor que te puede pasar es tener a alguien que te extrañe, puedes ir a recorrer el mundo pero si algo sale mal sabes que tienes un lugar al cuál regresar. No todos tenemos la misma suerte.

 

Ruby miró a Lily con atención: el cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus manos rozando sus jeans apretados, los ojos fijos en la calle. Le hubiese gustado recordar con mayor claridad el día que se conocieron. Dejó de mirarla y volvió a fijar sus ojos en la carretera.

 

—Estos niños… no son extraños que ves en las noticias, aquí todos nos conocemos. Vi crecer a Henry… No tenían que haber pasado por esto por culpa de sus padres.

—¿Crees que Emma tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Henry? —Lily miró a Ruby.

—¿Tú no? Incluso yo sé que meterse con Killian era un error, todo lo que tenía que hacer era elegir a Regina, y no lo hizo. No es como si alguien iba a juzgarla o sus padres no lo aceptarían, Henry habría sido el más feliz de todos.

—Emma siempre quiso encajar, ser parte de algo. Siempre pensé que pudimos haber estado menos solas estando juntas, nuestras vidas hubiesen sido mejores… Pero con Regina… supongo que debe ser aterrador, tener la oportunidad de tenerlo todo después de tanto tiempo y no saber si al intentarlo vas a echarlo a perder…

—Es mejor lamentar perder a alguien que amaste con todo tu corazón que vivir por siempre sin saber lo que hubiese sido.

—Killian debe estar muy lejos de aquí —miró el puerto al final de la calle.

—Si yo lo hubiese hecho, me quedaría hasta estar segura que Henry esté muerto.

—Emma no pudo curarlo con su magia… quizá él ya está seguro que el niño está muerto.

 

Lily tomó su teléfono y llamó a David.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El rostro de David era ilegible mientras escuchaba por teléfono lo que Lily tenía que decirle.

 

—Papá —dijo Emma preocupada, le aterraba pensar que algo malo había sucedido, sentía como si las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar.

 

David cortó la llamada, inseguro, sin saber si era el momento de decir lo que acababa de escuchar, pero alguien más tomó la decisión por él, porque en ese preciso momento su hija cayó de rodillas agarrándose el pecho, y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue el dolor tan grande que sintió cuando la mujer que amaba casi le fue arrebatada para siempre.

 

—Mi corazón —dijo Emma respirando con dificultad—, es como si alguien… lo arrancó de mi pecho.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Whale se acercó a ellos, luciendo cansado y sin ninguna indicación de traer buenas noticias.

 

David ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie pero no pudo dejar de mirar la mano que aún tenía contra su pecho.

 

Emma se sorprendió al ver a su padre dar media vuelta y correr por el pasillo, pero no lo detuvo, necesitaba saber si Henry estaba bien.

 

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Regina, lo último que David esperaba era ver a su aún esposa con un corazón en la mano: el corazón de la mujer que su hija amaba.

 

—Nieve.

 

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo, sonriente, con la piel erizada y sin poder creer que había sido capaz de tomar un corazón.

 

—¿Qué has hecho? —Preguntó él. Se acercó a Regina y constató que tenía pulso. La morena seguía inconsciente.

—Su corazón es menos oscuro de lo que solía ser. ¿Lo ves?

—¡Mary Margaret! —Gritó enojado—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Voy a arreglarlo todo. Engañé a Hook haciéndole creer que usaría el corazón de Regina para que él y Emma pudieran estar juntos. Me dio su garfio que estaba encantado. ¡Lo hice, David! ¡Voy a hacer que nuestra familia sea feliz otra vez!

—¿Feliz? ¡Tomaste un corazón! ¡Tomaste el corazón de la mujer que tanto has defendido!

—No voy a hacerle daño. Azul va a ayudarme a poner una maldición en su corazón que solo Emma podrá romper, es la única manera de que nuestra hija entienda que Regina es su verdadero amor… es la única manera de devolverle a Regina lo que le quité y que la mancha negra en mi corazón se desvanezca.

—Esto… ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puedes creer que esto está bien?

—Hemos hecho peores cosas. Mi corazón está lleno de oscuridad, nunca voy a ser feliz, nuestra familia jamás lo será hasta que arregle todo lo que he hecho mal.

—Lo que has hecho mal es haber dejado huir al hombre que apuñaló a nuestro nieto.

—¿Qué? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Mary Margaret se borró.

—No hay soluciones mágicas. No podemos volver atrás y arreglar lo que hicimos mal. Henry puede morir y tú estás aquí lastimando a su madre. La mujer de la que me enamoré jamás haría algo así.

 

Emma entró en la habitación, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y fijos en su madre. Solo en ese momento Mary Margaret comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que acababa de hacer.

 

—Emma lo siento tanto —dijo Mary Margaret llorando.

—Dámelo.

 

Emma tomó el corazón con delicadeza, esperó que su padre llevara a su madre lejos, se acercó a la cama y observó a Regina.

 

—Yo te amo… es solo que… nunca creí que sería suficiente para ti.

 

Besó suavemente el corazón y volvió a ponerlo en el pecho de la mujer que amaba.

 

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Regina, abrió los ojos lentamente, y solo un par de segundos fueron suficientes para recordar lo que había sucedido.

 

—¿Henry?

—Acaba de salir de cirugía. Van a pasarlo a cuidados intensivos.

 

Emma la detuvo antes que intentara salir de la habitación.

 

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Tengo que intentar curarlo!

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —preguntó aterrada.

—No está mejorando —sollozó—. Debieron herirlo con algo que no nos permite curarlo, que bloquea nuestra magia.

—No. ¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo!

—Mi magia no tuvo ningún efecto en él. Lo operaron y cerraron su herida, pero sus signos vitales siguen cayendo.

 

Regina no dejó que nadie la detuviera, se abrió paso hasta llegar dónde estaba su hijo, pero no pudo acercarse cuando lo vio. Emma se detuvo a su lado y tomó su mano.

 

—¿Por qué tiene un tubo en la boca? —Ella no esperaba ver a su hijo en ese estado.

—Lo ayuda a respirar.

 

Verlo así, tan indefenso, herido sobre una cama y cubierto de cables conectados a una máquina que no dejaba de sonar, hizo que los corazones de ambas mujeres dolieran de una forma inimaginable. Caminaron lentamente y juntas levantaron las manos sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, dejaron fluir su magia pero nada pasó, besaron su frente y ninguna maldición se rompió permitiéndole abrir los ojos como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

 

Las palabras que Whale le había dicho resonaron en la cabeza de Emma: no podemos hacer nada.

 

Regina se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyó la frente contra la cama de su hijo y sus dedos apenas se atrevieron a tocar la mano que tantas veces había sostenido: desde que él había sido un bebé aferrándose a sus dedos, cuando sostuvo sus manitos mientras le enseñaba a caminar, la primera vez que tuvo que soltar su mano al dejarlo en su aula en la escuela, y esta vez la mano de su hijo ni siquiera se movió.

 

Las dos simplemente se dejaron llorar.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Sentada allí, incómodamente en la sala de espera, con mi esposo lo más alejado que le era posible de mí, y a lo lejos, detrás de paredes y puertas, sabía que mi hija estaba sintiendo el dolor más grande que ninguna madre debería sentir. Varias enfermeras se acercaron a mí, ofreciéndome su apoyo y consuelo, trayendo una taza de café caliente y pañuelos desechables.

 

Cerré mis ojos, mis pies firmes sobre las frías baldosas, y mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, sujeté la tela de mi abrigo entre mis dedos, y dejé que mi mente volviera a consolarse en uno de mis tantos sueños imposibles.

 

_En el Bosque Encantado que un día fue mi hogar; árboles frondosos con hojas verdes y frutos maduros, una suave brisa que no requiere de abrigo alguno, mi dulce niña de cabellos rubios corre libremente. Antes pensaba en ella como una niña delicada y curiosa que disfrutaba de buscar venados para poder alimentarlos, una muy antigua versión de mi misma, pero ahora sabía que mi hija habría trepado árboles, esforzándose por llegar lo más alto que le fuera posible, y que de llegar a caer, a pesar de hacer saltar mi corazón, se hubiese levantado por sí misma, con sus rodillas raspadas y la sonrisa más brillante plasmada en su rostro, preguntándome si la vi llegar tan alto._

 

La voz de Regina me hizo abrir los ojos. Whale la tomó del brazo guiándola hacia nosotros, pero ella se soltó y lo sujetó por la solapa de su bata blanca, se veía tan desesperada.

 

—¡Tienes que hacer tu maldito trabajo! —Nadie se atrevió a detenerla.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo, pero la parte mágica no me corresponde.

—No puedes decirnos que no está mejorando, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer —Emma se acercó a Whale. Regina retrocedió, visiblemente ofuscada.

—Cuando estuvo bajo la maldición de dormir, fue igual, hicimos lo posible por ayudarlo pero… cuando llegó el momento…

—Llamaré a las hadas —dijo David alejándose de inmediato por el pasillo para ir en busca de ellas.

—¡Ellas podrían estar involucradas! No es como si puedes encontrar un hechizo así en cualquier parte. —Regina podía tener razón—. Necesito estar con mi hijo.

 

Whale fue con ella, y antes de que Emma hiciera lo mismo la detuve.

 

—Emma. —Tomé su mano—. Él va a estar bien. No vamos a perder a Henry.

—Quiero creer eso… pero ni siquiera sé qué hacer… Lily y Ruby están allá afuera buscando al desgraciado que hizo esto… y no importa porque no puedo hacer nada para salvar a mi hijo.

 

Me lance contra ella —un acto de necesidad de tenerla cerca—, y la abracé con toda mi fuerza.

 

—Te he defraudado miles de veces, pero no voy a dejar que pases por el dolor de perder a tu hijo. Voy a ser tu mamá esta vez, porque quiero que siempre sepas que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Emma correspondió a mi abrazo.

—Gracias, mamá.

 

Me alejé un poco para poder besar su frente y secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

 

—Lamento tanto haber tomado el corazón de Regina, ¿vas a decirle que lo siento?

—No creo que le importe en estos momentos.

—Pero puede importarle después, y cuando suceda quiero que le asegures que fue solo porque yo las amo demasiado a ustedes dos, y tenía muchísimas ganas de verlas ser felices, porque sé que lo serán. Ella es tu familia, Emma. Van a haber momentos en que no se sientan así pero, cuando ella ama a alguien lo hace con todo su corazón y para siempre.

—Sé que lo eché a perder con ella, y con Henry.

—Tienes el resto de tu vida para hacerlo bien, solo date la oportunidad, lo mereces más que nadie. No podría estar más orgullosa de ti —tomé sus mejillas—. Te he visto llegar tan alto, mi hermosa e inteligente niña. ¿Prometes que dejarás de correr cuando esto pase?

—No he ido a ningún lado.

—Lo hiciste. —Puse mi mano sobre su pecho—. Aquí… en tu corazón.

—Solo quiero que Henry esté bien.

—Y lo estará. Y tú también estarás bien. —Besé su frente y la abracé una vez más—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mamá.

 

Volvió con su familia y yo salí del hospital. El abrazo cálido de la gente no se hizo esperar, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarme, y no tenían ninguna duda de que todo saldría bien para mí y mi familia.Fui directo a la tienda de Gold dónde Belle me dijo que estaba cuando la llamé.

 

—¿Cómo está Henry? —Preguntó apenas me vio—. ¿Encontraron al que lo hizo?

 

Necesitaba más que nunca que lo encuentren.

 

—Aún no. Estoy aquí porque… creo que Azul nunca ha sido de fiar, al menos sé que mi torpeza le ha permitido cumplir su propia agenda.

—Rumple nunca confió en las hadas.

—Y no deberíamos hacerlo. Intenté aprender un poco de magia para ayudar a mi hija con Regina, y redimirme a mí misma, pero no sé realmente si lo que estábamos haciendo era para el bien de mi familia, quizá tú puedas saber mejor que yo si las intenciones de Azul fueron solo ayudarme o aprovechar mi inexperiencia para lastimar a Regina.

—No creo que mis conocimientos puedan compararse con los de Azul.

—Solo quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos, que te asegures que ella no dañe a mi familia.

—Cuenta conmigo. Con Henry herido van a querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo, ayudarlos a mantenerse seguros es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

—¿Eso era todo? —Preguntó al notar mi inquietud.

—Regina dividió mi corazón en dos para que David pudiera vivir, ha funcionado muy bien, pero necesito saber si… si alguien pusiera una maldición en mi corazón ¿afectaría a David?

—No. Puede llevar la mitad de tu corazón, pero desde el momento en que latió en su pecho se convirtió en su propio corazón.

—Si uno de nosotros muriera el otro seguiría con vida.

—Sí. ¿Hay algo mal con uno de ustedes? ¿Azul hizo algo?

—No, solo quería estar segura. —Sonreí—. David está llevando a las hadas al hospital, es el mejor momento para infiltrarse en el convento.

—¿Quieres que vaya ahora?

—Voy a esperar aquí mientras tanto. Es mejor actuar lo más rápido que nos sea posible.

—Está bien.

—Gracias, Belle.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Lo mejor que se puede estar en un momento así.

 

Nadie desconfía de Blancanieves. Si Regina quisiera quedarse sola en una tienda llena de artefactos mágicos, no la dejarían. Belle era inteligente, sabía mucho de magia, y tenía que sacarla de la tienda para poder tomar la vela que había usado para matar a Cora, las veces que estuve allí para robar los libros de magia me sirvió para saber en dónde estaba cada cosa, y nunca podría olvidar dónde estaba guardada esa vela.

 

Marqué el número de Ruby y por suerte contestó.

 

—¿Dónde están? —Me dijo que estaban en los muelles—. Voy para allá, y no maten a Hook si lo encuentran antes que yo llegue.

 

Engañar a Regina para matar a su propia madre, fue una decisión basada en el deseo de proteger a mi familia. Las buenas intenciones siempre respaldaron cada una de mis acciones, y sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme responsable por todo el dolor que mi familia ha tenido que atravesar.

 

Ruby estaba al final del muelle. Levanté mi vista al cielo y vi un gran dragón viniendo hacia nosotras. Ruby se acercó a Lily, ayudándola a vestirse tras haber vuelto a convertirse en humana.

 

—¿Lo encontraron? ¿Dónde está?

 

Se miraron entre sí y regresaron a mirarme.

 

—Se fue —dijo Ruby—. No hay manera de que podamos encontrarlo.

—Yo lo dejé ir —dije apretando la vela oculta debajo de mi abrigo, y sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho—. Lo tuve frente a mí creyendo que había logrado engañarlo… él ni siquiera tuvo que engañarme. Simplemente lo dejé ir.

—No es tu culpa, nadie sabía lo que él hizo.

 

Yo debí haber sabido mejor.

 

—Tiene que haber una forma de encontrarlo para darle su merecido —me sentía igual que Lily, con la misma rabia fluyendo por mis venas.

—Ni siquiera debe estar en este mundo... Ese desgraciado —froté mi rostro desesperada—. Cuando lo vi tenía todo listo para irse. No lo encontraremos nunca.

—Hombres como él reciben su merecido tarde o temprano —dijo Ruby intentando reconfortarme.

—Tú y yo hemos tenido un montón de aventuras. —Sonreí con tristeza—. Sobreviví porque tú me enseñaste a hacerlo.

—Más bien creo que lo aprendimos juntas.

—Fuiste la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear, por eso eres la madrina de mi hija, sé que serás para ella lo que fuiste para mí. Gracias por todo, Ruby —ella no dudó en corresponder mi abrazo.

—Siempre voy a estar al acecho, si él llega a volver, dará su último aliento.

—No hay duda de eso —dijo Lily.

—Tu mamá habría estado orgullosa al verte volar como lo hiciste. Eres una buena persona, Lily. No dejes que nadie elija tu destino por ti.

 

Caminé con ellas hasta el auto, ocupé el asiento trasero y bajé el vidrio de la ventana para ver una vez más la ciudad que se había convertido en mi hogar. Cerré los ojos y esta vez pensé en Henry. Su vida no podía extinguirse de esa manera, sabía mejor que nadie lo que su pérdida haría con sus madres, no podía ver a Regina destruirse otra vez y no podía dejar que mi hija se rompiera por el peso de la culpa.

 

Cuando llegamos al hospital no me fue difícil enterarme que las hadas no habían podido hacer nada, se encontraban en la pequeña capilla orando por mi nieto. Emma y David estaban hablando con Whale. Entré a la habitación de cuidados intensivos, Regina estaba sentada en una silla muy cerca de la cama de Henry, sostenía su mano pidiéndole que sea el niño fuerte que era y se quedara con ella.

 

—No puedo perderte. No voy a dejarte ir porque mi vida si iría contigo.

—Recuerdo que lo vi corriendo emocionado a su aula el primer día de clases. Tú estabas aterrada.

—Por favor, Henry —sollozó besando su mano—. Por favor.

 

Me acerqué a ella y sobé su espalda.

 

—Deberías cambiarte, no querrás que te vea así cuando despierte.

—No voy a moverme de su lado.

 

Emma entró y fue directo a sentarse a los pies de la cama de Henry. David se quedó arrimado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Vimos a Emma tomar la misma mano de Henry que Regina estaba sosteniendo, Regina se inclinó más cerca de ella, y el brazo libre de nuestra hija rodeó sus hombros.

 

—¿Azul? —Pregunté casi al oído de David.

—Dijo que no podía hacer nada —respondió también en voz baja.

 

Apreté su brazo y crucé la puerta.

 

—¿Dónde vas?

—Quiero encender una vela por Henry.

—No demores.

—No lo haré.

 

Contemplé a mi familia una vez más antes de alejarme caminando por el pasillo hasta el fondo. Bajé las escaleras, algunas enfermeras y personas que estaban en la planta baja me dieron sus mejores sonrisas de apoyo, crucé el pasillo hasta el lado opuesto. La capilla era pequeña pero se veía llena con todas las hadas allí. Azul estaba arrodillada frente al altar que tenía un montón de velas encendidas derritiéndose poco a poco, tenía la cabeza en alto con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas en oración.

 

—Me siento como en el día que te conocí, pidiendo por la vida de mi madre —dije arrodillándome a su lado.

—No todas las vidas pueden ser salvadas —dijo sin mirarme.

—Pero cuando amamos a alguien estamos dispuestos a hacer hasta lo imposible.

—Hay líneas que no se deben cruzar. Regina está recibiendo el castigo por todo lo malo que ha hecho.

—Lo que pasó solo es culpa de quién lo hizo. Henry es un niño inocente que no debería estar sufriendo.

—A veces se pierden vidas inocentes por un bien mayor.

—¿Al igual que la vida de Grace? ¿Por qué no estuvieron allí las hadas para ayudarla, para ayudar a Henry?

 

No contestó, simplemente oró más alto.

 

—Siempre voy a arrepentirme por poner a mi hija en ese armario.

—Fue la decisión correcta. Cumplió con su misión.

—Mi misión era ser su madre, pero elegí ser un héroe, y puse el mismo peso sobre sus hombros. No soy diferente de Cora.

—No nombres a esa mujer —me miró casi enojada, ofendida por mis palabras—. Tú eres Blancanieves.

—Ese nombre ya no significa nada, dejé de ser ella hace demasiados errores atrás. ¿Por qué estabas tan dispuesta a dejarme cruzar las mismas líneas que cruzó Regina?

—Había buenas intenciones de por medio, mi intención solo era ayudar. Es lo que he hecho siempre. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió orando.

—Nunca entendí por qué Regina hacía las cosas que hacía, traté de hacer lo mejor con las mejores intenciones, pero ahora sé que el amor es un camino gris.

 

Me levanté, tomé una de las velas del altar, y dándole la espalda a Azul encendí los dos lados de mi vela.

 

—Debemos estar preparados para las acciones que tomará Regina cuando Henry muera. Nosotras sabemos mejor que nadie lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé, y es algo con lo que voy a tener que aprender a vivir… Azul —dije su nombre en alto y me di la vuelta para enfrentarla repitiendo su nombre otra vez—. Azul.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron, y la calma se volvió espanto al reconocer la vela que yo estaba sosteniendo cerca de ella.

 

—Azul —dije por tercera vez.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Elegir a mi familia. Lo siento, pero quiero estar allí para ser feliz con ellos.

 

Azul cayó muerta al piso.

 

Todas las hadas cesaron sus oraciones, y sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que ellas me verían como Blancanieves, pero no era algo de lo que iba a arrepentirme. No quería que mi vida fuera un sin número de recuerdos imaginarios, quería vivir cada momento y que el día de mi muerte pudiera volver atrás en mis memorias y tener algo bueno que me hiciera dejar este mundo con una sonrisa rebosante de alegría.

 


	18. Haciéndose cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Sé que la espera para la actualización de este fic es eterna, pero creo que aunque tuviera más tiempo libre no podría escribirlo más rápido. Simplemente no es una historia fácil de escribir. Valoro mucho cada una de sus opiniones y que sigan acompañándome en este viaje lleno de obstáculos. Gracias.

 

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 

En una fría habitación de hospital, con máquinas acompasadas en un repetitivo sonido, conectadas a un niño que tenía a sus dos madres sosteniendo su mano, como si de eso dependiera su vida; cada anhelo y súplica fue repetida indefinidamente para que el pequeño corazón de ese niño siguiera latiendo. Mientras que a tan solo unas cuantas calles, entre las paredes de una casa que nunca más sería la misma, una madre hubiese querido tener la oportunidad de hacer lo necesario para salvar a su hija, pero todo lo que le quedó fue llorar abrazada a la muñeca que su pequeña niña solía mantener siempre en la cama, sintiendo que vivirá arrepentida por no haber tomado cada decisión que antes creía impensable.

 

Regina sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar el monitor pitar descontroladamente. Emma tuvo que actuar rápido —haciendo a un lado su propio desconcierto—, y apartarla del camino de los médicos.

 

Las paletas dieron una descarga en el pecho del niño.

 

Emma miró sin parpadear a su hijo intentando ser revivido, mientras que la mujer a su lado se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos no soportando ver su peor pesadilla convertirse en realidad.

 

Una segunda descarga fue dada, y esta vez el corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

 

Regina corrió de regreso junto a su hijo, se inclinó sobre la cama y lloró —sobrecogida por la mezcla de sentimientos—. Sus manos temblorosas tocaron torpemente la cabeza de su hijo y puso un beso en su frente. Detrás de ella, Whale le aseguró a Emma que Henry se encontraba estable, y casi tropezó con Mary Margaret al salir de la habitación. La mujer estaba sin aliento de haber corrido hasta allí, abrazó con fuerza a su hija y le susurró al oído: “Henry va a recuperarse”.

 

Emma sollozó en su hombro y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—Lo prometo, Emma. Henry va a estar bien. Créeme —lo dijo con tanta determinación que Emma se apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que era necesario por el bien de mi familia.

 

Voces fuertes se escucharon por el pasillo. Emma miró atrás y vio las hadas intentado ser detenidas por algunas enfermeras, gritando a todo pulmón: “Blancanieves mató al Hada Azul”

 

Regina vio a David salir y enfrentarse con la multitud enojada, llevándolos lejos, hasta que sus gritos no pudieron ser escuchados.

 

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Emma otra vez.

—Usé la vela. Era la única manera de salvar a Henry.

—¿Mataste a Azul? —Regina escuchó a Emma pero no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! —Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar a Mary Margaret, y puso de inmediato una mano protectora sobre el hombro de su hijo—. Y aunque quisiera, no siento ningún remordimiento. Ella tomó sus decisiones sin importarle nadie más que sus propios intereses. Hice lo mismo. Lo hice por Henry, por nosotros. Hice lo que no fui capaz de hacer contigo poniéndote por encima de todo lo demás.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Envolví mis dedos alrededor del brazo de mi madre y la saqué de la habitación de mi hijo. El pasillo estaba despejado gracias a que mi padre había sacado a todos los que estaban protestando.

 

—Sé que lo que hice no fue lo más honorable.

—¿Honorable? —La solté. Me crucé de brazos para evitar que mis manos se movieran—. Mi hijo fue apuñalado, no tengo tiempo de lidiar con esto.

—Él va a estar bien.

—Porque tomaste la vida de alguien en su lugar.

—Sí. No espero que lo entiendas.

—Es que no sé cómo podría entenderlo. Tú no eres así.

—Y ese siempre ha sido el problema. Quería protegerme a mí misma, y está bien… pero de qué sirve si no puedo proteger a las personas que amo. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y verte crecer pero puedo darte tu mejor oportunidad. Jamás podría dejar que sintieras el dolor de perder a tu hijo.

 

Mis defensas retrocedieron con la calidez de su sinceridad. Como si haber dicho las palabras correctas me devolviera una parte de mí misma que siempre había estado perdida. Ni siquiera me importaba lo que había sucedido porque sabía que yo también habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvar a Henry.

 

—A estas alturas no sé qué tipo de persona soy. Una pequeña parte de mí quiere gritarte que lo que hiciste está mal pero… no puedo. ¿Qué dice eso de mí?

—Que eres humana.

 

Miré hacia el interior de la habitación, Regina seguía junto a Henry esperando que despertara, besando su mano y acariciando su frente.

 

—Gracias, mamá. —Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas y respiré profundo.

—Emma —se acercó y retiró el cabello de mi rostro—. No quería seguir perdiéndome partes de tu vida. Lo intenté. Pensé en dar mi vida por la de Henry… pero tengo tantas ganas de verte ser feliz, de hacer un montón de recuerdos felices.

 

La miré, y la mujer que vi a mi lado era mi mamá, así que apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y la dejé abrazarme.

 

—Creo que sé quién le hizo esto a Henry… creo que fui yo.

 

La fuerza de su abrazo fue lo único que evitó que me desplomara. Fue como si toda la adrenalina del momento se hubiese esfumado dejándome vacía.

 

—No. No puedes culparte.

—¿Fue él no es así? —Retrocedí lejos de ella y me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas—. Nadie más tenía razones para herir a mi hijo.

—No es tu culpa.

—Claro que sí.

—No estaba segura si Azul ayudó a Hook, sin embargo tomé mi decisión, y fue únicamente mía. Vi a Hook a la cara y lo dejé ir, eso no me hace responsable por lo que él hizo, así como tú no tienes la culpa tampoco.

—¿Puedes quedarte con ellos? Necesito hablar con Archie.

—Emma.

—No voy a irme. Lo prometo.

 

Fui a la habitación de Archie. Él estaba despierto y esperó a que yo me acercara a su cama.

 

—Lamento no haber podido hacer más... Él entró y todo pasó tan rápido. Me apartó del camino y fue directo hacia él.

—¿Dijo algo?

—Lo que dijo no tiene importancia.

—Necesito saber.

—Que había conseguido hacerte sentir algo.

 

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si algo dentro de mí estaba intentando protegerme, obligándome a no sentir nada para no tener que sentir demasiado.

 

—Henry te necesita ahora más que nunca. Tienes que estar ahí para él. Tienes que sentir, y sé que sentir lo correcto puede ser difícil pero es necesario —no me sorprendió que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente—, y no hay nada que vaya ayudarte más que el amor que sientes por tu hijo.

 

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro e hice lo mejor que pude por curar sus heridas.

 

—Lo siento, Archie. De verdad lo siento.

 

Di un paso tras otro, casi contando las baldosas del piso, sin detenerme a escuchar nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Solo volví a la habitación en donde Whale se encontraba examinando a Henry, mi madre no había tenido necesidad de ponerlo al tanto de la nueva situación. Lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Regina pero tenía una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba con Henry.

 

—Despertó —dijo mi madre tomando mi mano.

 

Dejé de sentir el nudo que tenía en mi estómago, y apreté con fuerza la mano de mi madre para contener el miedo que comenzó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Todo lo que debía importar era que Henry estaba bien.

 

—Estoy aquí mi príncipe. Todo está bien —dijo Regina entre sollozos.

 

Aunque la herida en el abdomen de Henry había desaparecido, la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido era importante. Una enfermera entró a la habitación para asistir a Whale, haciendo que el lugar pareciera demasiado lleno. Regina tuvo que alejarse para dejarlos trabajar, y yo no tuve el valor de acercarme a ella mientras veíamos cómo nuestro hijo era extubado.

 

Henry tosió con fuerza y yo respiré profundo, me cubrí la boca para contener el sollozo que tenía atragantado en la garganta.

 

—Despacio, Henry. La garganta va a molestarte un poco así que vamos a tomarlo con calma —dijo Whale.

 

Regina corrió hacia Henry, tomó sus mejillas y besó su frente, era como si no pudiera soltarlo.

 

—Mamá —su voz fue casi un susurro roto.

—Aquí estoy mi amor. Estás a salvo. Vas a estar bien.

—Ve con él —dijo mi madre y puso su mano en mi mejilla—. Ve con tu hijo, Emma.

 

Cada paso fue demasiado difícil, como si la gravedad no fuera la misma y mis pies fueran de plomo. Y cuando mis ojos se fijaron en él, los suyos se fijaron en mí.

 

—Lo siento tanto —no pude contenerme más, una presa se rompió dentro de mí destrozándome. Me incliné hacia él y puse mi cabeza sobre su mano, tome sus dedos entre los míos y los llevé a mis labios—. Lo siento tanto, Henry. Lo siento.

 

—Ma —lo sentí tocar mi cabello y eso solo me hizo llorar más.

—Lo siento.

—Ma —apretó mi mano, besé su palma y me atreví a mirarlo otra vez.

 

Sonrió y, solo pude pensar en el niño que tocó a mi puerta y quitó el botón de pausa que había estado presionado demasiado tiempo en mi vida.

 

—Te amo con todo mi corazón… voy a demostrártelo lo suficiente… lo prometo.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa cansada, sus ojos se cerraron y esta vez sabíamos que solo sería para descansar.

 

Mi madre besó a Henry, y cuando David volvió también lo hizo. Abandonaron la habitación con la seguridad de que él estaría bien, mientras que Regina y yo tomamos una silla para permanecer a cada lado de su cama. No sé por cuánto tiempo lo observamos en silencio, ni siquiera importaba, no era como si fuésemos capaces de hacer otra cosa. Regina solo movía sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban de vez en cuando por sus mejillas. Yo había logrado calmarme, y el ceño fruncido en su frente me recordó todas las cosas por las que ella había tenido que pasar ese día.

 

—Necesitas limpiarte, cambiarte de ropa.

 

Ella miró fijamente su ropa ensangrentada, un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios, y esta vez el temblor de sus manos fue más evidente.

 

—No quiero moverme de su lado.

—Lo sé. Pero Henry no debe verte así. Le pediré a David que te traiga algo de ropa.

 

No asintió, ni dijo más nada, solo continuó observando a Henry dormir. Envié un mensaje de texto a David, asegurándome que le trajera ropa cómoda.

 

La abuelita llegó, media hora más tarde con la ropa y un par de sánduches. Le pedí que se quedara con Henry mientras acompañaba a Regina al baño, una enfermera nos permitió usar el de una de las habitaciones que usan los médicos cuando están de guardia.

 

—Hey. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo?

 

No contestó. No sabía siquiera si me escuchó.

 

—Regina. —La ayudé a sentarse y me arrodillé delante de ella llamando un poco su atención—. Henry está bien.

—Lo sé. No quiero darme una ducha aquí.

—Está bien. Vamos a limpiarte y a ponerte ropa limpia ¿ok?

 

Un leve asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuve. Me permitió ayudarla a desvestirse, dejándola solamente en su ropa interior. Mojé una toalla limpia para quitar los restos de sangre que había sobre su piel. Me agaché para ponerle el pantalón negro de tela que le habían traído, ella lo subió a partir de su cadera y se puso la blusa beige de algodón de mangas largas mientras yo metía sus pies en unos botines planos.

 

—¿Estás bien?

—Vamos. No quiero que Henry despierte y no nos vea.

 

La seguí de cerca y volvimos a la habitación.

 

—Tienen que comer, necesitan llenar esos estómagos —dijo la abuelita.

 

Estoy segura que ninguna de las dos tenía apetito, pero nos sentamos e hicimos lo que la abuelita dijo.

 

—Eso es. Voy a enviarles algo más consistente después. Lo traeré yo misma para asegurarme que coman.

 

Puso un beso en mi cabeza e hizo lo mismo con Regina.

 

Henry no volvió a despertar el resto del día. La abuelita volvió, tal como lo había prometido, y fue algo bueno tenerla en el desayuno cuando Henry se levantó sin ganas de probar la comida del hospital.

 

Regina se sentó en la cama con él, lo ayudó bebiendo un poco de agua y un poco de jugo, limpió las comisuras de su boca tras terminar de darle de comer la gelatina.

 

No podía ser más feliz de estar allí observándolos.

 

—Es comida de bebés —se quejó Henry tras la primera cucharada de lo que sea que la abuela le había preparado exclusivamente.

—Es lo que el médico aprobó. Tenemos que ir despacio, no puedes tener una hamburguesa tan pronto.

—¿Vas a dejarme comer una cuando salga de aquí?

—Solo si el médico lo aprueba.

 

Compartieron sonrisas y Henry dejó que Regina siguiera alimentándolo.

 

—Tengo espacio para tu desayuno si no vas a terminarlo —Henry rompió mi ensoñación.

—Tus madres van a terminar su desayuno. Voy a prepararte lo que quieras cuando salgas de aquí.

—Haré una lista.

 

Después que la abuela se fue, el ánimo de Henry disminuyó visiblemente.

 

—¿Mamá?

—¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? —Regina se preocupó de inmediato.

—¿Archie?

—Él está bien, chico. Lo ayudé sanando sus heridas. —Eso pareció relajarlo.

—Descansa un poco, mi pequeño príncipe.

 

Whale hizo todos los exámenes necesarios para asegurarnos que Henry de hecho estaba bien. Nos pasaron a una habitación más cómoda, con dos camas y un sofá, sabían que mientras Henry estuviera allí, ni Regina ni yo nos moveríamos de su lado.

 

En la noche cuando mis padres llegaron a visitar a Henry, pude enterarme que los disturbios en la ciudad continuaban; la terrible pérdida de Paige era algo por lo que estaban culpando a George, quizá esa era la única razón por la que la muerte de Azul no estaba acaparando toda la atención.

 

—Belle cree tener pruebas suficientes que implican a Azul con Hook. Sin importar lo que las hadas digan, no creo que haya ninguna repercusión. La gente entenderá.

—David, ya hablamos de esto. No me importa que entiendan. Si tengo que aguantar el odio de toda la ciudad, lo haré.

—No vamos a molestarte con esto, Emma. Henry debe ser tu única preocupación. ¿Cuándo van a dejarlo ir a casa?

—Whale no ha dicho nada. Regina y yo estamos de acuerdo de permanecer aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Es lo mejor. No te preocupes por nada más. Me estoy haciendo cargo de todo.

—Gracias, papá.

—Mañana es el entierro de Grace —dijo Mary Margaret en voz baja—. ¿Han pensado en decirle a Henry?

—No. Seguramente se lo diremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Quizá es lo mejor.

—Tu papá tiene razón.

—No quiero que nada afecte su recuperación.

—Estuve ahí cuando todo pasó, sé que no debe ser fácil para Regina.

—No lo es. Estoy muy al pendiente de los dos.

—Estamos aquí para ti, cariño. Como dijo tu padre, nos haremos cargo de todo.

—Gracias, mamá.

 

Los abracé para despedirme y volví a entrar a la habitación. Regina estaba dormida en la cama de Henry; le puse una manta extra y me acosté en la cama de a lado para intentar descansar un poco.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Desperté muy temprano, sabía que eran las seis de la mañana porque era la hora en que la enfermera entraba a revisar a Henry, él estaba acurrucado entre mis brazos, acaricié su cabello y besé su frente intentando que no despertara.

 

—Todo parece estar muy bien. Seguramente podrán ir al entierro de la pequeña Grace si lo desean.

—¿A qué hora será? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—Once de la mañana, habrá una recepción después en casa de los padres. La gente se ha unido para ayudarlos, las pequeñas cosas al menos, siempre es bueno no tener que preocuparse por la comida o arreglar la casa.

—¿Sabe lo que pasó con Jefferson?

—Lo enterraron ayer. El Alcalde se hizo cargo.

 

Se retiró de la habitación y yo decidí levantarme para ir por un poco de café, no iba a poder seguir durmiendo.

 

Caminé por el pasillo vacío y solo me di cuenta que Emma no había estado en la habitación porque la vi frente a la máquina expendedora, estaba allí, mirando fijamente sin hacer nada.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Volteó hacia mí y asintió.

 

—No podía dormir. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Café.

 

Me senté en una de las incómodas sillas que ocupaban el pasillo mientras Emma nos compraba dos tazas de café.

 

—Cuidado. Está muy caliente —Se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Fue él?

—¿Quién? —Mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Killian Jones. ¿Fue él?

—Sí.

—Tenía mis dudas… pero…

—Lo confirmé incluso sin decírtelo.

 

Bebí un sorbo de café y miré fijamente la pared blanca frente a mí.

 

—Regina… yo jamás… jamás pensé… si yo hubiese sabido…

—Lo que no sé es qué esperabas de tu relación con él. Sé que mi pasado no ha dejado de perseguirme y he cometido un montón de errores, pero Henry siempre ha sido mi prioridad. No puedo entender por qué la seguridad y felicidad de un niño no puede ser la mayor prioridad de un padre.

—Nunca creí que Killian lastimaría a Henry —dijo firmemente sujetando mi brazo. Podía sentir su mirada en mí.

—Pero tú lo lastimaste —miré fijamente a sus ojos—. No por lo que ese hombre hizo. Lo lastimaste mucho antes.

—Lo sé —las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero no dejó de mirarme—. Y la verdad no sé cómo voy a arreglarlo. No sé cómo voy a arreglar nada en mi vida. Ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo.

—Solo tienes que quedarte en su vida. Ser constante… y tratar de no estropearlo nunca más. Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo porque él tiene que ser suficiente —sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas—. Él tiene que saber que lo amas todos los días. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

 

El resto del día fue un simple boceto borroso, sin ninguna definición. Todo lo que podía ver era a Henry. Su respiración estaba ligada a la mía, y mi corazón solo latía porque el suyo lo hacía. No podía quitarme a Grace de la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a Henry herido, cubierto de sangre y exhalando su último aliento sin mí a su lado. Me sentía incapaz de separarme físicamente de él.

 

Mary Margaret trajo ropa limpia, y me limpié lo mejor que pude. Sabía que Emma me había ayudado antes pero nada estaba claro, era como si ciertas cosas simplemente no estaban en mi mente. La abuela besó mi cabeza y frotó mi espalda repitiéndome que todo estaría bien. No sabía qué hacer con eso. No sabía cómo tomar la actitud de David hacia mí, asegurándome que estaba haciéndose cargo de todo. Y Emma… ni siquiera quería pensar en ella.

 

En la mañana, cuando otra vez despertamos demasiado temprano, se ofreció a atraerme café para que pudiera quedarme en la cama.

 

—Si no vas a dormir, al menos debes descansar. Deja que me haga cargo —repitió casi las mismas palabras que su padre me había dicho.

 

Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por Henry moviéndose, era evidente que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya nos habían advertido que esa sería una de las partes más difíciles de su recuperación.

 

—Henry. Cariño —acaricié su mejilla, pero todo fue en vano. Abrió los ojos y     se sentó en la cama, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos llenos de terror—. Solo fue una pesadilla. Estás en el hospital.

—¡No! ¡Él estaba aquí! ¡Va a venir por nosotros!

—No lo hará. Estás a salvo.

—¡Emma! ¿Dónde está ma? ¿Dónde está?

—Fue por café. Henry por favor, respira despacio.

—¡Él va a hacerle daño! ¡Va a matarnos a todos! —Rompió en llanto.

 

Me bajé de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta.

 

—¡Emma!

 

Ella dejó caer los cafés que traía y corrió hacia mí.

 

—Ella está aquí, Henry. Estamos a salvo —volví junto a él e intenté consolarlo. Besé su frente y sobé su espalda.

—Estoy aquí, chico.

—Tuvo una pesadilla —compartí una mirada con ella.

—Va a venir por nosotros.

—No lo hará. Escúchame, Henry. Él no va a acercarse a ti nunca más.

 

Ella besó su frente, se arrimó contra nosotros y nos envolvió en sus brazos.

 

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Henry aun llorando—. No quiero estar aquí. Por favor, mamá, ma. Quiero volver a casa.

—Hablaré con Whale. Solo tienes que calmarte ¿ok?

 

No lo soltamos, incluso cuando la enfermera entró para saber lo que había sucedido; entendió y nos dejó un momento a solas mientras lográbamos calmarlo.

 

Me quedé sosteniendo a Henry mientras Emma hablaba con Whale, estaban bajo el marco de la puerta, y ella no necesitó convencerlo. Henry estaba bien físicamente, un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre pero Whale nos dio toda una lista de indicaciones a seguir para continuar con su recuperación: medicamentos y una dieta saludable.

 

—Sería bueno que descanse. Quiero que lo traigan en dos días para ver cómo evoluciona.

 

Aunque Henry estaba dispuesto a salir lo antes posible, solo pudimos hacerlo a mitad de la tarde, había una serie de exámenes que Whale creyó necesarios antes de darle el alta, y papeleo del cual Emma se ocupó.

 

David nos recogió en la camioneta de Mary Margaret, ella estaba esperándonos en casa. Todo estaba limpio, había comida en la nevera y un nuevo sistema de seguridad instalado en la casa.

 

—Hay una cámara para que puedan ver quién es antes de abrir la puerta —dijo David.

—Es un buen intercomunicador. El mejor que pudimos conseguir. David también cambió la puerta de la cocina, se veía un poco débil.

—Y pusimos mejores seguros en todas las ventanas.

—¿Ves Henry? Tienes tu propia fortaleza —dijo Emma alborotando el cabello de Henry.

 

Me gustó verlo sonreír, toda la tensión que lo mantuvo aferrado a mí se desvaneció y decidió aprender de primera mano todos los cambios que su abuelo había hecho. Eso nos permitió un tiempo a solas para hablar en la cocina.

 

—Henry parece…

—Puedes quedarte unos días —la interrumpí—. Al menos hasta que Henry se sienta más seguro. Tu madre incluso alistó la habitación de invitados.

—Yo no sabía. No me atrevería a imponerte algo así.

—No lo haces. Henry nos necesita.

—Gracias. Realmente no quería estar lejos de él.

 

Fui a mi habitación para tomar un baño al fin. El ruido constante que había en la casa me permitió no perderme en mis pensamientos.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

—Quédate sentado en el sofá, voy a traerte un poco de sopa. Recuerda que debes descansar. —Le dijo mi madre a Henry antes de ir a la cocina y dejarle encendido el televisor.

 

Me acerqué a David que estaba revisando la parte trasera de la casa, parecía que ni toda la seguridad que había puesto lo convencía que estábamos bien, y no podía culparlo, me sentía de la misma manera.

 

—Gracias por hacer todo esto.

—Archie dijo que podía ayudar a Henry.

—¿Sabes cómo está?

—Está bien. Leroy ayudó a limpiar su oficina. La abuela se está ocupando de su comida. Nosotros lo acompaños cuando le dieron el alta y todos están manteniendo un ojo en él, parece que no pueden dejarlo solo.

—¿Y el asunto de Azul?

—Hay… algunas personas que no lo han tomado muy bien, quieren que haya un castigo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No va a ver ningún castigo. Azul ayudó a Hook, estaba ayudando a tu madre para hacerle daño a Regina, se aprovechó de… usó el dolor de la muerte de nuestro hijo para intentar perjudicar a Regina. Hizo lo mismo conmigo, Emma.

—Me había olvidado de eso.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

 

Sobó mi espalda y caminamos por el patio.

 

—Henry parece estar bien conmigo, y Regina va a dejarme quedar unos días.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—Creo que no estaré bien en mucho tiempo.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti —puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y besó mi cabeza.

—¿Incluso cuando lo único que quiero es quedarme en esta casa?

—Sí. Tú eres más importante.

—De todas formas nunca va a pasar.

—Eso no lo sabes. Todo este tiempo has estado luchando en contra de lo que sientes, es momento de ser honesta contigo misma.

—Estoy enamorada de ella… la amo… admitirlo no va a hacer que me dé otra oportunidad. No sé qué hacer. No soy un príncipe azul, no hay ningún dragón con el cual luchar y conseguir a mi princesa.

—Esas son solo historias, pensé que ya lo sabías.

 

Los dos sonreímos.

 

—No siempre es necesario grandes actos de amor, a veces basta con las pequeñas cosas que podemos hacer por la persona que amamos, y en tu caso, con Regina… ella necesita saber que la amas, necesita estar segura de poder confiarte su corazón otra vez, y vas a tener que gritarlo muy alto, y demostrarlo todos los días.

—¿Esta es la parte en la que cantas para mí?

—Puede ser una buena idea, pero no soy yo quien tiene que cantar.

—Ella me dijo prácticamente lo mismo sobre Henry. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago y no es suficiente?

—Lo bueno es que no tienes nada que perder, ya lo perdiste todo.

 


	19. Ser la persona correcta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> He vuelto. Lamento la interminable espera, pero he cambiado de trabajo y de ciudad, y he estado por completo a full. No tengo pensado abandonar ninguna historia, espero que mis tiempos mejoren para poder escribir más a menudo y que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

 

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 

Regina se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín en el patio trasero, envolvió su figura delgada en el abrigo de lana que llevaba puesto y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La tarde estaba cayendo, una brisa helada movía las hojas de los árboles y las plantas. Necesitaba tomar solo un momento a solas, para despejar su mente y no pensar en nada. Su hijo seguía aprendiendo todas las cosas de seguridad que sus abuelos se habían molestado en instalar en su casa y que ella no creía que sería capaz de entender ese día.

 

El olor a vainilla delató la presencia de Mary Margaret, mucho antes de sentirla sentarse a su lado, y un suave quejido que había olvidado por completo la hizo abrir los ojos. Recibió sin molestia la pequeña cachorra en su regazo.

 

—Me había olvidado de ella.

—La cuidé por ti, siento que está creciendo rápidamente.

—¿Y tuviste que ponerle estos horribles lazos? —Se quejó quitando el montón de lacitos blancos y rojos que cubrían la cabeza de la cachorra.

—Es raro que tengas un cachorro en casa y yo no. Se supone que soy la que adora los animales, pero no quiero tener mis muebles roídos ni la casa sucia. ¿Crees que eso me hace una mala persona?

—No. Simplemente no te gustan los animales, al menos no tanto como para tenerlos en casa.

—Pero tú tienes un perro, en una casa con un montón de cosas que pueden ser destruidas, y criaste un niño aquí.

—¿Estás comparando un niño con un perro?

—No. Estoy comparándome contigo.

 

Un suspiro profundo invadió el silencio que las albergó momentáneamente ante lo dicho. Regina giró un poco hacia Mary Margaret, acomodándose en la silla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

 

—¿Por qué estás comparándote conmigo? De todas las personas que conoces y has conocido, ¿olvidas todo lo que he hecho?

—No lo he olvidado, pero te conocí antes y te conozco ahora. Te admiré desde el primer instante en el que te conocí y ahora… todo es un desastre en nuestras vidas, ha pasado tanto tiempo y siento que ha pasado demasiado rápido… eres todo lo que yo quise ser alguna vez.

—Te escucho pero no entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

—Estoy empezando a entenderme, a descubrir mi verdadera versión… no quiero un perro en mi casa, no quiero una casa con un enorme jardín con plantas que nunca cuidaré… y no creo que quiera volver a intentar tener un hijo.

—Eso…

—Es lo que siento —la interrumpió, casi desesperada por decir todo lo que sentía—. La razón por la que quise tener un hijo fue porque sentía que necesitaba todo lo que me perdí con Emma… pero cuando tuve la oportunidad… me sentía tan fuera de mí.

—Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa.

—Lo sé, y sé que no fue culpa de David. Solo fue algo que nos pasó a nosotros… Quizá un día voy a sentirme diferente pero en este momento de mi vida quiero ser fiel a mí misma, no quiero llenar un molde ni vivir una vida que no sea la mía —Dijo Mary Margaret, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa esperanzada tras la sombra de un pasado doloroso.

—Prométeme que nos va a dejar que la oscuridad defina quién eres, y esta no es una promesa que puedes tomar a la ligera —tomó su mano, apretándola con firmeza—. Voy a estar aquí para ver que la cumplas.

—Lo prometo —su sonrisa se volvió risa y tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas—. ¿Puedes tú hacerme una promesa?

 

Mirar a los ojos de Mary Margaret fue suficiente para saber de qué se trataba, la cachorra en su regazo parecía haberse calmado y disfrutar estar acurrucada en su abrigo.

 

—¿La amas? Porque es cuando dejas de amar que todo está perdido… cuando el amor cambia…

—El amor no es el problema entre nosotras.

—Siempre puedes volver a empezar, en el fondo lo sabes mejor que yo.

—No puedo volver atrás por ella.

—No te pido que lo hagas, solo dale una oportunidad si logra alcanzarte. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

—No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Henry simplemente no parecía querer irse a dormir, estaba lleno de ansiedad, y buscaba cualquier excusa para continuar despierto. Sus abuelos se fueron un poco después de las nueve de la noche, todos estábamos muy cansados por lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

 

—Hey —Emma se acercó a mí mientras Henry elegía la película que quería ver—, podemos llamar a Whale para que nos diga cómo podemos ayudarlo a dormir.

—No, veremos las películas en mi cama, de esa forma puede quedarse dormido sin tener que volverlo a levantar.

—Claro… quieres que yo… ¿está bien si voy a tu habitación?

—Esto no tiene que ser incómodo, estoy demasiado cansada para establecer reglas entre nosotras, somos adultas.

—Por supuesto. Es solo que… no quiero echarlo a perder.

—Pues no lo hagas.

 

Después de tres películas, durante las cuales debo haber dormitado un poco, Henry por fin se quedó dormido. Él parecía tranquilo, pero su ausencia de preguntas me hacía creer que estaba intentando no pensar en lo sucedido, y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debíamos hablar, por el momento no hacerlo se sentía bien.

 

Sé que no le pedí a Emma que saliera de la habitación, o de mi cama; cuando me quedé dormida ella estaba cómodamente recostada sobre las almohadas con el control del televisor en la mano, y en la mañana cuando mis ojos se abrieron ella seguía allí. Henry dormía pacíficamente entre nosotras, Emma tenía un brazo alrededor de él y su mano descansaba en mi espalda. Sentí tanto que no debería sentir, deseé cosas que debería haber olvidado para siempre, y contra mi mejor juicio intenté aspirar su aroma, y dejé que mis dedos tocaran su cabello cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Años atrás, cuando tenía trece, casi catorce años, y parte de mí creía que todas mis oportunidades de tener una familia real se habían perdido, mi corazón y mi mente albergaban esa pequeña esperanza de encontrar mi propio hogar; no necesitaba cerrar los ojos para fantasear con un mundo lleno de cosas normales que jamás había tenido; y al ver a Regina ahora, ella era cada pedacito de todos los sueños que siempre quise se hicieran realidad.

 

Me quedaba suspendida en el tiempo, insegura si mis pies podrían o no dar un paso, porque al parecer mis ojos no podían despegarse de ella. No sé en qué momento todas sus máscaras cayeron, dejándola por completo expuesta, cuando tan solo creo que unos meses antes tenía que robar miradas de la verdadera Regina por las pequeñas grietas que ciertas situaciones la tomaban desprevenida. Y verla así era sobrecogedor, me quitaba el aliento, me aceleraba el corazón de una manera que cuando la conocí por primera vez lo atribuí al enojo y frustración que ella provocaba en mí.

 

¿Cómo una sola persona puede ser capaz de hacer sentir tanto?

 

Soy el tipo de persona que no ha logrado hacer nada bien en su vida, que dejó de apostar para no tener que perder, porque ya he perdido tanto que me he quedado sin nada que dar.

 

Cuando Neal llegó a mi vida fue exactamente lo que necesitaba, la dosis justa que me hacía feliz, alguien con quién podía pintar el mundo en el que viviríamos. Era alcanzable y real. Regina no es nada de eso. Ella es ese tipo de mujer que alguien como yo sabe que ni siquiera puede permitirse soñar. Me gustaría convencerme a mí misma que me estaba engañando, que mis miedos eran telarañas que nublaban mi juicio, pero estaba dolorosamente en lo correcto.

 

Desperté en una cama vacía donde no debí haber dormido en primer lugar, entre almohadas esponjosas y sábanas limpias. Henry dormía profundamente, ocupando gran parte de la cama, como si fuera suya. Suspiré profundo al pensar en todas las veces que él debió dormir en cama de Regina, entre cuentos y besos dulces que prometían espantar cualquier pesadilla. Él podía llevar mi sangre, haber dejado estrías en mi piel tras nueve meses de estar en mi vientre, pero era ella quién conocía cada una de sus travesuras.

 

Salí de la habitación, descalza sobre el piso limpio y frío, siguiendo el olor de naranjas frescas, el sonido de una espátula revolviendo algo en el sartén. Cuando entré en la cocina Regina puso huevos revueltos en un plato, retiró un mechón sedoso de su cabello cada vez más largo y lo colocó detrás de la oreja, se mordió el labio inferior mientras cortaba una manzana en trocitos pequeños, se llevó uno a la boca y sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla para descubrir a qué sabían sus labios esa mañana.

 

—¿Quieres café? —Preguntó sin mirarme.

—Sí.

 

Me senté en uno de los bancos frente al mesón, tomé una manzana y le di una mordida para matar las ganas. Ella puso una taza café caliente frente a mí y el plato con los huevos revueltos que acababa de cocinar.

 

—Me he quedado sin cereal, y solo hay mermelada de piña, Henry acabó con la de frutilla, espero poder ir mañana de compras.

—Podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, el regalo de Henry está disponible, puedo hacer un par de llamadas y adelantar la fecha.

—No pensaba usar ese regalo, y con lo sucedido, Henry entenderá.

—Es el mejor momento.

—No lo sé… simplemente no quiero que esto confunda las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás aquí porque me importa que Henry esté bien, nada más.

—Lo sé. Lamento haberme quedado dormida en tu cama.

—No lo lamentes, simplemente no lo hagas.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—He dejado de querer estar enojada contigo —dijo con un suspiro exasperado—, siempre vas a ser parte de mi vida… y yo simplemente quiero seguir adelante.

 

Volvió a colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sus ojos me miraron un solo segundo más y entonces continuó preparando el desayuno sin preocuparse por mi presencia en la cocina. El día podría haber transcurrido así, pero después del almuerzo, tras ofrecerme a lavar los platos mientras Henry le enseñaba a Regina cómo funcionaba todo el nuevo sistema de seguridad que mis padres habían instalado, la madre de Grace llamó a la puerta.

 

Regina se congeló, envié a Henry a su habitación y él no protestó, todos sabíamos por qué la mamá de Grace se había presentado.

 

—Solo… necesito saber —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. David y Ruby… incluso hablé con Frederick… pero necesito escucharlo de ti…

 

Odié la forma en que Regina habló conmigo en la mañana, aceptándome en su vida como algo que tenía que tolerar; que me odiara era mil veces mejor, y pasé todo el día mordiéndome la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba, para obligarla a gritarme por todo lo que hice mal y no hice; pero su actitud altanera y esa forma apática de tratarme era preferible a verla derrumbarse sentada en el sillón del estudio mientras le contaba a una madre cómo había muerto su hija.

 

—Lo siento —se disculpó como si tuviera razones para hacerlo.

—Debí haber hecho lo que me dijiste, debí tomar a mi hija e irme lejos… debí…

—Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por mí.

—Es cierto… pero no puedo ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no haber sido jamás la madre de mi pequeña Grace.

 

Ni siquiera pude sentirme aliviada cuando la mamá de Grace se fue, porque Regina se quedó tan silenciosa, con esa mirada perdida en un pasado doloroso que es casi palpable. Debí haber preguntado menos veces si sentía bien pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, quería ser capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos para que nada pudiera atormentarla.

 

Henry no tuvo ganas de ver ninguna película, se quedó dormido temprano, la pérdida de Grace parecía afectarlo también, era demasiado joven para tener tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

 

No fui capaz de ir a mi habitación, la habitación en la que era tan solo una invitada. Encontré a Regina sentada en el borde de su cama, parecía haberse quedado a medio camino de desvestirse, se había quitado los zapatos y el pantalón, y la blusa colgaba abierta en sus hombros.

 

—Hey —dije arrodillándome delante de ella—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Detrás de mí, esa cachorra que había invadido la casa, y que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, se quejó en algo que parecía un intento de ladrido.

 

—No le he dado de comer —dijo Regina un poco perdida.

—Ya lo hiciste.

—Yo… no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien… tu padre no creía que podría cuidarla… nunca antes he tenido un perro.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, con todo. Estás haciendo un trabajo realmente increíble. Lo que pasó con Grace… hicimos lo que pudimos.

—Ella no debería haber muerto. Me pidió ayuda y yo no la salvé.

—Grace no quería que tomaras esa bala por ella, estoy segura que no quería que su padre disparara el arma. —Limpié sus lágrimas y tomé su rostro en mis manos para que me mirara—. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

 

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y su respiración se volvió más serena.

 

—Lo que Hook hizo… tampoco fue tu culpa.

—Te traeré un pijama.

—Emma. —Me levanté y ella tomó mi mano deteniéndome—. Lo digo en serio.

—No sé si puedo creerlo.

—Lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lo creas.

—¿Lo harías?

—Lo haré.

 

Solté su mano y le busqué un pijama, no uno de seda, sino esos de algodón que están abandonados en el fondo de su cajón.

 

—Sabes dónde buscarme si necesitas algo.

—¿Crees que puedan cambiarnos la fecha del viaje?

—Llamaré en la mañana.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Sinceramente, creí que se arrepentiría, que la mañana aclararía su mente y la devolvería a la esquina opuesta en dónde ahora siempre nos encontrábamos; pero cuando apareció en la cocina, completamente vestida y lista para salir, mientras yo hacía el desayuno en un intento por demostrar que podía ser otra vez una buena persona en su vida, me dijo que debía comprar algunas cosas que seguramente necesitaríamos si íbamos a ir de vacaciones.

 

—¿Hay alguna marca de bronceador a la que seas alérgica?

—No —casi me costó contestar—, creo que no soy alérgica a nada.

 

Me golpeé la rodilla contra el mesón, quemé la tortilla que estaba preparando y me olvidé de endulzar el jugo, porque en el momento exacto que Regina salió llamé a la agencia de viajes, donde Henry y yo habíamos comprado el paquete de viaje, y ni siquiera tuve que suplicar porque tan solo pagando la diferencia el hombre que me atendió confirmó el cambio de nuestra reservación para el día siguiente. En lugar de sentir alegría estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, tenía tantas ganas de hacer todo perfecto y al mismo tiempo no podía creer que las cosas estuvieran resultando tan bien, incluso con Henry.

 

—¿Los abuelos también vendrán?

—Claro que sí, no se lo perderían por nada.

—Es nuestro primer viaje en familia —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo es.

—Emma —me llamó justo cuando estaba por salir de su habitación.

—¿Sí? —Volví a la cama y me senté frente a él.

—¿Crees que podamos ir al cementerio después del viaje?

—Claro que sí, cuando tú decidas que quieres ir estará bien. —Apreté su mano—. ¿Quieres despedirte de Grace?

—No creo que uno pueda despedirse de alguien que no está.

—Claro que puedes, y aunque lo hagas eso no significa que tienes que olvidarla.

—Ella quería que tú y mamá se reconcilien.

—¿En serio?

—Dijo que si mamá conocía a alguien más, alguien fuera de Storybrooke, podríamos no volvernos a ver… me gustaría volverla a ver…

 

Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé junto a él. No sé si Regina se enojó al volver y encontrar la cocina hecha un desastre, al vernos jugando videojuegos sonrió y volvió con bocadillos saludables, nada que yo hubiese elegido para comer en ninguna situación, pero incluso un tazón con frutas y müsli era delicioso en ese momento.

 

—David nos recogerá en la mañana, debemos salir a las seis de la mañana para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto, y dijo que no debías preocuparte por la cachorra, van a ocuparse muy bien de ella en el refugio.

—No creo que la camioneta de tu madre sea el medio de transporte más seguro —dijo entregándome un plato para que lo secara.

—La llevó con Michael para que la revise, es lo suficientemente grande para todos, en especial con el montón de maletas que preparaste.

—Henry no iba a empacar sus cosas, y de hacerlo no llevaría nada útil.

—Está bien, aunque estoy segura que tendremos que pagar por exceso de equipaje al regreso.

 

Sonreí pero no obtuve ninguna sonrisa a cambio. Ella cerró la llave de agua, se secó las manos en una de las toallas de cocina, giró hacia mí y se arrimó en el mesón detrás de ella.

 

—Archie va a estar unos días fuera de la ciudad —no era eso lo que esperaba oír pero me tranquilizó que no fuera ninguna de las ideas terribles que pasaron por mi cabeza.

—¿Sabes dónde irá?

—A Boston, su novio tenía días acumulados de vacaciones, iba a venir cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido pero Archie cree que estar fuera de aquí le sentará mejor.

—¿Archie tiene novio? —Eso era aún menos lo que esperaba oír.

—Sí.

—No sabía que…

—¿Era gay?

—Que había conocido a alguien, ¿es alguien real? Me refiero a que…

—Sí, es alguien real. Es el transcurso normal de las cosas, y creo que vamos a necesitar un nuevo psicólogo.

—¿Es así de serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

 

Regina torció los ojos y me dijo que no me desvelara, pero todo lo que pude pensar fue dónde había estado yo mientras todos habían seguido con sus vidas; ni siquiera sabía que Regina y Archie eran tan amigos como para contarse cosas íntimas o que no tuvieran que ver con Henry, la abuela estaba remodelando el restaurante, David tenía un montón de planes de los que yo apenas sabía algo ¿Qué más no sabía? ¿Dónde estaba yo mientras la vida había seguido su curso?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Entre cargar maletas de un lado a otro, conversaciones breves sobre lo igual y diferente que las cosas parecían fuera de Storybrooke, y ese cabello cayendo de forma perfecta sobre los hombros de Regina, las horas parecieron irse en unos cuantos latidos erráticos de mi corazón, el día me sabía a una normalidad que nunca había sido mía, y volví a encontrarme extraviada a unos pasos de ella pero a miles de días de distancia.

 

No se opuso a dejarme encargar del equipaje, eso pareció ayudarla a seguir flotando por todas partes, como si ninguna preocupación ocupara su mente. Cuando la azafata le ofreció una copa de champaña no dudó en aceptarla, rió con Henry cuando él sugirió que sería lindo poder tener en casa un pedacito de una nube; y al llegar al hotel, ella y mi madre sonrieron cuando les colocaron un collar de flores naturales alrededor del cuello.

 

No sabía cómo llegar a ella.

 

Regina y yo solíamos estar en caminos opuestos, siempre chocando en algún punto repetidamente. Ahora, al verla, sé que fue mi error haberla dejado ir cuando estuvo tan cerca, después que mis manos tocaron su piel y mi boca conoció su sabor exacto; si al menos la razón detrás de mis errores hubiese sido que no la amaba, pero desde el primer día que mis ojos se posaron en ella mi corazón hizo todo a un lado para que lo ocupara por completo.

 

¿Qué tan difícil es ser la persona correcta para la persona que amas? Estoy segura que no hay nada más difícil en el mundo.

 


End file.
